JUGANDO CON EL AMOR UA
by Leonor dzib-Xooc
Summary: Amor y enredos entre Hermione y Ron...Pero cuando hay amor...hay amor...Historia UA.
1. Chapter 1

**JUGANDO CON EL AMOR**

CAPÍTULO UNO. ENCONTRÁNDOSE.

Ni en los más remotos sueños Ron Weasley se imagino pisando uno de los club campestres más exclusivos de Londres, pero ahí estaba. Él, un tipo criado en el seno de una familia humilde, el penúltimo de los siete hijos de un matrimonio que siempre tuvo más amor que dinero. Pero el destino y las circunstancias de la vida siempre te daban sorpresas. Y aquí estaba, frente a frente a uno de los edificios que simbolizaba hasta donde había llegado, luego de recorrer un camino lleno de esfuerzos y sacrificios que después de diez años de arduo trabajo daba sus frutos.

Para Ron ser el último de los varones, predecesor de la única niña que nació en la familia después de muchas generaciones, fue un hecho que le marco desde que tuvo conciencia, nunca sintió o nunca pudo alcanzar o realizar algo que sus hermanos no hubieran hecho antes y sobre todo pasaba casi desapercibido en una casa con seis varones y donde los cuidados hacía la niña que siempre desearon sus padres era la prioridad. Aunque sería injusto si dijera que sus padres lo dejaron a su suerte o que no se preocuparon de él, pues recibió el mismo amor y educación que el resto, siempre se sintió algo relegado bajo la sombra de sus hermanos y de su hermana, hasta ahora, cuando podía sentirse orgulloso e inflar el pecho por su logro, pues era el único Weasley que se había forjado una carrera como jugador profesional de futbol y aunque en un principio ni él se tenía la confianza suficiente, ahora que era el nuevo fichaje de uno de los equipos más poderos de Inglaterra, se dio cuenta que él podía lograr todo lo que se propusiera.

No pudo dejar de admirar la gran edificación que se alzaba orgullosa frente suyo, de color blanco y líneas simples y discretas sólo señal de elegancia y sofisticación, sonrió para sí mientras aspiraba profundamente y cerraba los ojos. Desde ahora en adelante todo sería diferente y aceptaría los cambios con los brazos abiertos.

Pero nunca imagino que lo primero qué recibiría serían unas salpicaduras de barro, que fueron a parar directo a sus pantalones de lino y a su polo azul Lacoste.

- ¡POR LA PUT..!

La palabrota que surgió de la boca de Ron quedo oculta bajo el ruido de varios cascos. Ron apenas alcanzó a observar a dos jinetes que se afanaban en sus monturas, uno en un caballo blanco y el otro en uno rojizo, pero se dio cuenta que por lo menos una era femenina por la forma en que sus risos castaños danzaban fuera del casco proyector, quien lo más probable fuera la causante del desastre en sus vestimentas, pues era la que más cerca había pasado de él.

¡Maldita fuera su suerte! Hoy que era el primer día en que se reuniría con el resto del equipo y que se había afanado escogiendo su ropa para no desentonar en el ambiente de un club tan wuaa, pasaba una loca galopando como desquiciada…seguramente alguna riquilla hijita de papá, pensó con una mueca de desprecio. Definitivamente….él no pertenecía a ese lugar…..y lo otro tampoco entendía por qué los habían citado ahí. El se hubiera sentido mucho más cómodo en el complejo de entrenamiento o en cualquier lugar que no fuera ese. ¡Los riquillos y sus cosas!, aunque tenía que reconocer que en alguna parte de si, admiraba esa libertad con la que se movían los jinetes, pues él jamás en la vida había querido subirse en uno de esos bichos.

Se miró los pantalones y su polo nuevos, ¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS!, las dos prendas tenían pequeñas, pero numerosas manchas de color café esparcidas, lo que haría imposible que pudiera disimularlas. Movió la cabeza ¡él y su estúpida manía por los pastos!. Luego de entrar se había fijado en esa gran extensión de campo, que aunque tenía las proporciones de una cancha de futbol, no era tal, y bueno el curioso se había acercado hasta el inicio de éste….con sus posteriores consecuencias, pero ¿cómo iba él a suponer que por aquí andaban a caballo como si los persiguiera el demonio? Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, regalo de su mejor amigo por su cumpleaños número 27 la semana pasada. Volvió a maldecir, no alcanzaba a ir a su casa y cambiarse. ¡Si llegara a encontrar a quien le había hecho esto!,, les cantaría bien claras algunas cosas.

Con paso cansino y desanimado volvió al hall de donde no debió haberse movido, encontrando que ya habían llegado algún que otro integrante de su nuevo equipo y todos…pulcramente vestidos.

- Ron-le llamó una voz a su espalda- ¿dónde te había metido? Quedamos en encontrarnos a las… ¿y qué demonios te paso?-terminó por preguntar Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de Ron, cuando este se volteo para saludarlo.

- Una maldita loca paso galopando como si la siguiera el mismísimo demonio y bueno-se indico su ropa con desagrado- ¡voila!

- No entiendo, ¿com

- Fui a fuera-explicó Ron indicando con gesto de su cabeza el campo verde que se veía desde los grandes ventanales- ¿Cómo es posible que dejen andar así allá fuera?, por poco me pasa encima.

Harry rio quedamente y le dijo con voz divertida.

- Más bien sería, que hacías tu allá afuera en el campo de polo- le explicó- oye y ¿Cómo sabes que fue una mujer?

- Porque alcance a ver el pelo de la muy condenada. ¡maldito demonio!-Maldijo y Harry no supo si se refería a la chica o a su suerte.

- Bueno-le dijo para tratar de aligerar el ambiente- al menos así te pareces más al Ron que yo conozco…no al pijo con el que casi te confundo-le dijo con una risita ante la mirada furiosa de Ron.

- OH… se me olvidaba que tú tienes experiencia en estos lugares, aunque te empeñes en vestir como una mierda-le devolvió la pulla, mientras observaba los jean desgastados y una camisa sencilla que vestía su amigo.

Harry rio y Ron al final también. ¡Qué más daba! Harry tenía razón, el Ron con la ropa manchada era lo común en él y al diablo lo que pensaran los demás…además, lo habían contratado por su destreza en el juego no por ser el mejor vestido.

- Ya vamos o llegaremos tarde a nuestra primera reunión-le indicó a Harry quien estaba entretenido viendo algunas fotografías que adornaban la entrada de uno de los salones.

- Lo que no sería nada de raro-murmuro su amigo mientras lo seguía al interior del salón, en el que estaban dispuestos varias butacas cómodas en las que varios tipos ya estaban acomodados. Tipos que se volvieron a observar a las dos más recientes contrataciones de su equipo; el arquero Ron Weasley y el muy famoso delantero Harry Potter. Y como solía suceder la atención recayó al instante en Harry. El atacante más talentoso de los últimos tiempos, a quien atacaron con preguntas hasta que dio inicio la reunión cuando la presencia imponente y segura del entrenador Kingsley hizo su entrada.

Éste causo una muy buena impresión en Ron, pues a pesar de la fama que tenía de ser exigente y poco tolerante con las estupideces de sus jugadores cuando estaban en entrenamiento o un juego, en este tipo de reuniones era mucho más afable. Demostrando su sentido del humor cuando al ver las ropas de Ron al momento de ser presentado formalmente ante todo el plantel, bromeo sobre los peligros que existían al exponerse a una cancha en la que no se jugara futbol.

En un receso de la reunión en la cual el entrenador junto a su equipo técnico indicaron el itinerario a seguir durante el primer periodo del campeonato y le daban la bienvenida al club, Kingsley se acerco a donde estaban ellos conversando con unos cuantos compañeros y Ron no pudo evitar sorprenderse del tamaño de ese hombre negro.

- Harry- le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención- antes que te vayas me gustaría que vieras a alguien que…-no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues una voz femenina le interrumpió.

- ¡HARRY POTTER!- Su voz era segura y melodiosa y Ron quedo momentáneamente hipnotizado por el suave vaivén de su caminar mientras golpeaba simultáneamente una fusta entre sus manos y sonreía de una manera espectacular.

Ron la observo con detenimiento mientras se acercaba, era bajita…bueno al lado suyo cualquiera se veía bajita, tenía un rostro ovalado, una nariz respingona, unos ojos que en ese instante brillaban de felicidad y una boca generosa que aún curvada en esa hermosa sonrisa se notaba lo llenos de sus labios rosas. Ron bajo lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo delgado, pero perfectamente proporcionado que estaba envuelto en una blusa blanca, en un pantalón de montar largo y ajustado y unas botas con un taco discreto. Además llevaba un delicado pañuelo de seda azul anudado al cuello…. ¿espera un momento?, se dijo ¿Pantalón de montar, fusta y…? Ron observo los hermosos risos castaños que producían el marco perfecto para sus facciones elegantes….y no tuvo duda…esa mujer era la desquiciada, concluyó enfureciéndose al instante. Pero no pudo seguir devanándose los sesos más, pues escucho la voz de un Harry completamente extasiado y sorprendido exclamar.

- ¡¿HERMIONE?!- antes de encontrarla a mitad de caminar y envolverla en un caluroso abrazo que llego a levantar el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña…que incluyo vueltas y todo. Ron alzo una ceja, él en todos los años que conocía a su amigo jamás…pero jamás le había visto reaccionar ante una mujer así y Ron no pudo evitar preguntarse quien sería esa para que su amigo siempre discreto se comportara de esa forma….y aunque no quiso reconocerlo y nunca lo haría en voz alta…tuvo algo de celos de sus amigo.

- ¡Dios no puedo creerlo!-decía en esos instantes la mujer aun abrasada por Harry- ¿sabes cuánto te he buscado todos estos años?- le preguntaba ella mientras su amigo por fin, pensó Ron, la dejaba en el suelo, alejándola lo suficiente para observarla, de una manera un tanto ¿descarada?, se dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño… y no era el único con su gesto, pues con tanto alboroto el resto de los hombres reunidos ahí se habían vuelto a mirar el encuentro.

- No lo sé-le respondió Harry- pero no creo que más que yo- y antes que ella pudiera contradecirlo, añadió- ¡pero mírate! ¡Si estas hermosa!

- Gracias Harry- respondió sonriendo y con una mueca de aceptación- tu estas muchos más guapo que en las fotos que vi el otro día.

- ¿Fotos?

- ¡Sí!..imagínate cual fue mi sorpresa cuando viendo los historiales de las nuevos jugadores te encontré a ti- exclamó con una voz estridente y llena de entusiasmo, para luego hacer una pausa y suspirar- ¡Dios! ¡Cómo te he extrañado!-le dijo llena de melancolía mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cicatriz que su amigo tenía en la frente.

- Y yo a ti Hermione y yo a ti-Harry volvió a abrazarla, pero esta vez fue un abrazo más reposado y lleno de recuerdos en común, lo que produjo un extraño ambiente en salón, pues nadie se movió para no romper tan íntimo momento.

- ¿Harry extrañando a una mujer?, se preguntó Ron. Su amigo nunca le había contado de alguna relación seria con alguna mujer antes de que ellos se conocieran y durante estos años había salido con algunas, pero nunca se había involucrado seriamente con ninguna, incluso mantenía sus relaciones muy discretamente.

- ¡Basta!-dijo ella entonces, como percatándose de que eran observados por todo un equipo de jugadores- Me prometí que no lloraría y no lo haré- terminó con gran determinación y Ron estuvo seguro que cumpliría su palabra.

Harry rio fuerte y miró a todos lados percatándose de la mirada intrigada de Ron, al cual con un gesto le invito a acercarse, mientras abrazaba firmemente a la chica por la cintura.

- Ron deja que te presente a la mujer más importante de mi vida- comenzó a decir y Ron sin saber por qué se tenso y como muchas veces pasada, cuando se molestaba no controlaba las palabras que salían de su boca.

- Sí, ya la conocí-dijo de malas maneras, provocando los ceños fruncidos de Harry y mucho más de la castaña- casi me mata con su desquiciada carrera a caballo.-terminó cruzándose de brazos y reprochándole con la mirada.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!-exclamó entonces la chica observando la ropa de Ron- ¿fuiste tú quien estaba parado a la orilla del campo?-le preguntó y Ron se percato que en su tono no había ninguna disculpa como él esperaba, sino todo lo contrario.

- Sí-repuso este de forma insolente-y creo que me debes una disculpa.

- ¿Por qué?-le preguntó ella en el mismo tono- ¿Por evitar que Fluffy te matara cuando tú muy imprudentemente te cruzaste en su camino?- inquirió arqueando una de sus delicadas cejas.

- ¿Fluffy?-pregunto con incredulidad Ron- ¿Quién es su sano juicio le pone Fluffy a una bestia como esa?- Ron recordaba que era enorme.

Hermione abrió la boca tremendamente ofendida por tal insulto y con claros deseos de aporrear a ese enorme pelirrojo, pero respirando profundamente y contando hasta diez, logró calmarse.

- Para que lo sepas, aunque claramente por tu comportamiento en el campo y la incapacidad que tienes en reconocer el valor de un espécimen como mi yegua no te contesto como debiera-respondió muy orgullosa de si, levantando un poco más su respingona nariz- aunque debe reconocer que me encantaría escuchar que llamas bestia a Fluffy delante de Hagrid.

¿Quién demo-comenzó a decir Ron ofendido y hastiado de los gestecitos de esa pequeñaja con tono de sabelotodo, lo que pensó en un principio, se dijo Ron, una riquilla hija de papito y por lo tanto ¿de dónde la conocía Harry?

- YA, ya-intervino Harry entonces mirando divertido la discusión de esos dos- Mira Ron yo te llame para presentarte a una persona muy especial para mi….no para que la insultaras- le dijo, provocando la sorpresa e ira de Ron al ver la cara tan pegada de si misma de Hermione que le miraba con burla- y Hermione...lo mismo va para ti- la castaña abrió la boca ofendida y Ron sonrió, Ja!!! ¿Que se creía? ¿Qué su amigo lo iba a dejar en la estancada?.

- Ok-acepto luego de un momento Hermione volviéndose primero donde Harry y luego mirando a Ron con resentimiento- Tienes razón Harry, me comporte de una forma inapropiada y pido disculpas- pero Ron pudo leer en su mirada todo lo contrario. Luego se produjo un prolongado silencio. ¿Qué?, se dijo Ron, ¿Harry esperaba que el también se disculpara?, al parecer sí por la expresión de su mirada y viendo que no tendría otra cosa que hacer, suspiro mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones manchados.

- Lo siento- dijo entre dientes.

- Disculpa aceptada-sonrió cínicamente Hermione, dándole a entender que había ganado. ¡MALDITA CONDENADA! Pensó furioso y no pudo evitar para mortificación mayor que sus orejas se pusieran coloradas.

- Bueno- dijo entonces Harry observándolos a los dos- como veo que las cosas ya se solucionaron….- ¿solucionaron? ¡Y UN CUERNO!, se dijo Ron- Ron tengo el gusto de presentarte a Hermione Granger- dijo Harry lleno de orgullo- Hermione el es Ron Weasley-

Hermione asintió pero no hizo ningún aman de darle la mano o de reconocerlo, pero el cerebro de Ron estaba trabajando rápidamente, recordaba que Harry siempre le contaba sobre una amiga que había tenido en su antiguo colegio…sí…incluso le había mostrado un par de fotografías en las cuales salía con ella, pero ¿era la misma persona?..

- Oye- repuso más para sí mismo sin darse cuenta que lo hacía en voz alta- ¿Es la misma dentona con cabeza de arbusto?

Harry cerró los ojos y gimió lastimosamente, Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, seguramente por su atrevimiento y un hombre que se había acercado sin que el trió se diera cuenta, dijo con voz ronca y desdén.

- Así que este es una de las maravillas que insististe en contratar Kingsley- le dijo al entrenador que estaba a su lado y cuando tenía la atención del trió agregó – Tesoro ¿estás segura que quieres involucrarte en este ambiente?-le pregunto mientras miraba desdeñosamente a Ron, mirada que también le echo ella antes de añadir.

- No hay problemas padre- sonrió de forma segura- me encontrado con cosas peores- y sonriendo más ampliamente y haciendo a un lado a un Ron que estaba estático entre ella y su padre le dijo- ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí!- le dijo exultante de alegría- Harry Potter.

- Lo sé hija-repuso el hombre con la misma voz grave, pero mirando con simpatía a Harry- no te olvides que yo lo contrate- le dijo mientras abrasaba al moreno- un placer tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros, Harry.

- El gusto es mío señor Granger- repuso Harry algo cohibido y mirando a su amigo que todavía no salía de su impresión.

- Dime John, Harry, sólo John, tu eres parte de esta familia-le dijo entonces sonriendo ampliamente como si hubiera encontrado a su hijo perdido- y dime ¿cómo está el loco de Sirius?

Y mientras Harry ponía al día a padre e hija de su padrino, Ron sintió que su día ya no podía ser peor, porque a quien había insultado y había llamado loca desquiciada, además de arbusto dentón, era nada más ni nada menos que la hija…. De su jefe. ¡MIERDA!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aunque trataba, Hermione no podía de dejar de observar al grosero pelirrojo que su amigo le había presentado. Lo que sucedía es que resaltaba, se dijo tratando de convencerse. Su pelo rojo fuego, además de su gran altura y musculoso cuerpo hacía que a pesar que ella no quería, sus ojos volvieran una y otra vez donde él, sólo para apartar la vista rápidamente cuando esta se topaba con la de Ron. Miro entonces a Harry, lo que era más seguro, pensó e involuntariamente una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. ¡Cuánto había extrañado a su querido amigo!, aunque había cambiado mucho desde sus años escolares, estaba segura que seguiría siendo el mismo Harry de siempre. Sólo con mirarlo se daba cuenta que su esencia seguía intacta, justo en ese instante él la miro y se sonrieron, sin percatarse que sus gestos estaban siendo controladas atentamente por dos personas particulares. Su padre y.… Ron.

A pesar que era la única mujer en una estancia repleta de hombres, la castaña no se sentía intimidada al saberse observada, pues conocía a casi todos los presentes y de algunos hasta sus más íntimos secretos, se dijo ocultando una sonrisa. Tampoco era la primera vez que se encontraba en esas instancias, pensó y no pudo dejar de sentir mortificación al mirar a su padre, bueno… suspiro…ya llegaría el día que su padre sabría la verdad y solo espera que pudiera perdonarla y aceptara lo que su hija era. Se removió inquieta en la butaca al pensar esto último. Dios era testigo que ella nunca quiso hacer lo que finalmente termino por hacer…pero la presión por no fallarle a su padre le hizo cometer errores…errores que hasta el día de hoy la llevaban a hacer estupideces…. Como la que iba a hacer ahora, pensó al ver como su padre se levantaba y comenzaba su discurso para terminar indicándola y diciendo.

- Y bueno-sonrió- No creo que a muchos les sorprenda ver acá a Hermione, pero para los que no saben- hizo una pausa- nuestro médico Neville Longggg se caso hace poco y se encuentra en su luna de miel y no encontró nada mejor que tomarse un mes- resopló para luego sonreír ampliamente y lleno de orgullo volviéndose hacia Hermione- Así que para mí es un enorme orgullo informarle que nadie más capacitado que la Doctora Hermione Granger suplirá sus funciones hasta que llegue.

- ¡Oh Dios!, pensó Hermione mientras recibía sonrisitas cómplices por parte de algunos jugadores y le alzaban el dedo pulgar en señal de bienvenida, mientras escuchaba como su padre ensalzaba "sus muchos logros" ante la audiencia… ¡Oh Dios!!!!.... su padre se moriría cuando se enterara de la verdad… ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas a ella?... ¿Por qué a Neville se le ocurría tomarse todo un mes luna de miel?... ¿Por qué ella tenía que desmayarse cuando veía sangre?... ¿por qué Ron sonreía y la miraba de forma desdeñosa?...¿Y qué hacía ella preocupándose del tarado ese?....menos mal que su padre terminó en ese instante de elogiar sus "grandes logros en el mundo de la medicina"…. Bueno siendo justos, reflexionó, ella también sanaba a las personas, aunque de una forma un poco más…eh… ¿intima?, pero al fin y al cabo las curaba y sus pacientes siempre quedaban felices y… satisfechos.

Miró a su tío Kingsley con la culpa reflejada en su cara, pero este le sonreía infundiéndole ánimos. El bueno de King… siempre apoyándola y ayudándola, era el perfecto tío; consentidor, travieso y protector, ¿qué hubiera sido de ella si él hubiese dicho la verdad a su padre cuando la descubrió en una de sus visitas sorpresa al campus de la universidad?, por supuesto su padre no le hubiera dejado seguir con sus estudios y mucho menos la hubiera dejado en un lugar "moralmente sospechoso". Pero no, su tío antes de descubrirla ante su padre, le había apoyado y animado a seguir con su vocación…hasta ahora que seguía una mentira que ya era casi imposible de mantener. Y también estaban todos aquellos hombres del equipo que también le ayudaban con su tapadera…aunque igual le pedían algo a cambio…los muy aprovechados, pensó con una sonrisa.

A Hermione siempre le había gustado seguir las reglas a cabalidad y aun lo hacía, porque se sentía cómoda y segura al tener las cosas bajo control. Lo más disparatado que había realizado en su vida fue que una vez en contra de la voluntad de su padre, trato de tirarse en paracaídas; consecuencias, desde ese día en el que hizo el completo ridículo, gritando como una posesa en la puerta de la avioneta, para luego desmayarse y ocasionar que el instructor con el que iba engallada, al sostener el peso muerto de Hermione, cayera al vacio…. Con ella incluida, lo que casi provoca que los dos se mataran…bueno Hermione no supo nada de esto hasta que despertó en una camilla dentro de una ambulancia, mientras el enfurecido instructor le gritara y reafirmara que nunca, nunca, pero nunca más pusiera un pie dentro de su recinto. Lo que ella estaba feliz de cumplir, pues desde ese día le daba terror volar, lo que ocasionaba que poco menos la llevaran amarrada y amordazada a subirse a un avión…. O lo más fácil bien dopada.

Después de ese momento y otras situaciones desafortunadas ocurridas luego de desobedecer las reglas de su padre, se dio cuenta que vivía mejor y más tranquila siendo una ciudadana modelo respetando y siguiendo cabalmente las normas…. Bueno hasta que apareció este asunto y las reglas de su padre se fueron al demonio… ¿Pero que iba hacer contra sus instintos?, su tío King le aconsejo que los siguiera, que no había nada de malo en hacer lo que ella hacía, así que envalentonada por esas palabras y a pesar que sabía que su padre le diría que no escuchara a Kingsley, "que aunque fuera un genio si se trataba de futbol era un verdadero charlatán fuera de del campo", Siguió adelante y no se arrepentía de su decisión….bueno, se dijo con una mueca…hasta que tuviera el valor y le contara a su padre, que era en realidad lo que hacía para ganarse la vida.

- Y bueno-dijo entonces Kingsley levantándose y dirigiéndose a todos- eso es todo por hoy, recuerden que el lunes los espero a primera hora en el complejo, pero ahora pueden ir libremente a disfrutar de las instalaciones que ofrece este magnífico lugar.

Luego de estas palabras algunos jugadores se acercaron para saludarla y comentarle lo felices que estaban de verla de nuevo, para después seguir al resto hacia la salida, sólo se quedaron rezagados Harry y… Ron, que se acercaron a ella cuando la vieron libre.

- Así que doctora, ¿eh?- le dijo Harry, dándole un suave codazo de camarería- Quién lo iba a pensar, con la aversión que le tenías a la sangre- añadió riendo.

Hermione rió a su vez, pero le salió tan fingido que tanto Harry como Ron se le quedaron mirando. Prefirió callarse y decir.

- Bueno, ¿les apetece conocer el centro?- incluye a los dos en la invitación, aunque no tenía ningún deseo de pasar más tiempo con el pelirrojo…pero, su madre invirtió mucho esfuerzo en inculcarle buenos modales, así que…

- Sí, me encantaría y tu Ron ¿Qué opinas?

Harry se volvió hacía Ron, que permanecía con las manos en los bolsillos tratando de parecer desinteresado y evitando mirar en todo momento a Hermione que le miraba a su vez esperando la respuesta.

- Si es rápido- contesto por fin encogiéndose de hombros- Por mí no hay problema.

- Gracias por su consentimiento su majestad- repuso Hermione sarcásticamente, el tonino del pelirrojo no le gustaba nada, además no sabía cuál era su porque problema. No creía que siguiera molesto por unas manchitas de nada, ¡pero ni hablar!, se dijo…el problema era de él…ella disfrutaría de su reencuentro con Harry y ese troglodita podría irse al demonio- Bueno es por acá- Dijo antes que Ron pudiera contestar a su pulla y tomando a Harry del brazo le llevo a la salida sin importarle si el pelirrojo les seguía o no…bueno…quizás un poquito, pero sólo porque era amigo de Harry, nada más que por eso. Y mientras salían del edificio Hermione trato de convencerse de que era verdad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A Ron ya le dolía la cabeza, no podía creer que esa chica pudiera hablar tanto…y menos a esa velocidad. ¡Dios! No sabía cómo Harry podía seguirle su cháchara y mucho menos que se contagiara de ella y hablara y hablara…como nunca antes le había visto hablar. Habían varias cosas que lo molestaban, una de ellas era que lo dejara pagando y bueno, durante una hora había tenido que escuchar como esos dos conversaban y conversaban, otra cosa que le molestaba era que no se separaran en ningún momento ¿Era necesario que Hermione le llevara agarrado del brazo para todos lados? ¿O que Harry pasara su brazo por la cintura de la castaña. Esto último, se dijo, sólo le interesaba por el único motivo, que a él no le gustaba sentirse excluido…por nada más.

- Bueno, desde aquí pueden ver las caballerizas- les indico con un gesto de la mano que tenía libre, la otra era agarrada por Harry. Ron apretó los dientes- Vamos te quiero presentar a Hagrid, él se encarga de los caballos de acá y adora a Fluffy- agregó y miro con burla a Ron, éste rodo los ojos- además ya me tengo que ir- siguió con su parloteo mientras gesticulaba con su mano- tengo que llevar a mi bebe a su doctor.

Ante este comentario Harry se detuvo bruscamente que Hermione reboto contra su pecho y por poco cae al suelo. Eso le pasa por ser tan pegajosa, pensó Ron… ¿Un bebe?...repitió mentalmente.

- ¿Tienes un bebe?- pregunto Harry sorprendido mirando a su amiga con los ojos abiertos- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Estás casada?- siguió algo alterado y Ron espero impaciente la respuesta de Hermione…sólo porque durante la tarde había visto a Harry sumamente entusiasmado con la chica y no deseaba verlo descorazonado más tarde, pero por nada más…ni que a él le importara la respuesta… ¡Ni hablar!... y para mayor ansiedad del pelirrojo, Hermione sólo rio y comentó.

- Ya lo veras…ya lo veras…esta con Hagrid

- ¿Dejaste a un bebe con el que cuida los caballos?- no pudo evitar preguntar Ron escandalizado, mirando a la muchacha como si estuviera loca.

- Hagrid- comenzó a decir Hermione reanudando su caminar hacia las caballerizas- Está perfectamente calificado para cuidar a mi Crookshanks- Repuso- Ya lo veras, ¡Hagrid!- gritó, antes que Ron pudiera decir algo sobre el nombre que la castaña pusiera a su bebe ¿Crookshanks? ¿Quién es su sano juicio pondría Crookshanks a un niño? Miró a Harry con incredulidad, pero el moreno sólo atino a encogerse de hombros, dándole a entender que él tampoco entendía nada.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de un corredor en los cuales se divisaban unas casetas individuales, donde, estarían los caballos, supuso Ron e inmediatamente tomó la resolución de mantenerse alejado de ellos, pues no quería encontrarse otra vez con uno de esos bichos. Al recorrer con la mirada el lugar se sorprendió de lo limpio y ordenado que se encontraba. En su casa, cuando el único pesebre, del único caballo que poseían estaba ordenado era por que alguien estaba pagando un castigo o pagando alguna apuesta, pues nadie se quería acercar al viejo y malhumorado caballo que cada vez que él se acercaba le daba cosques.

Cuando se volvió para ver al propietario de las pisabas que lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, casi se va de espaldas de la impresión. Una hombre…no más bien un hombretón de más de dos metros de altura, tan grueso que dudaba mucho que cayera por la entrada que acababan de traspasar se acercaba hacia ellos de forma decidida y con una sonrisa en el rostro y…. era eso un… ¿cochecito? Y algo venía dentro…algo peludo.

- ¡Hermione!- saludo el hombre con una voz profunda que resonó por todo el lugar

- Hola Hagrid, mira te presento a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley- Presento sonriendo y Ron se sorprendió que lo nombrara a él- Harry es mi amigo del que tanto te hablé- agrego y Ron rodó los ojos e hiso una mueca.

- Mucho gusto- saludo el hombre a cada uno con su enorme mano. Pero los ojos de Ron volvían inconscientemente al cochecito, éste era azul, de los típicos que las madres utilizan para llevar de paseo a sus hijos por el parque.

- ¿Cómo se ha portado Crookshanks?- preguntó entonces Hermione acercándose al coche y sacando algo peludo.

- Bien, es una lindura- respondió Hagrid, con una expresión de ternura que Ron jamás se hubiera imaginado en alguien de ese tamaño.

- Hola bebe –saludo Hermione entonces y se volvió emociona hacia ellos- ¡Este es mi bebe!

- ¿Tu gato? ¿El mismo que tenías en el colegio?- pregunto entonces Harry acercándose hacia ella.

- ¡Sí! ¿No está lindo?

¿Un gato?... ¿Esa cosa era un gato? ¿Y lindo?, Ron arrugo el ceño…era el gato más feo que hubiera visto en su vida…más bien parecía cualquier cosa que un gato… era de un color indefinido de café, tenía los ojos viscos, además de una expresión malhumorada, gordo… y cuando Hermione lo dejo en el suelo…las patas chuecas… ¡Si hasta los bigotes los tenía torcidos!. Y Ron…no pudo retener más su carcajada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny Weasley… si, hermana de Ron Weasley, alzó su cabeza en el instante que escuchó el ruido de la camioneta de su hermano. Sonrió, no porque quisiera ver a Ron, sino que…si Ron llegaba, significaba que Harry también. Apago rápidamente su computador, olvidándose incluso de guardar el documento en el que se paso dos horas trabajando. Se paro frente del espejo, se aliso el vestido que llevaba en esos momentos (especialmente para recibir a Harry), se paso el cepillo por su brillante cabellera rojiza y se piñizco las mejillas para darle color. Cuando considero que estaba lista, salió de su habitación y bajo corriendo por las enclenques escaleras, llegando a la puerta justo cuando esta se abría, dando el paso a Ron.

- ¿Y Harry?- pregunto de forma ansiosa tratando de buscarlo por encima del hombro de su hermano al no verlo.

- Hola Ron- contesto irónicamente Ron pasando al lado de la muchacha que se acercó ansiosa a la puerta para mirar hacia afuera - ¿Cómo te fue Ron? ¿Bien, mal?- Siguió sin ponerle atención a Ginny que se alzaba en la punta de sus dedos para ver mejor.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?- pregunto de nuevo Ginny volviendo en sus pasos para interrogar a Ron que se había dejado caer en un maltrecho sofá que de seguro había visto tiempos mejores.

Y justo cuando Ron abría la boca para contestar la exclamación de su madre le interrumpió.

- ¡Ron! ¡Cariño! ¿Cómo te fue?- La alegría y emoción de su madre era evidente, tanto así que se acerco a su hijo para besarlo en las dos mejillas.

- ¡Bien mamá!- contesto Ron, feliz por un poco de atención y para pesar de Ginny se explayo en un relato que a ella le parecieron horas.

Cuando Ron cerró la boca y su madre por fin quedo contenta, Ginny estaba que explotaba de la rabia. Su tolerancia tenía un límite y cuando su madre hizo la pregunta que tanto le interesaba a ella, se enderezó en su asiento y el golpeteo que su pie derecho estaba realizando en el piso de madera…ceso y espero expectante conteniendo la respiración.

- ¿Y donde esta Harry, querido?- Pregunto entonces Molly Weasley- ¿No iba a venir a cenar con nosotros?

Ron resopló con fuerza y se incorporo en su asiento, antes de responder de mala manera.

- No lo vas a creer, pero se encontró con una "amiga" y se fue con ella- contesto Ron marcando haciendo énfasis con sus dedos cuando dijo amiga.

Ginny se envaró ¿Una amiga? ¿Desde cuándo Harry tenía "amigas"?... y lo que más le alteró ¿Ron había dicho que se había ido con ella?

- Sí… y es nada más y nada menos que la hija del dueño del equipo- Seguía diciendo Ron con tono agrio- La muy condenada se cree la reina del universo… ¡Mira!- le exigió a su madre, señalando su ropa- La muy condenada paso como un demonio y me mancho la ropa.

A Ginny lo menos que le importaba era la ropa de su hermano… que por cierto estaba completamente estropeada, sino que quería saber quién era la mujer que estaba ocupando el tiempo de _su _Harry… bueno, pensó con una mueca… todavía no era suyo, pero ella ya estaba trabajando en ello.

- Hermione Granger- seguía contando Ron a su madre y a ella, sin percatarse que su hermana no le estaba poniendo atención.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó.

- Hermione Granger- Ron rió fuertemente- sí, yo también pensé lo mismo ¿Qué clase de mujer se llama Hermione?

Pero Ginny ya no le escuchaba, pues levantándose de un salto corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, casi tan rápido como bajo un momento antes; cerro de un portazo y se dirigió raudamente hacía su Laptop y mientras se encendía se saco sus sandalias de tacón en un solo movimiento, se tomo el cabello y se sentó de forma furiosa frente el aparato que le daría las respuestas que estaba buscando.

Abrió un buscador y digito: Hermione Granger.

Ya vería ya… quien era esa misteriosa mujer que se inmiscuía en el inminente romance entre ella y Harry Potter. Ya vería…

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno acá les dejo mi otra historia…espero que les guste…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en _Tras de Ti_… !MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola…hola!!! Estoy muy emocionada por la buena recepción que tuvo _Jugando con el amor_…. Y muy agradecida por todos sus comentarios, y creo que fue por eso que me inspire y ahora les dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que sea del agrado de todos!!!

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CAPITULO DOS. CONOCIENDOTE???

Ron Weasley, estaba molesto…muy molesto. Habían pocas cosas que le molestaban en la vida; una de ellas era que no le tomaran en cuenta (lo que quedo claro el día anterior), lo otro, no tener la suficiente comida para echarse dentro del estomago (por algo rendía tan bien en su equipo, era un hombre grande y tenía que alimentarse…además su madre cocinada como los dioses), Otra cosa…que lo atosigaran con preguntas…y por último…que no le dejaran dormir lo suficiente.

¡Dios!, no sabía cómo los gemelos se la arreglaban para pasar desapercibido, ante la vista de águila de su madre, cada invento o objeto de extraña procedencia y mucho más extraña…y peligrosa función que adquirían o realizaban para su tienda de bromas. Y porque, si no era de conocimiento público, la familia Weasley se componía de su pequeña hermana y seis hermanos varones…de los cuales dos eran conocidos en la localidad y ahora en una gran porción de Londres por sus bromas y artículos de "peligrosa consecuencias" que vendían en su tienda de bromas, la que inauguraron, sin el consentimiento de su madre, por supuesto, aunque ésta estaba secretamente orgullosa del éxito de sus retoños.

¿Pero que tenía que ver esto con el malestar de Ron Weasley?, pues mucho…ya que los gemelos habían puesto sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, mientras éste dormía a pata suelta y desparramado por la cama, una bomba reloj, nuevo invento de su tienda y que estaban probando para poner pronto a la venta; la bomba, tenía la particularidad que al llegar a la hora fijada, se reventaba dejando caer unos cuantos litros de agua, sobre los pobres durmientes.

Y bueno…así despertó de improviso Ron, que salto en la cama, asustado por su insólito despertar, quedando frente a frente a sus dos hermanos que se carcajeaban de lo lindo al ver la expresión y la pinta de gato mojado de su hermano.

- ¡Malditos hijos de pu…!-fue lo primero que pudo exclamar Ron, pero cuando se dio cuenta que también ofendía a su madre con ese epíteto, cerro la boca…frustrado, ya que no se le ocurría nada más fuerte que decirle a los dos pelirrojos que lo miraban con burla.

- ¡oh, hermano!- le dijo riendo George- si no es para tanto, además…

- Pensábamos que lo necesitabas- terminó por decir Fred riendo y apuntando hacia su entrepierna con un dedo- ¡Oh si…sigue así!- gimió Fred exageradamente- lástima…

- …Que no alcanzamos a oír el nombre, hermanito- rio George.

- Y que no fue mamá quien entro y …

- … Que por suerte nos mando a nosotros a despertarte- terminó de decir George cruzándose de brazos y con expresión de reproche.

- Yo creo que deberías agradecernos- Inquirió haciéndose el serie Fred

Ron abrió la boca horrorizado…suficientemente malo era que su maldito inconsciente le jugará una mala pasada y le hiciera tener un sueño…bueno…de grueso calibre con cierta castaña…que no valía nombrar en estos momentos…para que más encima sus hermanos lo hubieran descubierto…y bueno, tenían algo de razón… ¡ya se imaginaba la cara y lo que hubiera dicho su madre!, y por otro lado su mayor vergüenza…la protagonista de su sueño, todavía era un secreto…así, que…

- Vale, gracias- murmuró de malos modos y tan rojo como su cabello mojado al tiempo que salía de la habitación empujando en el proceso a uno de los gemelos que se encontraba junto a la puerta.

Sólo escucho las carcajadas de los gemelos cuando azoto con fuerza la puerta y se escabullo hacía el baño.

¡Maldita fuera su mala suerte!, pensó mientras se duchaba y enjabonaba el cabello de forma furiosa, tanto así que un poco de espuma fue a parar a su ojo.

- ¡Mierda!- gritó, cuando sintió el ardor en el ojo y dio manotazos por fuera de la cortina de baño para alcanzar una toalla.

Cuando ya pudo limpiarse el ojo, este le ardía como un condenado, se lo enjuagó con más agua y cuando ya lo sintió libre de la maldita espuma, se aclaro la cabeza y salió de la ducha.

Nunca más, se dijo, nunca más se quedaría a dormir en la casa de sus padres, siempre le ocurría algo, si no eran los gemelos con sus bromas y el afán de ponerlo a él como conejillo de indias…era su madre que lo fastidiaba para que asentará cabeza o Ginny exigiéndole que le presentará algún contacto que le permitiera entrar como comentarista deportivo en alguna cadena de televisión o rabio ¡Claro!, le respondía siempre Ron, como si fuera muy fácil…nadie quería una mujer como comentarista de deportivo y menos de futbol y así era como su pobre hermana se había pasado un año buscando trabajo en esta área, pero sin éxito. Además el maldito caballo le saludara con una buena coz cuando su madre le pedía que lo alimentara.

No…definitivamente esta sería la última noche que pasara en esa loca casa, además, pensó mientras se secaba vigorosamente, su departamento no quedaba tan lejos e igual se podía levantar algo más temprano para disfrutar del exquisito desayuno con que su madre le agasajaba los domingos.

Se anudo la toalla en la cintura y trato de mirarse el ojo en el espejo ¿Qué clase de shampoo era ese?, todavía no se le iba el ardor. Limpio el vaho del espejo, pero aún así no pudo observarse el ojo. De seguro que lo tendría rojo, esa era la consecuencia de tener unos ojos tan claros…eran muy sensibles.

Maldiciendo salió del baño con dirección a su antigua habitación sobándose su ojo y maldiciendo no tener un espejo donde verlo, pero al pasar por fuera de la habitación de su hermana, vio por su ojo bueno, el espejo de cuerpo entero que ésta tenía y encogiéndose de hombros, entró.

La habitación estaba vacía, mejor para él. Entonces se acerco al espejo y lo que suponía…su ojo estaba enrojecido y apenas lo podía abrir, de seguro que le duraría hasta el día siguiente y si necesitaba algo más para convencerse de no volver a quedarse en esa casa...pues esto era lo definitivo. Al volverse para salir de la habitación un destello le llamó la atención. El laptop de su hermana se encontraba encendido y saltaba el salvapantalla de los leones de "Gryffindor". Sonrió y se acerco. Su hermana y sus eternas investigaciones. Desde que había decidido ser periodista y luego dedicarse al periodismo deportivo no había dejado de trabajar…bueno…para ella y la pobre aunque mandaba artículos y artículos, que competían con los mejores que él hubiera leído, seguida en la banca. Sin querer paso a mover el mouse y el salvapantalla se esfumo para sobresalto de Ron y ya cuando arrancaba para que no le descubriera su hermana, algo le llamo la atención…más bien un nombre retuvo toda su atención.

En el escritorio había una carpeta la cual decía "HERMIONEGRANGER". Esto le dio curiosidad ¿Por qué su hermana tendría un archivo de la castaña? Mirando hacia la puerta y percatándose que no había moros en la costa, tomo el mouse y presiono la carpeta dos veces…y salto un mensaje que pedía contraseña. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Cuál sería la maldita contraseña?, sin meditarlo mucho, Ron escribió una vez y salió… ¡ERROR!, intentó con otra y… ¡ERROR! Y además le salió un mensaje que le informara que sólo tenía una oportunidad más antes que se bloqueara la entrada, suspirando con desgana escribió la primera estupidez que se le paso por la cabeza… _Harry_… y ¡CHACHAN! El archivo se abrió y antes que pudiera cuestionarse porque su hermana utilizaba el nombre de su amigo como contraseña, una serie de fotografías y artículos de revistas y periódicos de Hermione Granger, en diferentes lugares y distintos atuendos y con…distintas personas, quedaron a su vista.

Ron no supo cuanto raro paso desde que comenzó a leer algunos de los artículos que su hermana había recolectado, en donde se reseñaba las actividades que había realizado la castaña durante ese año. Había galas de beneficencias, competencias de equitación, alguna que otra fiesta, asistencias a la opera o acompañando a su padre a algún evento, pero hubo unas cuantas fotos que lo dejaron con la boca abierta… ¿Esos no eran los príncipes?, no podía creerlo y cuando paso a la siguiente fotografía casi se cae de la silla de la impresión y más cuando escucho un grito furioso desde la puerta.

- ¡Qué carajos estás haciendo!- Ginny entró como una fierecilla y se dirigió directamente donde Ron que continuaba con la boca abierta, apuntando con un dedo hacía la pantalla…donde se veía a una Hermione Granger sonriendo alegremente a un alto y moreno hombre que le respondía de la misma forma mientras le miraba con intensidad.

- ES...es…es……Vik…tor…Viktor … Krum….y …ella… ella…-

- Si, pedazo de idiota- le contestó molesta Ginny cerrando de golpe su laptop, golpeando los dedos de Ron en el proceso…lo que estuvo bueno, pues lo saco de su mutismo.

- ¡Maldita sea Ginny!-Gritó Ron levantándose de golpe de la silla- ¿No ves que me apretaste los dedos?- le dijo lastimosamente mientras se los sobaba y se los mostraba.

- Sí, me di cuenta y lo hice apropósito ¿Con que derecho te metes en mis cosas?

Ron boqueo un par de veces sin saber que decir ¿qué podía decir? ¿Vi el archivo de la condenada y tuve curiosidad?... ¡Ni loco!, primero le rompían una pierna.

- Estaba abierto- le respondió finalmente.

- Mentira, estoy completamente segura que ese archivo estaba cerrado y además tenía contra…

¡Demonios!, pensó Ginny…si ella estaba segura que había cerrado el archivo y más todavía que se había asegurado de ponerle contraseña…eso significaba que Ron… ¿Le había descubierto?, miro a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de descubrir si era posible que su hermano supiera su secreto, pero lo único que saco en limpio, fue ver que el ojo derecho de su hermano estaba trágicamente enrojecido.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasó en el ojo?- preguntó finalmente.

- El condenado shampoo me entró en el ojo ¿Qué le pones? –Resopló Ron.

- ¿Cuál shampoo?

- El del envase rojo.

- ¿El rojo? ¡Ron! Ese es el shampoo que usa papá contra la calvicie y tiene no sé cuantos químicos- suspiró y le miró con mala cara- pero igual te lo tienes merecido, por entrometido... ¿Y qué haces desnudo en mi habitación?- recién se había percatado de la facha de su hermano.

- Venía del baño y pase a verme le ojo en tu espejo y… ¡bahhh!... ¡No estoy desnudo, mojigata!

- Ya cállate, pervertido

Ron gruñó y para no tener que dar explicaciones comenzó a salir de la habitación y Ginny suspiró…al parecer, Ron decía la verdad, había dejado abierto el archivo, pero justo cuando comenzaba a soltar el aire que había estado aguantando sin darse cuenta, su hermano se volvió y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Oye ¿Por qué la contraseña era _Harry_?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirándola expectante.

Ginny abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

- Y tú ¿Por qué tenias tanto interés en ver ese carpeta?- preguntó a su vez, imitando la pose de su hermano y desafiándolo con la mirada.

Ron entrecerró más los ojos…bueno el ojo, por que el malo ya lo tenía completamente cerrado y mascullando algo así como…

- Pequeñaja del demonio.

Salió de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Unas horas más tarde mucho más calmado, con el estomago lleno y con su ojo menos rojo y un poco más abierto, Ron se hallaba batallando con el bicho que sus padres estaban obstinados en mantener. Maldito caballo, resopló Ron, si tan sólo le dejara darle el pienso sin tratar de morderlo o darle patadas en sus piernas y brazos que valían oro, todo iría de perlas, pero el maldito animal, cada vez que lo veía acercarse comenzaba a relinchar y patear el suelo.

Ron no entendía por qué sólo a él le había tomado manía, si habían sido los gemelos quienes le habían convencido que pintara al caballo de blanco para uno de los aniversarios de sus padres, supuestamente iba a ser un regalo sorpresa para sus ellos…pero el caballo terminó por mandarlo al hospital cuando le propino una feroz mordida en uno de sus brazos…Aunque la mordida no había sido de seriedad…aún mantenía la cicatriz y para colmo de males su madre le dio una reprimenda que aún recordaba.

Suspiró…quizás el Caballo tenía razón al no quererlo cerca.

Mientras ponía un poco de pienso tratando de mantener toda la distancia posible del caballo, volvió a pensar en Hermione Granger…para su pesar.

No lo podía creer ¿De dónde y porque ella conocería a Viktor Krum? Viktor Krum era uno de los jugadores más famosos del mundo, todo gracias a su espectacular talento. Según muchos críticos deportivos, el mejor en mucho tiempo o de todos los tiempos. Era unos cuantos años mayor que Ron y Harry, y tan talentoso como era en la cancha de futbol, lo era para evitar las cámaras y las entrevistas, lo que muchas mujeres decían que lo hacía mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era.

Ron no discutía si era o no atractivo, pues como jugador profesional, sólo le interesaba la técnica formidable que poseía y por qué no confesarlo, a fin de cuentas, sólo estaba el caballo y él en la pesebrera...…era admirador de Krum…aunque desde mucho tiempo deseaba topárselo en la cancha y tratar de vencerlo. Ahora que pertenecía a los Gryffindor, esperaba tener su oportunidad cuando se toparan en la Liga de Campeones. Pero ¿Qué tenía que ver la ex dentona con el astro del futbol del momento? ¿Y a él que le importa? Testarudamente no quiso escuchar una voz muy parecida a la suya que le resonaba en la cabeza, que insistía e insistía en recordarle el sueño interrumpido por los gemelos.

No tenía palabras y no se le ocurría por que soñó de esa forma con la castaña, ignoró la misma voz de antes, que le llamaba mentiroso y continuó con sus cavilaciones. Le había sorprendido toda la informa que había leído de ella y sobre todo le desconcertó darse cuenta de los círculos en los que se movía… ¡Si conocía hasta a la reina!... Entonces no era de extrañar que se paseara por el mundo (y corriera a caballo), como si este le perteneciera.

Movió la cabeza, que vida más diferente a la suya…además era doctora…la doctora de su equipo, hija del dueño del equipo…volvió a negar con la cabeza…definitivamente no creía ser más distinto a otra persona, bueno, quizás, a las amistades que la condenada tenía… Así que Ron Weasley, se dijo…es mejor que te dejes de soñar cosas indebidas y que si por él fuera nunca pasarían.

Sólo tenía que evitarla, trataría de no lesionarse mientras estuviera jugando y bueno siendo arquero era muy difícil que alguien le diera una patada o algo así que, por ese lado lo tenía controlado, y respecto de la "extraña" amistad que ésta tenía con su mejor amigo, trataría de evitar encuentros, sólo para no comenzar con mal pie el año, se dijo… no quería problemas con su nuevo jefe ni su entrenador por culpa de la estirada esa. Así que… La ignoraría. Así de simple.

Un fuerte resoplido lo saco de su ensoñación y sobresaltándose se dio cuenta que sin darse cuenta se había acercado más de lo debido al caballo, que le miraba de forma feroz, mientras resoplaba por la nariz y levantaba amenazadoramente una de sus patas delanteras. Ron comenzó a distanciarse, fijando su mirada en los furiosos ojos castaños del animal y para su mortificación, estos le recordaron a otros ojos castaños, que le habían mirado de la misma manera cuando se rió de su gato…

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione miraba para todos lados maravillada por el paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos, en el cual sobresalía el verde del césped, el suave color de los flores silvestres y el esplendor de los arboles moviéndose suavemente al ritmo del viento, todo esto rodeando una pintoresca casa de tres pisos de color ocre que sobresalía entre tanto verde.

- ¡Harry, es Hermoso!- Exclamó volviéndose hacia su amigo- cuando me invitaste a una granja nunca imagine que tuviera tanto encanto.

Harry rió entre diente.

- Eso es porque no la has visto en otoño o en verano- indicó hacía fuera por la ventanilla del automóvil- todo ese verde se vuelve pajoso y la mala hierba sobresale por todos lados y Molly nos obliga a que la saquemos.

Hermione acompañó por un momento la risa del moreno , para volverse repentinamente seria y volverse ansiosa hacia Harry.

- Harry - comenzó solemnemente- ¿Estás seguro, completamente seguro que esa señora te dijo que viniera contigo?

- Sí.

- Repíteme exactamente lo que te dijo- al ver que su amigo rodaba los ojos y suspiraba con cansancio, añadió- A lo mejor escuchaste mal.

- Hermione, ya te he repetido como diez veces lo...

- Sólo dos- Le corrigió rápidamente la castaña.

- Bueno, dos- suspiró- Bien, dijo "Harry trae a tu amiga a almorzar con nosotros, nos encantaría conocerla".

- ¿Pero por qué haría eso?- Le cuestionó.

- ¡Qué sé yo Hermione!, Molly es así… le gusta conocer a personas y … alimentarlas- Movió la cabeza- Mira, no te asustes, sólo es un almuerzo y en el caso que hubiera escuchado mal…-al ver que Hermione abría desmesuradamente los ojos, espantada ante tal alternativa, agregó- lo que no pasó- aseguró- Estaría contenta de conocerte.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Le preguntó aún no tan convencida.

- Sí, ellos son como mi familia ahora- Le explicó y sonrió- Y ahora que estas de nuevo en mi vida, estarán felices de conocerte.

Hermione sonrió también, pero había algo que no le quedaba claro.

- ¿Y cómo es que supo que nos encontramos?

Harry se sentó más recto en el asiento y apretó algo más fuerte el volante de su volvo y carraspeó.

- Ayer le llame para avisarle que no vendría a cenar con ellos… y… les conté.

La respuesta fue vaga… y Hermione estaba segura que su amigo le mentía. Más que segura, Lo sabía. El lenguaje corporal no miente… y ella era una experta en interpretar el lenguaje corporal… pero su amigo si lo estaba haciendo, ahora sólo tenía que averiguar él porque. Además, aunque se dejaron de ver por muchos años, durante la tarde y la noche anterior, se había dado cuenta que su amigo seguía siendo el mismo y por lo tanto… no sabía mentir.

Pero no pudo decir mucho más, pues en ese momento Harry estacionó frente a la casa y donde ya le estaban esperando, por que de inmediato se abrió una puerta y de ella salieron cuatro personas. Una mujer pelirroja, rolliza, pero con una sonrisa amable de bienvenida, un hombre también pelirrojo, alto, que se estaba quedando algo calvo y dos pelirrojos… idénticos que sonreían burlones mirando a Harry. El tono del cabello de los individuos le hizo recordar a alguien…en alguien que prefería no pensar.

- Oh- Se lamentó Harry interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- se volvió hacía el Hermione sobrecogida por las personas que le esperaban.

- Los gemelos, no me van a dejar tranquilo- le sonrió a Hermione dándole ánimos y bajo del auto.

Hermione hizo lo mismo y sonrió nerviosa hacía el comité de bienvenida que se acercaba.

- Hola a todos- saludó entonces Harry que había llegado junto a ella- Bueno, ella es Hermione y ellos son Arthur, Molly, George y Fred.

- Hola, querida- Hermione se sorprendió del repentino abrazo que le dio la mujer- Estoy encantada de conocerte, Harry nos habló mucho de ti.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó conmovida- Es placer es mío. Señor- saludó volviéndose hacía el hombre mayor.

- Hola, Hermione- Aunque sólo le dio la mano, la castaña sintió la calidez que emanaba de ese hombre, tanto como por parte de su mujer.

- Cuando mamá nos dijo que Harry traería a una mujer a casa…

- Nunca pensamos que sería tan hermosa- terminó de decir Fred e igual que su hermano hicieron una cómica reverencia.

Hermione rió algo cohibida sonrojándose y miró a Harry.

- Chicos, no molesten- le reprendió su madre- Querida, pero pasa, no te quedes acá. Ven que te presentare al resto de mis hijos.

- ¿Están aquí?, Harry me había dicho que sólo habrían dos- Harry le había puesto al tanto que la familia que le había cuasi adoptado, se componía de nueve miembros, los padre y siete hijos.- ¡Oh! Tiene una hermosa casa- le comentó cuando entraron a la sala. Aunque era mucho más pequeña que la de su casa, era extremadamente acogedora- Me encantan los colores que tienen.

- Oh, linda, muchas gracias- le respondió complacida Molly- Si la hubieras visto cuando vivían acá todos mis hijos- Rió- Nunca hubiera podido permitirme mantener este orden… mis hijos tienen tendencia al desorden- le confidenció.

- Pero debe haber sido grandioso estar rodeado de todos ellos.

- Oh, si… pero debo confesarte que ahora, sólo esta Ginny con nosotros extraño el desorden. ¿Y qué hay de ti?- le preguntó mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

- Bueno, soy hija única, así que mi casa era muy, muy ordenada y silenciosa.

- Bueno, si quieres algo de desorden y ruido eres bienvenida en esta casa- Le dijo Molly apretándole un brazo cariñosamente, antes de dirigirse hacía unas ollas que expedían un exquisito aroma.

- ¿Le ayudo en algo?

- No, no querida si ya tengo todo listo, adem…

- Molly- llegó diciendo Harry con los brazos lleno de cajas- Hermione insistió en traer el postre- contesto al ver la mirada interrogativa de la mujer- Y bueno, yo insistí que a todos nos encantaba el pastel de calabaza.

- No te hubieras molestado- Le dijo suavemente a Hermione y luego con un tono más duro, fingiendo una reprimenda, se volvió donde Harry- Y tu jovencito no debiste haberla dejado.

- No fue ninguna molestia y también viene pastel de chocolate, sólo por si a acoso… además es mi favorita.

- Qué bien, a mi hijo también le encanta el pastel de chocolate.

- ¿Escuche algo de pastel de chocolate?- preguntó un hombre que en ese momento entrada por la puerta trasera de la cocina, dando la espalda hacía donde estaba Harry y Hermione- Mamá está bien que quieres que vuelva, pero no tienes que esforzarte tanto- Rió con guasa.

- No lo hice yo, lo trajo Hermione- Le contestó su madre con una sonrisa e indicando con un gesto atrás de él.

- ¿Hermione?- Repitió, pensando que había escuchado mal y volviéndose lentamente moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.- Que me lleva el demonio- Susurro bajito, tan bajito que nadie escucho.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, aunque tenía pocas alternativas ¿Qué se le hace al hombre que se burlo de ella, de su caballo y de su gato?, ¿Tomando en cuenta que se encontraba en la cocina de sus padres y con la madre mirándola de forma expectante?

- Es tu amigo- Le comento rígidamente, entre dientes a Harry, que todavía con las cajas en las manos, sonrió de forma nerviosa mirando alternativamente de uno a otro.

- Sí, es Ron- Rió torpemente Harry- ¿No te lo había mencionado?- Preguntó en un tono tan fingido y de forma patética que ninguno de los presente le creyó.

- Bueno… No- Contestó rígidamente Hermione, embozando una sonrisa más rígida aún.

Al menos ya sabía que le ocultaba su amigo, pensó. Antes de volverse a donde el pelirrojo la observaba con una expresión de no creerse lo que estaba pasando y cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse del lugar, su mirada se topo con los ojos entrecerrados de Molly…Dios… ¡Maldita educación de sus padres!

- Ron- Dijo entonces, sin dejar embozar la extraña sonrisa- Me alegra volver a verte.- Aunque sólo el cielo sabía todo lo que le había costado esa mentira.

Ron no lo podía creer, no…definitivamente ese era un mal sueño…mucho más malo que el de la noche anterior… bueno, tenía que reconocer, que no estuvo del todo malo…pero ¡Dios!... no sabía que pensar… ¡Qué Diablos hacía _ahí_ esa mujer!... Él había decidido ignorarla, tratar de interactuar lo menos posible con ella… pero ¡Estaba en su casa! ¡En su cocina! ¡Y el estaba todo sucio!

- ¡Ron Weasley!- le retó su madre, dando una colleja en la cabeza- Hermione te esta saludando.

Ron se fijó en la mano alzada de Hermione y se miró las propias. Tenía que escapar

- Es…- Carraspeo, mostrándole sus manos a Hermione- Estoy todo sucio, voy a lavarme.

Pero su escape se vio frustrado porque la puerta estaba bloqueada por la castaña y el moreno. Trató de moverse hacia un lado, pero Hermione tuvo la misma idea, luego para el otro y paso lo mismo… hasta que finalmente Hermione lo tomo de los brazos y lo dejo en la posición correcta para salir por la puerta… pero algo paso… Hermione no lo soltó y Ron tampoco hizo mucho para conseguirlo, sino que se quedaron mirando una milésima de segundos, antes que Ron por fin moviera la cabeza y dijera ásperamente.

- Yo… bueno… qué… bueno que estés aquí- dijo finalmente para salir pirando hacía las escaleras, rojo como un tomate y con la vista baja que ni siquiera se fijo que por poco choca con una iracunda Ginny que bajaba, escalón por escalón en ese momento.

Ginny había visto por su ventana, la llegada de Harry con la tipeja esa…y casi revienta de rabia, ¿Qué hacía esa mujer ahí?... ¿justamente ahí?... ¿Es que no era suficiente haber pasado toda la tarde de ayer con _SU_ Harry, para tener que inmiscuirse en el almuerzo dominical?, bajó lentamente las escaleras y respiró pesadamente antes de traspasar la puerta de la cocina.

No pudo evitar el característico revoleteo en el estomago al toparse con la hermosa mirada de Harry que en ese momento estaba dejando unas cajas sobre la mesa y que al verla por poco deja caer una de ellas al piso.

Se sonrojó involuntariamente, pero no despegó la mirada del moreno.

- Tú debes ser Ginny- Interrumpió una voz- Me da gusto conocerte, Harry me comentó que eres la única mujer, aparte de tu madre, por supuesto, en la casa. Debe ser sumamente interesante vivir con ocho hombres.

Ginny miró con incredulidad a la mujer que hablaba casi sin respirar… pero… ¿Harry había hablado de _ella_ con ella?, no pudo evitar emocionarse.

- Yo no lo podía creer en un principio, soy hija única, pero Harry me dijo que eras una más de la pandilla- siguió parloteando, sin darse cuenta que Ginny había puesto mala cara.

¿Parte de la pandilla? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?, se volvió donde Harry, pero este evitaba mirarla haciendo que acomodaba las cajas. Estuvo a punto de hacer la pregunta en voz alta, cuando su madre entro otra vez en la cocina.

- OH! Ginny, que bueno que bajaste y veo que ya conoces a Hermione, ella es la amiga de Harry.

- Sí, ya la vi… y la escuche- "para mi pesar" añadió mentalmente.

- Qué bueno - Le respondió su madres sin ponerle atención- ¿Puedes llevar la ensalada para afuera?- Le dijo sin dejar de moverse- Harry, querido ¿Por qué no llevas afuera a Hermione para que conozca el jardín?.

- Sí- Harry levantó inmediatamente su cabeza, aliviado por tener algo que hacer –Vamos Hermione.

Y antes que la castaña pudiera protestar la saco de la cocina, para pesar de la pelirroja.

- Debiste habérmelo dicho, Harry- Le recriminó Hermione en cuanto quedaron solos y pudo soltarle del agarre de Harry, se volvió a mirarlo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados.

- No podía, si te lo hubiera dicho jamás vendrías.

- Sí- Le dijo como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Ves?

- ¿Pero qué quieres? Ese hombre es un bruto e insensible.

Harry rió

- Hermione, no puedo creer que todavía estés molesta porque se rió de Crookshanks.

- No tiene gracias, Harry si no es por Hagrid, mi pobre Crookshanks podría haberse deprimido…o traumado…o algo.

Harry contuvo otra carcajada al recordar como el tremendo hombretón había tapado suavemente las orejas del gato con sus manazas para que no escuchara como Ron discutía con su ama, luego que este le dijera que "no había visto en la vida un gato más feo".

- Hermione, no seas tan dura con él… él es…bueno…

- Un bruto y un insensible- Terminó por él Hermione- Yo creo que tiene menos sensibilidad que una…una…-Cerró la boca con impotencia al no ocurrírsele un buen calificativo- una… cuchara.

- ¿Una cuchara?- Repitió una voz burlona- Me han llamado muchas cosas en la vida…pero nunca así- Le dijo Ron- ¿No se le ocurre nada más a esa cabecita? Y yo que pensaba que los médicos tenían más repertorio.

Tanto Harry como Hermione se volvieron a escuchar la voz, Ron se hallaba observándolos y obviamente escuchándoles desde una ventana del piso superior, sólo se le veía la cabeza y algo del torso y los brazos que tenía apoyados en el marco de la ventana.

- Los tengo- Le respondió desafiante Hermione, mirando hacia arriba- Pero soy lo suficientemente educada para no decirlo en tu casa.

- ¡JA!

- ¡Chicos!- llamo entonces Molly acercándose hacia ellos- La comida esta lista...- y cuando se percató que Ron se encontraba en la ventana, añadió-Ron baja ya, ¿Cómo es eso de hablar desde la ventana? ¿Es que no te enseñe nada de educación?, Hermione va a pensar que eres bruto.

Hermione miró a Ron con una sonrisa de suficiencia y diciéndole con la mira da algo así como; _"¿Viste... hasta tu madre sabe que eres un bruto?", _provocando un involuntario sonrojo en las mejillas del pelirrojo. ¡Maldita mujer!

- No se preocupe señora Weasley, los hombre son como niños, cuando ven alterado su ambiente tienen a comportarse de forma infantil- Comentó dulcemente, provocando la risa de la mujer.

- Oh, Hermione eres un encanto y tienes mucha razón… pero no me digas Señora Weasley, sólo Molly- Y tomándola del brazo la comenzó a llevar hacía donde estaba puesta la mesa.

Hermione se volvió a mirar de forma burlona por última vez al pelirrojo, que seguía en la ventana y se topó con los ojos azules que la miraban airadamente, sonrió ampliamente antes de volverse y contestar a algo que le decía Molly.

Ron entonces se volvió hacía Harry, recriminándolo con la mirada, pero su amigo solo se encogió de hombros en forma de disculpa y siguió a las mujeres.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué creen que sucederá????... En el próximo capítulo (que ya está en construcción) van a poder leer las consecuencias que tendrá esta visita en la vida de los protagonistas….

Otra vez, muchas gracias, por sus comentarios!!!!!....

Sé, que debería haber actualizado _Tras de ti_… pero las ideas de esta historia me salen casi por las orejas!!!!...así que tengo que escribir!!!.... pero no se preocupen, trataré y trataré que de aquí al Domingo actualizar mi primera historia….

Un beso y un abrazo a todos!!!!!

Aphrodite…


	3. Capítulo Tres

¡¡¡Hello…Hello…Hellooo….!!! ... Antes que nada…. ¡!!!MILES DE DISCULPAS, POR ESTE SUPER ATRASO!!!!!!... espero que no se vuelva a repetir y para eso necesito su apoyo!!!!!!... Debo confesar que cuando publique el primer capítulo, quede gratamente sorprendida de sus respuestas…pero con el segundo… NO SE QUE LES PASO!!!! Estuve esperando sus comentarios…y NADA DE NADA (igual aprovecho de agradecer a las personas que comentaron el capitulo)… así que me desanime un poquito!!!.. (y les confieso que estaba muy animada con el tercer capi…incluso llevaba algo avanzado y estaba pronta a publicar, pero… se me desinflo el globo!!!!)… Y Además se me junto un montón de trabajo y eso combinado con lo demás… pufffff…. Ya comprenderán.

Pero bueno, luego de mucha espera (y como dije antes) espero que no se repita… les dejo el tercer capítulo de JUGANDO CON EL AMOR!!!!!....Espero lo disfruten!!!!!

CAPITULO TRES_ "NO HAY PEOR CIEGO, QUE EL QUE NO QUIERE VER"._

La comida no fue mucho mejor, pues lo primero que recibió Ron cuando bajó y se sentó entre sus hermanos fue par de codazos por parte de ellos, que le dijeron en voz baja.

- ¿Así que nada del otro mundo, eh?- le dijo Fred

- Eres un mentiroso de primera Rony- Continuó George.

Ron rechinó los dientes, eso había respondido cuando sus hermanos habían escuchado que Harry tenía una amiga y le preguntaron a él que qué tal era. "Nada del otro mundo", había contestado él encogiéndose de hombros antes de llenarse la boca con comida y así evitar responder algo más.

Algo como lo que ahora estaba haciendo, engullía y engullía, para no tener que participar de la conversación.

Otra que estaba en las mismas condiciones era Ginny, cada vez que Hermione hablaba o Harry se dirigía hacía su amiga, era como si le patearan las tripas. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse sentada y tratar de comportarse educadamente. Pero cada vez que notaba que su madre o su padre…y qué decir de los gemelos… trataban y se dirigían a Hermione, pensaba que eran un par de traidores… ¡Si trataban a esa intrusa como si fuera de la familia! Y la intrusa…

¡Grrrr!, gruñó mentalmente, ella se comportaba como la perfecta invitada; _"Gracias, Molly." "Tu cocinas de maravilla, Molly", _comentarios como ese eran los que más salían de su boca y su madre… ¡Su madre había caído redondita!... Cómo odiaba verla tan perfecta… Ahí estaba, sentado al lado de Harry, perfectamente peinada, con su cabello castaño cayendo en un liso perfecto sobre sus hombros. No sabía que podía encontrarle de atractivo Harry, aunque tenía que admitir que se veía igual de perfecta con su delicado vestido de manga larga de color tornasol y ese pañuelo de seda anudado al cuello del mismo tono. Era toda femineidad… todo lo contrario a ella, que no se había molestado en arreglarse, pues ¿Qué se podía hacer contra lo que tenía al frente?.

Suspiro de forma lastimosa, pues al parecer a Harry le atraían las delicadas mujeres que vestían de forma femenina y que se arreglaban el cabello… no alguien como ella, que ese día lo único que se había hecho en el pelo era tomárselo en una cola de caballo, se había puesto unos jeans que habían tenido mejores tiempos y una camiseta. Suspiro, definitivamente investigar a la tal Hermione no había sido buena idea, verla por todas esas partes y darse cuenta que era tan exitosa le había calado hondo, ella ni siquiera había podido conseguir trabajo. Volvió a mirar a Harry justo cuando este apartaba rápidamente la mirada de ella. Sonrió, ¿Harry la estaba mirando? Y al notar que un tono rojizo se instalaba en las mejillas del moreno se dio cuenta de algo… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?, ella no era así, no se rendía a la primera de cambios, siempre había luchado por lo que quería y ahora quería a Harry.

Hermione Granger, pensó embozando una sonrisa maliciosa, la guerra recién estaba comenzado.

Por otro lado, Hermione, sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos que inspiraba en la pelirroja más pequeña de la casa tratada de mantener una conversación coherente con los dueños de casa e ignorar la presencia del más pequeño de los Weasley. Desde que había bajado y había tenido la mala suerte de sentarse en frente de ella al medio de los gemelos, no había dejado de enviarle dardos con la mirada, bueno con el ojo que tenía bueno, porque, ahora que lo tenía más cerca pudo notar que el ojo derecho lo tenía algo enrojecido y con tendencia a cerrarse, no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué le había pasado…pero bueno eso no debería importarle ¿No?, aparte él no había dicho nada durante todo el rato… bueno aparte de comer, ¡Dios!, pensó ¿Es que no tiene fondo?, engullía y engullía y cada vez que alguien le hacia una pregunta solo contestaba con un _mmm_ o cuando se daba el caso que tuviera la boca desocupada sólo con monosílabos.

Por otra parte el resto de la familia Weasley se comportaba amablemente con ella, los gemelos eran divertidos y como había predicho Harry, desde que comenzó la comida comenzaron a molestarle… con ella, sin que el moreno dijera nada, solo sonriera y se sonrojara. Esto sorprendió a Hermione, pues no aclaró la relación de solo amistad, casi hermandad que tenían ellos dos, pero transcurrido algún tiempo y ver la cara que ponía Ginny cada vez que sus hermanos hacían un comentario, Hermione entendió todo. Sonrió. Primero Harry había comenzado a darle miradas furtivas a la pelirroja… que por algún motivo evitaba a toda costa la mirada de su amigo, luego le había tomado la mano, pero mirando atentamente la reacción de la pelirroja… y bueno… está cada vez que veía algo por el estilo, apartaba la vista y apretaba los labios.

Ya hablaría con su amigo de esto.

- Y dime Hermione- comenzó a decir uno de los gemelos, que la castaña no pudo identificar- ¿Así que conoces a nuestro Harry desde pequeño?

- Sí

- ¿Y puedes creer que eres la primera mujer que nos presenta?

Continúo su gemelo, y Hermione sospecho que sólo tocaban este tema aprovechando que sus padres estaban en la cocina buscando el postre, por que provoco distintas reacciones; Harry gimió a su lado, Ginny se irguió en su silla y la miró con mal disimulada enemistad, Ron miro para otro lado mientras resoplaba y los gemelos le sonreían con guasa.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó siguiendo el juego de los hermanos y volviéndose hacia Harry le preguntó- no me digas que todavía sigues igual que en colegio con las mujeres, Harry- le recriminó en broma- todavía recuerdo lo que me dijiste cuando…cuando ¡por fin! le diste tu primer beso a Cho Chan.

- ¡Hermione!-quiso detenerla Harry mirando de reojo espantado a la pelirroja que ahora ponía mucha más atención a la castaña y por fin no la miraba con tan mala cara.- ¡No!

- Cállate Harry…-comenzó a decir Fred para que su gemelo terminara diciendo.

- Esto se pone interesante- y haciendo una cómica reverencia le cedió la palabra a Hermione.

- La verdad es que no se que le viste- le comento sin darle importancia al asunto- pero, en fin…- Miro a los presentes que le miraban expectantes- Bueno, Harry estuvo detrás de esta chica por dos años, creo…y cuando se atrevió a invitarla a un baile esta salía con el tipo más guapo del colegio-agregó como si este detalle fuera de suma importancia- En fin…luego el pobre tipo se va a América, dejando a la pobre Cho desconsolada- Esto impresiono tanto a sus comensales que alzaron sus pelirrojas cejas hasta bien arriba de sus frentes- Sí…nadie lo podía creer…imagínate…tenía un gran futuro acá en Londres, pero prefirió ser actor…Ahora es el protagonista de una serie de películas de vampiros- le conto directamente a Ginny, que abrió la boca y los ojos impresionada al recocer de quien estaba hablando la castaña- Fue un gran desperdicio para el colegio-Suspiro- …pero bueno…acá viene lo bueno. Luego de un año…a Harry se le ocurre la brillante idea de ir a "consolar" a Cho, qué por cierto…andaba como alma en pena por el colegio…-frunció el ceño al recordar a la chica- Nunca en mi vida…bueno hasta ese momento…había visto a una chica llorar tanto por un corazón roto…bueno, aunque es lógico ahora que pienso…el tipo más guapo la había dejado por un par de películas- Ginny asintió dándole la razón- En fin…a lo que iba…Harry, se lo ocurrió la fantástica idea crear un club para aprender técnicas de defensa personal que Sirius le había enseñado e invitó a Cho a participar y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y terminó por besarla.

- Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- aullaron los gemelos, mientras Harry se afirmaba la cabeza con sus manos y la dejaba caer sobre la mesa.

- Pero eso no es lo más importante… ¿A que no adivinan lo que me dijo cuando le pregunte que le había parecido el beso?...personalmente si yo hubiese estado dos años y medio suspirando por un tipo y este me besara… ¡No lo sé! ¡Sería la experiencia más fabulosa y sublime que podría pasarme! ¿No?- Preguntó, pero sólo Ginny asintió totalmente convencida.

- ¿Y qué te dijo Harry?- Pregunto algo cohíba y poniéndose roja. Era la primera vez que se dirigía directamente a Hermione.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado al percatarse que su amigo se había tensado al escuchar la voz de Ginny.

- Húmedo.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntaron los cuatro pelirrojos al mismo tiempo.

- Que el beso había estado húmedo.

- ¡Pero si es verdad!-Exclamo entonces Harry saliendo de su escondite- Acuérdate que estaba llorando.

- ¿La hiciste llorar?- pregunto entre horrorizado y divertido Ron, lo que provocó las risitas contenidas de sus hermanos.

- ¡No! ¡Cómo crees!...sólo se puso a hablar de Cedric y….

- Espera…espera…-le interrumpió George alucinado- ¿La besaste cuando estaba hablando de su ex mientras lloraba?

Al decirlo de esa manera a Harry le parecía la cosa más estúpida que pudo haber hecho…pero… ¡Al Diablo! ¡Mataria a Hermione!

- ! No…no fue tan así!-

Trato de defenderse, pero fue inútil, ya que los cuatro pelirrojos y su "mejor amiga" estaban destornillándose de la risa.

- Sí- le contradijo Hermione cuando pudo parar de reír- al menos eso me contaste.

- Bueno…-le contestó Harry con ganas de vengarse- Al menos no como atún, ojo y cebolla para evitar que mi cita me bese.

Hermione abrió la boca escandalizada, lo que provoco más risas…boqueo un par de veces y cuando no encontró nada que decir rompió a reír también junto con Harry.

Pero las risas fueron interrumpidas por un suave pitido que fue haciéndose más estridente hasta que todos pudieron escuchar…

_¡Livin´ la vida loca! ¡livin´ la vida loca!.¡Livin´ la vida loca! ¡livin´ la vida loca!._

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ron sorprendido… ¿esa no era la canción living la vida loca de Rocky Martin? ¿De dónde salía?

- Es el celular de Hermione- contestó Harry mirando como la castaña se afanaba en encontrar el aparato en el bolsillo de su jeans, donde lo había metido argumentando que su vestido no tenía bolsillos y no pensaba llevar el bolso para afuera. Tanto zamarreo provocaron más risitas en la mesa.

_¡Livin´ la vida loca! ¡livin´ la vida loca!. ¡Livin´ la vida loca! ¡livin´ la vida loca!._

- Lo siento- le dijo Hermione cuando por fin pudo conseguir su teléfono y ver en el visor quien llamaba- tengo que atender- Dijo emocionada y sin más se levanto para contestar, alejándose cada vez más de la mesa y se acercándose a la piscina, que estaba a medio llevar por ser primavera.

- ¿Pueden creer que esa canción me despertó a las cinco de la mañana?- preguntó riendo Harry observando a la castaña alejarse- No podía creer que alguien llamara a esa hora y Hermione saltara a contestarle- agregó moviendo la cabeza divertido sin darse cuenta que su comentario le había caído como patada en el estómago…o… como un día soleado y con arcoíris a los locos Adams, a dos pelirrojos que mudaron sus expresiones risueñas por dos caras serias.

George y Fred sólo alzaron las cejas y silbaron imperceptiblemente al notar el cambio en el ambiente.

- Creo que ayudaré a mamá- Espetó Ginny levantándose airadamente y dirigiéndose a la cocina para cerrar de un portazo.

- ¿Qué dije?- preguntó inocentemente Harry…pues aunque no lo crean…no tenía idea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione no daba más de felicidad… ¡Este era el día más feliz de toda su vida!...bueno quizás no el más, más, más feliz…pero sí entraba en los top ten de sus días más felices…Quería gritar, quería cantar. La emoción que la embargaba era mayor que cuando se enteró que existían las notas y que ella sólo sacaba las mejores, incluso más que cuando sus padres le dejaron quitarse los frenos y sus paletas delanteras ya no parecían las de un conejo… incluso más que cuando salió delegada del curso y pudo hacer cumplir las normas de su colegio…

¡Dios! si pudiera explotaría de felicidad aquí mismo.

Rió en voz alta mientras abrazaba su teléfono llevándoselo al pecho al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y daba pequeños, pero vigorosos saltitos en el mismo lugar girando de forma tambaleante sin salirse de su eje… al tiempo que cantaba.

"_Lo conseguí…lo conseguí" "soy la mejor…soy la mejor""Soy fabulosa…soy fabulosa""por eso me quieren…por eso me quieren"_

Ron observaba a Hermione y no pudo evitar embozar una pequeña sonrisa que se borro al instante cuando recordó que esa mujer no le simpatizaba… Y ahora mucho menos ¿pero qué era esa canción y ese bailecito?, no pudo evitar seguir observándola y aunque se resistió sus labios embozaron una imperceptible sonrisa y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su traidora boca, estuvo a punto de volver sobre sus pasos y salir pirando de esa casa, pero si hacía eso y llegaba sin Hermione a la casa, su madre armaría una grande. Suspiró, la suerte hoy no estaba con él.

Se acerco silenciosamente donde la muchacha, que comenzaba un nuevo giro, acompañado de un girito, lo que hizo que quedaran frente a frente y Ron quedó deslumbrado por la sonrisa y la expresión de extrema felicidad que brillaba en la cara de la castaña, que quedo estática y con la boca abierta al ser descubierta.

- Hola- le dijo enderezándose y tratando de ponerse seria- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno- contestó algo cohibido Ron, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans- Es mi casa… y mi madre me mando a buscarte, decidieron tomar el postre y el café en la sala.

- ¿Y por qué te mando a ti?

- Porque estaba a mano- se encogió de hombros- Los gemelos estaban revisando no se qué cosa, Harry estaba en el baño y Ginny…bueno…ella no estaba muy dispuesta- le espetó cruzándose de brazos al recordar porque esa mujer ahora le simpatizaba mucho menos que antes.

- ¿Qué pas…

Pero sea lo que fuera que Hermione fuera a preguntar fue interrumpido por:

_Livin´ la vida loca, livin´ la vida loca…Livin´ la vida loca, livin´ la vida loca…Livin´ la vida loca, livin´ la vida loca…_

Ron rodó los ojos cuando vio que Hermione observaba el visor de su celular y fruncía los labios antes de cortar la llamada.

- ¿Qué pasa con Ginny?- terminó de preguntar Hermione.

Ron se encogió de hombros y cuando se disponía a abrir la boca para responder…

_Livin´ la vida loca, livin´ la vida loca… Livin´ la vida loca, livin´ la vida loca… Livin´ la vida loca, livin´ la vida loca…_

- ¡Vamos!- grito Ron harto del sonidito y en un arrebato le quito el teléfono a Hermione.

- ¡Oye!- grito Hermione cuando se dio cuenta que Ron se disponía a contestar- ¡No tienes derecho!.

Y antes de que Ron se diera cuenta tenía a una enfurecida Hermione encima de él, tratando de quitarle el teléfono.

Ron rió y levanto en alto su brazo…lo que alejo considerablemente el aparato del alcance de la castaña que saltando sólo le llegaba al hombro.

- ¿Quieres esto?- se burló agitando el aparatito que seguía con su cancioncita "_Livin´ la vida loca, livin´ la vida loca… Livin´ la vida loca, livin´ la vida loca… Livin´ la vida loca, livin´ la vida loca…_

Al parecer quien llama está muy afligido por hablar contigo…me pregunto quién podrá ser…- le dijo poniéndose un dedo en los labios y haciéndose el pensativo.

Maldito pelirrojo del demonio, pensaba Hermione mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para alcanzar el brazo de Ron…¿Por qué tenía que ser tan alto?, rezongó al tiempo que seguía dando saltitos.

- ¡DAMELO!

- No quiero.

- ¡No seas infantil!

Ron volvió a soltar una carcajada y se alejo un poco de ella para agitarle frente a la cara el celular…que por fin había dejado de sonar.

Hermione resopló y de un manotazo se quito el cabello que se le había venido a los ojos con el forcejeo y antes de que Ron pudiera darse cuenta, dio un fabuloso salto y pillando desprevenido al pelirrojo, pues dando un manotazo, le quito el celular…

- !AHÁ- Gritó fuera de sí Hermione, al lograr su objetivo....

Pero, lástima que no midió su fuerza, ni mucho menos se dio cuenta que entre el forcejeo y forcejeo se habían acercado peligrosamente a la piscina…por que fue ahí donde terminaron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó sobresaltada la señora Weasley al escuchar el fuerte gritó y el estrepito que provenía del patio de atrás.

- No lo sé- le contestó su esposo levantándose para observar por la ventana que daba al patio- No lo gro ver nada.

- ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Ginny que entraba en la cocina, seguida de muy cerca por Harry y los gemelos- escuchamos un grito.

- Le decía a tu madre que no… ¡Por todos los cielos!- exclamó de repente llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡Alguien esta chapoteando en la piscina!

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron todos a la vez y se acercaron rápidamente a la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver como dos figuras se movían dentro de la piscina.

- ¡Oh Dios!-Exclamó Harry- ¡ES HERMIONE!...- Y cuando se acerco más las gafas, agregó- ¡Y RON!

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

- ¡ESTA FRÍA, ESTA FRÍA!- Fue lo primero que dijo Ron cuando salió a la superficie.

- ¡¿Y QUÉ ESPERABAS IDIOTA?!- Le gritó enfurecida Hermione- ¡ESTAMOS EN PRIMAVERA!- Agregó al tiempo que se acercaba a él caminando de forma lastimera en el agua que le llegaba hasta la cintura para lanzarle un poco de agua en la cara.

Ron la miró sorprendido, luego que escupió el agua que Hermione le había obligado a casi tragar y no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al ver el aspecto de gato mojado que tenía la castaña…el pelo que tan bien peinado tenía hace unos momentos, ahora estaba estilando y varios mechones se le pegaban a la cara y el vestido… ¡por todos los demonios!... eso si que no era para la risa…ahora mojado se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel… y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, lo que provoco que Ron casi se volviera a ahogar…pero esta vez de la impresión al darse cuenta del cuerpazo que se gastaba esa mujer…lo que, sin duda haría muy difícil que pudiera seguir con su plan de ignorarla.... tal como era su propósito, pensó. Tragó saliva…por todos los santos ¡Donde se había metido!...pero no pudo pensar más, porque otro chorro de agua le llegó directamente en la cara.

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre tirarme al agua!- Le preguntó más enfurecida aún.

Luego de toser, Ron le contestó en el mismo tono…menos mal que el agua le había servido para espabilarse.

- ¡Yo no te tire! ¡Tú me empujaste! ¡Soy yo quien debería estar molesto!- Le gritó acercándose un poco más a ella.

- No seas necio ¡¿Crees que yo…_Qué Yo_…tengo la fuerza suficiente, para tirarte algún lado!?- Le respondió y se acercó un poco más…tanto que ya estaban casi pegados- ¡ME AGARRASTE EL VESTIDO! ¡Y ME TIRASTE! ¡YA VERAS CUANDO LE DIGA A HARRY! ¡HARRY VA A MATARTE!- Amenazó, pero su amenaza perdió fuerza porque le empezaron a castañear los dientes.

En ese punto Ron tuvo que darle la razón, aunque no se lo dijo.

-¡Y qué carajos querías! ¡Tenía que agarrarme de algo!

Ron se había inclinado un poco más hacía Hermione, lo que provocó que quedaran cara a cara, mirándose enfurecidamente a los ojos y respirando agitadamente, tanto que sus alientos se mesclaban y cuando se percataron de la pose tan intima en que se encontraban… cada uno se perdió en los ojos del otro… bueno, en el caso de Hermione en el ojo que Ron tenía abierto, pues el otro se le había vuelto a cerrar producto del cloro del agua. Y sus cuerpos, como si tuvieran un imán o como si se gobernaran solos, se acercaban un poquito más…_Tanto Ron como Hermione tragaron saliva y volvieron a respirar agitadamente…ahora no producto de la rabia…sino de un impulso mucho más primitivo y justo…justo…cuando sus labios se acercaban milímetro a milímetro, para concluir en lo que los dos tanto ansiaban…

- ¡Por el amor del cielo! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!

El grito preocupado y un tanto histérico de la matriarca de los Weasley produjo una reacción instantánea en los individuos que se encontraban en la piscina…se alejaron lo más que pudieron, lo más rápido posible…lo que provocó otra tanda de chapotazos y un fuerte estrépito cuando Hermione perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer de espaldas al agua.

- ¡Por todos los cielos Ron! ¡Ayúdala! ¡Ayúdala! ¡Que se va a ahogar!- Gritaba como una posesa Molly Weasley mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el agua como tratando de sacar a Hermione con ellos.

Pero no tuvo que insistir mucho, porque Ron ya se había encargado de tomar a Hermione de una mano y darle un suave pero firme tirón y sacarla a la superficie.

- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó mirándola intensamente.

- Sí…- Contestó Hermione y casi se pierde otra vez en la mirada de Ron, pero cuando notó las miradas desconcertadas y ansiosas de Molly, Arthur, George, Fred, Harry y…bueno…Ginny parecía algo indiferente, como si no considerara el bienestar de Hermione una prioridad en esos momentos…hasta volver de nuevo su vista hacia Ron y para evitar otro encuentro "extraño", prefirió poner atención en otros detalles... y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta del aspecto tan cómico que tenía éste; con un ojo cerrado y todo su pelo rojo adherido en su frente, no pudo evitarlo y irrumpió en una carcajada.

- ¡Oh dios! ¡Le está dando un ataque de pánico!- Grito de nuevo Molly- ¡Por todos los santos! Ron sácala de ahí.

- No, Molly…estoy…. bien- quiso decir Hermione, pero otra tanda de risas le interrumpió y además la mujer pareció no escucharla.

- Pobre criatura…pobrecita…vas a pescar un resfriado... si mi hijo no se espabila y te saca de ahí ¡Vamos Ron!- le gritó.

Y cuando ya tenía a Hermione bien cubierta con una gruesa toalla de algodón que había traído uno de los gemelos se volvió hacía su hijo que se hallaba un tanto alejado de ellas escurriéndose el agua del cabello y le preguntó de malos modos

- Espero que no hayas tenido nada que ver en esto Ronald Weasley... Por todos los cielos, ¿Que pasó?.... de seguro la asustaste y la pobre resbalo…si te conozco…nunca…pue…

- ¡Pero mamá!- interrumpió incomodo Ron…pues algo…algo de verdad tenían las palabras de su madre y al observar los ceños fruncidos tanto de su padre como de sus hermanos y de Harry, se sintió acorralado…tendría que confesar.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- La Verdad es…

- La verdad Molly…es que fue mi culpa…y Ron se portó como un perfecto caballero- Interrumpió Hermione para sorpresa de todos… principalmente para Ron, que se le quedo mirando sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Qué te paso Hermione, cómo te caíste?- Le preguntó entonces Harry.

Ron arrugó el gesto ¿Por qué Harry le miraba como culpándolo de todo y a Hermione como si fuera una santa a punto de canonizar?

- Bueno- Comenzó a decir algo insegura…- la verdad es que no había pensado en lo que diría en un acto que no medito ni medio segundo, decidió defender al pelirrojo- …Bueno…- Repitió y los miró a todos tratando de hacer tiempo para que se le ocurriera algo…y ¡bingo! Su mirado topo con lo que quedaba de su celular…el pobre estaba todo mojado… en el fondo de la piscina… y no pudo evitar un puchero... de seguro estaría inservible - Fue el celular- Dijo con pesar y con voz lastimera.

- ¿El celular te tiró al agua?- Preguntó desconcertado y en un tono que dejaba a las claras que Harry no le creía nada.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, ahora más segura de sí misma.

- Se podría decir…se me cayó a la piscina y… bueno…quise recuperarlo y me resbale…y eso es todo- Terminó con una risita que sonó tan falsa hasta para ella, así que mejor decidió cerrar la boca.

- ¿Y Ron?- Pregunto inquisidoramente Ginny, que se ganó una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de Ron.

Hermione miró a Ron como si le pidiera ayuda… pero este sólo abrió la, pero no salieron palabras… así que suspiró y continuo.

- Y bueno me caí y... grite y .... Ron se lanzó a rescatarme- e hizo un movimiento con sus brazos para darle más énfasis.

- ¡Oh hijo!- exclamó entonces emocionada la señora Weasley y se dirigió a él para abrazarlo.

- ¿Con la piscina a medio llenar?- Volvió a preguntar Ginny, mirando de Ron hacia Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Bueno…soy una… pésima nadadora- agregó haciéndose la horrorizada de sus propias palabras…todo iba bien…hasta que volvió a reír de forma nerviosa…

¡Hermione cállate!, se dijo mentalmente… La verdad es que era una pésima mentirosa… sólo ella sabía todo lo que le costaba continuar con la estupidez que creía su padre… y ahora no se explicaba por qué se arriesgaba y mentía para proteger a ese energúmeno que sólo problemas le había traído en los dos días que le conocía… ni siquiera quiso pensar en el momento "extraño" que habían tenido sólo hace unos momentos… ¡Y mucho menos, lo que hubiera pasado si no le hubieran interrumpido! … ¡Vete de mi mente! ¡Vete de mi mente!... le gritó a la vocesita que insistía en reproducir el momento "extraño" de la piscina… Y para rematar todo el asunto, cuando su mirada se topo con la de Harry y su ceño fruncido, tuvo la certeza que su amigo no le creía… nada.

Pero ¡Gracias a Dios! Que existía Molly Weasley, que antes que su amigo pudiera decir algo, ordenó que la llevaran a la casa y que se diera una ducha caliente, lo que posiblemente evito que la descubrieran en la mentira….pues…peor que mentir… es que te descubran en esa mentira.... ¿O no?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0

- Gracias Ginny… no tenías por qué molestarte, pero no te preocupes, mañana mismo te mando la ropa-

Le decía Hermione a una refunfuñona Ginny que se encontraba tecleando con furia en su laptop, ésta bufó y no le contesto nada.

¡Dios!..... Ella nunca… nunca, pero nunca, había renegado ser la única mujer (aparte de su madre, obviamente) en la casa, incluso este hecho le había beneficiado en más de una ocasión y la verdad es que disfrutaba de lo grande la situación, pero jamás se imagino que por compartir el mismo tipo de cromosoma, tendría que compartir su ropa con la nueva amiga, novia… o lo que sea que era Hermione de Harry.

Ya no era suficiente saber que el muy desgraciado había pasado la noche con esa tipa, sino que también tendría que quemar su mejor tenida, que cuento aparte le había costado un ojo de la cara, porque la muy _estúpida_ fuera tan _idiota_ de caerse a la piscina… pero su madre, mientras ésta se bañaba, se metió a su closet e insistió que le entregara esa ropa.

Quiso gritar o golpear a alguien… y la castaña con sus mechones húmedos y revueltos era una gran tentación para dejarse llevar por sus instintos agresivos… pero no, se dijo. "Ginny, ten dignidad"… "hay cosas muchos más importantes por las que pelearse", además, de seguro a su madre no le gustaría que su perfecta invitada se fuera, además de mojada y propensa a un refriado, con un ojo morado… igualmente ella tenía una carta bajo la manga, que de seguro rebajaría hasta más allá de sus pies a la perfectita "amiga de _su_ Harry". Sonrió perversamente…ya se imaginaba las caras que pondría cuando les dijera a todos que la buena y perfecta "Doctora Hermione Granger"… no era tal cosa… pero antes de eso, de soltar la bomba, necesitaba descubrir a que se dedicaba la condenada, porque si lo ocultaba, nada bueno sería y entonces… ahí daría su gran golpe de gracia.

¡!!No había nada que se le escapara a ella…a Ginebra Molly Weasley!!! Y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reír perversamente… pues el enemigo estaba con ella… Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba la castaña y rechino los dientes ¡No era posible! ¡Si hasta con ropa prestada se veía elegante la tipeja!, casi… pero casi… se veía mejor que ella…, lo mejor sería que saliera de la habitación o podría caer en la tentación de colorearle un ojito o los dos, pero cuando comenzaba a levantarse de la silla, las palabras de la castaña la dejaron paralizada.

- Creo que le gustas.

Ginny volvió tan rápido la cabeza que por poco se rompe el cuello y se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué?

Hermione se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió de forma cómplice.

- Que le gustas a Harry- Repitió muy pegada de sí misma o como si no le importara nada, lo que desconcertó a la pelirroja.

- ¿Cóm...qu…Qué?...eso..es imposible.

- "_No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver_"- Hermione se levantó y se llevo un dedo a los labios haciéndose la pensativa- creo que es así el dicho.

- Pe...ro… - Carraspeo.... no era posible que a ella Ginny Weasleys, avezada periodista, la dejaran sin palabras- No sé porque dices eso.

Y como Hermione ya se acercaba a la puerta y estaba apunto de salir de la habitación, casi grito cuando le preguntó;

- ¡¡Pero si tu estas con él!!

Hermione se detuvo y suspiró y poniendo la misma expresión de antes agregó.

- "_Las apariencias engañan_"… creo que ese es otro dicho, yo creo que deberías pensar en ello.

Ginny no lo podía creer…. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer le estuviera diciendo a su "_competencia_"… que el objeto del deseo de ambas…estaba interesaba en ella? ¡No lo podía creer! Y mucho menos con lo que se entero esa tarde…. ¿No sería Hermione de esa clase de mujeres liberales que le gustaba compartir a sus hombres? ¡Ni hablar!

- ¡Pero si dormiste con él anoche!- Gritó de forma acusadora apuntándola con uno de sus dedos- ¿Cómo me puedes decir que él siente algo por mí, cuando paso la noche contigo? ¡Y quizás que cochinadas estuvieron haciendo!- termino de decir casi histérica y para su mayor desconcierto, Hermione…rió y rió y rió a carcajadas.

- ¡No puedo creer que lo dijera!...!Oh Dios!...-Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro- Harry no ha cambiado nada, entre nosotras yo creo que tiene un corto circuito en su cerebro que le impide filtrar algunos comentarios.

- ¿Qué?... No entiendo nada- Le dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama.

- Ginny- Le llamó Hermione acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado- Ahora entiendo porque no querías prestarme tu ropa… ahora lo entiendo todo… y lo siento.

- ¿AH?- Ginny entendía cada vez menos.

- Mira… entre Harry y yo no hay… ni nunca existió un sentimiento romántico- Sonrió- Somos amigos y creerás que estoy loca al decir esto, porque hace muchos años que no nos veíamos, pero desde que nos volvimos a encontrar… fue como si no pasara el tiempo. Entre Harry y yo hay más que una amistad… Somos hermanos.

- ¿Sí?... pero los hermanos no pasan la noche juntos- Le recriminó, sin creerle todavía… Quizás… la tipa esa, había descubierto su plan, igual como descubrió el asunto de la ropa y buscaba la forma de ganarse su simpatía y librarse de las consecuencias que acontecería su descubrimiento.

Hermione volvió a reír… para interrumpirse enseguida cuando vio la mirada dolida de Ginny.

- Lo siento…de nuevo- Indicó- Y… sí- Afirmó con cuidado percibiendo la tensión de Ginny- "Dormimos juntos"… en el sofá…-Y antes que Ginny le interrumpiera, pues abrió la boca para decir algo, continuó- Luego de conversar por horas y horas…Nada más pasó…Lo juro- Le dijo solemnemente levantando su mano derecha mientras sonreía conciliadoramente.

Y luego de la confesión de Hermione se quedaron en silencio, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos, o mejor dicho cada una de ellas, pensando en una persona…uno moreno y el otro…pelirrojo.

Hasta que…

- ¿De verdad le gusto a Harry?- preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa boba, para luego soltar una carcajada de alivio y de certeza… Harry era suyo y haría todo lo posible para conquistarlo…y al escuchar la risa de Hermione, tuvo otra certeza y el grato presentimiento que había encontrado una amiga.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o

No había nada mejor, luego de un chapuzón involuntario en una piscina de agua fría, que una reconfortante ducha de agua caliente…lo malo, era que en ese estado de relajación, se le venían a la mente "momentos extraños" que estaban mejor, reprimidos en lo más profundo de su mente…pero, no… la maldita traidora era insistente en recordarle el momento justo en que había notado cómo se le veía a la castaña el vestido mojado…era... tan …tan… revelador, tan, tan, sexy, que… y después…la forma en que le había mirado… y sus labios…tan…tan… ¡Por todos los demonios!, maldijo, furioso consigo mismo…mientras cerraba una llave y accionaba la otra y un chorro de agua fría le caía en la cara.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, casi amoratado del frio… lo que era bueno, se dijo, pues así no pensaba cosas indebidas… y mucho menos su cuerpo podía reaccionar a ellas, lo que estaba muy, pero recontra bien, se repitió con entusiasmo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del cuarto y se giraba sonriendo… pero mala suerte… pensó con un suspiro lastimero, por que el poco entusiasmo que le quedaba para ese día, se fue al carajo cuando se encontró cara a cara con la mirada sospechosa y el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido de Harry que estaba sentado a los pies de su cama con los brazos cruzados.

- Dime que paso en realidad- Fue lo primero que Harry le dijo, sin cambiar su postura.

- Creo que tu amiga ya te lo dijo- Respondió a la defensiva.

¿Qué era esto?.... ¿Su amigo…Su amigo?...¿Desconfiaba de él?, bueno… se recordó…tampoco era que estuviera lejos de la verdad al no creer lo que había dicho Hermione.

- Sí, y también se que miente- Inquirió Harry en el mismo tono, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacía él.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? ¿No es tu amiga del alma?- Le pregunto de forma sarcástica.

- Sí… y por eso sé que es imposible lo que contó abajo- Contestó Harry en el mismo tono y arrastrando las palabras- Pues, si no lo sabías es muy improbable que una campeona de natación… sea una "pésima nadadora" – le dijo moviendo sus dedos imitando unas comillas, para dar más énfasis a sus palabras- Y tan bien como la conozco a ella, te conozco a ti. Así que ahora…dime ¿Qué pasó en realidad?

Y Ron suspiró… no había caso…tendría que confesar…

Una media hora después, luego que Harry quedara satisfecho con el relato de Ron, restregándole en la cara en el intertanto con una sonrisa burlona, que a él, que a Harry Potter, nadie le podía engañar, y haciéndole prometer que remplazaría el celular de Hermione…incluido el _ring tone. _Además terminó advirtiéndole que si ocurría algo parecido o si provocaba algún "accidente" más no iba a hacer tan magnánimo, para luego finalizar con algo irrisorio para Ron;

- "Con mi hermana no te metes" – Le había dicho antes de sonreír y cambiar de tema.

"Con mi hermana no te metes" "Con mi hermana no te metes" "Con mi hermana no te metes"… ¡Y una mierda!, pensó Ron, mientras bajaba las escaleras para despedirse de las "visitas"… Si casi era divertido el asunto, pensó. Y por poco se ríe en la cara de su amigo, por tan disparatada frase… "Con mi hermana no te metes"… ¿Y desde cuando con las hermanas pasas la noche?, se preguntó… ¡JA!... quiso preguntárselo… o mejor dicho recriminárselo… aunque trataba de no pensar mucho el motivo, pero cerró la boca. No era su asunto, se dijo… con quien se acostara o no su amigo era problema de él y si quería estar con esa loca, allá él. La verdad que él no les veía ningún futuro. La tipa esa, era muy estirada para Harry... Si tan sólo había que ver la ropa que usaba, como el vestido que traía puesto ese día que…. "Ron", se dijo respirando hondo y deteniéndose en un escalón, "mejor no pienses en el vestido… y mucho menos cuando estaba mojado".

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla de esos _"malignos pensamientos". _Justo a tiempo, pues ya escuchaba la voz de su madre que se desasía en halagos e invitaciones para Hermione.

- Y vuelve cuando quieras, las puertas de esta casa están abiertas para ti querida- le estaba diciendo al tiempo que la abrazara como si ya fuera de la familia- y otra vez te digo que lamento mucho el incidente de la piscina y más aún que perdieras tu celular.

- No hay problemas Molly… además ya estoy seca y como nueva.

- Sí, y que bueno que mi Ronnie estuvo ahí para que no ocurriera nada más grave- Agregó la mujer, sin percatarse de las miradas que se daban Harry, Hermione y Ron, que ya se encontraba afuera.

- Sí- afirmó Hermione, mientras mirada de forma calculadora a Ron…- Una suerte.

Mirada que a éste le dio un poco de miedo ¿Lo iría a delatar la condenada?

Luego vinieron más despedidas, agradecimientos e invitaciones por parte de su padre y los gemelos, que invitaron cordialmente a Hermione a visitar su tienda de bromas, lo que esta acepto encantada.

Nada de esto sorprendió al pelirrojo, pues conocía de sobra la amabilidad y hospitalidad de su familia, pero sí que le sorprendió ver a Ginny despidiéndose con un gran abrazo de la castaña y mucho más cuando esta le dijo.

- No te olvides, mañana a las diez.

- No te preocupes, ahí me tendrás de punta en blanco- Convino con una sonrisa encantada Ginny, como si estuviera hablando con su amiga del alma… y ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?, se preguntó.

- Bien, Ron- Le estaba diciendo Harry- Nos vemos mañana y no llegues tarde.

- Eh…sí- le respondió algo distraído mientras seguía observando la gran camarería entre las dos mujeres, que ahora habían juntado sus cabezas y cuchichiaban y lanzaban risitas tontas- ¿Desde cuándo son amigas?- Le preguntó a Harry.

Éste se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, bajaron así- observó un momento hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de su amigo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, lo que provocó que Ron apretara los dientes, suponiendo que el sonrojo de Harry era producido por Hermione - Bueno, ¡Mujeres!, quien las entiende- Le sonrió, para luego volverse serio y decirle- Y sería bueno que tu hicieras lo mismo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

- Llevarte mejor con Hermione, ella es buena chica y además estará tiempo indefinido conmigo… así que será mejor que trates de ser más simpático con ella.

- ¿Simpático, yo?- Le pregunto escandalizado- ¿Se te olvida que fue ella quien estuvo a punto de atropellarme con un caballo?

Harry rodó los ojos.

- No seas terco, eso fue más tu culpa que de ella…además- bajo la voz para que nadie más tuviera oportunidad de escuchar- Te salvo de una buena con Molly, deberías estarle agradecido.

- Nadie se lo pidió- Resoplo.

- Bueno, allá tú, pero no te olvides que es mi amiga- le advirtió.

- Ya, ya…- Le respondió con un gesto.

Y mientras su amigo se subía al auto y encendía el motor, reflexionó sobre este asunto. Harry tenía razón, Hermione le había salvado de una buena y bueno… él era un hombre razonable…ok…medianamente razonable y le demostraría que era capaz de reconocer una buena acción y si tenía que agradecer… lo haría… y bueno, reconoció resignadamente… también se disculparía.

Y cuando Hermione se acerco diciendo adiós con la mano al resto de su familia, abrió la boca para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Como el hombre que educaron sus padres, se dijo, infundiéndose ánimos.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo- le Interrumpió Hermione con sonrisa muy pegada de sí misma, antes que él pudiera de decir nada- Me debes una- Le dijo alzando una ceja.

Luego subió al auto y se fueron…, dejándolo… desconcertado, sorprendido y sobretodo furioso…y él…y él… que estuvo a punto de disculparse… ¡MALDITA CONDENADA!, se dijo, antes de volverse enfurecido hacia la casa, en donde una muy sonriente Ginny le esperaba en la puerta.

- ¿No es una monada?- Le preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Quién?- Le pregunto de malos modos.

- Hermione- Contestó Ginny, rodando los ojos como si el asunto fuera tan obvio.

- Pensé que te caía mal- casi le recriminó, no era posible que también su hermana lo traicionara.

- Sí- Afirmó Ginny y se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia al asunto, de que tan sólo una media hora atrás, la consideraba su enemiga número uno en el mundo- _"Las apariencias engañan"_

Y antes la cara de desconcierto de Ron, agregó mientras le daba unas palmaditas en las mejillas.

- "_No hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver", _Ron- Le advirtió antes de entrar dando saltitos a la casa, dejando a Ron, más desconcertado aún... ¿A que se refería la pequeñaja?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Y qué tal?????.... Espero que la espera haya valido la pena........y aunque dije que no se los pediría… lo siento… me hice adicta a ellos…

_Dejen Reviews_

_Aphrodite _


	4. 4 Confundus, Confundus, Confundus

CAPITULO CUATRO "_CONFUNDUS, CONFUNDUS, CONFUNDUS_".

Hermione levanto su rosto para poder disfrutar más aún, de la suave brisa que corría aquella mañana. No podía creer que ya estuvieran en verano y que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, lo que era bueno para ella, se dijo, pues significaba que muy prontito Neville llegaría y la rescataría de la tortura que día tras días se había impuesto por ser una cobarde y no poder enfrentarse a su padre. Suspiro, su padre… el mismo que casi le había sacado arrastras de la confortable oficina que Neville poseía dentro del complejo deportivo, porque según él, ella, como doctora debía estar al pendiente si alguno de "sus chicos" se lesionaba.

Su trabajo había sido muy simple durante esas semanas, todo gracias a la formidable colaboración del equipo, que una, evitaba lesionarse o cuando ocurría algún incidente, solitos partían hacía el centro asistenciario más cercano, siempre y cuando su padre no estuviera presente, lo que gracias a dios, era la norma.

Se volvió a mirar a su padre, que en esos instantes estaba concentrado observando el partido de práctica que su equipo llevaba a cabo, ella también observo correr a los jugadores tras la pelota y como siempre le ocurría cuando tenía la mala suerte de ver algún partido, impuesto por supuesto, por su padre… no podía creer que esos hombros "maduro" anduvieran corriendo como locos y se pelearan una pelotita por toda la cancha. Ella prefería la suave y relajada calma de un buen libro o por último algún deporte en el cual tuviera que poner algo de intelecto, como el polo, el golf o el ajedrez.

Aunque de igual forma se emocionaba al ver a sus amigos disfrutando mientras juagaban o la alegría que expresaban sus caras cuando ganaban y los animaba como ninguna…no le hallaba la gracia, algo extraño, considerando que era la hija del dueño uno de los equipos de futbol más importantes de Gran Bretaña.

¡Pero que se le iba a ser!... ella era la que escondida llevaba libros a los partidos y mientras su padre y los demás disfrutaban del espectáculo, ella disfrutaba con sus lecturas.

Unos fuertes gritos le sobresaltaron y volvió la vista hacia donde estada el alboroto y pudo ver como su mejor amigo celebraba otro gol más. Sonrió y le grito felicitándolo al tiempo que alzaba sus pulgares, Harry corrió cerca de ella y le apuntó con un dedo, dedicándole el gol sonriendo feliz de la vida.

- ¡Maldita sea Weasley!- Gritaba mientras tanto Kingsley- ¡Que te pasa, carajos! ¡Como que te hagan otro gol, tendrás que dar diez vueltas a la cancha!- le amenazó.

Hermione noto que Ron se encogía, algo difícil, considerando su tamaño y pudo notar cómo se enrojecían sus mejillas.

Bueno, pensó… no tiene que ser agradable que tu mejor amigo te este dando una paliza y más encima, frente de tus jefes. Suspiro. No sabía que le pasaba, en anteriores ocasiones cuando había observado los entrenamientos del pelirrojo…"sin querer", se dijo… (y trato de convencerse que era verdad), le había visto seguro y decidido mientras protegía su arco, pero ahora, estaba distraído y ansioso, dando tumbos de un lado para otro, sin poner casi ninguna atención en el juego.

Sonrió cuando se percato que Ron le respondía de muy malas maneras a Harry, cuando este se le acerco y le comento algo, para luego alejarse sonriendo sin inmutarse por las palabras nada suaves que le había dirigido su amigo.

La verdad era que el pelirrojo lograba desconcertarla un poco más, cada día que lo conocía… aunque había notado, que tanto él como ella evitaban encontrarse, lo que era difícil, considerando que tenían un eslabón común, Harry… y bueno, ahora también Ginny, que se había convertido en una gran amiga.

Pero siguiendo con Ron, había notado que la evitaba y que cuando pasaban tiempo juntos (gracias a Harry), trataba de ignorarla, pero siempre salía con alguna pulla para contradecir algún comentario que ella hiciera.

Así que la interacción entre ellos… no había cambiado mucho desde el primer día que se conocieron, lo que le hacía pensar a Hermione que Ron, en definitiva era un patán de primera… aunque no pudo evitar recordar la cara que tenía cuando, al otro día del incidente en la piscina y mientras un tono rojizo se colaba en sus mejillas, le entregaba una cajita… que contenía el mismo modelo del celular que había perdido en el agua… hasta con el mismo _ring tone_ incorporado. Un gesto que le pareció adorable, tanto así, que no le dijo que ella ya tenía un aparato nuevo que ahora se encontraba guardado en un cajón de la oficina de Neville.

Inconscientemente llevo sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón donde guardaba el aparatito y volvió a sonreír… sí, se dijo… Ron podía llegar a ser un bruto de primera, pero también podía ser adorable…bueno, al menos cuando quería.

Volvió a escuchar gritos de alegría y la voz enfurecida de su tío que gritaba tan cerca de ella que casi la deja sorda.

- ¡Te lo advertí Weasley! ¡Quiero diez vuelta al termino del partido… y si te hacen otro gol…veinte más!- Amenazo con su grave voz, que si Hermione no le conociera bien, se hubiera asustado, pero sabía por el casi imperceptible rictus de sus labios… que su tío en realidad se estaba divirtiendo.

- ¡Ese Harry sí que es un genio!-Alabó su padre acercándose a ellos- No me extraña que Weasley no haya podido con él.

Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tengo que arrepentirme de la contratación?- Se volvió a preguntar a Kingsley.

- No, para nada- le respondió éste- Hoy esta algo distraído, pero cuando juega enserio, juega enserio.

- Pues ojala que no se demore mucho, porque lo que he visto hoy no me alegra nada de nada- murmuro poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Kingsley se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Nahhhhh, no tienes que preocuparte John, es primera vez que lo ves y hoy tiene una mala racha. ¿Y tú qué opinas Hermione?

Hermione se sobresalto cuando escucho que su tío se dirigía a ella y le miro desconcertada… ¡él sabía que ella no tenía idea de futbol!

- Bueno…-comenzó cautelosa, volviéndose a mirar a Ron… bueno no sabría de futbol, pero si sobre el comportamiento humano- Está ansioso y… distraído… no está jugando como siempre- y al notar que su padre fruncía el ceño, agrego rápidamente- Lo que le puede pasar a cualquiera… además- se volvió a observarlo justo en el momento que este levantaba uno de sus brazos y su camiseta se subía, dejando expuesto su plano y marcado abdomen y sin "querer", recorrió con la mirada todo el metro noventa del hombre, trago saliva… puedo que Ron no estuviera jugando bien, pero tenía todas las condiciones para hacerlo…"el juego", se dijo, mientras recriminaba a la vocecita que le había llevado por otro camino… mucho más íntimo- Su cuerpo… esta para el juego, fíjate en esas piernas y en esos brazos… están tan tonificadas que desde aquí puedo ver sus músculos… ni hablar del resto de su cuerpo… ¡ Esas manos! …. estoy segura, que me puede levantar…

Pero se cayó la boca cuando su padre carraspeo de forma muy…muy audible y ella se percato de lo que estaba diciendo, ¡OH DIOS MIO!, gimió para sus adentros.

- Digo…-Se atraganto- que puedo agarrar el balón con fuerza.

Trato de explicar haciendo la forma de una pelota con sus manos… pero su padre la miraba ceñudo y Kingsley hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para contener la risa.

Miró con nerviosismo su reloj de pulsera.

- ¡Dios!- Exclamo llevándose una mano a la cara- ¿Es esta la hora? ¡Tengo mucho trabajo!- Grito histérica, para luego murmurar casi inaudiblemente- Mejor vuelvo a la oficina.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Cómo era posible que dijera lo que dijo, delante de su sobre protector padre!

Definitivamente…. Ella y el futbol no hacían buena pareja.

Se dejo caer en la silla del escritorio, todavía recriminándose la tontería que acaba de hacer… o mejor dicho de decir… ¡Dios! ¿Qué le había pasado?... Ella ya no era una adolescente que se dejaba llevar al ver un buen cuerpo…aunque este estuviera muy bueno… y mucho menos en los años que tenía de vida había cometido una imprudencia como esa delante de su padre… y de ¡King!.

Gimió con pesar tan sólo al imaginar que el hombretón no la dejaría olvidarse nunca de tan tamaña metida de pata.

Golpeo con su cabeza la mesa del escritorio, buscando y tratando de hallar una explicación lo suficientemente razonable para creerla y mientras daba leves golpecitos con su cabeza en la madera del escritorio se le ocurrió algo…

¡Claro, pensó! ¡fue el sol!.... mucho sol no hace bien y mucho menos cuando se ha estado trabajando mucho… durante la noche… sí, lo más probable, no ¡Lo más seguro! ¡Eso había sido!

Y embozando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al encontrar el meollo del asunto y convencida que ella, Hermione Granger, no era como las típicas mujeres que se caían a los pies de los jugadores de futbol y mucho menos se dejaba llevar por sus bajos instintos, volvió su atención a lo que nunca debería haber dejado.

Su trabajo.

Una hora después unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina le sobresaltaron y la sacaron del ensimismamiento en que se sumergía siempre que trabajaba.

- Pase- Dijo después de guardar el documento en el que trabajaba y cerrar su laptop.

Un sonriente Harry entro por la puerta, traía el pelo mojado, ropa de calle y un café en cada mano.

- ¿Puedo?- le dijo agitando los cafés- cuando no te vi en el campo, supuse que estarías acá y traje vitaminas.

Hermione rió.

- Pasa, tú no tienes que pedir permiso y mucho menos cuando traes eso.

- Me hace feliz que prefieras un café vianés que a tu amigo - bromeo su amigo, mientras le tendía el café.

- No es cualquier café y tienes que saber que por esto es que me arriesgo a esta charada- comento en tono de broma, luego de darle un sorbo a su café, gimió de placer- Lo más probable es que me lleve a Dobby cuando me vaya.

Harry rio.

- Te voy a extrañar, pero al menos no voy a temer a lesionarme y me traigan para que tú me cures.

- ¡Harry!- Exclamo Hermione y le tiro un lápiz por la cabeza.

Harry se carcajeo aún más, pues el tiro de Hermione ni siquiera le había rozado ni uno de sus desordenados cabellos.

- Cuidado- le advirtió- que me puedes dar y hacerme sangrar… y ya sabemos lo que pasaría.

- ¡Cállate! O yo te acusare a Ginny...- respondió con una sonrisa perversa- y ya sabemos lo que pasaría.

Harry sonrió más ampliamente, poniendo una expresión boba en su rostro y Hermione rodo los ojos. Desde que su amigo había comenzado a salir con la pelirroja estaba en una nube y sus sonrisas bobas y estúpidas, de los primeros meses de noviazgo eran el pan de cada día en la expresión de su amigo y la verdad es que no había nada que la hiciera más feliz a ella.

Su amigo había sufrido mucho durante su infeliz infancia. Quedar huérfano y luego ser criado por 12 años por unos tíos que no lo habían querido y lo trataban como si fuera el último eslabón de la especie humana, le había hecho mella en su personalidad, haciéndolo un niño introvertido, tímido y… triste. Menos mal que unos años después de conocerla a ella en el exclusivo internado Hogwarts, al que asistió gracias a lo estipulado en el testamento de sus padres, que habían pagado una vacante justo después de su nacimiento (una tradición de las familias más antiguas de la región), había aparecido Sirius, su padrino, que por muchos años anduvo prófugo de la justicia por un crimen que no había cometido y que cuando dio la cara tenía pruebas en su poder que probaban su inocencia.

Así que desde ese año su amigo se había trasladado a vivir a casa de su padrino y su vida había cambiado casi al cien por ciento… pero el daño ya estaba hecho, los malos tratos y la falta de amor que siempre tuvo que sufrir durante su infancia, igual habían hecho su trabajo. Y aunque sonreía y se veía feliz, Hermione percibía que faltaba algo y no lo había descubierto hasta que Harry había llegado saltando de alegría una mañana a su departamento para contarle la nueva novedad. Ginny y el se habían hecho novios. Y ahí estaba, el brillo en la mirada de su amigo que siempre había faltado.

Y aunque, habían surgido ciertos problemitas en la relación… relacionados con cierto pelirrojo, que ella no quería nombrar, la relación iba viento en popa.

- Si hubiera sabido que te convertirías en un terrón de azúcar, no hubiese incentivado a Ginny a salir con otro hombre.

Harry arrugo el ceño y la miro con mala cara.

- ¿Fuiste tú?- le recrimino.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Funciono ¿no?.

- Sí, y te lo voy agradecer durante toda mi vida.

- Ya, ya… y apropósito, ¿Cómo esta ella?, desde que están juntos casi no la he visto.

- Está bien- La sonrisa boba volvió al rostro de su amigo, pero frunció algo el ceño- aunque algo molesta por no poder contarle a la familia.

- Yo no sé porque estas tan necio con eso, no creo que pase nada- y sin poder evitarlo- No creo que te linchen sus hermanos por salir con su hermanita pequeña.

- Gracias- le contesto sarcásticamente Harry- Me encanta los ánimos que me das- suspiro- pero no son los seis hermanos de Ginny los que me preocupan… es Ron.

Hermione movió su cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente, ignorando el revoleteó que sintió en su estomago al escuchar ese nombre.

- Eso es más ridículo aun, Ron es tu amigo… además que no tiene por qué decir nada de quien elija su hermana como novio y es preferible que se entere por ti y no por terceros, considerando que este último tiempo la prensa te ha seguido a todos lados.

- Sí, lo sé, pero tú no lo conoces. Él es muy sobreprotector con Ginny y he sido testigo como se pone con los pretendientes que ella ha tenido… además tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- De que se moleste tanto y pierda su amistad- dijo Harry haciendo una mueca

Luego de esta confesión se produjo un largo silencio y Hermione comprendió que su amigo temía perder a alguien más en su vida.

- Bueno… - Comenzó a decir para aligerar el ambiente- si no te quito su amistad, luego que le pateaste el trasero en la cancha… no sé que lo haría… Y ahora, vete. Que tengo trabajo que hacer.

Harry rio y Hermione lo siguió.

- Me encanta la dulzura con que me tratas- le dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla- Ja!- agregó- Y No me extrañaría que Ron, por lo menos me pateara el trasero, luego de dar las vueltas que le ordeno Kingsley, en eso estaba cuando venía para acá.

Hermione volvió a reír

- ¿Sabes que le paso?- pregunto tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

Harry se volvió cuando abría la puerta y se rasco la cabeza mientras pensaba.

- No lo sé, estaba jugando bien, me atrapaba todos los tiros hasta que…- Ladeo la cabeza y la miro con intensidad.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Hermione intrigada.

Harry sonrió enigmáticamente, como lo hacía alguien que conocía un secreto que nadie más sabía.

- Hasta que llego tu padre… contigo- Y guiñándole un ojo salió de la oficina.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la puerta cerrada se lo impidió, pero antes que pudiera analizar las palabras de su amigo, el repique de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos. _"Livin´la vida loca, livin´la vida loca" "Livin´la vida loca, livin´la vida loca" , _miro el visor y sonrio.

Era Ginny.

- Hola, Ginny ¿Cómo es…

Pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

_- Necesito tu ayuda_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione entro con una sonrisa en el rostro al complejo, luego de ir volando a encontrarse con Ginny y ayudarle en "su problema", de sólo imaginar la cara que pondría su amigo, le hacía soltar una risita tonta.

Había sido refrescante almorzar con su amiga y ayudarle. Eso era lo bueno de su profesión, hacia feliz a la gente.

- ¡Señorita Granger, señorita Granger!

Escucho que la llamaban justo cuando abría la puerta de su oficina.

- ¡Qué bueno que regreso!- Dobby inspiro profundamente, cuando se detuvo de su loca carrera- ¡Su padre la necesita!

- ¿Dónde está?- pregunto preocupada al ver la agitación del adolescente.

- En la cancha- Respondió y sin más salió pirando del lugar, de seguro a la cancha, pensó Hermione, antes de seguirlo.

Pero cuando llego, se arrepintió al instante de su carrera.

Su padre se encontraba inclinado hacia alguien que estaba sentado en el pasto de la cancha de futbol y estaban rodeados de otros jugadores más, lo que sólo le permitía ver las piernas del hombre… ¡Oh no!, pensó… de seguro a alguien le pasaba algo y lo mejor era que ella saliera de ahí mucho más rápido, de lo que había desaparecido dobby de su vista unos minutos antes. No era porque fuera egoísta, sino porque sabía que fuera lo que fuera lo que le pasaba al pobre hombre, estaría mucho mejor lejos de ella.

Y justo cuando retrocedía sigilosamente, su padre levanto la vista y la vio.

- ¡Hermione!, que bueno que llegaste, ven- le llamo con un gesto de la mano.

Hermione se acerco cautelosamente y se percato de los rostros que la miraban de forma compasiva. Trago saliva. Y trato de prepararse mentalmente para lo que vería.

Logro vislumbrar un destello rojo, por debajo del brazo de su padre y gimió para sus adentros. Algo le había pasado a Ron. Y no pudo evitar lanzar una maldición entre dientes, ¿Quién otro la metería en problemas? Y si no fuera porque, sabía que éste no conocía su secreto, se plantearía seriamente la idea de que éste había ocasionado el accidente a propósito.

Pero cuando llego a la altura del pelirrojo y pudo vislumbrar lo que le pasaba… ¡Dios! Era peor de lo que pensaba… su frente estaba sangrando.

- Estas sangrando- Le dijo cuando sintió el primer mareo e inconscientemente se hecho aire con una de sus manos.

- ¡Oh que genio que saliste!- Repuso Ron de malos modos, pero cerró la boca al acordarse de que el padre de la castaña estaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué hacemos Hermione?- pregunto su padre, ignorando el comentario del pelirrojo. El tipo tenía abierta la cabeza, era normal que estuviera de mal humor.

Hermione volvió a ver la herida de la frente de Ron, que este cubría con una de sus manos. Se acerco un poco, sintiendo que el mareo se intensificaba. Miro a su padre que fruncía el ceño al ver que su hija no hacía nada.

- Qui..ta- Trago saliva, para evitar la arcada que tenía en la garganta- Quit…quitate… la mano- le dijo arriesgándose a algo peor.

Ron obedeció y Hermione quiso morirse… pues de la herida mano un poco más de sangre, aunque noto que la herida no era profunda, así que haciendo recuerdo, con mucho esfuerzo, pues sentía que su conciencia la estaba dejando. Recordó algo que paso en los primeros cursos que tuvo en la facultad de medicina.

- No… -movió la cabeza tratando de despejarse- es… profunda... no necesita puntos… es mejor… que te lleven a la enfermería.

Cerró los ojos y se incorporo, tratando de tomar aire mientras se tambaleada un poco hacia atrás y tratando de no perder la conciencia… pero su batalla estaba perdida, pues solo sintió dos fuertes brazos que le afirmaban, antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad.

- ¡Hermione!- grito John Granger que en ese momento ayudaba a incorporarse al malherido Ron, pero al ver a su hija desvanecida se olvido del pelirrojo, lo que produjo que Ron volviera al suelo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Ron levanto la mirada al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de una puerta al abrirse y sus ojos se dirigieron directamente al rosto pálido de Hermione. Esta embozo una débil sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizar a su padre que la miro preocupado…. y aunque él no quiso reconocerlo, también lo había estado.

Bueno, la chica se había desplomado a sus pies sin ningún aviso previo, provocando un revuelo de magnitudes en los que habían presenciado el incidente. Lo que había provocado que el mismo grupo de hombres que lo rodeaba a él un momento antes, cuando un muy mal pelotazo se estrello en su frente y provoco su muy estúpido accidente, se dispersara alrededor de la caída castaña, que permanecía en brazos de Kingsley. Lo que no entendió y lo desconcertó sobremanera fue la mirada de reproche que le echaron sus compañeros de equipo y mucho más la de Harry que llego corriendo y le miro como si él fuera el culpable de la condición de la castaña.

- Hay que llevarla adentro- dijo Kingsley antes de tomarla en brazos y entrar con ella hacia las dependencias del recinto, seguido del padre de la castaña.

Ron había vuelto su mirada hacia los hombres que le miraban con los ceños fruncidos y los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Qué! ¿Por qué me miran así? ¡Soy yo el que está sangrando!- expuso indicando con un dedo la herida de la frente… por si no se habían dado cuenta.

- Mira, jovencito- Comenzó a decirle uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, que no sería, ni dos años mayor que él- gracias a Hermione, mi vida sexual mejoro del cielo a la tierra… así que más te vale que no provoques otro incidente como este- le amenazó, haciendo caso omiso de la cara de incredulidad que ponía Ron al escuchar dicha confesión- Porque esa heridita de nada que tienes en la frente no será lo único que te sangre.

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERA ESO?! Pensó con incredulidad Ron y miro al resto de los hombres que se encontraban ahí, que tenían la misma fiera expresión… y no pudo evitar preguntarse; ¿Es que Hermione les mejoro la vida sexual a todos?... y ¡¿A QUE CARAJOS SE REFERÍAN CON ESO?! , pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarles nada, pues luego de mirarlo de forma seria y amenazadora daban media vuelta, en dirección de las dependencias del recinto…Ron movió la cabeza sin poder creérselo todavía…Esos tipos unos cuantos minutos antes habían estado preocupados por él… y ahora… lo dejaban ahí tirado…

Una mano se interpuso entre las espaldas de los hombres que se alejaban, de seguro a ver el estado de Hermione, pensó Ron con una mueca… y ahí cayó en la cuenta… ¿Qué le había pasado a ella?

- No voy a tender la mano mucho rato más, así que párate de una vez.

La voz seria de Harry le sacó de su ensimismamiento, tomo la mano de su amigo y se levanto.

- Oye, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras indicaba con el pulgar al grupo que se perdía dentro del recinto- ¿Y qué carajos quiso decir Charles?...- y cuando una idea se le vino a la mente, no pudo retenerla ahí- ¿No será que tu amiga… ya sabes… con Charles y… los demás?- Le pregunto escandalizado y muy,.. muy molesto por lo que podría significar lo que estaba pensando y pendiente de sus pensamientos no percibió el tono rojizo que se extendió en las mejillas de su amigo… pero no eran de azoramiento, sino de rabia.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!- Le grito Harry amenazador.

- Ok, sé que es tu "amiga"-explico haciendo hincapié en la palabra amiga- y que seguramente te está mejorando ahora a ti tu vida sexual, pero no puedes…

- Mira, Ron- le interrumpió endurecidamente Harry y recién ahí, Ron se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para contenerse y no saltarle encima, respiraba agitadamente y apretaba fuertemente los puños- No quiero escuchar nunca más que hables así de Hermione. Sé que no te cae bien y no puedo entender por qué… pero si vuelvo a escuchar que la calumnias de esa manera… me voy a olvidar que eres mi amigo y seré yo quien te deje sangrando y no Charles.

Ron abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. ¡Cielos! Nunca había visto a su amigo así antes y mucho menos nunca le había amenazado con golpearlo. De verdad que le había dado fuerte y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, desde que estaba con la castaña, Harry estaba diferente… pletórico de felicidad, incluso estaba jugando mejor, así que se había resignado a tener que ver a Harry con su "amiga" y se había convencido que ella era lo mejor para su amigo, pues nunca antes lo había visto tan feliz… pero ahora con lo dicho por Charles y los demás, tenía serias dudas que la "señorita Granger" fuera tan señorita o tan perfecta como aparentaba… lo que definitivamente la hacía no apta para su Harry. Pero claro esto no se lo diría, pues de seguro que lo golpearía.

- Lo siento- Le dijo, aunque no lo sentía ni un pelo- me pase, pero es que tengo la cabeza abierta y al parecer el tino se me escurrió junto con la sangre.

Harry suspiro pesadamente, todavía no muy convencido de las palabras de Ron, pero al ver a su amigo con el tajo en la frente y con la sangre seca que se adhería a su cráneo, rodo los ojos.

- El tino hace mucho que no lo tienes, pero será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería para que te curen esa herida- Le dijo algo en broma y algo en serio- Espérame ahí, voy a ver como esta Hermione y te alcanzo.

Y antes de que Ron pudiera asentir o negar la orden, Harry ya se alejaba.

Ron apretó los dientes al recordar ese momento y al notar la mirada de alivio que le lanzada Harry a Hermione, su determinación se fortaleció más que nunca. Descubriría lo que se traía entre manos la castaña y algunos jugadores, porque luego de meditarlo por mucho rato, mientras esperaba que alguien le curara la herida en la enfermería y atando cabos y cabos, había llegado a una conclusión. Hermione mentía, al parecer no ha todo el plantel, pero si a su padre. Estaba seguro, pues ¿Cómo era posible que durante ese mes todo jugador que se lesionara, fuera trasladado rápidamente al centro asistencial más cercano? ¿O que se desmayara al ver la sangre? Y lo más preocupante aún, que muchos jugadores entraran a su oficina y se quedaran una eternidad (bueno…para él), sin que tuvieran ni una herida… ahora entendía uno que otro comentario que había escuchado en camarines, como por ejemplo; "_Sí, a nosotros también nos hizo lo mismo"_ o _"Puse en práctica lo que me enseño Hermione el otro día y no sabes…Mandy quedo loca" _y lo último que había oído de la boca de Charles unos instantes antes de entrar a la reunión "Ojala que se encuentre bien pronto, por que mañana tenemos una sesión" y había sonreído… mejor dicho se había relamido como un gato que termina de chupetear un poco de leche.

Ron había quedado tan choqueado que no había atinado a nada… ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera engañando a Harry, bajo sus propias narices… y con todo el equipo? ¿Y por que a él no le había insinuado nada?... ¡Mierda!!¿Qué pendejadas estaba pensando?¡

Volvió a mirar hacía la castaña que sonreía a algún comentario que Harry le hacía al oído. ¡Maldita mujer!, ¡Como se le ocurría engañar así a su amigo!, pensó enfurecido e hizo caso omiso a la sensación de desolación y decepción que sintió en el pecho. No era a él a quien estaban engañando.

- Hermione ¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Kingsley antes de comenzar la reunión.

Y el efecto fue inmediato, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacía la castaña, esta se removió algo incomoda en su asiento y embozo una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Sí, ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparse- respondió dirigiéndose a todos.

Ron pensó que mejor que ni lo incluyera a él en ese agradecimiento… él no se había preocupado ni un poco.

- Sólo me salte el almuerzo- agrego, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Los demás asintieron convencidos que era verdad, pero Ron sabía que mentía, pues Harry le había comentado que Hermione se reuniría a almorzar con Ginny ese día… o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a su amigo… y si no había almorzado con su hermana… entonces… ¿Se habría encontrado con alguien más a esa hora?... una ola de molestia le asalto de forma violenta y aunque la sensación se parecían mucho a los celos, se convenció que sólo era molestia al saber que le estaban poniendo los cuernos a su amigo.

- Bien, ahora que ya estamos más tranquilos, le contare con quien nos toca jugar la próxima semana.

Y así paso la reunión, con Kingsley enumerando los equipos con los que tendrían que jugar en las fechas más próximas, el día, el lugar y la hora.

Y cuando estaba terminando la reunión, sonrió de forma forzada y su mirada se dirigió sólo por unos instantes hacia Hermione, antes de darle la palabra al padre de ésta, que hizo el mismo recorrido y fruncía el ceño.

- Bueno, antes de retirarnos, quisiera comentarles que hace unos días me llego una invitación para unos partidos de práctica- hizo una pausa mientras sacaba de una carpeta un montoncito de hojas que comenzó a repartir a los jugadores- Como podrán leer ahí, la invitación proviene de… Bulgaria- Se interrumpió y siguió repartiendo las hojas, acercándose lentamente donde estaba su hija- más específicamente del equipo… Durmstrang- justo en ese instante estaba entregando la hoja a Hermione, que lo miro poniéndose más pálida aún –La directiva aún no ha tomado una decisión… así que no es nada definitivo aún.

Esto último, aunque lo dijo en voz alta, a Ron le pareció que iba dirigido especialmente para Hermione, pues seguía delante de su hija, mirándola atentamente para estudiar su reacción, mientras aferrando aún el extremo opuesto de la hoja que le había entregado a la castaña.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, muchos emocionados ya proclamaban que sería una locura no aceptar, mientras que otros alucinaban por tener la oportunidad de jugar contra el equipo de Viktor Krum.

En otros tiempo, Ron hubiera estado tan o más emocionado, pero ahora solo podía darse cuenta de la expresión que tenía en esos momentos Hermione y del leve asentimiento de comprensión que se produjo entre padre e hija, antes que este volviera a su lugar.

- Ustedes conocen como trabajo yo- Prosiguió- Antes de tomar una decisión definitiva, hay que coordinar una fecha en que ninguno de los equipos se encuentre ocupado en sus respectivos países, además, por el tipo de clima que hay allá, si al final aceptamos la oferta, queremos plantearles que vengan acá- John Granger volvió a mirar a su hija y al ver que no manifestaba, aparentemente ninguna molestia, añadió- Así que me gustaría conocer sus impresiones o más bien me gustaría que votemos.- Al ver el asentimiento de los jugadores, propuso- Bien, los que estén de acuerdo en aceptar esa oferta, levanten la mano.

Ron no tuvo que contar para darse cuenta que la mayor parte o mejor dicho casi todos levantaron su mano. Harry no la había levantado, pues por lo menos una de ellas, la tenía ocupada sosteniendo firmemente la pequeña mano de Hermione.

- Bien- dijo entonces Kingsley- No hay que ni siquiera contar- Se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno caballeros, como siempre un gusto. Nos volveremos a ver cuando les comunique la decisión de la directiva. Que tengas buenas noches- Y con un asentimiento salió de la habitación, deteniéndose junto a Hermione y Harry y susurrarle algo a ésta que asintió con una sonrisa desganada en el rostro.

- ¡Y Weasley!- le grito el segundo arquero del equipo… que no era particularmente simpático con él- ¿Miedo a los tiros de Krum?

- ¿Qué?- le pregunto, recién poniéndole atención, pues su mirada seguía a la castaña y en Harry que salían de la habitación.

- ¿Si le tienes miedo a los tiros de Krum?- Repitió el otro mofándose- Si consideramos como atrapaste hoy…- dejó la frase inconclusa, mientras hacía sonar la lengua y lo miraba con burla.

- Ron se envaro y se alzo todo lo alto que era, sacándole varios centímetros al tipo, se puso serio y le miro amenazante.

- Mira, Stevens. Ron Weasley no le teme a nada… ni a nadie… pero no te preocupes, de seguro que Viktor Krum estará dichoso de meterte algunos goles, cuando yo me canse de detener sus tiros.

Stevens, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en desventaja, bufo con burla y dio media vuelta.

- No te preocupes por el Ron- Le dijo Keppler, que jugaba de defensa y con quien había entablado una amistad- Te tiene sangre en el ojo… el muy iluso pensaba que luego que se fue McLaggen, lo dejarían a él como arquero principal…- Rio con incredulidad- Y yo tampoco me muero por jugar contra Durmstrang, yo tampoco levante la mano.

Y Ron comprendió que al estar pendiente de las reacciones de Hermione… él tampoco había levantado la mano.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, acá les dejo el cuarto capítulo. Doy gracias a las personas que se atreven y dejan reviews… !!!MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!...Sólo espero que las demás (qué sé que están leyendo la historia), comenten que les ha parecido…

Les cuento que en el próximo capi… las cosas se calentaran un poco… así que preparen sus extintores, porque van a tener que apagar un incendio!!!!!.... jajaja

Un abrazo…

_Aphrodite…_


	5. Vigilandote y ¿Verdades?

_Hola a todos!!!! Sé que a estas alturas no estarán muy felices conmigo… sé que me demore una eternidad en actualizar así que les pido muchas, muchas y muchas disculpas, pero espero que este capi…haga que me disculpen un poquito…y le doy un anuncio… ¡POR FIN SABRAN QUE ES LO QUE HACE HERMIONE!!!! Y ¿Trajeron sus extintores?_

**CAPITULO CINCO. VIGILANDOTE Y… ¿VERDADES?**

Tres… Tres, hombres habían entrado a la oficina Hermione ese día, y no era que llevara la cuenta ni mucho menos que la estuviera vigilando, pero era inevitable no notar a tres de sus compañeros entrar por la puerta que se encontraba frente a sus narices… bueno, casi frete a sus narices.

¡Mierda!, pensó llevándose una mano al cuello para masajeárselo, ¡mañana tendría un dolor de cuello de aquellos!. Era casi imposible el ángulo en el que mantenía a la pobre parte de su anatomía para poder observar la puerta de Hermione, debido a que la técnica de paseo por fuera de la oficina de la castaña no había rendido sus frutos y mucho menos cuando noto que las demás personas que se topaban con él lo miraban de forma rara.

Incluso Dobby, el muchacho que trabajaba en la cafetería lo miraba de forma interrogante cuando lo veía doblarse en esa dolorosa posee y más de una vez le vio fruncir el ceño, cuando se acercó solícito a ofrecerle algo y él le ignoraba….de seguro intrigado, porque el pelirrojo no quería nada de comer.

Pero los pensamientos de Ron se dispersaron, porque justo en ese momento la puerta que tanto vigilaba, se abrió… Dejando a la vista a un risueño Kingsley que salió seguido de una muy risueña castaña que llevaba un grueso libro entre sus brazos.

Su entrenador le paso un brazo por los hombros antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Ron frunció el ceño, ¿Kingsley también?, él sabía por algunos comentarios en camarines y luego al ver la tan estrecha relación que había entre el enorme negro y la castaña, que eran muy cercanos. Sabía que era algo relacionado con la amistad de años entre el padre de Hermione y el entrenador, pero ahora… con lo que sospechaba de la castaña, hasta el más inocente gesto le parecía sospechoso. Los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron por el estrecho pasillo, mientras inclinaba más y más la silla en que estaba sentado, sin darse cuenta del leve crujido que salió de ésta antes de que las patas traseras cedieran y el cayera de lleno al piso de cerámica de la cafetería, provocando tal estruendo que todos los comensales que se encontraban en ese momento terminando su almuerzo se volvieron a verlo para luego comenzar a reír.

- ¡Estoy bien! ¡estoy bien!- exclamo levantándose lo más rápido posible, mientras levantaba los brazos para indicar que nada malo le había sucedido, pero queriendo que la tierra o lo que fuera lo tragara, sólo a él le pasaban esas cosas.

¡Maldita sea!, pensó mientras salía por la puerta con sus orejas coloradas. Y él que quería que su investigación fuera lo más discreta posible. Bueno, pensó, durante esa semana nada había pasado y ya tenía bastantes datos para ir y aclarar el asunto con Hermione, pues notaba que cada día su amigo Harry se veía más idiotizado o lo que era lo mismo… enamorado. Ya era tiempo que esa mujer se enterara que él sabía lo que escondía.

Se fue caminando por el mismo pasillo que siguieron minutos antes la castaña y Kingsley, el que llevaba directo a las canchas de entrenamiento donde algunos de sus compañeros estaban jugando para pasar el tiempo antes de seguir con el entrenamiento.

Noto que Kingsley se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la cancha de fútbol conversando con Steven, Ron achico los ojos. Ese Steven ya le estaba colmando la paciencia, durante la semana que siguió desde que se anunciara que posiblemente jugarían contra Durmstrang, no le había dejado tranquilo con el asunto, insinuando que Kingsley estaba pensando en colocarlo a él como arquero titular, debido al pobre rendimiento que Ron había tenido durante los anteriores partidos, opinión de él, pues habían ganado los tres partidos que habían jugado y a Ron sólo le habían metido un gol y eso por un error garrafal de la defensa. De seguro ahora estaba intentando que Kingsley le diera alguna titularidad para algún partido, pensó Ron, pero bueno… ese asunto lo resolvería después, ahora tenía que encontrar a Hermione para aclararle algunas cosas.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido?, recorrió con la mirada todo el recinto y por fin la vio. Estaba sentada en una de las galerías del costado izquierdo de la cancha, estaba inmersa en la lectura del libro que traía antes. Comenzó a caminar donde ella, sin que ella se percatase que alguien le estaba observando. Tampoco se percato que alguien se acercaba a ella cuando Ron subió por las galerías y se fue acercando un poco más. Y Ron se dio cuenta que nunca le había visto más concentrada ni tan… ¿Relajada?, una combinación algo extraña, considerando que tenía sobre sus rodillas un librazo que a Ron, con sólo mirarlo le daba dolor de cabeza.

Cuando llego a su altura y antes que éste pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, Hermione sin levantar ni despegar la mirada del libro le dijo.

- Última página- advirtió levantando un dedo haciendo que Ron cerrara inmediatamente la boca.

Ron la observo desconcertado, ¿Última página?, ¿Quería que esperara a que terminara de leer su maldita pagina antes que él le dijera lo tan importante que tenía que decirle? ¡Ni hablar! ¡A él nadie le hacía esperar!

- Ok, ya termine- anuncio Hermione cerrando el libro y levantando la mirada y Ron pudo notar que se sorprendía al verlo a él. Lo noto por que la castaña tuvo un pequeño sobresalto- ¡Oh, Ron… eres tú!

- ¿No sabías que era yo?- pregunto incrédulo, él había pensado que le había hecho esperar a propósito para molestarlo.

- No, la verdad, es que me sorprende que seas tú.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… bueno, primero, nunca me has hablado desde que me diste el celular… ni siquiera las veces que voy a tu casa- le indico, haciendo que Ron se le pusieran las orejas coloradas… no pensó que ella se había dado cuenta que la evitaba hasta cuando iba de visita a su casa- además esperaste…- continuo hablando Hermione-… sólo los chicos saben que deben esperar a que termine de leer cuando estoy en la última página para hablarme.

"Los chicos" eso hizo que Ron recordara el motivo de su visita, pero no pudo evitar que su mirada bajara al título que Hermione había estado leyendo tan fascinada.

-¿Qué es lo que lees?- no pudo evitar preguntar cuando no alcanzo a leer el título del libro.

- ¡oh!- exclamo Hermione siguiendo la mirada de Ron y él pudo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- Son las obras de Jane Austen.

- ¿Quién?- repitió Ron

- Jane Austen, es una escritora inglesa.

- Y que escribe

- Libros

Ron rodo los ojos

- ¿Qué tipos de libros?

- ¿Para qué quieres saber?- le pregunto entonces a la defensiva Hermione- ni siquiera sabes quién es.

- Sólo quiero saber- insistió Ron y en un movimiento fluido le quito el libro de las manos.

- ¡Hey! ¡Devuélvemelo!

- Sólo quiero saber de qué se trata este librote- le dijo Ron mientras abría el libro por la mitad y comenzaba a leer- y si te quedaras quieta podría leer con más calma- le dijo mirándola hacia abajo, pues aunque Hermione se encontraba un escalón más arriba que él, sólo le llegaba al mentón.

- ¡Eres un bruto! ¿Lo sabías?- resoplo Hermione vencida mientras volvía a sentarse y se cruzaba de brazos- Jane Austen es una escritora de literatura romántica- le explico- ¡La más importante!- agrego.

- ¿Novela romántica?- repitió Ron entregándole el libro y sentándose a su lado- No sabía que fueras romántica- le dijo volviéndose un poco para mirarla, quedando frente a ella.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Ron- respondió Hermione sosteniéndole la mirada. Y Ron no pudo estar más de acuerdo en eso, pero sí había algo que conocía de ella y era lo que le había llevado a ese lugar.

- Pero se algo de ti.

- ¿Así? ¿Y qué es?- le pregunto con incredulidad.

- Sé que no eres doctora para empezar- le soltó de sopetón y pudo observar como el rostro sonrosado de Hermione palidecía.

- ¿Q..qu..qué?- Volvió a preguntar atragantándose.

- …y… sé lo que haces…-

- Oh…- murmuro y bajo la mirada- bueno… yo…

Ron no sabía cómo continuar. En un principio cuando decidió que la enfrentaría estaba seguro de lo que haría. Le restregaría en la cara lo malsano de su comportamiento, le recriminaría el porqué engañaba a su amigo, pero ahora…al ver la cara acongojada de Hermione no sabía qué hacer ni por donde seguir, incluso muy dentro suyo llego a arrepentirse de comenzar con el tema.

- Bueno… yo supongo que… la verdad es que no sé cómo te enteraste- fue lo primero que le dijo Hermione cuando recupero la voz- pero lo importante acá es que no se lo digas a nadie más… por favor- le pidió con ojos suplicantes y Ron casi cae…casi.

- ¿A nadie? ¿Cómo quieres que siga mirando a la cara a Harry cuando se tu secreto?

- ¿Harry?- repitió Hermione y para sorpresa de Ron, soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Y ahora que es lo gracioso?

- ¡Harry lo sabe!- le dijo- desde el principio.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Esto era insólito y Ron no lo podía creer…. ¿su mejor amigo sabía a qué se dedicaba su novia y no le importaba?... definitivamente esto no era ni lejos lo que espera saber.

- Harry lo sabe… y no le importa- siguió diciendo Hermione.

Ron se levanto todavía choqueado por lo que había descubierto. ¡No podía ser!

- ¿Pero cómo es posible que no le importe?- más que una pregunta parecía una sentencia, pero Hermione igual le respondió.

- Porque no es nada malo.

- ¿No es nada malo?- Rio Ron sin poder creer la caradura de la castaña- ¿No es nada malo? ¡Lo que haces es inmoral!- le acuso ya fuera de sí apuntándole con un dedo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso…pedazo de idiota?- Respondió esta, azotando fuertemente su libro en la madera de la galería y levantándose a su vez. Y al ver que quedaba muy pequeña al lado del pelirrojo subió dos escalones para quedar a su altura.

- ¡Lo digo porque tengo moral y decencia!- le grito de vuelta.

- ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que yo ayudo a las personas!

- ¡Ohhh! ¡Claro que me hago una idea! ¡Pero eso no es el punto! ¡no puedo creer que tú…tú…lo hagas!

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo que lo haga yo, acaso hay alguna regla o normal que me impida hacer lo que hago? ¿A ganarme la vida de la forma que más me convenga?

- ¡Demonios! ¡Tú no tienes necesidad! ¡Eres rica!- le acuso y otra vez le apunto con un dedo.

- Agrrrrr… ¡no puedo creer que seas tan obtuso! ¡y deja de apuntarme con tu condenado dedo!- le exigió dándole un manotazo en el susodicho dedo- ¡Y yo no soy rica, mi padre lo es!

- ¡JA! Es lo mismo…pero el asunto es que me he dado cuenta que tu padre tampoco lo sabe… así que algo de vergüenza debe darte tu "profesión" para que no se lo digas.

Hermione respiro hondo un par de veces antes de contestar, pero Ron pudo notar que hacia verdaderos esfuerzos para no lanzarle un manotazo.

- Mira… y esta va ser la única vez que hable contigo de este tema. Hay tres cosas que te voy a decir. Primero- anuncio alzando un dedo- Mi profesión no tiene nada de malo y es por eso que nadie hasta el momento me ha juzgado por… y mucho menos Harry. Dos- Alzo un segundo dedo- No me avergüenzo de ella y además soy muy buena en lo que hago- Eso Ron no lo dudaba, considerando los comentarios que había escuchado, pero prefirió no pensar mucho en ese tema, pues la castaña continuaba hablando y ya estaba alzando el tercer dedo mientras decía- … Tres, No se lo digo a mi padre porque… sólo estoy esperando el momento adecuado para decírselo…. Y Cuatro- anuncio exultante, al parecer muy contenta consigo misma y dejándolo momentáneamente sin saber que decir- ¡A ti no te importa ni un carajo!... y si ahora me disculpas, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que quedarme discutiendo con un bruto como tú.

Y sin decir más comenzó a bajar por la galería, muy contenta con ella misma al ver que luego de su monologo el idiota pelirrojo no había abierto la boca… pero…

- ¡Oye! - le llamo Ron entonces.

Hermione se volvió para mirarlo de forma amenazadora y se dio cuenta que este bajaba lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella… bueno, siendo realistas, ella quedo frente al pecho de Ron, así que mordiéndose el labio inferior de impotencia, alzo la mirada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a chantajear? ¿o alguna cosas parecida?- le reto.

- No. No te voy a chantajear ni nada parecido. Pero luego que me exigiste que te escuchara tus tres asuntos, que déjame que te diga que fueron cuatro- Hermione rodo los ojos, sólo él podía salir con algo así- Ahora me vas a escuchar a mí. No voy a decir nada, pero con una condición; te mantienes alejada de mi hermana y de mi familia y yo mantengo mi boca cerrada.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ginny en todo esto?- pregunto desconcertada

- Mira, si a nadie de aquí le importa la clase de vida que llevas… a mi sí… y no por ti- agrego rápidamente- Sino que durante este último tiempo me he dado cuenta que has hecho muy buenas migas con mi hermana… y no quiero… que tus…- la observo de arriba abajo con una mirada llena de desprecio- "costumbres" se le peguen. Nuestra familia si tiene moral- Término de decir y justo cuando comenzaba a felicitarse por su elocuencia sintió una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla izquierda.

- Eres un idiota y no puedo creer que hayas crecido dentro de la misma familia que yo conozco. Eres un verdadero… agrrrrr… cerdo machista inmaduro. ¿Y sabes qué?... antes pensaba que eras especial… no sé porque…pero lo pensaba, quizás porque Harry te tiene mucho cariño… pero ahora no se qué diablos ve en ti.

- Lo mismo digo cariño- le respondió Ron al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos y se sobaba la mejilla.

- ¡No me llames cariño!- le exigió para darse vueltas y seguir bajando por las escaleras, seguida de muy cerca por Ron... que todavía le escocía la mejilla ¿Quién iba a pensar que tan diminuta castaña tenía tan buen derechazo?

- Yo te llamo como me dé la gana, ¿o tengo que pagarte para ello?

- ¿Qué?- le pregunto Hermione volviéndose bruscamente y refalándose hacia atrás y si no es porque Ron le alcanza a sostener, hubiese tenido una fea caída.

Éste al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña junto al suyo se olvido de todo. Del porque de la pelea antes sostenida y de todas las recriminaciones que momentos antes quería decirle y tuvo que reconocer que al ver los hermosos ojos de Hermione tan cerca de los suyos… el también le perdonaría todo. Sin querer… bueno queriendo mucho, pero sin ser consciente de ello, la acerco un poco más hacia sí, tratando de buscar en su mirada alguna explicación que mitigara la amargura que sentía al conocer la forma en que se ganaba la vida la castaña, pero noto muy tarde que al acercarla más… sus labios quedaban casi a su altura y si tan sólo bajaba un poco más su cabeza podía hacer contacto con ellos y al sentir como Hermione se estremecía mando al demonio todos sus prejuicios. Y fue acercándose un poco más

Hermione no podía ni respirar… las emociones que este pelirrojo le hacía sentir eran las más intensas que nunca hubiera sentido, podía pasar de la ternura a la rabia en minutos… que minutos ¡segundos!... pero también se daba cuenta que esa misma animadversión que sentía por Ron era producto de la misma atracción que inexplicablemente existía entre ellos… una atracción peligrosa… prohibida y no querida por ella. Ahora que conocía el desprecio que él sentía por la forma en que ella se ganaba la vida. Así que le exigiría que la soltara inmediatamente… pero en ese momento Ron la acerco un poco más, haciendo que ella se perdiera en sus hermosos ojos azules y cuando noto que éste le miraba de forma intensa para luego mirarle los labios…Dios… no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que le recorrió de pies a cabeza y al notar que la cara de Ron… más específicamente su boca se acerba más… ¡Al diablo con todo!, pensó mientras mordía un extremo de su labio inferior ansiando… y esperando….algo que nunca llegó, pues el golpe inconfundible de un balón de futbol haciendo contacto con la galería (muy cerca de donde se encontraban) hizo que los dos se separaran con la respiración agitada, mirando hacia todos lados para descubrir quien le había interrumpido, notando que Steven sonreía de forma cínica y les saluda con la mano antes de tomar de nuevo el balón y chutearlo hasta el centro de cancha y correr hacia allá.

- Y...o…yo- comenzó a decir Hermione, retrocediendo torpemente y bajando otro escalón, esquivando la mirada de Ron- Yo…

- No diré nada- le interrumpió Ron sospechando que eso le iba a pedir la castaña. Luego de tan intenso momento… podría haberle prometido cualquier cosa- A fin de cuentas… te debo una.

Hermione entonces recordó el asunto que se traía entre manos el pelirrojo y endureció el gesto. Se enderezo firme en sus talones y pudo mirarlo a la cara. Ni él ni nadie le harían sentirse mal por el camino que había decidido llevar su vida.

- Ok. Gracias.

Fue todo lo que dijo para volverse y salir caminando tranquilamente del recinto, aunque Ron pudo notar, por la forma tan derecha que iba su espalda que no iba tan tranquila como quería aparentar y como muchas otras veces maldijo su explosivo carácter… él había pensado llevar las cosas de forma más calmada y razonable… pero tan sólo de imaginar a Hermione con otros tipos… No podía controlarse.

Sabía que le había herido, lo había visto en su mirada y en el gesto de dolor que se marco en su expresión… la misma que ponían los cachorritos cuando alguien le gritaba. ¡Demonios! No se enorgullecía de cómo había llevado la conversación… pero tampoco había otra forma, pensó justo cuando Hermione se perdió de su vista cuando entro al recinto.

El mismo golpe que minutos antes impidió que besara a la castaña le saco de su ensoñación, haciéndole que volviera la vista hacía el hombre que volvía a chutear la pelota contra la galería, sólo que esta vez había pasado peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres Steven?- pregunto desganado, mirándole sin ningún interés.

- ¿Yo?, nada- sonrió- Más bien me pregunto qué quieres tu, amigo- agrego con ironía.

- No soy tu amigo- le contesto Ron ya llegando donde él.

El otro ni se inmuto y encogiéndose de hombros agrego.

-Sólo te digo que haciéndole los puntos a la hija del jefe no sacaras nada- Sonrió de forma despectiva- Otro ya lo intento y…- miro hacia todos lados, como si buscara a alguien, para luego detenerse nuevamente donde Ron- Y ya no está aquí.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Ron percatándose que varios jugadores ya llegaban a la cancha para continuar con el entrenamiento. Hasta alcanzo a ver a Harry que le miraba de forma interrogante al verlo conversar con Steven.

-Maggelan lo intento y cuando se entero papi Granger no duro ni cinco segundos en la nómina.

Ron apretó los puños… ya no quería escuchar nada más referente del pasado, presente o fututo de Hermione… ya había comprobado que no le hacía bien y ya no podía engañarse más… no era el bienestar de Harry lo que le preocupaba, sino más bien el propio. Trato de enfocar su vista en cualquier lado, menos en la cara llena de malicia de Steven y sin querer sus ojos fueron a parar en el libro que Hermione en su arrebato había dejado en la galería. Embozo una imperceptible sonrisa. Al parecer no sólo él se olvidaba de todo cuando discutían.

Ignorando olímpicamente a Steven subió de forma rápida y sin esfuerzo alguno y tomo el libro.

"_Obras completas de Jane Austen"_, leyó Ron al acariciar el lomo del pesado libro. A Hermione le gustaba el romance… entonces ¿Por qué eligió la profesión más exenta de este, que había en el mundo? se pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras y al notar que Steven aún continuaba esperando, no pudo evitar decirle.

- Steven, tus intrigas no me interesan y lo que tengo o no que hablar con la señorita Granger no son tus problemas- Le indico pasando al lado del otro arquero.

ÉL sabía muy bien las diferencias que tenía con la condenada Granger... y tampoco el tenía una muy buena opinión de la castaña…pero escuchar a Steven insinuar lo que estaba insinuando, le enfurecía. Escucho la risa burlona, maliciosa y algo forzada de Steven y presintió que este no se quedaría mucho rato callado.

Ginny Weasley hizo una mueca al abrir la puerta del apartamento y oír el chirrido de los goznes. Entró y cerró con llave, que se guardó mientras debatía si encender o no la luz. Aunque sabía que no había nadie en el apartamento, al estar ahí escondida y aunque sonara absurdo, le daba la sensación de estar siendo vigilada.

La luz de la luna llena entraba por el ventanal y alumbraba el camino hasta la sala de estar. Un siseo rompió el silencio y Ginny se llevó una mano al pecho, asustada al pensar que se había topado con algún ladrón, que aprovechando que el lugar estaba vacío había entrado para realizar sus fechorías. Pero era sólo Hedwig, el hurón albino de su novio. Se _agachó _a acariciarlo con el corazón desbo cado todavía. Su reacción había sido más nerviosa que de miedo, porque era la pri mera vez en su vida que hacía algo así.

El hurón, que pareció captar su ansiedad, se apartó de ella y se metió debajo del sofá. Ginny se incorporó y sacó del bolso la lista que había hecho con la ayuda de Hermione ¡Como quería ya a esa mujer!, cómo le había explicado Hermione, las listas siempre hacían que uno se sintiera con el control de las situaciones y así de poquito a poquito ir cumpliendo cada paso hasta conseguir el objetivo mayor. Así que empezó a calmarse en cuanto tachó la primera línea.

_1 Ir al apartamento de Harry._

Harry le había dado la llave una semana atrás, cuando había tenido que viajar con el equipo para unos partidos, dejándole a ella la misión de alimentar a Hedwig. Lo que le había facilitado llevar a cabo el plan que había estado fraguando desde unas semanas atrás, pero que no había reunido el valor para llevarlo a cabo… hasta esa noche. En el largo recorrido des de el lugar donde Harry estaba celebrando su cumpleaños (organizado por Hermione), le habían asal tado las dudas, pero había rememorado todos los consejos que Hermione le había dado durante ese par de semanas… y estaba preparada para la acción. O casi. Miró la segunda línea de la lista.

_2. Crear ambiente._

Abrió inmediatamente el gran bolso que llevaba colgado de un hombro y comenzó a sacar las velas y las esencias aromáticas, que según Hermione siempre servían para dar un ambiente más íntimo y seductor. Luego comenzó a colocarlas por todos los lugares que quedaban vacios… lo que no era del todo fácil, pues al no querer prender la luz y sólo con la iluminación de la luna, más de una vez se dio con un mueble en las canillas. Cuando estuvo contenta con la distribución de sus velas y sus esencias se dirigió directamente hacía el dormitorio… pues aunque conocía cada rincón de ese departamento, todavía no tenía el privilegio de utilizar la cama con cierto moreno y era ese el motivo por el cual estaba planeando esa charada. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que con lo bien que habían estado, con todo lo que se querían habrían llegado a tener una relación más… íntima, pero no sabía que maldita cosa le pasaba a su novio, porque cada vez que las cosas comenzaban a calentarse el se alejaba y ella ya estaba que explotaba de frustración. Según Hermione, este temor, se debía principalmente a la estrecha relación que Harry siempre había mantenido con su familia, principalmente con Ron y que debido a que todavía no hacían publica su relación… reprimía todo el deseo que sentía por la pelirroja, como una especie de autocastigo por estar con la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. ¡Algo absurdo! Pensaba Ginny… Ella solo quería que le arrancara la ropa y no la dejara pensar en nada más ¡Al demonio con Ron!

Miro la cama… Sí… había puesto sabanas de raso rojo y no pudo reprimir una risita tonta al pensar en lo bien que se sentiría el contacto de esa tela con su piel cuando estuviera retozando con Harry… bueno, pensó con una sonrisita pícara, de seguro no tendría tiempo ni cabeza de pensar en la sensación que le produciría la tela cuando tuviera el cuerpo de Harry (desnudo) sobre, abajo o al lado de ella.

Volvió al salón y miro la tercera línea de su lista.

_3. Desnudarse._

Miro su reloj de pulsera, gracias a Dios que era de esos que en la noche las manecillas y los números brillaban. Sí, si todo salía según el plan, Hermione ya tendría que haber puesto a Harry en un taxi y este tendría que estar de camino al departamento.

Se desató el pañuelo de seda que lleva ba al cuello con dedos temblorosos y lo dejó caer hacia la bolsa que transportaba en la mano. La tela vaporosa atrajo a Hedwig, que saltó de debajo del sofá y se lanzó sobre ella.

Ginny intentó quitársela, pero el animal clavó las uñas y dientes en el pañuelo y ella adivinó que era una causa perdida. Hizo caso omi so del hurón y de su nuevo juguete y se quitó los zapatos, los jeans y el top. Lo guardó todo bien doblado en la bolsa, sacó un camisón rojo y lo sostuvo ante sí.

La tela transparente y el diseño atrevido dejaban poco lugar a la imaginación, pero la vendedora de la boutique donde lo había comprado le había asegu rado que a cualquier hombre le parecería irresistible.

Aunque quizá fuera mejor no llevar nada.

Descartó esa idea en cuanto se le pasó por la cabeza. Su cuerpo no era perfecto, tenía un pecho corriente y unas caderas anchas. Aunque se mantenía firme y en forma gracias a su afición por los deportes. El camisón no la cubriría mucho, pero sería mejor que nada.

Después de quitarse el sujetador, se metió el camisón por la cabeza. El borde acariciaba sus muslos y un estre mecimiento recorrió su piel desnuda. Res piró hondo, tomó el bolígrafo y tachó la tercera línea de la lista.

Hedwig, aburrido ya con el pañuelo, se subió a un sillón y la observó mirar la cuarta línea.

_3. Perfume._

La minúscula pero cara botellita de per fume que había comprado en el mismo centro comercial donde se encontraba la boutique, esta ba en el fondo de la bolsa, envuelta en va rias capas de plástico de burbujas. Según sus investigaciones, ese perfume en parti cular era el más popular del mercado. Ginny se puso unas gotas detrás de las orejas y en las muñecas y el aire se impregnó de aroma a jazmín.

El hurón estornudó, saltó del sillón y de sapareció en la cocina. Ginny confió en que el perfume no le produjera el mismo efec to a Harry.

Bueno, pensó encogiéndose de hombros, eso ya lo descubriría luego, pero lo primero era lo primero. Miró la quinta y última línea de la lista.

_4. Protección._

En los días que había estado alimentando al hurón y dispuesto del departamento para ella sola, se había dedicado a curiosear y aunque busco y busco… no encontró ningún preservativo. Eso de alguna forma le alegro y le alerto. Lo primero, porque al parecer Harry no era asiduo a las relaciones superficiales y esporádicas, lo que justificaría una caja enorme de condones dispuesta a ser utilizada, pero también podía significar que, a pesar que con ella llevaban una relación formal (aunque oculta) desde hace unos meses, todavía no tenía intención de acostarse con ella. Algo que ella no iba a dejar pasar más allá que de esa noche.

Pero, no por eso ella dejaría de preocuparse de ese aspecto, le había dicho Hermione y le había explicado que a pesar que comúnmente eran los hombres quienes se encargaban de adquirir los preservativos, actualmente era de esperar que una mujer que llevara una vida sexual responsable y activa, se hiciera cargo también de ese aspecto. Por lo tanto, Ginny ha bía entrado en una farmacia cercana al apartamento y había comparado las distintas marcas durante veinte minutos antes de decidirse por una.

La sacó de la bolsa y vaciló, ya que no sabía si llevar la caja entera con dos doce nas de preservativos al dormitorio. Sacó uno y lo guardó en la cinturilla de su tanga nuevo de encaje rojo.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, según lo acordado con Hermione, Harry tendría que llegar en aproximadamente diez minutos, lo que le daba tiempo suficiente para comenzar a prender las velas y las esencias aromáticas, también pondría la música que Hermione le había indicado que nunca fallaban cuando una mujer quería seducir a un hombre.

Y mientras se recostaba en el sofá y golpeaba al ritmo de la música el respaldo de este con las manos, una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su rostro y murmuro:

Harry… no sabes lo que te espera.

Y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Hermione observo al pelirrojo que se encontraba recostado en la barra del bar donde celebraban el cumpleaños de Harry. Estaba rodeado por un grupo de jovencitas que no pasarían mas allá de los veinte años, que estaban dichosas y emocionas por que el gran Ron Weasley arquero de Gryffindor les estaba poniendo algo de atención… o más bien mucha atención para gusto de Hermione, que frunció el ceño cuando este irrumpió en una fuerte carcajada luego de escuchar alguna ocurrencia de la rubia que no hacía más que acariciarle el brazo… ¿Quién había invitado a esas tipas?, se pregunto arrugando más el ceño. Esa era una fiesta privada… aunque el festejado ya no se encontrara en el reciento… lo que pocos parecían darse cuenta.

Bueno, pensó con pesar… esa era la vida del futbolista exitoso y que además era soltero… las mujeres les llovían y más si eran retratados cada día en la sección de deportes y espectáculos de los diarios y noticias locales, lo que había sucedido mucho últimamente en el caso de Ron, pues el buen desempeño que realizaba para su nuevo equipo ya estaba llamando la atención de los comentaristas deportivos y su gran atractivos de los comentaristas de espectáculos. Y bueno, él tampoco ayudaba con el termino del acoso, pues a diferencia de Viktor o Harry, no parecía molestarle ser el centro de atención.

Cuando pensó en Viktor, sintió el ya característico vacio en el estomago que siempre le acompañaba desde que este le había llamado unas semanas atrás, cuando supo que posiblemente viajaría a Inglaterra para jugar contra el equipo de su padre.

"Quierro verrrte", le había dicho y para sorpresa de de Hermione… ella no había sentido nada. O más bien no había sucedido lo que pensó que sentiría si Viktor le planteara alguna vez esa posibilidad.

Suspiro… la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, pues el viaje era un hecho. El equipo de Durmstrang llegaría en una semana a Inglaterra aprovechando un receso en el campeonato de futbol de los dos países, algo extraño que sucediera… pero bueno. Sólo a ella le tenían que ocurrir esas coincidencias.

No tenía muy claro el porqué no quería verlo y hablar con él. Pero como ella lo analizaba todo; tenía dos posibilidades.

La primera, Darse cuenta que todavía estaba enamorara de él y arrojarse a sus brazos…para dejar atrás todos sus proyectos y seguirlo hasta Bulgaria y convertirse en una amante y dedicada esposa. Y la segunda, darse cuenta que no sucedía nada… que nada de lo que creyó alguna vez sentir por el macizo moreno hubiera sido verdadero. O simplemente… movió su cabeza con frustración… no quería pensar en esa tercera posibilidad, pues de las tres era la más mala y dañina de todas, pero existía y tenía que hacerla consciente para poder trabajar en ella. La tercera posibilidad era que sólo había estado con Viktor, para retar a su padre, ya que éste desde un principio se había opuesto a que su princesita se involucrara con un jugador de futbol, sin importar lo bueno, talentoso o lo famoso que pudiera ser.

Volvió a suspirar y agito el contenido de su vaso y tan fuerte lo agito que el jugo se rebalso y le mojo la mano. Al tratar de buscar algo con lo que secarse se percato que Ron ya no se encontraba cercado por las mujeres… sino que no estaba en la barra… y la rubia tampoco. Y algo… muy parecido a los celos se agito en su interior.

¡¿Pero a ella que le importaba lo que hiciera ese pelirrojo del demonio?! Que no sólo le había ofendido a ella, sino que también a su profesión. Era un energúmeno con un maní de cerebro y como tal… se iba con la primera que se le ofrecía. Además había notado que a diferencia de ella no había rechazado ninguna copa de alcohol que se le ponía por delante y aunque el festejado era Harry… el parecía el centro de la fiesta, pues el pobre cumpleañero había estado pendiente y preocupado de la misteriosa desaparición de su novia secreta… hasta que Hermione le había subido a taxi con la escusa de que algo malo le había pasado a Hedwig y que Ginny, cuando fue a buscar algo que había olvidado en el departamento lo había notado y le esperaba allá.

Hermione a pesar de lo mal que se estaba sintiendo al imaginarse a cierto pelirrojo con cierta rubia, no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa maliciosa… ¡Pobre Harry, se había ido todo asustado por su hurón, sin siquiera imaginar la sorpresa que le esperaba en casa!... por lo menos tendría un buen regalo.

Pero su sonrisa se esfumo cuando sintió que algo le rosaba la mano mojada y no pudo evitar un sobresalto… y abrió los ojos sorprendida al toparse con los claros y hermosos ojos de… Ron.

- Lo siento no quería asustarte, pero vi que buscabas algo para secarte y bueno… te traje esto- le indico tímidamente mostrándole un inmaculado pañuelo blanco que en un extremo tenia bordado _RW_ con un hilo tan rojo como el pelo de su dueño.

- Yo… gracias, pero no tenias que molestarte… además es blanco y va a quedar manchado- dijo Hermione algo cohibida por el gesto amable del pelirrojo… desde que lo conocía nunca le había dedicado alguna palabra amable… bueno sin contar el episodio del celular.

- No pasa nada…

- Y sin más Ron comenzó a empapar suavemente el líquido con el pañuelo.

- No te imaginaba como un hombre que llevara pañuelos- dijo Hermione sin saber muy bien que decir, luego de tan suave e intimo gesto.

- Ron embozo una sonrisa algo avergonzada y Hermione pudo jurar (aunque la iluminación del recinto se lo impedía) que se había sonrojado.

- Bueno…- confeso con un encogimiento de hombros- cosas de mi madre. Siempre dice que no hay nada más caballeroso que ofrecerle un pañuelo a una dama cuando lo necesita. Sea para secar sus lágrimas…-Sonrió antes de continuar y mirarla a los ojos- o secarle una mano.

Hermione quedo conmovida por las palabras de Ron y embozo una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando correspondió su mirada.

- Es un gesto muy lindo- susurro tomando el pañuelo en sus manos cuando tuvo la mano seca y sin darse cuanta comenzó a acariciar distraídamente las iniciales del pelirrojo- La verdad es que no te imaginaba en esta faceta, debo confesar.-Agrego para aligerar el ambiente, que de un momento a otro se cargo de una intimidad que ella deseaba… pero al mismo tiempo trataba de mantener bajo control.

Ron rio quedamente.

-Bueno Hermione… hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi y creo que yo tampoco me he comportado de la mejor manera contigo para demostrarte lo contrario.

Hermione no supo que decir y literalmente quedo con la boca abierta y aparto la mirada, sorprendida e intrigada por el cambio de actitud del pelirrojo, pues desde el su último encontrón, hace más de una semana, se habían evitado e ignorado olímpicamente, aunque su libro había aparecido misteriosamente arriba de su escritorio al otro día de su enfrentamiento.

¿Habría algo en las bebidas?, se pregunto al tiempo que recorría con la vista el recinto. Pudo observar a varios de los jugadores que seguían bailando en la pista a otros cerca de la barra y a unos cuantos desperdigados por las mesas conversando tranquilamente.

- Bueno fiesta- dijo entonces Ron siguiendo la mirada de la castaña.

- Gracias.- Respondió sonriendo y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, Sí, de verdad que había sido una buena fiesta para Harry. Habían asistido sus amigos y compañeros de equipo y el joven delantero había disfrutado de verdad durante todo el festejo… bueno hasta que se fue de forma tan sorpresiva.

- Creo que te esperan- Le indico cuando en su recorrido su mirada choco con una rubia que le tiraba dardos con la mirada. Estaba de nuevo con el grupito de jóvenes y no les quitaban la vista de encima.

Ron sonrió y les saludó con una mano, para luego volverse donde Hermione.

- No te preocupes… se repondrán.

- Pues yo creo que la rubia no tanto.

- Ja! Sólo está molesta porque no quise seguirle el juego.

Hermione frunció el ceño. A ella le había parecido que si le había estado siguiendo el juego.

- Además es muy joven para mí.

- ¿De verdad?- Hermione alzo una ceja con incredulidad y Ron se carcajeo.

- Bueno… quizás no, pero no es mi tipo- Y Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntarle cual era entonces… así que prefirió seguir escuchándolo- Además es la hermana pequeña de Keppler y yo no me meto con las hermanas pequeñas de mis compañeros de equipo.

Hermione sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría encima. ¡Dios! No quería ni imaginar entonces como se pondría cuando supiera que su _hermanita_ esta de novia con su mejor amigo… y mucho menos lo que haría si tan sólo imaginara lo que había planeado su _hermanita pequeña_ como regalo de cumpleaños para Harry.

- Oye- dijo entonces Ron mirando hacia todos lados- ¿Dónde se metió Harry? Hace mucho que no lo veo… y Ginny… no la vi que se fuera con mis padres y los gemelos siguen bailando- murmuro casi para sí mismo.

- Bueno… no lo sé… quizás…- comenzó a decir Hermione, mientras tratada de pensar en algo rápido que decir al pelirrojo que ahora la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Pero una campana la salvo… o mejor dicho una vibración en su pantalón y una melodía que apenas se oía.

"_Livin´la vida loca, livin´la vida loca" "Livin´la vida loca, livin´la vida loca"_

- Me están llamando- le dijo innecesariamente mientras intentaba sacar el teléfono del bolsillo de su jeans. Y cuando por fin pudo logarlo y al ver el visor… que para su mala suerte Ron también alcanzo a visualizar, quiso desaparecer de la vista del pelirrojo… pues Ginny sólo le llamaría en el caso que algo saliera mal.- Tengo que contestar.

- Oye, espera… ¿es Ginny?

Trato de alejarse lo más rápido posible de Ron, pero este que iba pegado casi a sus talones pudo escuchar perfectamente.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué paso? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! ¡¿Oh Dios mío?! ¡¿Pero tú y Harry se encuentran bien?! ¡Voy inmediatamente para allá!- corto la comunicación y se giro rápidamente para llegar a la puerta, pero una muro de puro musculo le impidió la pasada y mucho más cuando coloco sus dos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione como barrera.

Estaba muerta, se dijo, cuando observó el enfurecido rostro de Ron.

- ¿Así que Harry esta con Ginny? – le pregunto lentamente y ante el asentimiento de Hermione, grito- ¡¿HACIENDO QUE?! ¡¿Y QUE MIERDA PASO?!

Menos mal que la música estaba fuerte y nadie más pudo escuchar los gritos del enfurecido pelirrojo.

- Mira, ahora no es lugar ni el momento de explicarte nada- le contesto pasando por debajo de uno de los brazos de pelirrojo para dirigirse rauda hacia la salida.

Pero por supuesto Ron no se quedo tranquilo con esa explicación. Así que imaginando que Hermione se escabullía para donde sea que se encontraba su hermana con Harry, decidió seguirla… hasta la puerta.

- ¿Por qué te detienes?- le pregunto desconcertado casi chocando con ella cuando paro de forma brusca.

- Estoy viendo si hay algún taxi o voy a tener que buscar a alguien para que me lleve.

- Vamos- le dijo aferrándole un brazo y encaminándola hacia su camioneta que estaba estacionada unos metros más allá de la salida.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Con todo lo que has bebido? ¡De seguros nos matas antes de llegar donde Harry!

- ¡eso no es verdad!

- ¡Sí! Te observe todo la noche- soltó antes de darse cuenta de lo que podría implicar dicho comentario- Digo… estabas en mi campo de visión… no te emociones tanto- agrego cuando vio la mueca complacida que embozo Ron- ¡Y ese no es punto! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué cuando se le necesita nunca aparece un taxi?

- No le sé

- Era una pregunta retorica Ron- le indico rodando los ojos.

Miro para todas partes pensando que algunas veces ese pelirrojo era tan…

- ¡Oh Dios mío!- Exclamo cuando su vista se clavo en su nuevo medio de transporte- Espérame aquí- le grito a Ron antes de volver corriendo hacia el interior del bar.

- ¡Hey! ¡No hay necesidad de buscar a nadie!- le grito Ron, pero dudo mucho que la castaña le hubiera escuchado.

Unos minutos después se encontraba sintiendo un frio de muerte y… y sintiendo un susto de muerte… que de seguro terminaría en su muerte.

Jamás en su vida hubiera pensado que esa noche terminaría con él aferrándose a la cintura de la castaña como si la vida le dependiera de ello… Porque… ni en sus más remotos sueños, cruzaría la ciudad en una enorme motocicleta conducida por una loca suicida que al parecer no conocía el significado de los frenos, ni lo que significaban las luces rojas o amarillas de los semáforos que habían traspasado como un rayo.

Ni siquiera se acordaba muy bien como había llegado a esa situación, sólo tenía la imagen de Hermione volviendo a salir del bar, con dos cascos en la mano y una chaqueta que le quedo algo holgada y cuando el trato de buscar una explicación solo había conseguido que esta le respondiera;

Sólo ponte eso- le había dicho mientras le entregaba de forma rápida el casco y la chaqueta- lo vas a necesitar.

Y antes de que Ron se diera cuanta y pudiera cerrar la boca, Hermione ya se encontraba sentada a horcadas arriba de la enorme moto… y como se dice… lo demás es historia.

Sólo rezaba llegar con vida a donde fueran… o lo que era lo mismo, que ningún policía los detuviera.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y fue deteniendo la moto a medida que traspasaban y sacaba el quite a los tres carros de bomberos que se encontrados desperdigados afuera de la acera del departamento de Harry.

- ¡Oh Dios Mío!-Murmuro cuando detuvo por completo la moto y se sacaba el casco. Hizo ademán de bajarse, pero unos fuertes brazos seguían fuertemente aferrados a su cintura- Ron- le llamo y se volteo para verlo. Este venía agazapado en su espalda, algo sumamente difícil considerando la altura del pelirrojo y que además llevaba un casco de proporciones- Ron- volvió a decir agitando un poco, aunque este antes de soltarse cerró más fuerte sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Hermione sonrió, pero al escuchar los movimientos y las voces de las personas que se encontraban en la acera, recordó el porqué se encontraba allí- ¡Maldita sea Ron, ya llegamos!-grito y al fin consiguió que el pelirrojo la soltara y se pusiera derecho.

- ¡Por lo puta madre!- fue todo lo que dijo Ron al ver el panorama que se presentaba ante sus ojos, que seguían cubierto por el casco.

Hermione ni se fijo en la palabrota de Ron, pues al sentirse libre, salto de la moto y corrió al interior del edificio.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Harry!- Exclamo aliviaba cuando descubrió a la pareja en un extremo del hall- ¡Cuando me alegro de que estén bien!- suspiro para luego observarlos con más detenimiento.

¡Eran un desastre!... y si la situación no fuera tan seria… ella se habría reído, aunque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse seria.

Ginny llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser una ¿camisa Harry? Pero aún se podía apreciar lo que había sido el comisión rojo que tanto les había costado elegir en el centro comercial. Además tenía todo su cabello alborotado y se podían apreciar algunos que otros mechones chamuscados, iba descalza y tenía la cara cubierta de tizne negro, pero lo que más resaltaba en ella era… el hurón blanco de Harry que aferraba entre los brazos.

Harry por otro lado, solo estaba con los jeans que había llevado en la noche… bueno lo que quedaban de él porque a estos les faltaba la mitad de una pierna. Su torso que estaba desnudo, sus brazos y su cara se encontraban manchado de ceniza y de algún polvillo blanco que Hermione no sabía que era. Su pelo que siempre llevaba desordenado (no por una moda, sino más por un factor genético)… estaba totalmente chamuscado… lo que conseguía que por una vez en la vida, estuviera ordenado.

- ¿Qué pa..- comenzó a preguntar pero antes de terminar la frase sintió como alguien pasaba rápidamente a su lado y se abalanzaba sobre Harry para darle un derechazo que lo lanzo al piso.

- ¡Ron!

Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Ginny, pero este sin hacerles caso soltó el casco que traía en la mano, que reboto e hizo un sonido hueco cuando tuvo contacto con el suelo.

- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE!- gritaba Ron enfurecido mientras se acerba a un Harry que recién comenzaba reaccionar.

- ¡Auhhh!- se quejo llevándose una mano a la mandíbula, donde comenzaba a salir un hilillo de sangre.

- ¡DEBERIA MATARTE! ¡ERES UNA MIERDA!

- ¡Ron! ¡DEMONIOS!- Grito Ginny acercándose donde Harry y ayudándolo a incorporarse- ¡Cómo te atreves!

- ¡¿CÓMO ME ATREVO?! ¡¿QUÉ COMO ME ATREVO?!- volvió a repetir fuera de sí- ¡ES QUE ACASO NO TES DAS CUENTA! ¡ESTA MIERDA QUE VES AQUÍ SE ATREVIO A APROVECHARSE DE TI!- He hizo el además de volver a golpear Harry, pero Ginny se interpuso.

- ¡Basta Ron! ¡Harry no hizo nada!

- Ginny…-dijo entonces Harry poniéndose a su lado- Ron tiene razón…

- ¡LO VES!-interrumpió Ron mientas alzaba el puño- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

- ¡NO!- De nuevo Ginny se interpuso y detuvo el impulso de Ron.

- ¡MALDITA SEA RON!- Grito entonces Hermione- ¡DEJA QUE HARRY TE EXPLIQUE!.

Ron se volvió hacia ella y entonces como si una ampolleta se alumbrara en su cerebro, lo entendió todo.

- ¡MALDITA MUJER! ¡TU FUISTE LA CULPABLE! TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A GINNY… PERO CLARO TENÍAS QUE RECLUTARLA…

- ¿Reclutarla?- Repitieron desconcertados Hermione, Harry, y Ginny.

- ¡PARA TU NEGOCIO!-Siguió gritando, ajeno a las miradas de los curiosos que se iban acercando para ver la escena que estaba montando el pelirrojo, que ahora daba círculos y se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.- ¡PERO MI HERMANA NO SE CONVERTIRA EN UNA PROSTITUTA!- Termino por anunciar ante la estupefacción y sorpresa de todos.

- ¿QUÉ?- Grito entonces Hermione junto con Ginny que se había ido acercando a la castaña.

- ¡NO TE HAGAS LA ESTUPIDA! ¡SE MUY BIEN EL NEGOCIO QUE LLEVAS CON LOS JUGADORES… Y AHORA… DE SEGURO QUE ESTA NOCHE ERA LA PRUEBA DE GINNY… Y CON HARRY!

- ¡TU ESTAS LOCO!- Le respondió enfurecida Hermione

- ¡Y TU ERES UNA CUAL….!

Pero lo que Ron quisiera gritar fue silenciado por el certero y fuete derechazo de Harry que rojo de furia vio como su amigo caía al suelo.

Ron miro asombrado a su ex mejor amigo ¿Cómo se atrevía a golpearlo, cuando era él quien debía estar enfurecido y tratando de matarlo?, volvió a mirar a Harry que le observaba con los ojos llenos de furia y los puños apretados.

- Mira Ron, acepto que me culpes y te comportes como un bruto conmigo… porque de alguna manera me lo merezco… pero no voy a permitir que ofendas a Hermione y mucho menos a tu hermana con esas acusaciones tan bajas y de poco hombre. Hermione no tiene nada que ver con esto, sólo nos...

- ¡SEGURO!- escupió Ron- No sé qué clase de relación enfermiza tienen pero desde ahora te digo que no voy a permitir que metan a mi hermana en medio.

- ¡Hermione es mi amiga, grandísimo idiota!- Grito ya harto, para luego bajar un poco la voz y decirle lentamente-... Y si, tienes algo de razón, quizás… si no hubiese sido por ella yo no estaría ahora con la persona que amo… que resulta ser tu hermana y aunque me odies… de eso no me voy a disculpar… sólo, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, te pido disculpas por ocultarte mi relación con Ginny.

Ron frunció el ceño… Porque al ver la mirada honesta en Harry y observar como su hermana miraba al moreno… ¿Entonces era su hermana quien había hecho que Harry estuviera tan feliz ese tiempo y no Hermione? No pudo evitar alegrarse por ese hecho y no pudo evitar plantearse que quizás se había equivocado un poco en sus acusaciones. Quizás Harry era sincero… pero lo de Hermione no podía ser… él había sido testigo y aunque la idea le hacía terriblemente infeliz, se planteo que a lo mejor Harry tampoco sabía de las actividades de la castaña y así se lo hizo saber.

- Pero… ella…no es doctora… y se queda mucho rato con los jugadores en la oficina y he escuchado que cobra por sesión y…

- Ron, Hermione si es doctora, pero de la otra clase-Le interrumpió entonces Harry- Hermione es Psicóloga y tiene un doctorado en sexualidad humana… por lo que… las sesiones o lo que sea que tu hayas visto… no eran de…-Siguió explicando Harry, aunque en este punto se puso colorado-… bueno tu sabes…sino que terapias.

Ron abrió la boca y… la volvió a cerrar por qué un suave sollozo hizo que apartara la mirada de Harry y buscara el origen de tal sonido. Era Hermione.

Hermione se encontraba todavía al lado de su hermana, pero esta ahora mantenía un brazo por encima de los hombros de la castaña y con el otro mantenía firmemente aferrado al hurón que se había acurrucado en su pecho, de seguro asustado por tanto grito y escándalo. Pero volviendo con Hermione, ésta tenía la cara cubierta con ambas manos y Ron pudo notar que sus hombros se agitaban.

Y él quiso que por lo menos Harry le zurrara unas mil veces más… por que no sólo había cometido un gravísimo error, sino que había hecho llorar a Hermione.

Percibió las miradas recriminatorios de Harry y de su hermana y quiso sufrir cualquier suplicio… incluso volver a recorrer Londres a todo velocidad en ese aparato que atentaba contra la vida del ser humano, pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa, para borrar las palabras y acusaciones que había hecho.

Harry le hecho una última mirada ante de acercarse donde Hermione para consolarla, pero justo en ese momento la castaña soltó… una estruendosa carcajada.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Se lo imaginaban????.... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… me esforcé mucho en escribirlo… y espero que no hayan quedado desilusionadas por que el fuego era literalmente fuego!!!!... jajajaja… pero les advierto que sólo voy a escribir lemmon sobre la pareja protagonista y de eso falta un poquitín…y si algún se quedo con ganas de saber que fue lo que ocurrió en realidad entre Harry y Ginny, lo podrán saber en el próximo capítulo… ¡Pero más importante aún!!!! ¿Qué pasara ahora entre Ron y Hermione?, luego que este le acusara de ejercer una de las profesiones más antiguas del mundo!!!!!!....

Bueno un abrazo para todas las que siguen la historia… y no puedo irme sin antes agradecer enormemente los reviews que me han dejado en _Jugando con el amor_!!!!! Pues sigan así y yo me comprometo a no demorarme tanto!!!!!

Además pronto se viene el próximo capítulo de Tras de ti… para aquellos que siguen mi primera historia, no se preocupen… sigue en marcha y no la voy a abandonar!!!!!

_AphroditeEvangeline..._


	6. Cap 6 Darse Cuenta

**CAPITULO SEIS. DARSE CUENTA.**

Hermione tenía otro ataque de risa y no solamente ella. Ron por poco y se cae del sillón cuando Harry y Ginny por fin terminaron de contar su historia. La verdad es que la situación y todo lo que había ocurrido durante la noche era de lo más extraño y lo más raro de todo es que ella, se estuviera riendo a carcajadas junto al hombre que le había gritado, insultado, humillado y calumniado…todo en una misma noche. También era raro que luego de ese episodio este estuviera sentado cómodamente (bueno, sin contar el instante en que casi se cae del sillón cuando no podía más de la risa) en el sillón favorito de ella. Pero bueno…necesitaban un lugar donde conversar y como el departamento de Harry estaba quemado y definitivamente ella no iba a subir a un decimo octavo piso (que era donde estaba ubicado el departamento del pelirrojo) no les quedo otra opción que ir al departamento de la castaña que se encontraba para tranquilidad de ella en el primer piso de su edificio.

Aunque en el ambiente en un principio se sintió bastante incomodidad, no sólo por el hecho que Ron se encontraba en la casa de la mujer que gratuitamente y sin pruebas había insultado, gritoneado y humillado en medio de un vestíbulo lleno de bomberos, personas y un hurón… estaba el hecho (para martirio del pelirrojo) de haber presenciado los efectos de la "consumación" de la relación secreta que mantenían su hermana y su mejor amigo. Hecho que todavía trataba de digerir. Pero el ambiente se fue distendiendo a medida que los protagonistas del fuego de la noche fueron contando la historia…. Lo que permitió que Ron se olvidara por unos instantes de querer matar a su mejor amigo por ponerle las manos encima a su hermanita. Pues luego de lo que contó Ginny no le quedo duda al pelirrojo que su "hermanita" ya estaba bastante "creciditita", pues en el momento en que comenzó con sus recriminaciones hacia Harry, exigiéndole que le contara con pelos y señales todo lo que había pasado esa noche en el departamento del moreno, fue Ginny quien tomo la palabra e interrumpió a su novio para continuar con la entrecortada explicación que estaba dando hasta ese entonces el moreno.

- Bueno, nos estábamos besando en el sofá- había dicho Ginny sin percatarse del ceño fruncido de Ron cuando miró con mala cara a Harry- y bueno… Harry estaba sobre mi y…- Ginny interrumpió su relato cuando escucho el fuerte carraspeo de Harry que trataba de no mirar fijamente a Ron -En fin- siguió Ginny luego de mirar feo a Harry por haberla interrumpido- Harry ya estaba sin camisa y…- otro carraspeo de parte de Harry que se encontraba rojo y a punto de salir corriendo cuando Ron levanto una ceja de forma amenazante- ¿Qué?- le preguntó entonces Ginny cansada de las interrupciones de su novio

- Creo que no es necesario entrar en detalles mi amor- Dijo esto haciendo un gesto elocuente hacia Ron.

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que alguien con la mente de escantarilla que él tiene, que llega a las más absurdas conclusiones y acusa a mi amiga de ser una madame de mala muerte que se dedica a andar reclutando chicas para que su mejor amigo las "tase" se va a escandalizar con nuestra historia?- Le preguntó de vuelta ignorando el bufido de protesta por parte de Ron- no lo creo.

- Ginny… ¡Yo no ando reclutando a nadie!- interrumpió Hermione y riéndose se volvió hacia Ron- Para que te quede claro.

- Muy graciosa, aunque si de verdad anduvieras reclutando chicas esta que está aquí no te convendría- Le advirtió poniéndose serio.

- ¡Hey!!! –grito Ginny

- Bueno ¿y por qué crees eso Ron?

- Bueno…-comenzó a decir arrastrando las palabras- pues con el carácter que tiene esta mujercita… te espantaría todos los clientes.

- ¡Serás bruto Ron!- grito entonces Ginny poniéndose de pie- para que lo sepas "Yo soy perfectamente reclutadle"- Dijo en tono orgulloso mientras azotaba hacia atrás su maltrecha cabellera- … ¡Es más… cualquier casa de estas me querría!- Tanto Harry, Hermione y Ron se volvieron a ver con desconcierto a Ginny luego de esta declaración, para luego lanzar una carcajada por lo absurdo de la situación.

- Ok, Ginny… si tu lo dices, pero como yo no ando reclutando a chicas y tampoco me dedico a este oficio…- recalcó la ultima parte solo para molestar a Ron, pues cada vez que se hacía mención de su terrible actuación se ponía colorado y se movía con incomodidad en el sillón- por favor continua la historia.

Ginny suspiro y volvió a sentarse junto a Harry.

- Bien. ¿Dónde iba? Ah…si... en la parte de la camisa…- volvió a concentrarse para luego sonreír- La maldita camisa no sé cómo fue a dar con una de las malditas velas y comenzó a prenderse… bueno de esto no nos dimos cuenta hasta un rato después por que nosotros ya estábamos en plena….

- ¡Ginny!- volvió a interrumpir Harry más colorado que el pelo de su novia- ¡Enfócate… Enfócate!

- Ok, pero si no lo cuanto como fueron las cosas no me van a entender bien y no te preocupes por Ron, no creo que pueda dar otro espectáculo tan lamentable como el de antes, además está muy avergonzado con Hermione para ponerse a gritar acá y hacer otro escándalo…

- Ginny… ¡Estoy aquí!- le interrumpió Ron y se puso más colorado cuando escucho la suave risa de Hermione.- ¡Ya termina de una vez! Que no voy a saltar sobre Harry para reclamarle sobre el honor de mi hermana cuando ella solita fue la de la idea… bueno no sola, tú la ayudaste- le recriminó a Hermione.

- Y tú me acusaste de ser prostituta- Le contestó Hermione en el mismo tono, provocando que Ron cerrara la boca y que sin despegar la vista de Hermione suspirara dando a entender que ese raund lo había perdido y luego desviando la vista de donde se encontraba la castaña le hizo una seña a su hermana para que continuara.

- Ok… continuo y ojala que ahora nadie me interrumpía- señaló Ginny fijando una mirada amenazadora en Harry- comprenderán que estábamos muy apasionados y envueltos en las sensaciones que nos provocábamos nosotros mismos- ante esto Harry gimió lamentándose mientras Hermione reía y Ron fruncía el ceño. Y Ginny… bueno Ginny siguió como si nada- Cuando de repente… sentí olor a humo y es cuando abro los ojos y veo que la parte de atrás del pantalón de Harry está ardiendo y entonces le grite a Harry ¡Harry estas ardiendo!-Ginny abrió mucho los ojos al recordar el momento- entonces Harry me mira y con voz ronca me dice ¡No nena eres tu quien está ardiendo!- terminó de decir Ginny muy seria, para después lanzar una carcajada.

Tanto Hermione como Ron se volvieron riéndose a mirar a un pobre Harry que se encontraba con las manos en la cara lamentando la novia que se había buscado, cuando la mirada de este se encontró con la de sus amigos hizo el amago de apuntarse a la cabeza con dos dedos y simular un disparo. Esto provocó más risas.

- Luego de tan intensa declaración grite más fuerte- Siguió contando Ginny cuando se recuperó de su ataque de risa- ¡No… que se te quema el pantalón! Y fue ahí que Harry reaccionó y bueno logro apagar su pantalón pero no antes que se chamuscara el sofá y la mesa lo que provocó que el humo se fuera al dispositivo contra incendio que se puso a chillar como loco, pero lo peor de todo fue que mientras tratábamos de apagar las cosas sentimos un ruido muy fuerte y lo próximo que vimos fue a un bombero que echó abajo la puerta de una patada y nos lanzó un choro de agua.

Luego de estos no hubo nadie quien los parara de reírse más que de la historia, de la cara que había puesto Harry al oír el relato de su novia

Hermione todavía no podía creer la historia que Ginny y Harry le habían relatado y daba gracias a Dios que las cosas no hubieran pasado a mayores… bueno por algo estaban riéndose y no lamentando un acontecimiento mucho más grave que un sofá y una mesa quemada… sin contar con la indumentaria y algo de pelo chamuscado de los protagonistas.

Y Ron…bueno...Ron continuaba burlándose de la pareja

- Así que, Ginny- siguió burlándose Ron, luego de conocer por labios de su misma hermana la historia del incendio- Ya sabemos a quién llamar cuando queramos derretir el hielo de la entrada de la casa.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó desconcertada su hermana.

- A ti…pues si pudiste incendiar a Harry y el departamento de Harry- entonces se volvió a ver a un sonrojado Harry antes de continuar-… ni me imagino lo que puedes hacer con un poco de hielo en las manos.

Y a esto le siguió otra tanda de risas… bueno por parte de Hermione y de Ron

- Ja, ja, ja... muy divertido Ron- Le respondió Ginny mientras le tiraba un cojín a la cara para luego cruzarse de brazos.- Solo fueron las malditas velas- refunfuño entonces Ginny lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Hermione.

- Hey, no me mires así, yo te dije "Un par de velas para crear ambiente"- recalcó la castaña- no "cientos de velas que provoquen que Harry se incendie"- y ante este comentario volvieron a reír.

Hermione miró a sus amigos que igual que ellos sucumbieron a las risas, primero Ginny y un poco más tarde Harry. Pobres, su noche especial se había arruinado. La pobre Ginny estaba hecha un asco y el aspecto de Harry no era mejor y ella ni siquiera le había ofrecido nada esperando los detalles de la historia… Dios, pensó… ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?... ella no era así… A ella esas situaciones no le gustaban, más bien las rechazaba y trataba de evitarlas. Todo había comenzado desde que se había reencontrado con Harry y había conocido a Ron… desde ahí habían comenzado sus problemas… primero el horrible altercado por la corrida a caballo, luego la caída en la piscina, después su desmayo, también estaba el incidente en las gradas de la cancha de entrenamiento y para rematar lo sucedido esa noche (sin contar con la pataleta de Ron durante el paseo en moto)… ¿y ella como se había comportado? ¡Como una cría! Gritando y discutiendo por cualquier cosa. Dejando a la adulta de lado y dejándose llevar por sus emociones. Necesitaba pensar y pensar rápido.

- Voy hacer café- anunció levantándose precipitadamente.

- Te ayudo- se ofreció inmediatamente Ginny levantándose ella también.

- No, por Dios Ginny, lamento tanto lo que paso… y ustedes deben estar cansados. ¿Por qué no se duchan y cambian de ropa mientras yo preparo algo? De seguro algo mío te servirá. Y de seguro también encontrare algo que te sirva a ti Harry.

Miró a Harry que aun estaba con su cara tiznada, la ropa rota, los anteojos checos que delataban lo cansados que estaba…y pensar que era su cumpleaños…

- Harry tu sabes dónde está mi baño y la ducha, ¿Qué tal si llevas a Ginny allí y tú…

- ¡No! ¡no… no y no!... –Todos miraron a Ron que se había levantado y se paseaba ahora entre ellos.- Ya está bien, soporte toda la historia de Ginny…algo que ningún hermano le gustaría escuchar ¿No creen que ya es suficiente?- Pregunto directamente a la castaña

- No te entiendo ¿Suficiente qué?

- ¡Que ahora los mandes a ducharse juntos!

Aunque el primer impulso de Hermione fue gritarle y mandarlo al demonio… se controlo…trato de buscar el control que tantas había veces había perdido con el pelirrojo para contestarle con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

- Antes que me interrumpieras le estaba diciendo a Harry que llevara a Ginny a mi baño y el puede usar el de visitas. ¿Contento?

Ante esto Ron solo atinó a asentir de forma rígida y volvió a sentarse.

- Bueno ahora que todo está aclarado ¡Manos a la obra! Vamos chicos.

Y Ron tuvo que soportar la mirada recriminatoria por parte de Harry y Ginny antes que se perdieran de vista por el pasillo.

Cuando quedo solo, suspiró derrotado ¿Es que no podía hacer más el ridículo? , había quedado como un descerebrado y un mal pensado… además había golpeado a Harry…y bueno… su amigo también le había dado lo suyo... pero ese no era el punto, se dijo, tratando de enfocar su atención. La cuestión era que había quedado como un tonto y un desgraciado a los ojos de Hermione y ahora, si antes ella podía pensar que él no era más que un tonto jugador de futbol…ahora lo podría pensar con razón, pues… ¿En que estaba pensando para creer que ella era lo que pensó que era?... haber, recapitulemos, se dijo, mientras se recostaba en el sofá, que a decir verdad era de lo más cómodo, mucho más que el que tenía en su casa.

Sí, era verdad que Hermione había mentido. No era doctora… al menos no de esas que tienen que ver con heridas y esas cosas. Segundo; Tenía reuniones sospechosas con algunos jugadores de futbol. Tercero: Cobraba por sesión y no era tan cara (al menos esos eran los comentarios de sus compañeros). Cuarto: Era muy buena en lo que hacía y Quinto: Ella le gustaba.

Ron dio un respingo en el asiento y quedo muy derecho ¿¿¿¿De dónde diablos había salido eso?????, porque definitivamente Hermione no le gustaba, es más, le era desagradable la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre le hacía sentir como un estúpido, bueno, pensó haciendo una mueca, considerando los eventos recién ocurridos no era de extrañar que pensara eso… Pero definitivamente y bajo ninguna condición o circunstancia, ella no le gustaba.

¡Por Dios!... si tenía todo lo que él rechazaba; Era una sabelotodo, una engreída, pesada y sin contar que hasta hace poco pensaba que salía con su amigo…y bueno…también… que era una prostituta ¡Carajos!... ahora ni siquiera podía pensar en eso sin sentirse una basura con una mente mucho más llena de basura. Mejor no pensaría en eso. , Sí, era lo mejor, se dijo. Suspiró y tuvo que reconocer que la chica también tenía cosas buenas; era amable (Con todos menos con él), cariñosa (con todos menos con él), simpática (con todos menos con él)… también era atractiva, le encantaba su nariz respingona, sus ojos chispeantes, su constante parloteo, y por lo tanto sus espectaculares labios, había notado que el inferior era un poco más carnoso que el superior y él ya había soñado (dormido y despierto) como sería besarlos, pero también le gustaba la forma en que acariciaba a su gato y esa noche al hurón blanco de Harry, los nombres extraños y extravagantes que se le ocurrían para llamar a sus animales o cuando abrazaba a su amigo y también a su hermana, gesto que por supuesto nunca le había dedicado a él… Pero todo eso no quería decir que le gustase ¿No?, porque no era así.

Levantó la vista sobresaltado cuando escucho los pasos de alguien que se acercaban. Que sea Harry, que sea Harry o por último el gato psicópata que le brindo sendos regañones y bufidos apenas entro por la puerta un rato antes, pues en el estado que se encontraba prefería cualquier cosa que estar bajo la mirada de la persona que tenía la capacidad de trastornarlo como ninguna otra lo había hecho nunca… pero eso no significaba que le gustara, se dijo resuelto y mucho más seguro que antes, sólo estaba nervioso y avergonzado de todo lo que había pasado. Sólo era eso… sentía remordimientos por como la había tratado, eso era. Pero toda su resolución se vino abajo cuando sus ojos se toparon con los castaños de Hermione, por que se dio cuenta o mejor dicho al fin tuvo el valor de reconocer que Hermione Granger le gustaba… y le gustaba mucho. Y ¡Mierda! Estaba jodido, pues considerando la forma en que le había mirado antes de entrar a lo que suponía era la cocina… Acercarse a ella no iba a ser nada fácil… nada…nada y no sólo porque eran como el agua y el aceite, sino que, ahora…el estaba seguro que Hermione Granger, ni por mucho podría sentir lo que él sentía por ella.

Hermione respiró hondo, escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de las duchas, mientras ella preparaba café en la cocina o más bien escabullirse a la cocina con el pretexto de preparar café y así tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos. Todavía estaba algo tiritona, luego de ver la forma en que Ron se le quedó mirando cuando paso por el salón hacia la cocina. Sus ojos habían conectaron con los profundos azules del pelirrojo y el corazón de la chica había dado un bote tan grande que pensó que por poco se le salía del pecho. Se apoyo en la encimera y volvió respirar para tratar de calmar su corazón y despejar la mente para tratar de analizar todo lo que había pasado en la noche.

_Inhala y exhala… inhala y exhala… inhala y exhala_… se dijo realizando la acción, tomando aire por la nariz y botándolo por la boca. Y luego de hacer unas cuantas respiraciones logró normalizar sus latidos y su respiración.

_Manos a la obra, se dijo. _Se acerco a la cafetera, le hecho el agu_a, lue_go abrió el filtro del café y agrego una generosa cantidad de su café italiano preferido. Luego encendió la cafetera y volvió a recostarse en la encimera, cruzó los brazos y escuchando el suave repiqueo del café cayendo, rememoró todo lo ocurrido.

Todavía no podía creer todo lo sucedido durante la noche, pero eso si…ahora podía entender muchas cosas. Embozó una sonrisa al recordar la cara de Ron y sus posteriores torpes y difíciles de entender palabras de disculpas cuando ella por fin había dejado de reírse al ver la cara de desconcierto y luego de preocupación de Harry y Ginny al ver que no se le pasaban las carcajadas.

Pensándolo bien, ella tampoco entendía su actitud. La verdad es que no sabía si sentirse halagada u ofendida por las acusaciones que Ron había hecho. La parte racional de su cerebro la llevaba a inclinarse más por la primera opción, pero su lado emocional…algo que la llevaba incordiando hace varios días…permitía que fuera condescendiente con el pobre de Ron.

¿Pobre de Ron?, se pregunto escandalizada ¿Cómo era posible que luego de todo lo que había dicho sobre ella, lo estuviera defendiendo? ¿Cómo era posible que luego que la llamara a gritos prostituta, ella no se enojara y más aún se riera de la situación?... No quería reconocerlo, pero quizás de alguna manera ahora podía entender la fría y reprochable actitud que el pelirrojo tuviera con ella… y para mortificación suya le aliviaba comprender que no era algo personal y que quizás…sólo quizás la relación entre ellos luego de este episodio pudiera llegar a ser más civilizada para poder llevarse bien algún día.

Este último pensamiento le alegro tanto como le inquieto. ¿A ella, porque le importaba llevarse bien con ese hombre? ¿Un hombre que desde el momento que conoció fue maleducado con ella? ¿Qué no respetaba ni a su caballo y que se reía de su gato? ¿Y qué más encima la acusaba de cosas horribles y la ofendía sin importar quien lo estuviera escuchando? Suspiró… ella sabía las respuestas a todas estas inquietudes, pero no quería verbalizarlas ni siquiera pensarlas, porque estaba segura que si tan sólo permita que una de esas "impertinentes" ideas se cruzara por su mente…se metería en problemas…otra vez.

Así que mejor sería buscar otras razones mucho más seguras que le explicaran porque quería llevarse mejor con Ron, A ver, se dijo y luego de pensarlo un segundo y justo cuando la cafetera hizo "click" avisando que el café estaba listo ya tenía su respuesta. _Bueno_, se dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros, _es amigo de Harry, por lo tanto voy a tener que verlo seguido, además trabaja en el mismo lugar que yo por lo que tengo que tener un buen trato con él… además es el hermano de Ginny y ella ahora es mi amiga y no está bien que uno se pelee con los hermanos de sus nuevas amistades cada cinco minutos ¿Verdad?… _Sí…eso estaba mucho mejor o por lo menos ella se sentía mucho mejor. Y sin más demora comenzó a buscar las tazas para el café y sacaba unas cuantas pastas y galletas de una de las encimeras, con una firme determinación.

Ron Weasley no le gustaba… ni mucho menos. Le caía mal y el sentimiento era mutuo (al parecer), así que no se preocuparía más del asunto ni de la forma que acostumbraba trastornarla (como nadie lo había hecho nunca), Así que no pensaría más en eso.

Y justo cuando ya estaba contenta y resuelta con esa afirmación, sintió que la puerta de la cocina se abría y los ojos, la cara, el cuerpo y una sonrisa encantadoramente tímida del hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos se apoderaba de su cocina.

¡Carajos!, se dijo sin darse cuenta que dejaba caer una bolsa de pastas al suelo, pues eso era el menor de sus problemas, ya que al ver a Ron ahí… llenando con su presencia todo el lugar, se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo…Ese pelirrojo le gustaba… y le gustaba mucho.

….Y por lo tanto…tenía problemas…Grandes problemas.

- Hola- Dijo entonces Ron de forma insegura mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Hola-Respondió suavemente Hermione

Entonces se quedaron callados, sin saber como reaccionar ahora que cada uno por su parte había reconocido (en secreto), lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó entonces Ron acercándose, lo que hizo que Hermione se sobresaltara y diera inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás… pero no debió preocuparse por la intenciones del pelirrojo, pues sólo se había acercado a recoger la bolsa de pastas… y ella se sintió como una estúpida.

- Sí…, gracias ¿Podrías llevar puesta bandeja a la sala?

- Por supuesto.

Hermione dejo salir la respiración que había estado conteniendo cuando le vio salir… ¡Dios! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?... relájate, se dijo…Era una mujer madura, segura de si misma…no una quinceañera, pero se estaba comportando como tal. Movió los hombros en círculos y se dijo que ella podría controlar la situación… sólo le había tomado por sorpresa…pero eso no volvería a pasar…Pero volvió a pasar, cuando el pelirrojo volvió a entrar, ahora con una mirada y una pose mucho más segura y determinada.

- Lo siento- fue lo primero que dijo a una sorprendida Hermione, que a pesar de todo supo a lo que se refería- Me comporte como un estupido y…tú no te lo mereces. Sé que debes estar odiándome y tienes que soportar mi presencia acá en tu casa. Te pido perdón por todas las estupideces que dije esta noche y espero que puedas aceptarlas y ojala olvidar mi tan…-Se rasco la cabeza de forma nerviosa mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada.

- ¿Particular actuación de esta noche?-Sugirió Hermione tratando de ayudarle.

- Sí- aceptó y Hermione notó que a medida que hablaba las orejas y el cuello de Ron se ponía cada vez más rojo- Y bueno lamento que hayas tenido que soportar mi presencia…y ahora me voy.

Y antes que Hermione pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo… Ron se fue y cuando reaccionó y se dio cuenta a lo que se refería el pelirrojo cuando escucho que se abría y luego se cerraba la puerta de entrada.

Salió al pasillo con la intensión de ir a buscarlo, pero se detuvo cuando su mano asió la manija de la puerta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se preguntó. ¿No era eso lo que quería? Que Ron se hubiera ido dejaba muy claras las cosas… él no tenía nada más que hacer ahí y se lo había demostrado. Bueno, se dijo, haciendo una mueca… a lo mejor era mejor así.

-¿Hermione?-Preguntó entonces una voz tras ella- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hermione se volvió hacia la voz de su amigo, que ahora vestía una holgada camiseta de la selección de Bulgaria (regalo de Viktor) y un pantalón de chándal también de Viktor…que le quedaban más holgados que la misma camiseta, traía el cabello mojado y mucho más desordenado (Todo gracias a que lo tenía chamuscado). Ginny estaba a su lado con una toalla a modo de turbante en la cabeza y un camisón con su respectiva bata que eran de Hermione.

- Ron- Murmuró- Se fue.

Fue todo lo que dijo, sus amigos asintieron, pero se abstuvieron de preguntar nada más, pues por la expresión de su amiga, pensaron que algo no muy bueno había pasado. Así que la siguieron al salón y se acomodaron en los sillones de antes para tomar el café que la chica había preparado, pero antes que pudieran dar el primer sorbo unos fuertes y repetitivos golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron. Se miraron con los ceños fruncidos y los tres pensaron, aunque no lo verbalizaron… en Ron, pero la diferencia que los tres sintieron tres cosas diferentes;

Ginny: Hastío…volvería el bruto de su hermano a arruinarle lo poco que le quedaba de noche con Harry. De seguro cuando llegó a la acera se había acordado de ella y venía a buscarla para llevarla a casa. ¡Por Dios que era inoportuno! Y ella que pensaba que podrían pasar la noche ahí con Harry y terminar lo que habían comenzado antes del incendio…pues…a pesar de todo el fuego que hubo…ella no había podido cumplir su propósito.

Harry: Trago saliva. De seguro Ron había recapacitado y volvía para darle la paliza de su vida. Se rasco la cabeza de forma nerviosa ¿Qué diablos haría?... podría saltar por la ventana, pero no se vería bien delante de su amiga y sobre todo ante su novia. Además el no era un cobarde, se dijo…y tampoco había hecho nada malo…quisó…pero el maldito fuego se lo impidió. Había tanteado la idea de quedarse ahí con Ginny…pero si sus sospechas se hacían realidad, luego de la golpiza que le daría su amigo, no creía poder estar en condiciones para responder a una novia ansiosa por pasar al próximo nivel de su relación. Cuadro los hombros y espero.

Hermione: Su corazón comenzó a bombear de forma mucho más rápido que en la cocina… No se podía imaginar para que volvería Ron…Pero el hecho de tan sólo pensar verlo hacía que su corazón palpitara más fuerte, su estomago fuera un amasijo de retorcijones, sus palmas sudaran y que su respiración se acelerara. No quería hacer amago de levantarse, pues sospechaba que sus piernas no le sostendrían.

Miró a Harry para indicarle que él fuera… pero este al parecer estaba muy concentrado mirando la ventana que daba paso al balcón, Ginny se había echado (Sí, echado… no recostado) en el sofá con cara de hastía y haciendo un puchero al tiempo que se acomodaba con movimientos bruscos el turbante que llevaba en la cabeza.

Pero una fuerte voz los saco a todos de su letargo e hizo que suspiraran aliviados (por diferentes razones)

- ¡Hermione Granger! ¡Abre inmediatamente la puerta! ¡Sé que estas ahí pequeñaja!

Los tres volvieron a mirarse y arquearon sus cejas, pero esta vez con sorpresa y desconcierto. ¿Qué hacía Sirius a esa hora, en su casa y gritando de esa manera?

Ginny era la más desconcertada de todos. Conocía poco al tío, padrino, padre de Harry. Lo único que sabía era que tenía un cuerazo y que estaba como un tren y que le gustaba disfrutar de la buena vida, luego de pasar una temporada en cárcel (Por supuesto de forma injusta y sin prueba alguna, le había remarcado Harry. Su padrino había sido inocente del delito por el cual le habían acusado). Volvió su mirada hacía su novio y su amiga que ahora tenían expresiones asustadas… más bien de pánico en su mirada. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando?...se preguntó frustrada. Su instinto de periodista (aunque ella se dedicara a los deportes) le llevaba a conocer siempre la verdad de las cosas y cuando se encontraba como en esa situación, sin entender nada, su cerebro comenzada a sopesar las más descabelladas ideas…como en ese momento.

¡Dios!, pensó…Al llegar a la conclusión más evidente….sabía por Harry (Harry era una muy buena fuente de información cuando quería o como en el caso de ella, que sabía cómo sonsacarle cosas), que su padrino disfrutaba de las relaciones amorosas con mujeres jóvenes, resueltas, profesionales y atractivas. Miró de nuevo a Hermione y vio que había palidecido más aún y sus sospechas tomaban más fuerza aún… además se percato de la chaqueta de cuero que ésta había arrojado de forma casual en la silla que tenía al lado, y……… ¡OH, oh, oh! ¡HERMIONE GRANGER TENÍA UNA AVENTURA CON NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE CON EL ATRACTIVO SIRIUS BLACK!, el tío, padrino y padre de su novio. Frunció el ceño, cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza…entonces eso la convertiría a ella en algo así como la nuera de Hermione ¿No? Se rió de su propia broma y eso sirvió para que los otro dos despertaran y volvieran escuchar los gritos de Sirius.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Ya te estás ganando una azotaina en ese bonito trasero que tienes!

Ginny abrió la boca alucinada ¡Sí, era verdad! ¡Su mejor amiga salía con el bombazo de Sirius! ¡Y Harry no le había dicho nada!, comprendió de pronto, pues por la mirada de este a Hermione y luego a la puerta sabia del asunto. Se volvió hacía él y lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero Harry no la vio, pues estaba pendiente de lo que hacía su amiga.

- Es mejor que abras- le indicó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza bruscamente.

- Me va a matar- Dijo casi sin voz, pero aún así se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de forma vacilante.

Ginny estaba atenta al enfrentamiento…que la verdad no entendía mucho, ¿Por qué Sirius estaría tan enojado? ¿Por qué lo dejó solo en la fiesta? ¡Oh!... pensó de pronto ¿Se habría enterado que Hermione salió de la fiesta con Ron y se imaginaba que estos la estaban pasando de lujo en el departamento? ¿Sería un ataque de celos? ufff… pensó, mientras se arrodillaba en el sofá para tener mejor vista de la puerta en el momento que Hermione la abría… Menos mal que su hermano ya se había ido, pues por la cara de furia que tenía Sirius cuando quedo a la vista…este hubiese salido muy mal parado. Pero lo que salió de los labios de Sirius no fue el típico reclamo que hace un novio celoso a su pareja, sino que;

- ¿Dónde carajos esta mi motocicleta, Hermione?

Esto desconcertó a la muchacha, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en lo bueno que estaba ese hombre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola!!!! Sí, sé.... deben querer matarme por el tiempo que he dejado de actualizar la historia... Pero como puse en mi perfil... la inspiración no llegaba y luego del terremoto (Algunas sabrán que soy de Chile... Pero gracias a Dios ni a mi familia ni a mi nos paso nada)... la verdad es que no me dieron muchas ganas de escribir....hasta ahora... que llego recargada...jajajaja.... Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo y que comenten algo (aunque sólo sea para retarme por que no actualice antes...como había prometido).

No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero comencé otra historia... si tienen un tiempito denle un vistazo...

Ya las dejo...por que voy a seguir con el siguiente Capitulo... que ya esta en proceso y espero terminar pronto.....

Un gran abrazo!!!!!!!!!


	7. Espejismos

Capitulo Siete. Espejismos.

Ron no sabía por qué había aceptado acompañar a su amigo a la peluquería. Quizás fue verlo con ese lamentable aspecto cuando tocó a primera hora esa mañana a su puerta o puede ser que las sinceras disculpas y larga charla que habían tenido, para aclarar el hecho que estuviera con su hermana de forma no tan secreta ahora. Sin contar que apenas abrió la puerta Harry se quedara de pie ante él, aceptando y esperando…lo que según Harry se merecía por mentirle…, un buen golpe (Golpe que nunca llego… para alivio de Harry), le hubieran hecho sentir compasión de su amigo y le hicieran levantarse de una cama que sólo le sirvió para dar vueltas y vueltas durante la noche… Pero también existía la posibilidad que como no había pegado un ojo, por pensar en alguien en quien no quería pensar, pero que terminaba haciéndolo igual… le hubieran llevado a ese lugar que él trataba de evitar a toda costa, como un ratón evita pasearse delante de un gato o como cuando su hermano Charlie arrancaba en dirección opuesta cuando su madre le anunciada que una amiga de una amiga quería presentarle a una de sus hijas… Lo malo, pensó… es que en los dos casos anteriores su madre no amenazaba con cortarle ella misma el pelo… lo que hacía que inmediatamente fuera de mala gana donde un peluquero… que por lo menos le haría el corte que él quisiera, no el de una madre que sin importar lo mayores que fueran sus hijos, siempre encontraba que sus cabelleras eran demasiado largas.

Suspiró profundamente. Que no hubiese dormido nada… Era mala señal, la última vez que no había podido dormir bien, fue cuando tuvo su primer partido de forma profesional. Resultado…Un desastre total, todavía se encogía cuando recordaba cómo le había gritado su entrenador de entonces y las miradas y comentarios para nada amables del resto de sus compañeros por perder el partido por seis goles a cero. Bueno se dijo… él había sido el responsable de los seis goles en contra de ese partido, no que su equipo fuera tan malo que terminara último de su división.

Desde esa vez, trataba de dormir siempre lo necesario antes de un partido, pues a fin de cuantas se dio cuenta que durmiendo o no durmiendo… si era mal arquero el resultado sería el mismo y desde ese momento siempre era capaz de dormir como un bebe, cuando estos ya dormían la noche de corrido.

Hasta la noche anterior.

No había podido dejar de pensar en cierta castaña… en la mirada de esta cuando él se despidió de esa forma tan inesperada e imprevista. ¿Qué había hecho después? ¿Lo habría llamado? ¿O seguido?... el estaba seguro que no, pues de lo contrario le habría escuchado. Tampoco podía entender muy bien porque se había ido, esa no había sido su intención cuando entró a la cocina para disculparse, pero cuando la chica se le quedo mirando con esa expresión ansiosa y desconcertada… a él se le olvidaron las palabras que tan bien había ensayando en el salón cuando quedo solo, no había sabido que hacer y como todo un cobarde había salido volando. Cuando había llegado a la acera se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, ¡Ni siquiera había esperado una respuesta! Y aunque tuvo intensión de volver, se preguntó qué ¿Para qué?, ¿Para que Hermione le diera con la puerta en las narices? O pero aún; le gritara que era un idiota sin cerebro y que no tenía ni idea como había sobrevivido esos veinte seis años… al menos, pensó, así se sentía él.

Volvió a mirar a Harry, que se encontraba sentado en la silla de la muerte del pelo y que volvía a tener esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, sonrisa que le había hecho replantearse varias veces el por qué estaba ahí. Tenía cierta sospecha de por qué tenía esa expresión de cuando el gato atrapa al ratón, por que dudaba mucho que sonriera así por el corte de pelo que le estaban haciendo, pues gracias al incendio, su pelo estaba quedando cortito… muy cortito. Tampoco entendía como el fuego había chamuscado tanto el pelo de Harry, dejándole la mitad de la cabeza sólo con unos pocos centímetros de pelo. Cuando le preguntó éste le había respondido con un resoplido.

- Tu hermana tomó lo que quedaba de mi camisa, y trato de apagarla, dándole golpes al suelo y como no se dio cuenta que yo me agachaba para…- Hizo un gesto de impotencia y se llevó una de sus manos al pelo, pero la retiró al darse cuenta que no tenía donde agarrar- … ya ni me acuerdo para que… pero bueno, Ginny me dio en la cabeza con ella.

Ron había reído a carcajadas, pero su risa había muerto cuando se había percatado de la camiseta que traía puesta su amigo y abriendo mucho los ojos se le levanto del sillón y se acercó a Harry.

- ¿Bulgaria?- Había preguntado sorprendido, pues su amigo llevaba una de las camisetas oficiales de la selección de ese país.

- Ja,-Exclamó Harry dándose vuelta y exhibir el apellido que esta llevaba grabado en la parte superior de la espalda- ¿Qué opinas de esto?- le había preguntado agitado, al darse cuenta de que Ron abría la boca conmocionado a la vez de emocionado.

- ¿Sabes lo que llevas puesto?- Le había respondido casi sin voz y ya estaba maquinando alguna idea para que Harry le prestará la camiseta alguna vez.

- Quién iba a pensar que alguna vez podría llevar puesta la camiseta de Krum ¿Verdad?... una que utilizó en el mundial- Agregó muy pegado de sí mismo al ver la cara que tenía su amigo.

- ¿Y cómo fue que la conseguiste?-Todavía alucinado y como Harry volvía a estar frente de él se había acercado estirando sus manos para tocar la tan venerada camiseta.

- Hermione me la dio- Dijo entonces Harry y las manos de Ron cayeron pesadamente a sus costados, antes que la punta de sus dedos pudieran tocar la tela.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo, cuándo?

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia al asunto. Tenía estirada la camiseta y la miraba, lo que evitó que percibiera la expresión de su amigo.

- Ayer. Los pantalones también son de Krum- Agregó sin darle importancia- Y lo sabrías si te hubieras quedado más tiempo anoche. Oye, por cierto ¿Qué te pasó?

- ¿Y cómo es que ella las tenías?-Preguntó a su vez Ron, ignorando la pregunta de su amigo, pues aunque ya sospechaba el porqué Hermione tenía en su poder esa ropa de Krum, quería conocer la verdad por la boca de otro. Quizás la falta de sueño lo volviera un maldito masoquista.

- El se la dio, supongo-Volvió a encogerse de hombros- Aunque los pantalones del buzo no creo, para mí, que se le quedaron la última vez que vino a verla, porque están algo gastado y la camiseta aunque la uso en el mundial se ve nueva ¿No?.

Ron no contestó, pues todavía estaba choqueado y pegado en la frase…"La última vez que vino a verla", cerró los ojos y se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón que todavía conservaba su chaqueta dejada (tirada, mejor dicho) ahí la noche anterior, le hizo a un lado mientras recordaba otra conversación; cuando Ginny le descubrió curioseando una carpeta que tenía con información de Hermione, en la cual habían varias fotos de la castaña con el futbolista. ¿Qué había dicho Ginny?.. Bueno, técnicamente nada, porque él sólo había sido capaz de murmurar atropelladamente el apellido de Krum ¿O quizás su nombre? A lo que Ginny sólo había dicho; Sí, pedazo de idiota… antes de apretarle sus dedos (que debieran valer oro) con la tapa de sus laptop.

Entonces… ¿Ellos salían juntos?...Aunque esa vez vio las fotos de Hermione con el búlgaro, pensó que sólo habían sido algunas salidos o que habían coincidido por casualidad en algún evento, pero nunca se imaginó que la relación sería lo suficientemente seria para que la castaña tuviera ropa de ese hombre en su casa… aunque por la cara que puso Hermione cuando su jefe y padre de ella les contaron que jugarían con el equipo del búlgaro… al parecer las cosas no andaban muy bien. Y aunque esta idea alivio un poco el pesar que estaba sintiendo desde que Harry le informara como ahora era poseedor de una de las camisetas que algunas personas matarían por poseer, su ánimo se desinfló como un globo en verano. ¿Qué haría él al lado de un jugador de la talla de Krum?... el sólo era él. Ron. Un simple jugador de futbol que recién ahora a los veinte seis años estaba triunfando. Si la noche anterior pensó que tenía casi ninguna posibilidad con la castaña (Tampoco había decidido si iba a intentar algo, se recordó), ahora sus posibilidades (en el caso que hubiera decidido hacer algo con los sentimientos que provocaba Hermione en él, claro está) se reducían a cero.

- Hey- Le había llamado Harry, sentándose al frente de sus amigo y pensando que la expresión de desaliento que tenía en el rostro se debía a la camiseta - No te pongas así… de seguro cuando juguemos contra los búlgaros podremos cambiar camisetas ¿Y cómo sabes? ¡Cambias con Krum!- Exclamó emocionado.

Ron que levantó la vista y vio la risueña cara de Harry, abrió la boca para sacarlo de su error, pero al final la volvió a cerrar, era mejor mantenerlo en el mundo de la ignorancia y dejarlo pensar lo que quisiera. Sí, pensó. Eso era mejor, mucho mejor, a que su amigo se enterara de la verdadera razón de su estado.

Asintió, pero al parecer no con mucho convicción, pues Harry se levantó.

- Sí quieres te la presto ahora mismo- Ofreció e hizo ademán de sacársela ante un escandalizado Ron que no se imaginaba nada más horrible que sentir en contacto con su piel una prenda que hubiese pertenecido a "_Vicky" _y casi lanza una carcajada al pensar que unos días o mejor dicho meses atrás, hubiese hecho lo imposible por conseguirla

- ¡No, como se te ocurre!-exclamó y como tampoco le agradaba la idea de estar todo el día viendo a Harry vestir algo que le recordaría lo que no podría tener, le propuso en tono desenfadado- Lo mejor será que vayamos a tu departamento… bueno lo que queda de él-no pudo evitar decir con una sonrisa maliciosa, y se apuro en continuar al ver la cara de hastío que le dio Harry- y te cambies de ropa.

- ¿Por qué?-Le preguntó casi ofendido y horrorizado ante la posibilidad de dejar de vestir la camiseta de Krum.

- ¿Te das cuenta lo que podría pasar si sales a la calle y te ven con esa camiseta?- Y como Harry negó con su cabeza, explicó- Los fans de Krum-Casi escupió el apellido, pero Harry pendiente de su camiseta no se dio cuenta-Pueden tirarse encima tuyo como abejas a la miel…. Sin contar que nuestros fanáticos piensen que eres un traidor por traer la camiseta de una selección que no es la nuestra. Recuerda que pronto jugaremos contra ellos… y no querrás que pienses que andas "confraternizando con el enemigo"

Harry había abierto mucho los ojos al comprender el significado de sus palabras y quizás por su estado de estrés post traumático después del casi incendio, acepto sin chistar. Así que, la camiseta y los pantalones, ahora se encontraban a varios kilómetros de distancia y aunque no los podía ver…Todavía sentía en el pecho el malestar de entender lo que significaba que Hermione los hubiera tenido en su poder. Y… sí, reconocía que sentía unos enormes celos al imaginarse que el tipejo ese de Krum se paseaba por el departamento de Hermione y no sólo para tener unas amenas charlas, sino para algo mucho más… ¡Ni siquiera podía pensar en ello! (algo que le encantaría hacer a él, eso sí.), más era el pesar de sentir que no podría tener algo que a fin de cuentas nunca había sido suyo y que ahora veía mucho más lejano poder tener.

Volvió a la realidad cuando notó que Harry le hacía señas a través del espejo y se señalaba la cabeza como preguntándole como estaba. Ron lo observó críticamente. Tal como tenía ahora el pelo, ya no lo podrían molestar por el desorden que siempre era la cabeza de su amigo, además el corte estaba de moda (palabras del peluquero) y aparte de que…no se podía hacer otra cosa con el desastre que había dejado el incendio en el pelo del moreno. Sonrió al recordar la cara de espanto que había puesto el peluquero cuando vio la cabeza de Harry, cuando se saco el gorro que le protegía de miradas indiscretas y dejo al descubierto los chamuscados pelos. Así que ahora tenía el pelo cortito. Le hizo un gesto de asentimiento y levantó un pulgar, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Aunque pensaba que Harry no estaba del todo mal con ese corte de cabello el por nada del mundo le copiaría el estilo.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Le preguntó a su vez.

- Ginny también fue a la peluquería, quede en ir a buscarla, pero Wilson me dijo que me afeitaría ahora-Le contó mientras se pasaba una mano por la barbilla y las mejillas, que si bien no estaban rebosantes de pelos, tenían los suficientes para que le molestaran- ¿Te importaría ir a buscarla?, está en el salón Patil dos cayes más abajo.

Un rato después cuando al fin pudo encontrar el bendito lugar al que le había enviado Harry… luego de recorrer como cuatro veces la misma maldita calle, ya estaba bastante cabreado y arrepentido de dejarse convencer por su amigo. ¿Cómo diablos había terminado ahí?, se preguntó cuando al fin localizó la pequeña puerta de cristal, en la que resaltaban unos pequeños y regordetes querubines y no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado, pues ya se imaginaba el tipo de sitio al que estaba por entrar, ¡Con razón Harry no había querido ir! ¡Maldito canalla!, así que, sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba por hacer, pero asegurándose de mirar a cada lado de la calle de que ningún conocido lo viera entrar a un sitio que se presentaba de la siguiente manera con letras cursivas…pero que muy cursivas en tonos rosa y pastel;

"_Salón de Belleza Patil_" y un poco más abajo "_Preocupadas de la Belleza integral de la mujer moderna_"

Gimió para sí… Sólo esperaba que Ginny estuviera lista.

Inspiró profundamente, cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta y la tiró hacia adelante para abrir la puerta tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible (algo difícil considerando que mide más de un metro noventa y si eso fuera poco, el poco común colorido de su cabello llamaba la atención por si sólo)… pero no debió haber puesto tantos resguardos, pues apenas cruzó el umbral una suave musiquita anunció su llegada… y para mayor mortificación suya, se encontró siendo el objeto de las mirados de por lo menos diez pares de ojos femeninos, que quizás por estar en su territorio no tuvieron reparo alguno en darle un buen repaso desde la punta de su último cabello hasta la punta de sus zapatos.

Ron carraspeo de forma nerviosa tratando de pasar saliva, pues de un momento a otro su garganta se había quedado seca, pues aunque hizo una inclinación de cabeza a esas mujeres en forma de saludo… estás continuaban devorándolo con la mirada, lo que finalmente hizo que la piel pálida del rostro de Ron fuera adquiriendo poco a poco el rojo violento de su pelo.

Ron volvió a tragar saliva pensando que mejor se largaba de ahí y que esperaría a Ginny en la acera, pero justo en ese instante una mujer de aproximadamente su edad, con marcados rasgos hindúes se acercó a él con una sonrisa amable.

- Buenos días, señor. Soy Pavarti Patil, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Ron suspiró aliviado por que alguien le ayudara a salir de ese atolladero… pues ya se estaba poniendo nervioso con tanta miraditas de esas mujeres ¡Es que nunca habían visto a un hombre por el amor de Dios! ¡Y luego decían que ellos, los hombres, miraban a las mujeres como si fueran un de pedazo de carne!

- Sí, gracias… busco a Ginny Weasley.

- Oh, la señorita Weasley está en la sala de masajes todavía- Bajo la vista hacía una carpeta que traía en las manos y le anunció- le quedan unos diez minutos.

- ¡Mierda!-Murmuró en voz baja, pero por el ceño fruncido de la chica se dio cuenta que le había escuchado- Lo siento- Le dijo compungidamente. Se pasó una mano por el cabello sin dejar de pensar en que la pequeñaja siempre le hacía pasar mal.

- Si gusta puede ir a esperarla en la sala contigua-Le sugirió, Ron sólo asintió agradecido.

Entonces lo guio por un pequeño corredor a una circular sala de esperaba toda en color rosa y violeta, que conectaba con dos puertas. En cada una de ellas se hallaba escrito, también en letras cursivas, un nombre y Ron supuso, que a lo que se dedicaban esos nombres, ya que la que estaba frente de él rezaba; Seamus Finnigan, Masajista. Supuso que ahí estaría Ginny.

- Lamento lo que ocurrió en la entrada, señor Weasley- le estaba diciendo ahora la pequeña mujer- pero nuestras clientes no están acostumbradas a ver entrar a celebridades como usted a nuestro salón.

- ¿Celebridades?-Le preguntó Ron cuando se sentó en una pequeña silla rosa que era de lo más incómoda, tuvo que moverse varias veces para dar con alguna posición que le acomodase.

La chica sonrió ampliamente.

- No siempre tenemos el agrado de tener al mejor arquero que ha tenido el equipo de Gryffindor… además de guapo- agregó de forma coqueta.

Ron sintió que sus orejas se volvían a poner rojas. Todavía no se acostumbraba que las mujeres se le lanzaran de esa forma. Y esta se llevaba las tortas ¡Si él había pensado que lo había sacado de la entrada para protegerlo de miradas indiscretas! ¡No para coquetearle de forma más suelta!

- Yo… bueno…

- ¡No sabes cómo se va a poner Lavender cuando se entere que estas aquí!-Exclamó de pronto llevándose las manos a la cara-… Ella es tu más ferviente admiradora, ¡Si tiene un libro con todo lo que ha salido de ti estos últimos meses!... ¡Y hasta le puso Ron a su conejo! Le voy a decir que estas aquí ¡Se va a poner como loca!,- La mujer parloteaba sin darse cuenta de la expresión asustada de Ron- Tú no te muevas de aquí- Le ordenó -Por cierto yo soy Parvati Patil, creo que ya te lo había dicho… soy la dueña de este salón junto con mi hermana gemela Padma y Lavender, quien se encarga del maquillaje y todo lo demás que hace que las mujeres nos veámonos bellas para ustedes, los hombres. Pero bueno no me demoro más, o sino, no quedare viva para contarlo.- Y dando un gritito y un saltito se fue corriendo.

Ron parpadeo desconcertado y sorprendido ¿Qué había sido eso? De seguro estaba teniendo uno de esos extraños sueños en donde las cosas más ridículas y absurdas le pasaban sólo a él. Lo más probable es que por fin se hubiera dormido y nada de lo que había tenido que pasar esa mañana había ocurrido en realidad; Nada de Harry disculpándose, ni camisetas de jugadores famosos de futbol, ni celos por esa misma camiseta ni la sensación de ser un trozo de carne ante una multitud de chacales muertas de hambre.

Pero unos pasos le hicieron sobresaltarse, al pensar que Pavarti arremetía con la loca de su amiga que había tenido el brillante idea de ponerle Ron a un conejo, pero para alivio suyo, sólo era un hombre vestido con polera blanca, pantalón blanco y zapatos blancos, que luego de lanzarle una mirada apreciativa tocó la puerta del masajista sin quitarle los ojos de encima y sonreírle sugerentemente. Y Ron no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde demonios se había metido, trato de evitar hacer contacto visual con ese tipo, que si era posible le miraba de forma más lasciva que las mujeres de la entrada. Mataría a Harry.

- Estoy ocupado, Justin. – Escuchó que le decía una voz de hombre. Y luego oyó la respuesta fastidiada que le daba al tal Justin sobre unas pestañas, algo que por supuesto no entendió- Espera diez minutos y pon la pintura. Eso es todo, no entiendo porque no lo puedes entender, te lo he explicado como cien veces.

Ron miró entonces y se dio cuenta que el tal Justin estaba sonrojado y le daba unas cuantas miradas de reojo, mortificado por que le estuvieran dando un rapapolvo delante de él.

Luego asintió y sin darle otra miradita a Ron desapareció avergonzado. Cuando Ron volvió a mirar hacia la puerta se dio cuenta que el tal Seamus le miraba con una ceja alzada y que sonreía divertido (Para alivio de Ron que no podría haber soportado otra miradita como la de antes, de otro hombre), luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y volvió al interior de la habitación… dejando la puerta entreabierta, por lo que Ron pudo escuchar perfectamente la conversación que siguió entre el hombre y una mujer.

- Lo siento, querida, pero creo que un día de estos voy a tener que tatuarle a Justin las instrucciones como hacer un permanente de pestañas en el trasero.

Escucho la risa amortiguada de la mujer que él pensaba que era Ginny… pero no sonó como su hermana… sino como la de otra mujer que desde hace un tiempo no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

- No seas tan duro con él, Seamus, esta recién comenzando- Dijo entonces la voz de Hermione y Ron casi se cae de la silla por la impresión.

¡¿Hermione estaba ahí?! ¡¿Por qué Harry no se lo había dicho?! Entonces pensó que su imaginación y el deseo que tenía de ver a la castaña le estaban pasando una mala pasada. De seguro que por la falta de sueño, escuchaba la voz que deseaba oír, como cuando vas en la carretera muerto y a lo lejos ves posos de agua, que al final cuando llegabas a su altura, no eran nada más que jugarretas que te gastaba tu vista cansada, un simple espejismo que se desvanecía cuando creías que ya lo tenías al alcance.

Así que cuando su cuerpo se levantó de la silla y camino sobre la alfombra rosa en dirección de la voz, sabía que lo que haría a continuación no era correcto, pero una fuerza mucho más poderosa, que escaba a su control lo impulso a seguir. Se acercó con mucho cuidado agachándose un poco para mirar a hurtadillas por entre la rendija que dejaban el marco y la puerta.

¡Y Sí! ¡Por la puta madre!... su imaginación, esta vez, no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pues delante de él estaba Hermione…desnuda.

¿Desnuda?, Se incorporó de golpe al lado de la puerta sintiendo que dos manos invisibles le apretaban los pulmones hasta dejarlo sin aire ¿Desnuda? ¿Hermione estaba en esa habitación con ese hombre sin ropa?,. Estaba descolocado y cuando pudo recuperar un poco la respiración se acercó para volver a mirar. Y para alivio se dio cuenta que la chica, efectivamente, sí estaba desnuda, pero acostaba boca abajo sobre una camilla y que una pequeña toalla le cubría el trasero… aunque todo lo demás estaba a la vista. Trago saliva y no supo si dar gracias o maldecir su suerte, porque aunque apreciaba la vista, ahora le sería el doble o el triple de difícil dejar de pensar en la castaña, que justo en ese momento se acomodó en la camilla, dejando ver una pequeña porción de su redondo y blanco pecho derecho. Ron gimió para sus adentros por la tortura que sin querer estaba sufriendo.

Pensó que le iba a dar algo, pues nunca había sentido latir su corazón de forma tan rápida, si pareciera que una orquesta de tambores había tomado su lugar y que se daba un festín en los redobles, enviado y bombeando sangre de una forma demasiado rápida al sector sur de su anatomía, que ya comenzaba a molestarle al sentirla tan apretada por sus pantalones.

Dejó de mirar y se apoyo en la pared, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había visto y también calmar la excitación que minuto a minuto iba en aumento al escuchar los suaves gemidos que escapaban de la boca de Hermione cada vez que ese hombre masajeaba su espalda.

- Así qué… -decía como si nada el tipo afortunado- Ron Weasley ¿Eh?

Preguntó entonces el hombre y Ron pensó que se le pararía el corazón al creer que le estaba hablando a él y que le habían descubierto.

- Sí- Suspiró como respuesta Hermione, lo que impidió que Ron saliera corriendo del lugar- Es un bruto de primera-Siguió diciendo Hermione y Ron arrugó la cara- Pero de todas formas creo entender que haya malinterpretado las cosas ¿Sabes? Además estaba preocupado por su amigo y su hermana y eso lo hace lindo.

- ¿Y cómo es él en persona? –Pregunto de forma ausente Seamus y Ron frunció el ceño confundido ¿Es que no lo había visto apenas unos minutos atrás?... también estaba la posibilidad que no supiera quién era él, se dijo.

Escucho el resoplido de Hermione.

- Hasta ayer podría haber dicho que era un idiota insensible de primera-Comenzó a decir Hermione para luego suspirar y apoyarse mejor en la camilla- Pero anoche… no sé, creo que mi opinión de él cambio un poco. Cuando me pidió disculpas de la forma más torpe que he visto en mi vida… me di cuenta… que…No lo sé.

Exclamó de pronto, al parecer demasiado confundida para seguir hablando…para martirio de Ron que deseaba más que nada escucharla…, dejando pasar todo lo que había dicho primero, eso sí.

- Parece que el masaje te dejó majareta-Le espetó entonces el masajista- Quiero sabes cómo es físicamente- Hermione gruñó- Las fotos que he visto de él son de lo más prometedoras, pero siempre creo que son fotoshopeadas, ahora uno nunca puede estar seguro, así que cuéntame- Pidió sin dejar de masajear.

Ron abrió la boca sin comprender nada ¡El hombre sabía quién era él!... ¿Entonces por qué no le contaba a Hermione que lo había visto afuera?... cada día entendía menos a los gay. Pero la voz de Hermione le impidió seguir cuestionando al hombre.

-Bueno… Es muy atractivo- ¡Hermione lo encontraba atractivo!-De una manera lejos de lo convencional ¿Sabes?, no tiene la belleza clásica de un modelo, pero para tu tranquilidad, es igual a las fotos y creo… que mejor-Confesó entonces con una risita- Su rojo pelo es más brillante, sus músculos más definidos… es alto, mucho más que tú… creo que yo con tacones sólo le llego hasta la barbilla- Hasta el hombro le corrigió mentalmente Ron… él se había dado cuenta- Tiene una espalda enorme… bueno todo él es enorme…

- ¿Todo?-Preguntó entonces Seamus pícaramente, provocando la risa avergonzada de Hermione.

- ¡No… no… no lo sé! ¡Dios Seamus!... se supone que esto es un masaje para relajarme-Se quejó

Seamus rio y sin dejarse amilanar volvió a la carga.

- ¿Pero te gustaría comprobar que tiene _Todo_ es enorme?-Preguntó haciendo hincapié en el todo, dejando muy a las claras a que parte de la anotomía de Ron se refería.

Ron sin darse cuenta y algo ruborizado, pero complacido de la conversación que esos dos tenían ahí adentro sobre su anatomía, específicamente de esa parte de su anatomía que no quería relajarse, luego de la visión y las palabras de la castaña… no se dio cuenta que ansioso por escuchar la respuesta a la última pregunta del hombre, se había apoyado en la esta.

- Bueno…yo..

Comenzó a decir Hermione y Ron se olvido de respirar. No podía creer que gracias al gay vestido de blanco por fin pudiera saber lo que secretamente deseaba con toda el alma. Si la respuesta era afirmativa le traería algo de regalo a ese tal Seamus, pero un fuerte grito seguido de un ¡Oh Dios Mío! Le impidió escuchar el final de la frase o si hubo final de la frase por que junto con el grito sintió como si un tren chocara contra él haciéndole trastabillar y seguir de largo por la puerta… hacía el interior de la habitación, para caer luego al suelo con una rubia encima de él.

Lo que vino después fue de lo más confuso, ya que agregados a los gritos de la loca que se había arrojado sobre él como un saco de papas, se unieron los de Hermione y los de Seamus, sorprendidos por tan fuerte estrepito.

- ¡Oh dios mío!-Gritó Hermione al tiempo que se alzaba de la camilla y levantaba la sabana que tenía debajo de su cuerpo con una mano para cubrirse el pecho e intentando con la otra cubrir firmemente su trasero.

Estaba horrorizada al ver a Ron ahí tirado. Abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. ¡¿Qué hacía ahí Ron?! Se preguntó conmocionada, al tiempo que trataba de cubrirse lo más rápido y lo mejor posible su cuerpo. Le envió una mirada a auxilio a Seamus que miraba la escena tan sorprendido como ella, pero con una expresión tan culpable que Hermione comenzó a sospechar que su masajista sabía algo, pero cuando quiso preguntarle el levantó las manos y negó con la cabeza y los gritos histéricos de una de las dueñas del salón llenó la habitación.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡No puedo creer que el gran Ronald Weasley se encuentre en mi salón! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡OH Dios Mío!- Exclamaba todavía sobre Ron- Creo que me va a dar algo- Dijo de pronto casi sin voz llevándose una mano al pecho y poniéndose de rodillas al lado de Ron- ¡Pero no me importa! ¡TE AMO!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Jajajajajajaja…-Harry miró a sus amigos y no se pudo contener-Jajajajaja…

- ¿Quieres callarte?-Le pidió en un susurro Hermione- Las personas nos están mirando.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, porque de nada sirvió. Puesto que su mejor amigo siguió carcajeándose de forma incontrolable y si no lo conociera pensaría que semejante estado de hilaridad era para cobrarse que la noche anterior ella y Ron no pudieran dejar de reír de su casi-seudo-incendio. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que Ginny…grrrrrr…Ginny siguiera y acompañara las carcajadas de su novio y no se conformara con sólo reír, sino que repitiera una y otra vez de forma entrecortada, la escena con la que se encontró, luego que alertados por los gritos fueran a ver qué sucedía junto con su masajista en la habitación contigua a la que ella se encontraba.

- Y… ahí…estaba…Ron….siendo…cubierto…de besos por la loca de Lavender… y Hermione desnuda en la camilla…

- No estaba desnuda-Aclaró de forma innecesaria, por que Ginny la ignoró.

- Tratando de taparse…con…Y al pobre…Ron nunca lo había visto más asustado en su vida.

Ron que estaba al otro lado de la mesa se paso las manos por su cabello, impotente. Ese día no debió haber salido de la cama, pensó. Todo fue de mal en peor, porque luego que la loca esa por fin tuviera el tino de dejar de abalanzarse sobre él al darse cuenta que tenían espectadores (Entre ellos Ginny) y al parecer las gemelas Patil, por que dos mujeres idénticas tomaron a Lavender por los brazos, seguramente para impedir que volviera a lanzarse sobre él mientras una ella le recriminaba su actuar. Y Ron quiso morirse ahí mismo o por lo menos que lo tragara la tierra cuando escucho la voz chillona de la mujer decir;

- ¡Que sabía yo, que la puerta estaba abierta!

Entonces Ron cerró fuertemente los ojos, evitando así ver a ningún lado, pues estaba seguro… completamente seguro que la culpa se le transparentaba en la cara. Pero no podía seguir así para siempre, así que armándose de valor abrió un ojo y luego el otro…para encontrarse con dos orbes castaños que lo miraban entre horrorizada y furiosa para luego gritar fuera de sí.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO?!-Su voz salió tan fuerte y en un tono tan estridente que Ron estaba seguro que hasta los murciélagos le habían escuchado.

- Yo…yooo- Al no encontrar las palabras indicadas para explicar tan absurda situación, miró a todos lados para fijar su mirada en un punto determinado atrás de Hermione, y abrió la boca. Mala idea -Se te está cayendo la toalla-Dijo entonces, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas…y apuntar la parte trasera de la anatomía de la castaña con un gesto de su cabeza, Y se dio cuenta que fue un error, pues esta lo miró espantada y volvió a gritar fuera de sí.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Ahora! ¡Todos!

Y como niños cuando son regañados por su madre, las Patil con Lavender de los brazos, Ginny (que Ron no sabría decir cuando había entrado pero que hacia enormes esfuerzos para no reír), otro hombre vestido de blanco, Seamus y él, salieron raudamente hasta la sala de espera.

Afuera, mientras esperaban a Hermione, la mujer llamada Lavender se disculpo de su arrebato diciéndole que ella no era así y que reaccionó de esa forma por que le había pillado por sorpresa, Ron iba a decir algo, pero la risa estridente de Ginny que ya estaba vestida y con su bolsa a mano se lo impidió, y luego de eso no tuvo tiempo, porque una furiosa Hermione salió de donde el masajista y sólo musito entre dientes un "Vámonos" y sin esperar o mirar si los hermanos le seguían se perdió por el pasillo como si el mismo demonio le viniera siguiendo.

Cuando por fin le alcanzaron afuera del salón… luego de firmarle un autógrafo a Lavender y explicarle que no se podía quedar a la insistente mujer, la encontraron con un despistado Harry que se tocaba su pelada cabeza sin comprender el mutismo de su amiga, pero antes que pudiera decir nada fue Ginny quien tomo la palabra, pues a penas vio a su novio le anunció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja;

- No vas a creer lo que paso ahí dentro.

Y ahora estaban ahí, en un restaurant pequeño y discreto, en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta para evitar llamar la atención de la gente, pero con las risas de Harry y Ginny, su intención de pasar desapercibidos no se lograba mucho. Miró de reojo a Hermione que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido inmersa en sus pensamientos y él pensó que a pesar de todo, lo único que realmente lamentaba era no haber podido escuchar la respuesta de la castaña.

Hermione miró a sus amigos y a Ron… Ron… ¡Dios! Todavía no podía procesar el hecho que quizás le había escuchado decir lo que había dicho sobre él a Seamus y todavía no se atrevía a preguntar nada sobre el asunto… ¡Si ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo! Quiso pensar que como el pelirrojo tampoco había dicho ni insinuado nada que diera a entender que la hubiera escuchado a ella y al masajista hablando sobre…. Bueno… él. A lo mejor no había de que preocuparse y no había oído nada. ¿Pero que hacía en la maldita puerta? ¿Y cómo era que esta estaba abierta?...Le había preguntado a Seamus, pero este con su mejor cara de no quebrar un huevo le había respondido que no tenía ni idea y había sugerido que quizás Justin la había dejado así. Y Hermione no le había creído nada de nada. Pero no quiso seguir dándole vueltas más a ese asunto, así que despidiéndose con escueto "Nos vemos" había salido pirando de ese salón de pesadillas.

Y estaba el otro asunto… ¿A qué mujer en su sano juicio se le ocurría abalanzarse sobre alguien de esa manera? Nunca en su vida había estado más espantada que cuando vio a Lavender caer sobro Ron y luego no contenta con eso… comenzar a darle besos… ¿Pero que se creía esa mujer? Y a pesar de estar desnuda, expuesta en una pequeña camilla en una habitación llena de gente tuvo que controlar el deseo irrefrenable de levantarse y quitarla ella misma de encima de Ron. ¡Maldita mujer!, volvió a pensar. Su único consuelo era que al ver la cara espantada del pelirrojo, se dio cuenta que este no había disfrutado mucho tampoco… Hasta que Ginny les había contado que este había terminado por firmarle un autógrafo en la blusa que vestía esa desvergonzada. Se le quedó mirando como si le hubiera traicionado de alguna manera, algo completa e inmensamente absurdo ya que entre ellos no había nada… nada…de nada.

- Ya, Hermione… cambia la cara, si fue divertido.

Hermione bufó y dijo de malas

- Claro, como a ti no te interrumpieron en medio de un masaje y no sé cuantas personas casi te ven desnuda.-repuso agriamente.

Ron hizo una mueca, pero no se atrevió a corregirla…. Por que lamentablemente él no había alcanzado a ver nada.

- A menos no terminaste en el suelo por una loca que no se le ocurrió nada más que la genial idea de ponerle mi nombre a su conejo-señaló Ron con una mueca divertida, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Hermione.

Y al parecer lo consiguió, pues luego de este comentario la chica le sonrió y asintió de forma lenta para luego volverse hacia Harry que volvía a reír.

- Y tu cállate que todavía no olvidamos tu actuación de anoche… y la tuya con Sirius tampoco-Indicó Hermione alzando una ceja y apuntando con un dedo a Ginny que emitió un gemido y luego dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa.

- Ni me lo menciones.-Se escucho el gruñido de Ginny.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-Quiso saber Ron aliviado por que la atención se desviara de él y de Hermione.

- ¿No te lo contó Harry?

Ron negó con la cabeza. Hermione rio y se acomodo en su silla dispuesta a pagarse el mal rato que sus amigos le habían hecho pasar a ella y a Ron.

- ¿Recuerdas la motocicleta con la fuimos a casa de Harry?

- ¡Cómo olvidarla!-Se lamento y fingió un estremecimiento el pelirrojo.

- Bueno, resulta que era de Sirius y bueno… el es un poco posesivo con esa moto, la trata como si fuera algo así como si hijo, pero en fin. Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba casi le da infarto y se puso como loco hasta que no sé quien fue el chivato que se le ocurrió contarle que nos había visto a nosotros en ella… así que luego que tú te fuiste-Su voz flaqueo un poco al llegar a esta parte, así que tuvo que tomar algo de agua para aclararse la garganta- Llegó a mi apartamento… no muy contento.

Ron asintió, pero todavía no entendía por qué Ginny estaba mortificada.

- Lo que sucedió después de que abrí la puerta fue lo siguiente; Sirius me pregunto muy molesto sobre su moto… pero antes que yo pudiera abrir la boca para responder nada- Hermione miró maliciosamente a Ginny- Tu hermana saltó gritando que entre tú- Apunto a Ron y luego a ella- y yo no había nada… que no tenía por qué ponerse celoso y no recuerdo que charadas más- Ron miró a su hermana con la boca abierta...¿Acaso...acaso estaba diciendo que había algo con Sirius Black... que Hermione tenía algo con Sirius Black?

- Por supuesto hice el ridículo-Continuó contando Ginny- ¡Antes Sirius Black! ¡Imagina! Le acuse de tener una aventura con Hermione.

Harry se rio y palmeo la espalda de su amigo.

- Hubieses visto la cara que puso Sirius… y la de Hermione-Siguió diciendo entre risas- Por lo menos sirvió para que se olvidara del asunto de la moto-Reflexionó

- Sí… y de querer matarme- Agregó Hermione con una sonrisa- ¡Gracias, Ginny!

- Ya, de nada, pero casi me muero yo de la vergüenza- Señalo entonces Ginny, ya más tranquila y riendo- y que luego se carcajeara con lo del incendio.

- ¿Pero que te llevo a pensar que Sirius y Hermione tenían algo?-Pregunto Ron todavía confuso con esa idea… ¿No sería…verdad?

- ¡No lo sé!... estaba alterada por todo el asunto y me cerebro estaba a mil y conociendo la fama de Sirius por estar con mujeres jóvenes y bonitas…-Levantó las manos fastidiada al no encontrar otra explicación.

- Al menos lo impresionaste y te consiguió la entrevista para mañana- Le dijo Hermione y agregó mirando a Ron- Y no tengo nada con Sirius, por si acaso.

Ron haciéndese el desentendido y encogiéndose de hombros como si el asunto no fuera con él (A pesar que por dentro estaba sonriendo), le pregunto a Ginny.

- ¿Qué entrevista?

- Oh! No te he contado…Sirius encantado con mi cerebro rápido, me consiguió una entrevista para un programa deportivo…y si todo resulta bien… ¡Tendré trabajo!

- ¡Maldita sea, Ginny, eso es genial!

- Sí- Suspiró- Si no fuera por el departamento de Harry todo sería perfecto- Lamentó.

Los demás asintieron y Harry suspiró compungido.

- Sí, ahora tendré que buscar donde quedarme hasta que terminen las reparaciones.

- Puedes quedarte conmigo Harry, sabes que no tengo problemas-Le dijo Hermione como si fuera obvio.

Pero Ron que había fruncido el ceño se adelantó a la respuesta de su amigo y soltó.

- ¡No!- y como los demás lo miraban de forma interrogante por aquel exabrupto, poniéndose rojo aclaró- Digo… Harry puede quedarse conmigo, imagina que alguien se entere o la prensa… de seguro malinterpretarían la situación- Dijo, tratando de poner su mejor cara.

Ginny fue a decir algo, pero su hermano se lo impidió.

- Sí, te dejaré que vayas a verlo y así los tendré vigilados-Indicó guiñándole un ojo sólo para molestarla.

- Bueno… entonces todo está arreglado ¿No?- Exclamo feliz Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

La mañana del primer lunes laboral de agosto fue más cálido de lo que esperaba Hermione al levantarse ese día para dirigirse al trabajo, luego de tan agitado fin de semana. Salió de la ducha, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina, extrañándose que Crookshanks no se fuera a restregar por sus piernas para pedirle el desayuno como acostumbraba todas las mañanas. Frunció el ceño ¿Dónde se abría metido su gato?, salió de la cocina y lo encontró acurrucado en el sofá entre la colcha de colores que le servía de abrigo cuando se acurrucaba en ese sofá a leer y el esponjoso cojín. Pobrecito, pensó… de seguro todavía estaba cansado por la falta de sueño de las noches pasadas, por que debido a los gritos, el trajín y el inquieto hurón de Harry tampoco había pasado unas buenas noches.

Se acercó para acariciar su grueso y esponjoso pelaje recibiendo un suave ronroneo como respuesta. Sonrió y volvió a la cocina para tomar su café y poner la comida de Crookshanks en su plato para luego dirigirse a su trabajo. Pensando que ese sería un buen día.

Cuando el taxi que le llevaba se detuvo frente de la entrada del complejo deportivo, frunció el ceño al notar que varios medios de comunicación se encontraban fuera. Con el éxito del club no era extraño que de vez en cuando vieran uno que otro reportero fuera del complejo para entrevistar algún jugador, pero nunca se habían congregado tantos como ahora. ¿Qué estaría pasando?, se preguntó, cuando bajo del taxi luego de pagarle.

Y muy pronto lo supo, por que cuando uno de los periodistas que estaba ahí afuera se percató de su presencia grito algo así como, ¡Es Hermione! Y todos ellos juntos con sus enormes cámaras y maquinas fotográficas se abalanzaron sobre ellas como abejas a la miel o como recordó…Lavender a Ron. Pero no analizó mucho más pues de pronto se vio rodeada por los reporteros y con unos micrófonos en la cara, siendo presionada con las siguientes preguntas;

- ¡Hermione! ¿Nos puedes decir algo más sobre lo ocurrido con Harry el sábado en la noche?

- Hermione ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

- ¿Qué sucedió con el incendio?

- ¿Están enamorados?, Hermione.

- ¿Cómo fue el reencuentro?

-¿Qué?-Preguntó en vano, pues fue ignorada por los periodista que siguieron atosigándola por respuestas

¿¿De qué estaban hablando?, ¿Ella y Harry? ¿Ah?... Y ella que pensó que tendría una mañana tranquila. Hizo el intento de dirigirse a la entrada, pero la turba se lo impedía, pero menos mal que logró vislumbrar el traje azul de los guardias del complejo y suspiró aliviada, cuando estos abriéndose paso entre las reporteros llegaron donde ella y le ayudaron a entrar al seguro interior del complejo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Les preguntó indicando con un gesto hacía los reporteros que seguían apilados fuera.

Los guardias se miraron entre si y luego de encogerse de hombros le alcanzaron el diario del día.

- ¿Qué demonios?-No pudo evitar exclamar cuando vio en la portada del diario una foto de ella y Harry saliendo del edificio del moreno. Éste traía una maleta en la mano (La que llevó al departamento de Ron) y ella llevaba la jaula y la cama de Hedwig- ¡Oh Dios mío!-Susurró… ahora sí que está en un lio. Porque según ese periódico…Ella y Harry estaban juntos.

Miró a los guardias que estaban pendientes de su reacción y se sonreían entre ellos seguramente convencidos de que la información del diario era verdadera. Les sonrió y se dirigió a su oficina. Pero si creía que enterarse que la opinión pública creía que tenía un romance con Harry, sería su única sorpresa del día, se equivocó, pues cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina se encontró con nada más y nada menos con;

- ¡Neville!-Gritó feliz para acortar la distancia con él y abrazarlo.

- Oh…veo que me has extrañado- y al ver el diaria que todavía traía en la mano su amiga. Bromeo- Y veo que han pasado muchas cosas desde que yo no estoy aquí.

- No sé de que hablas yo me estoy desayunando esta noticia- Se dejo caer en el sofá y volvió a ver el diario- ¡Dios! Acá dice que estamos viviendo juntos. Ya me imagino cómo se va a poner Ginny y mi padre-lamentó dejando caer el diario sobre la mesa.

- ¿Quién es Ginny?-Preguntó Neville mirándola divertido desde el escritorio.

- La verdadera novia de Harry.

- Uhhhhh…

- Sí…. Y dime ¿Cuándo llegaste?-Preguntó a su vez para cambiar de tema, después tendría tiempo para pensar que hacer con el ese asunto. Lo bueno era que su padre estaba fuera del país esos días o si no ya estaría en la oficina pidiéndole explicaciones.

- Hace unos días y hoy es mi primer día de trabajo, pensé que lo sabías.

- Pues no… nadie me aviso-dijo seria y luego sonrió- Eso quiere decir que ya no tengo que quedarme a trabajar aquí.

- Eso creo.

- ¡Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en días!- Exclamó levantándose de un salto- Así que mueve tu trasero y mientras vamos de camino a la cancha para darle la buena noticia a los jugadores, me cuentas que tal tu luna de miel con Hannah.

- No te entristece para nada dejar de ser doctora ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó Neville con una sonrisa cuando abría la puerta.

Hermione se detuvo un instante antes de salir de la oficina que fue su refugio o mejor dicho su escondite durante esos meses y simuló meditar su respuesta llevándose un dedo a los labios, frunció levemente el ceño antes de sonreír.

- No… para nada-Pero un pequeño vuelco en su corazón le recordó que dejando el complejo vería mucho menos o nunca a cierto pelirrojo y ese pensamiento aunque no querido, ensombreció un poco la alegría de saber que Neville había vuelto, como cuando una pequeña nube logra cubrir un poco el resplandeciente sol, sin ocultarlo del todo, pero si lo suficiente para ensombrecer un soleado día.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese frio pensamiento y tomando a Neville de un brazo se encaminó donde los jugadores.

No hay que decir que los jugadores que sabían el secreto de Hermione recibieron alegría, vítores y aplausos al joven médico a lo que Hermione simuló estar ofendida, pero cuando los jugadores le pidieron que fuera a verlos algún que otro día y por supuesto fuera a animarlos a los partidos, ella acepto encantada. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para más, pues como el juego amistoso contra Durmstrang estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Kingsley los envió inmediatamente a la cancha a calentar para comenzar el entrenamiento de rutina. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, para pesar de Hermione, pues los jugadores confundidos y curiosos por los periodistas afuera del recinto y luego de ver el diario no escatimaron en hacer bromas con el supuesto romance entre Harry y ella. Al final Harry se había acercado y le había dicho en broma;

- ¿Así que no te veré más por acá, amor?

- Si, bebe… tendremos que conformarnos con nuestro nidito de amor- Le contestó abrazándolo- Ya ve a trabajar que ahora tienes una casa que mantener.

Harry rio y le dio un casto beso en la frente.

- Nos vemos luego- Le dijo y se alejo de ahí para reunirse con Ron que le esperaba en la puerta. Pero este no le dedicó ni una mirada para decepción de Hermione. Y ahora que lo pensaba durante la corta reunión que sirvió como bienvenida de Neville y despedida de ella, el pelirrojo había esquivado su mirada. Al parecer las cosas volvían a su cauce natural después del fin de semana, pensó con un incomodo malestar. Antes de darse la vuelta e ir a recoger sus cosas a la oficina.

Cuando ya tenía todo listo para partir y esperaba por el taxi que le llevaría a su verdadera oficina, que había abandonado ya por mucho tiempo, unos suaves golpes tocaron la puerta. Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abril se topó con los azules ojos de Ron.

- Hola-Dijo Ron, cuando el tiempo se fue prolongando y ninguno decía nada.

- Hola.

- Así que te vas.

- Sí.

- Estarás feliz ¿No?

Hermione no estaba muy segura que responder, así que sólo asintió.

Otro silencio.

- Supongo que tu también, al menos ahora tendrás quien te cure y no se desmaye al ver tu sangre- Trató de bromear y ahora fue Ron quien asintió.

En eso sonó el teléfono, de seguro para avisarle que el taxi ya había llegado.

- Llegó mi taxi- indicó con una mueca luego de contestar y acercarse a la mesa para tomar la caja que contenía los libros y otras pertenencias que había llevado durante su estadía.

- Deja, yo la llevó- Se ofreció Ron tomando la caja de los brazos de la muchacha y sin querer rozar sus dedos. Lo que hizo que los dos tuvieran un sobresalto. Se miraron a los ojos, pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra.

Hicieron el camino hasta el estacionamiento privado del club en silencio y Hermione se moría de ganas de saber por qué Ron había ido a verla. Miró al pelirrojo de reojo, que llevaba la caja como si esta no pesara nada, tratando de infundirse valor y soltar la pregunta que tanto deseaba hacer, pero al parecer caminaron muy rápido, pues cuando llegaron al taxi ya no tuvo tiempo.

- Bueno, espero que tengas un buen regreso a tu trabajo- Dijo entonces Ron a lo que Hermione volvió a asentir.

- Gracias, espero que todo salga bien con los entrenamientos- Le deseo a su vez.

Abrió la puerta del taxi y se volvió para despedirse.

- Nos vemos.

- Nos vemos.

Y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Ron se volvió y la detuvo, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Y Hermione aguantó la respiración, porque estuvo segura que Ron le diría el motivo de su inesperada visita.

- Ginny consiguió el trabajo- Soltó de pronto y Hermione quedo desconcertada.

- ¿Qué?

Ron sacudió la cabeza y se llevo una mano al cabello.

- Ginny habló con Harry hace un rato y consiguió el trabajo.

- Oh-Fue todo lo que pudo contestar Hermione. ¿Era eso lo que iba a decirle Ron?

- Sí, y además esta divertida por las especulaciones del diario sobre tú y Harry- Agregó precipitadamente con una risa nerviosa y mirando de soslayo al taxista que no se perdía palabra.

- Qué bien-Y para estar segura del todo le preguntó- ¿Era eso lo que venias a decirme?

Pareció que Ron pensaba un momento su respuesta, como si debatiera consigo mismo que contestar.

- Sí, eso era- Mintió y se odio por ser tan cobarde y no decirle a lo que verdaderamente iba, bueno, se dijo Ron. No era que lo tuviera muy claro tampoco, sólo se había dado cuanta que no podía dejar que fuera sin verla por última vez.

- Bien, gracias… luego la llamaré para felicitarla… bueno… nos veremos… supongo.

- Sí… nos veremos.

Y con cuidado Ron cerró la puerta, haciendo que la distancia entre los dos, aunque pequeña, se marcara definitivamente, pues no sólo era el vidrio y el metal lo que los mantenía separados, sino sus propios miedos e inseguridades, que terminaron por nublar definitivamente el soleado día que había deseado tener Hermione… pero ahora no era solo una nube pequeña, sino una enorme aglomeración de ellas, de esas de color gris oscuro que siempre predicen que se avecina una fea tormenta, que además impedían que cualquier rayo de sol pudiera filtrarse entre ellas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A diferencia del lunes el resto de los días de la semana amanecieron nublados y fríos y eso que ni siquiera termina aún el verano, pensó Hermione, mientras arropaba mejor a Crookshanks con su mantita e inconscientemente lo abrazaba más cerca suyo para darle calor. Quizás por eso sentía los días tan fríos…por que ella no hallaba calor fuera donde fuera, porque al salir otra vez de la consulta del veterinario, sentía que nada ni nadie podría mejorar su alicaído ánimo.

Su gato, su compañero desde hace tantos años estaba enfermo… muy enfermo, pero como volvió a decirle el veterinario, nada que tuviera solución, pues los síntomas que presentaba el pobre animal no eran otros que la edad y ni el tiempo dejaban pasar. En otras palabras. Su Crookshanks estaba demasiado viajo.

Desde el lunes pasado cuando volvió a su casa y se dio cuenta que Crookshanks no había comido nada, se había preocupado, pero no mucho, pues imaginó que tendría un cólico o que una bola de pelo le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Así que cuando lo llevó al veterinario y este luego de examinarlo, le dio tan lapidario diagnostico no supo que decir ni que hacer, sólo se quedo ahí sentada al frente del profesional, abrasando de forma protectora a su gato. Luego le había dado las gracias y se había dirigido a otra clínica y luego a otra y a otra, pero con el mismo resultado. Por lo menos en esa última consulta le habían recetado unas vitaminas que quizás, sólo quizás, pudieran devolverle algo de vitalidad a su pobre Crookshanks, pero no había ninguna garantía, sólo tenía que esperar lo inevitable, le había dicho con lastima el último veterinario al que había recurrido.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento se dio cuenta en el desastre que se había convertido este, pues durante esa semana no había tenido tiempo ni ánimos para nada más que para Crookshanks. Incluso había llamado a Ginny para rechazar amablemente la invitación al festejo que le hacía su familia, para celebrar su nuevo trabajo en donde además aprovecharían de contarle a la familia que ella y Harry estaban juntos. La verdad es que se había encerrado en su departamento junto con su gato, esperando, como le dijeron todos los veterinarios que consultó el último suspiro de su amigo.

Y ese viernes no iba a ser la excepción, pero al menos ahora tenía una pequeña esperanza, pues luego de darle las vitaminas, haciendo que las mamara y lamiera con su rosada y áspera lengua de la pequeña jeringa, que le había ayudado para alimentarlo durante esos días, se recostó en su sofá con él en brazos, encendió la televisión con el control remoto y buscó el canal donde estaban dando su programa favorito. Al menos ahora estaban esas vitaminas, que según le había dicho el veterinario, si comenzaban hacer efecto y Crookshanks pasaba la noche y mostraba algún signo de mejoría, quizás ganaría esta pequeña batalla.

Vamos, amor, yo se que puedes- le susurró con la voz entrecortada por el efecto de las lagrimas que trataba de contener- No puedes dejarme sola.

Porque a pesar de la gente que le rodeaba continuamente muy en el fondo de su corazón, siempre había estado sola, hasta que llegó Crookshanks. Sino sólo había que dar una mirada en su departamento, pues aparte de su fiel compañero… no había nadie más.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron sonreía al ver como su familia abrazaba feliz a Harry y a Ginny, luego que estos dieran la noticia que estaban juntos, miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien inútilmente, pero sin perder las esperanzas de verla entrar de un momento a otro por la puerta, pero era inútil, la fiesta ya estaba por terminar y era casi imposible que Hermione llegara. Cuando le preguntó a Ginny, esta sólo le había dicho que no venía y cuando quiso saber porque, le dijo que no sabía, que sólo le había dicho que tenía algo programado para esa noche. Cuando lo intentó con Harry, el resultado no fue mejor, pues como Ron había escuchado a hurtadillas las escasas conversaciones por teléfono de su amigo con la castaña, Esta no había dado una razón más concreta.

Tampoco le ayudaba a olvidarse de ella que durante la cena su madre, su padre o alguno de sus hermanos preguntará continuamente por ella, extrañados de que no asistiera, pues sin que él se diera cuanta Hermione de a poco se había ido integrando a su familia. También sus hermanos molestaron a Harry por las especulaciones que durante la semana en diferentes diarios y programas hacían sobre Hermione y él. Ron suspiró, por lo menos ahora la cosa había quedado clara, se dijo cuando vio que su hermana y ahora cuñado se daban un pequeño beso para deleite de los presentes.

- Hey, hermano- Dijo una voz detrás de él y al instante sintió un brazo apoyándose en sus hombros- ¿Por qué esa carita?

- Nada, Charlie, sólo estoy cansado.

Su hermano mayor lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Sabes lo que necesitas?- Le preguntó entonces y como Ron negó con su cabeza, le dijo- Una buena salida. ¿Desde cuándo no sales a divertirte y disfrutar de una que otra compañía femenina?

Y Ron luego de meditarlo un momento, se dio cuenta que desde hace mucho tiempo, sí… había tenido el cumpleaños de Harry hace una semana, pero eso no contaba, pues divertirse, divertirse, con sus padres presentes, especialmente su madre… no era posible. Ni siquiera se acordaba cuando había salido con una mujer. Y desde que había conocido a Hermione no había tenido cabeza para nada más.

- Ni siquiera lo recuerdo- Confesó entonces, provocando una gran sonrisa en su mayor.

- ¿Y qué te parece si vamos por ahí y probamos si tenemos suerte?

Aunque el primer impulso de Ron fue rechazar la invitación, luego de pensarlo un momento se dio cuenta que no había nada que lo detuviera. Era soltero, no tenía ningún compromiso con nadie y lo que sentía por Hermione era igual que esos espejismos que cuando crees que los tienes al alcance de la mano… desaparecen. Pues durante esa semana tuvo la esperanza que la castaña de algún modo, si estaba algo interesada en él, se manifestara de alguna forma, pero no paso nada. Tanto así, que él pensaba que Hermione había hecho un borrón y cuenta nueva desde que había dejado el trabajo en el club, porque ni siquiera fue capaz de ir a saludar a sus antiguos compañeros cuando coincidieron un día en el club para un día de relajo. Bueno, se dijo, quizás no los había visto le concedió Ron, pues cuando él se había percatado de su presencia, ella se dirigía a la salida del club junto al enorme de Hagrid que llevaba algo entre sus brazos. Y desde ese día no la había visto más. Ni siquiera había sabido de ella por medio de Harry. Era como si Hermione Granger se hubiera esfumado de sus vidas.

Y él ya no iba a esperar más por algo que ni siquiera estaba seguro que fuera posible, Se dijo con determinación.

Así que volviéndose donde su hermano le contestó.

- Me parece estupendo.

¿Y cómo sabía?, pensó… ¿Qué encontrara a alguien que fuera capaz de hacerle olvidar a cierta castaña?

* * *

Hola de nuevo...Aquí les dejo otro capitulo...espero que sea de su agrado...y por lo tanto... sea o no del agradado de las muchas personas que sé que leen la historia... dejen algún comentario!!!!!

Ahhh.... les cuento que cambié de nombre... así que no se confundan cuando vean la historias firmada por Leonor Dzib-Xooc!!!!!

Un abrazo!!!!...Leonor...


	8. ¿Malentendidos?

Capitulo ocho. ¿Malentendidos?

Charlie Weasley miró a todos lados dentro del pubs, tratando de encontrar a su hermano Ron, algo difícil considerando la cantidad de gente y el espeso humo de cigarrillo que albergaba el lugar. Puso sus manos en sus caderas y se alzó todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía. Pero nada, no veía por ningún lado a su hermano. Bueno, se dijo…eso le pasaba por dejarse engatusar por esas mujercitas que apenas habían hecho contacto visual con él le habían invitado, desde la pista de baile de forma muy sugerente que les acompañara y bueno…él no se demoró en tomar su trago de una pasada y hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer…. pero lamentablemente, luego de un rato, no pudo seguir el ritmo a las chicas que eran mucho más jóvenes que él y había intentado volver a la mesa que compartía con Ron y sus otros hermanos. Movió la cabeza negativamente al darse cuenta que los años no pasan en vano y que al parecer a él los treinta y seis años que estaba por cumplir le estaban pesando la cuenta de todas las farras y buena vida que había tenido, sin contar lo extenuante que de su trabajo, que aunque le encantaba, era extenuante igual. Así que había pensado que durante esa pequeña escapada a Inglaterra que había coincidido con la celebración para Ginny por su nuevo empleo, se tomaría unos merecidos días de descanso, dejándose mimar y consentir por su siempre cariño madre. Dormiría hasta tarde, comería la fabulosa comida cacera de su madre y en fin… no haría nada, pero al ver la cara de pesar y desaliento en su hermano menor, pensó que una trasnochada, luego de no haber dormido nada en dos días (Gracias a la diferencia de horario entre Australia e Inglaterra) no le haría del todo mal, pero ahora que ya estaba realmente cansado y que quería marcharse de ahí por temor a quedarse dormido sobre la mesa o peor…bailando con las chicas que aún le hacían señas…su hermano no aparecía.

Cuando había llegado a la mesa donde permanecían cuchucheando los gemelos entre sorbo y sorbo de cerveza se había dado cuenta que al parecer él no había sido el único con suerte en esa noche, por que cuando preguntó por Ron los gemelos le habían sonreído socarronamente y le habían contado que una rubia algo hiperventilada, pero despampanante, se le había acercado y lo había "literalmente arrastrado" a la pista de baile en medio de miradas suplicantes del pelirrojo que pedía ayuda a ellos.

¿Acaso una aviso de que se iba adonde fuera que fuera con la rubia, era mucho pedir?, suspiró derrotado y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla frente a los gemelos y resopló fastidiado. Quizás ya era hora de buscar a una buena mujer y asentar su vida. Pero casi lanza una carcajada sólo de pensar en eso e inmediatamente hizo a un lado ese pensamiento. ¡Sólo tenía treinta y cinco años!... todavía tenía mucho tiempo por delante… además habían muchas damas que se decepcionarían si llegaba a salir del mercado.

Se alegraba que a su hermano pequeño le estuviera yendo tan bien con el sexo apuesto, considerando todas las miradas lánguidas e invitadoras que había interceptado dirigidas a Ron durante el rato que habían estado bebiendo la primera cerveza y las invitaciones a bailar que muy amablemente había rechazado. Eran muestras claras que su tímido y vergonzoso hermano había salido del cascaron y tanto Fred como George habían bromeado con que si no se espabilaba rápido, Ron le quitaría el puesto de casanova (Para desolación de sus madre) de la familia…eso…si se decidía y aceptaba algunas de las tantas invitaciones que a diario le llegaban y que Ron hasta el momento había ignorado, sobre todo luego que su fama como uno de los mejores arqueros que habían pasado por Gryffindor había crecido como la espuma.

Sólo esperaba que la rubia pudiera distraerlo y cambiar el rictus acongojado de la cara de Ron que había tratado disimular desde que habían salido de la madriguera con dirección al barrio Soho donde según los gemelos estaban los mejores clubs nocturnos de la ciudad. Sin embargo la expresión acongojada de su hermano se acentuó más, a medida que cruzaban por las cayes del centro de Mayfair, siguiendo un atajo que según Ron les haría llegar más pronto…lo que provocó justo lo contrario.

Pero en fin, habían llegado, había pasado un buen rato y ahora era hora de irse…eso, si podían localizar a Ron.

Le hizo un gesto a George que intentaba comunicarse con Ron por su celular, pero su hermano le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y cuando fue a abrir la boca para proponerles que salieran y siguieran intentando llamar desde un lugar más tranquilo, un fuerte y grito y unas manos que cubrieron sus ojos se lo impidieron.

¡Aquí estas!-Exclamó una mujer en su oído haciendo presión sobre el rostro del pelirrojo-¿Cómo fue que saliste sin que te viera? ¡Te estaba esperando afuera del baño!

Con firmeza, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de ser amable con la mujer que no había tenido problemas en gritarle en el oído, cogió las manos que tapaban sus ojos con las propias y las quitó de su cara al tiempo que se volvía para quedar frente a frente a una rubia de cara sonrosada que le había estaba mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y que él no había visto en su vida…bueno…al menos no la recordaba…¿quizás en una de sus juergas?, se preguntó algo preocupado. Pero entonces la mujer se sobresalto cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y le tomó la cara entre las manos

- Tú no eres Ron-Le acusó poniéndose seria y examinándolo exhaustivamente.

- No…soy su hermano…-Dijo con cuidado Charlie entrecerrando los ojos, - ¿Y tú eres…?

- Lavender Brown. ¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamó de repente- ¿Les han dicho que son idénticos por la espalda?-Le preguntó emocionada, para luego volver a ponerse seria y fruncir los labios- ¿Han visto a Ron?-Preguntó poniendo las manos en sus caderas, haciendo que los tres hombres Weasley pudieran apreciar su bien formado cuerpo enfundado en unos jeans a la cadera, un top rosa y unas botas de tacón.

- ¿No estaba contigo?-Preguntó alzando las cejas admirativamente Fred.

- ¿Ella es la que estaba con Ron?-Preguntó entonces Charlie más confuso que antes.

- Sí-Asintieron los gemelos y devolvieron la mirada interrogante de Charlie.

- Y...bien… ¿Saben o no donde se metió Ron?-Preguntó con tono fastidiado- Estábamos bailando de lo mejor cuando quiso ir al baño y de ahí que no lo he visto más y eso que lo fui a ver al baño cuando se demoró en volver.

- ¿Te metiste al baño…?-Comenzó a preguntar Fred frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿….De hombres?-Terminó de decir George con la misma expresión que su hermano.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿De qué otra forma me aseguraría que estuviera allí?-Les preguntó como si fuera algo obvio.

Los tres hermanos intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad, sin poder creer lo que tenían delante…y Charlie no pudo dejar de pensar y compadecer a Ron…uffff…la tipa podría estar muy buena, pero loca como una cabra… y de alguna manera entendía por qué su hermano al parecer se había escapado…pero entonces, si no estaba con la loca…. ¿Donde se había metido Ron?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Hermione abrió un ojo y luego el otro lánguidamente, perezosamente, como si tuviera kilos de cemento sobre cada uno de ellos, incluso sentía la desagradable sensación de tenerlos llenos de arena. Pestañeo varias veces para sacarse esa sensación y poder orientarse. En su mundo de estupor sintió vagamente un timbre a lo lejos, el mullido, cómodo y calentito lugar, donde se encontraba acostada y la sensación que algo le faltaba entre sus brazos. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acomodo mejor entre los cojines de encajes y florecitas, pero fue entonces que volvió a escuchar el estridente y fuerte sonido y fue como si le avisaran a sus perezosas neuronas que el recreo se había acabado y que tenían que volver a clase…o en su caso a funcionar. Provocando que abriera los ojos por completo, totalmente despierta incorporándose como si fuera expedida por un resorte, quedando sentada en el sofá emitiendo un jadeo asustado, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho en busca de su gato…que no estaba ahí…

Desesperada se levantó y comenzó a buscarlo por la estancia, encontrándolo finalmente acurrucado en el extremo del sofá plácidamente dormido…. O al menos eso creía… así que con mucho cuidado se acercó y le tocó el pecho, suspirando aliviada cuando pudo sentir como se hinchaba con cada respiración.

¡riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Se sobresalto al escuchar el fuerte pitido y cuando encontró el teléfono y contestó con un "¿Alo'", se dio cuenta que todavía estaba algo grogui, porque nadie respondió a su pregunta…es más nadie estaba al otro lado de la línea, por que el sonido que escuchaba era el timbre de la puerta.

Entrecerrando los ojos miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y maldiciendo en voz baja (Algo que sorprendería a cualquiera que la conociera) se dirigió a la puerta preguntándose quién demonios la buscaría a las dos de la mañana.

- ¡Auy…auy…!-Exclamó cuando su dedo gordo del pie hizo contacto de forma muy dolorosa con la pata de la mesa. Más valía que fuera algo importante, ya que le había costado la salud de su dedito, se dijo-Auy…auy…-Siguió quejándose mientras se acercaba a la puerta tratando de sobarse el dedo al mismo tiempo.

Pero el dolor del dedo y todo lo grogui que podría haber estado quedo en el pasado cuando abrió la puerta y se topó con la mirada azul del ser que menos hubiese pensado que tocaría a esa hora su puerta….en su vida.

Se quedó tan impactada que no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse ahí, estática, medio doblada… con la boca abierta mientras se afirmándose su pie…

- ¿Siempre abres la puerta sin preguntar quién es a estas horas de la madruga?- Preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido y en tono acusador. La verdad es que le había sorprendido que le abriera la puerta…es más, se sorprendió que el conserje le saludara amablemente cuando le vio llegar y le dejara el paso libre… sin llamar a Hermione para informarle.

Al ver que Hermione fruncía el ceño y lo miraba enfurruñada, quiso darse de cabezazos contra las paredes… Esa no era para nada la forma en que había pensado presentarse ni mucho menos lo primero que le iba a decir, pero al darse cuenta del poco cuidado que había tenido la castaña al abrir la puerta se había asustado…¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido él sino un violador en potencia o un psicópata?. Además había quedado momentáneamente impactado por el aspecto que presentaba Hermione.

¡Dios! ¿Qué le había pasado?, porque Ni siquiera cuando se cayeron en la piscina la había visto en un estado tan lamentable; Tenía ojeras, estaba pálida, y en su mejilla derecha se podían notar las marcas que había dejado, de seguro alguna almohada o cojín, su cabello le recordaba a la foto que su amigo le había mostrado hace tantos años atrás y donde él le había bautizado "cabeza de arbusto", tenía puesto una camiseta gris que le quedaba unas tres tallas más grandes por lo menos, unas leggins negras y no llevaba zapatos, sólo unas gruesas calcetas blancas. Pero a pesar de todo…nunca le había encontrado más adorable. Incluso ahora, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido y si de ser posible y las miradas mataran el ya estaría derribado en el suelo. No pudo evitar pensar que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, bueno…al menos para él.

Tragó saliva cuando vio el leve movimiento de los labios de Hermione que indicaban claramente que iba a poner en funcionamiento su boca, su lengua y sus cuerdas vocales, de seguro para gritarle que se largará de ahí. Pero casi se va de espaldas cuando vio que el labio inferior de la castaña sobresalía sobre el superior y que sus ojos pasaban de furiosos a aguarse en unos segundos.

- ¿Qué…qué pasa?-Preguntó asustado dando un paso hacia adelante y adentrándose en el departamento sin darse cuenta.

Un instante después Hermione se arrojaba a sus brazos sollozando desconsolada. Ron tomado por sorpresa levanto sus manos sin saber qué hacer con ella, para finalmente corresponder el abrazo de la castaña, levantando una mano para acariciarle el cabello, que para sorpresa suya estaba suave y sedoso bajo su tacto, a pesar de lo que había pensado luego de verlo tan alborotado y enredado. También olía bien. Vainilla, se dijo. Sonriendo al descubrir el aroma que siempre impregnaba a Hermione. Y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, podrían haber sido segundos, minutos u horas, la verdad es que no le importaba y ahora estaba más que convencido de que tenía que hacer algo para agradecerle a Seamus por su inesperada e inquietante conversación en el baño de hombres del club, que le hizo finalmente estar ahí, con Hermione.

Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo y reconocer que su carrera al cuarto de baño no fue más que una cobarde huida de la mujer loca que por mala suerte del destino le había encontrado ahí, ¿Cómo era posible que la misma loca que había saltado sobre él como si le fuera la vida en la peluquería una semana atrás, estuviera en el mismo club nocturno que él?, se había preguntado cuando lo había arrastrado sin ningún miramiento hacia la pista de baile. Él no había querido hacer nada que llamara la atención…algo como soltarse bruscamente o gritarle que le dejara tranquilo…así que había soportado los primeros minutos de baile de forma estoica hasta que encontró prudente fingir que repentinamente la cerveza que se había bebido había hecho su recorrido hacia su vejiga.

Había suspirado aliviado apoyándose en la pared de azulejos azules del baño, sintiéndose seguro al pensar que esa mujer no le podría seguir dentro de ese lugar… ¡De veras que había sido insistente! Y aunque esquivo cualquier intento por parte de Lavender de algún contacto más físico…la mujer no se cansaba. Quizás en otro momento, en otra circunstancia de su vida no abría tenido problemas para tener algo más con aquella loca rubia, pero sabía muy bien que ahora, la chica sólo veía al famoso arquero, no al Ron de verdad….Además estaba el hecho que a pesar de estar completamente dispuesto a sacarse a Hermione aunque fuera por una noche de la cabeza, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella y entonces tuvo la maldita idea de conducir desde Ottery St. Catchpole hasta Soho por la calle donde vivía Hermione en Mayfair, argumentando un atajo que no fue tal y que produjo que sus hermanos le miraran ceñudos y confundidos por unos instantes. Pero el pudo saciar su curiosidad al ver la luz encendida en el departamento que sabía pertenecía a la castaña, lo que antes de dejarlo más tranquilo tuvo el efecto contrario, pues desde ese instante no pudo evitar preguntarse por que había mentido al decir que tenía planes para salir cuando aparentemente había permanecido en su casa toda la noche.

Fue así que paso de un estado optimista por la perspectiva de encontrar a alguien que le distrajera a estar totalmente preocupado por la castaña, pues aunque suene ridículo, presentía que algo no estaba bien.

Y fue así que aprovechando que estaba en el baño se dirigió a los aseos para orinar algo, pero no contaba que cuando más sumido en sus pensamientos estaba un hombre a su lado lo miraba atentamente, haciéndolo dar un salto del susto cuando se percató de la mirada y más aún a quién pertenecía esa mirada, así que cuando lo reconoció se apuró en ocultar sus partes pudendas.

_- Hola-Le saludó un muy sonriente Seamus que también estaba desocupando su vejiga en esos momentos- ¿Me recuerdas verdad?-Le preguntó de forma despreocupada arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas delineadas._

_- Hola....Sí… por supuesto…. ¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó de la forma más amable posible, mientras se lavaba las manos. Aunque la situación era algo ¿Cómo definirlo? ¿violenta? , Ron no era para nada homofóbico, pero habiendo escuchado a ese hombre-gay preguntar por el tamaño de cierta parte de su anatomía que en esas circunstancia era bastante visible…bueno…lo ponía algo nervioso,….Aunque… quizás le había servido a Seamus para comprobar con sus propios ojos dichas dimensiones. Lo que hizo que se pusiera pálido, porque la idea no le gustaba nada de nada._

_- ¡Oh fantástico! Acabo de estar con un tipo que espero me haga pasar una nochaza-Le contó sin poner atención a la cara de estupefacción de Ron que lo miraba sin poder creer lo que había dicho o quizás sopesando, si lo que quería decir con "nochaza" era lo que él estaba pensando- Es estupendo volver a verte. De verdad que siento lo que ocurrió en el salón la semana pasada, hubieras oído las cosas que me dejo caer Hermy. Ella es un encanto-Le decía mientras se lavaba las manos-Pero tiene un genio que ni te cuento ¿O quizás ya lo has comprobado?-Le preguntó moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente y como había podido comprobar de primera mano el genio de la castaña, Ron se limito a asentir-Sí. Ella es divina, lástima que no pudo venir hoy con nosotros y eso que la invite de forma muy insistente para reparar algo el mal rato que le hice pasar, pero lástima que tenga que quedarse en casa-Suspiró con dramatismo mientras se miraba en el espejo y se arreglaba las cejas-No sé que sería, pero le escuche bastante mal. Pobre, quizás tenga gripe o posiblemente es alérgica al polen o a algo parecido, - y luego agrego fingiendo un estremecimiento-¡Uno ya no sabe las cosas que andan volando hoy en día por el aire de Londres! eso lo oí en un noticiero mientras me arreglaba antes de venir hacia acá-Le contó llevándose una mano a la barbilla y mirarse detenidamente cada lado de la cara-Uno sólo se queda con el smog y el polen…pero ni te imaginas las cosas que pueden dañar tu cutis si no te cuidas…sobre todo en una lluvia-Le advirtió de forma seria apuntándole con un dedo.- ¡En fin! ¡fue genial coincidir contigo! Yo ya tengo que irme… mi propulsor de orgasmos me está esperando ¡Chaito!_

_Y brindándole esa última información que dejo a Ron choqueado mirando con la boca abierta el lugar por donde ese hombre había desaparecido y desando muy fervientemente no haber escuchado la última parte de su despedida o mejor…no haberle preguntado cómo estaba ¡Por todos los demonios! ¡Ese hombre no respira para hablar!...lo que era bueno, le dijo una vocecita dentro suyo, que hizo que involuntariamente sonriera. Pues gracias al hiperventilado amigo de Hermione había salido de dudas y había comprobado que su presentimiento respecto a la chica no había estado errado…ahora sólo quedaba una pregunta por hacerse… y era…. ¿Qué haría con esa información?_

Y la respuesta había sido muy sencilla, había salido precipitadamente del bar para dirigirse a donde estaban los taxis.

Y aquí estaba, aferrando a una sollozante Hermione entre sus brazos y a pesar que eso era lejos lo que había imaginado para esa noche cuando salió con sus hermanos desde la madriguera… no hubiera elegido ningún otro lugar donde estar.

- ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó suavemente tratando de no alterarla más, porque suponía que algo grave había pasado. Hermione no se veía enferma, ¿quizás algo a su padre?, no lo creía pues en el club se hubieran enterado.

Hermione se alejó un poco para mirarlo a la cara, pero sin soltarlo.

- Se está muriendo-Respondió con voz lastimera y entrecortada- Y no puedo hacer nada para sanarlo.

- ¿Quién….-Quiso preguntar Ron pero Hermione soltándose de su abrazo para cerrar la puerta y luego levantar sus brazos para demostrar su derrota y caminar hacia la sala, siguió hablando como si no le hubiera escuchado.

- Estuve toda la semana llevándolo a especialistas y todos decían lo mismo… ¡Que estaba muy viejo! ¡Cómo si yo no lo supiera!-Se sorbió la nariz y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera- Pero él no se puede morir… es mi mejor amigo…

Entonces Ron se sobresalto… ¿Harry estaba enfermo?, pero inmediatamente desecho esa idea. Había visto a Harry durante toda la semana y esa noche se veía de lo mejor cada vez que besaba a su hermana…. Además, su amigo no estaba muy viejo. ¿Sería algún abuelo de Hermione? Pensó entonces, había escuchado alguna vez preguntar a Harry a Hermione sobre la salud de su abuelo que al parecer sufría del corazón. Sí, de seguro ese sería.

- ¡Y ni siquiera ha tenido gatitos!-Exclamó entonces Hermione para irrumpir de nuevo en llanto y dejarse caer en uno de los sillones.

Y fue entonces que Ron moviendo su cabeza con incredulidad quedó mucho más confundido.

- ¿Qué?-le preguntó- ¿Gatitos? ¿Tú abuelo quería tener gatito?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi abuelo con Crookshanks?-Le preguntó Hermione levantando la cabeza y mirándolo directamente.

- ¿Crookshanks?-Volvió a preguntar acercándose más a ella.

- Sí-Dijo Hermione como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Es el gato quien está enfermo?-Aunque lo miraba como si fuera un estúpido, tenía que preguntar.

- Sí… ¡Esta ahí!-Apuntó con su brazo un bulto café que estaba acurrucado en la esquina del sofá.

- ¿Estás llorando por el gato?-No pudo evitar preguntar con incredulidad, aliviado de que al parecer no era nada tan grave y sus labios comenzaran a elevarse en una sonrisa… de lo que se arrepintió en el acto, al ver la mirada dolida y furiosa de la chica.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-Le espetó enfurecida levantándose de golpe y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. -…. ¡¿Y qué estás haciendo acá?-Le preguntó como si recién se diera cuenta que él estaba dentro de su departamento.

Ron titubeo un momento, sabía que la había cagado, así que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con sus palabras.

- Mira… lo siento… de verdad…-Comenzó a decir titubeante- Lo siento-Volvió a decir y Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos-En serio.

Pero al parecer no convenció mucho a Hermione, pues siguió mirándolo como si no le creyera.

- Ok. Ahora dime… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Volvió a preguntar.

Uffff… al parecer no se la iba a poner fácil, pensó Ron. Aunque la pose desafiante y digna de Hermione se empañaba cada vez que veía la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados producto del llanto. Pero… ¿Qué le diría?... no podía decirle que había casi corrido hacia allí cuando se enteró que podría estar enferma, y tampoco creía que Hermione se tragaría la vana escusa de que "Pasaba por aquí"… así que ¿Qué le digo?, se preguntó, pero cuando abría la boca para tratar de decir algo, ya que la atenta e intensa mirada de Hermione lo estaba poniendo nervioso y de seguro coloreando sus orejas de un intenso rojo, un fuerte resoplido distrajo la atención de la castaña.

- ¡Crookshanks!-Gritó Hermione y paso como una exhalación por su lado para dirigirse a donde estaba el gato- ¡Mi amor estas despierto!-Le dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba en brazos- No había despertado desde la mañana-Le contó a Ron sonriendo ampliamente y el pelirrojo quedo maravillado por el cambio en la expresión de la castaña-Sé que tu no entiendes porque me importa tanto, pero-Suspiró hondo y se encogió de hombros-Pero me importa…. Y mucho….-Murmuró sentándose en sofá con Crookshanks aún en sus brazos que se puso a ronronear al ser acariciado por su ama.

Ron la observó un momento más y luego se sentó en el sillón que antes ocupaba Hermione.

- ¿Desde cuándo que está enfermo?-Preguntó suavemente.

- Del lunes.

- ¿Y por qué no le contaste a nadie?-Ron apoyo sus codos en las rodillas y se sostuvo la cara entre sus manos.- Ni siquiera a Harry.

Hermione volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- No quise molestar… ustedes ya están demasiado ocupados con lo del partido amistoso y bueno mis otros amigos también están en sus cosas… además no quería preocuparlos.

A Ron le gustó que lo incluyera dentro de sus amigos y en sus labios se formó una involuntaria sonrisa.

- Y también está el hecho que no todos entienden por qué me pongo así por un… gato-Ron se encogió por dentro y sintió que se ponía rojo, pero se tranquilizo cuando Hermione sonrió, dándole a entender que lo había disculpado.

- ¿Y qué le pasa?

Hermione suspiró sonriendo tristemente.

- Es viejo-Le contó tapando las orejas de Crookshanks para que no le escuchara- y los veterinarios dicen que ya no hay nada que hacer… sólo esperar… lo inevitable-Terminó de decir con la voz temblorosa.- Pero al menos ahora despertó. Un veterinario me dio un complejo vitamínico y creo que le ha hecho algo bien…. La verdad es que no ha sido una semana muy buena- Admitió más para sí misma que para Ron.

El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando y se reprendió por su estúpido comentario anterior ¿Quién era él para juzgarla?... sólo tenía que hacer recuerdo de cuando tenía trece años e hizo un escándalo cuando murió su rata, había estado sin dormir y sin comer (algo raro en él) durante varios días y ahora al ver la cara de Hermione y su aspecto tan demacrado se preguntó cuánto había dormido y comido en esos días.

- ¿Has dormido algo estos días?

- Sí… bueno… algo. La verdad es que me cuesta dormir, tengo miedo que si me duermo cuando despierte Crookshanks ya no este.

Ron sólo asintió.

- ¿Has comido?

- ¿Cuándo?-Preguntó distraída haciendo que Ron comprobara lo que ya sospechaba.

- Muy bien-Dijo entonces levantándose y quitándose la chaqueta dejándola en el sillón- Lo primero es hacer que comas algo.

- No…no tengo hambre y además no tengo ganas de cocinar-Protestó inmediatamente Hermione.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que vas a cocinar tu?-Le respondió sonriendo para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

- ¡Ron!... en serio no es necesario…. Además no creo que tenga muchas cosas en la despensa… lo único que he hecho en la semana es ir a las consultas del veterinario y luego volver a la casa.

- Vamos a ver entonces que encontramos-Le contestó resulto y se dirigió a la cocina.

Hermione abrió la boca para seguir protestando, pero antes que ella pudiera decir algo Ron desapareció por la puerta de la cocina

Cuando lo alcanzó, luego de acomodar lo mejor que pudo a Crookshanks en el sofá, lo que vio le hizo sonreír. Ron se había adueñado de su pequeña pero muy bien equipada cocina.

- Veamos…Acá tienes huevos, queso y jamón-Le iba contando con la cabeza metida dentro del refrigerador- ¡Oh! Y lechugas y tomates… creo que tenemos lo suficiente para prepararte una buen omelette y una ensalada ¿Qué te parece?-Le preguntó a medida que sacada los comestibles que había enumerado antes.

- De verdad vas a cocinar para mí-No fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación, pero de cualquier forma estaba sorprendida y sobrecogida. No recordaba a nadie que le hubiera cocinado antes, sin contar a sus abuelos o a su madre, por supuesto. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le observó.

- Esa es la idea-Ron se volvió y le sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que algo dentro de ella se inquietara y comenzará a dar vueltas en su estomago- ¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha o a refrescarte mientras yo trabajo acá?-Le propuso.

- No puedo dejar solo a Crookshanks- Protestó.

- No te preocupes, yo le hecho un ojo. De verdad, no le va a pasar nada-Hermione le miró sopesando sus palabras, hasta que suspiro derrotada y asintió.

- ¿Estás seguro que puedes hacerlo todo? No sabes donde están las cosas.

- ¿Esto?-Ron arqueó una ceja indicando los huevos, el queso y el jamón- Con lo demás me las arreglaré, sólo tengo que entretenerme abriendo alacenas y no te preocupes que no te quemaré la cocina-Se acercó a ella y tomándola por los hombros la miró intensamente y Hermione sintió como se le detenía los latidos del corazón….pero no debió de haberse preocupado, porque Ron haciendo uso de su fuerza la volvió delicadamente y le susurró en el oído-Para eso tendríamos que traer a Ginny-Bromeo, provocando una risita en ella y también un estremecimiento al sentir su aliento en el cuello-Vamos… anda, luego te sentirás mejor-Apretó suavemente sus hombros y luego la saltó.

- Ok.-Acepto a regañadientes Hermione y cuando se volvió para darle las gracias, Ron ya estaba buscando en los cajones, así que sólo sonrió y lo dejó trabajar.

Subió la escalera que conectaba a su habitación, su cuarto de baño y estudio, sintiendo que las piernas, su espalda, sus brazos…en general todo su cuerpo le pesaban el doble a cada escalón que subía…por suerte no eran muchos…sólo 12 y no supo cómo fue capaz de llevar la cuenta con el cerebro tan embobado como lo sentía… y no sólo por la falta de sueño o el cansancio de cuidar a Crookshanks sino… que ver a Ron en su casa, su cocina, cocinando para ella, era más de lo que sus cansadas neuronas podían procesar.

Le lanzó un vistazo rápido a su habitación que a pesar de todo estaba inmaculada, la cama estaba hecha, con las sábanas de satén blanco y colcha hecha a mano de color blanco con pequeñas florecitas azules y rosas estaban bien estiradas, que de seguro una moneda rebotaría en ellas, los ocho cojines de diferentes tamaños, formas y combinados a la perfección con la colcha regalo de su abuela materna, perfectamente colocados. Las zapatillas de levantarse perfectamente alineadas debajo de la cama, listas para ser usadas, las puertas de su closet cerradas, con las prendas dobladas y dispuestas cada una en su lugar, de las perchas de la pared izquierda colgaban varia bufandas de seda de diferentes colores. Todo en su habitación estaba en orden, había dedicado mucho tiempo en poner cada pieza en su lugar para que todo encajara a la perfección y que nada se le pasara por alto. En definitiva todo bajo control, justo como a ella le gustaba, todo en perfecto orden y sin que nada se saliera de los márgenes tan bien delimitados que habían marcado su vida y en los que había trabajado tanto. Tal como llevaba su vida hasta ahora. Y algunas veces, tal como le cansaba ordenar su cuarto, también se cansaba del orden de su vida.

Pero no debió preocuparse tanto, ya que cuando llegó al cuarto de baño casi se va de espaldas cuando su vista hizo contacto con el espejo…. ¡Dios! ¿Esa era ella?, se preguntó. Se acercó un poco más, rogando que su primera impresión fuera errónea, una mala pasado de su vista cansada…pero no… El querido y algunas veces odiado espejo corroboró su primer reflejo… y más aún…fue peor…los círculos negros debajo de sus ojos se veían más oscuros y pronunciados, la luz de encima del espejo que tanto servía cuando se maquillaba, ahora le daba de lleno confiriéndole a su rostro una apariencia pálida, casi mortuoria como si hubiese estado sin tomar sol durante semanas…meses… y para rematar ¡Tenía marcas en su mejilla! Y si agudizaba la vista podía descubrir flores y la textura del encaje de sus cojines del sofá…. ¡Y su cabello! ¡Su cabello! , se había revelado y soltado de la coleta y risos y más risos se escapaban en diferentes direcciones sin ningún control ni orden posible. Al menos estaba limpio, pensó para tratar de consolarse, pero no le sirvió de mucho, porque un pensamiento perturbador ocupó todo su cerebro.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Y Ron le había visto así!... sin contar la facha que traía. Su ropa que en la tarde le pareció tan cómoda, ahora le hacían parecer una pordiosera…Su camiseta extra, extra grande (Que en el pasado había pertenecido a su padre) además de gastaba y con algunos agujeros en el dobladillo, estaba arrugada y manchada, sus calcetas de tan inmaculado blanco, ahora ya no estaban tan inmaculadas y cuando levantó un pie para comprobar lo que sospechaba…gimió al ver la planta del pie gris. Lo único que estaba medianamente pasable eran sus leggins, que aunque estaban viejas, gastadas y se podían ver y más sentir unas cuantas motas, al menos se ajustaban a sus piernas.

Se sentó pesadamente en el wáter y se cubrió la cara con las manos… ¡Oh Dios!, volvió a gemir… con razón Ron le había enviado a "refrescarse" y le estaba preparando una comida, pues en vez de Crookshanks… ella parecía la desahuciada, pensó con humor macabro.

Se levantó para abrir la llave del agua caliente de la ducha, y mientras se desvestía, suspiró derrotada, porque al parecer no todo en su vida estaba bajo control…al menos su pelo no lo estaba, pensó haciendo una mueca.

Cuando volvía al salón con su autoestima un poco más repuesta y sintiéndose mucho mejor al peinar su cabello en un tomate poco elaborado, pero que al menos controlaba algo su pelo, pensó que iba a encontrar a un derrotado Ron luchando con los sartenes y los huevos, pero se llevo una agradable sorpresa cuando percibió un exquisito aroma que provenía de la cocina abriéndole el apetito de inmediato.

Bajo los últimos escalones para dirigirse a la cocina, pero se dio cuenta que Ron había dispuesto todo en la mesita de centro de la sala. Había puesto dos individuales, con sus respectivos servicios, dos vasos, una fuente con lechuga y tomate y los condimentos para aliñar la ensalada. Pestaño dos veces para asegurarse de ver lo que estaba viendo y antes que pudiera hacer nada, se abrió la puerta de la cocina dejando pasar a un muy sonriente pelirrojo que traía dos platos en sus manos que expedían un olor fantástico y que fueron responsables de que sus tripas comenzaran a dar un muy vergonzoso concierto.

- Al parecer sí que tengo hambre-Dijo a modo de disculpa llevándose las manos a su estómago, pero fue inútil, porque los ruidos no pararon haciendo que un intenso sonrojo subiera a sus mejillas.

Ron rio entre dientes haciendo que su sonrojo se acentuara y sus piernas le flaquearan.

- Eso no es nada-Le contó en un tono despreocupado-Tienes que escuchar las mías cuando me quedo dormido y paso la hora del desayuno-Dio un silbido-Pensé que querrías comer aquí para estar más cerca de Crookshanks. Mientras estabas en arriba despertó y se volvió a dormir, creo que me reconoció por que cuando me acerque a verlo creo que resopló- Le contó con una media sonrisa.

Hermione se le quedó mirando segura que se había quedado dormida y que estaba soñando con un Ron tan amable, que le había consolado, hecho la cena (Si se podía llamar cena a una comida a las dos y media de la madrugada) y que más encima estuviera preocupado por un gato que antes parecía odiar.

- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el verdadero Ron?-Se le escapo sin poder contenerse. Llevándose inmediatamente las manos a la boca al ver la cara de Ron- Lo siento … no quise decir…

Pero Ron le interrumpió.

- No lo sientas…-comenzó a decir de forma titubeante- La verdad es que tienes algo de razón- Se encogió de hombros y dejo los platos en la mesa- …. Digo desde el asunto del caballo y mis…bueno…. Raras…. Sospechas….sobre ti y…. bueno.-Hizo un gesto vago con la mano tratando de hacerse entender-En fin… No comenzamos con muy buen pie.

Hermione se abrazó a si misma insegura con lo que estaba pasando. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte le alegraba que por fin (al parecer) pudieran arreglar las cosas con el pelirrojo y llevarse bien…. Porque tenían a personas en común, por supuesto. Y por otro lado, prefería al Ron tosco y maleducado con el cual pelear o ignorar, según fuera el ánimo. Porque de alguna manera se sentía más segura con ese Ron, segura con sus sentimientos o algo así, pues si con un Ron duro, tosco y maleducado sentía lo que sentía… no quería ni imaginar cómo haría para mantener a raya lo que estaba sintiendo cada vez con mayor fuerza por ese pelirrojo, si este comenzaba además a demostrar su parte más sensible.

¡Pero al Diablo!, se dijo… luego de la semana que había pasado, tan sólo por esa noche se olvidaría de su cordura y dejaría que las cosas fluyeran entre ellos. Así que sentándose sobre la gruesa alfombra persa en posición de loto, le sonrió a Ron y le dijo;

- Estamos a mano entonces.... y ahora… voy a probar esto… porque me estoy muriendo de hambre- Dio un bocado y luego de saborearlo gimió de placer- ¡Oh Dios mío esto esta buenísimo!-Y comió otra vez.

Ron la miró un instante creyendo que se derretiría ahí mismo… ¡Demonios! Siempre había escuchado que no había nada más sexy que ver a una mujer saborear una comida…. Pero hasta ahora, que vio a Hermione estremecerse y gemir de esa manera luego de probar lo que él había preparado, nunca había creído en esa afirmación. La miró con detenimiento fijando su mirada en la curva tan tentadora de su cuello. Se fijó que había cambiado su indumentaria. Ahora vestía unos jeans desgastados, pero que estaban en mucho mejor estado que la leggins que llevaba antes, una camiseta de cuello en V de color blanco que se ajustaba lo justo a su cuerpo, calcetas… esta vez eran rojas con lunares de colores y unas pantuflas de peluche con forma de gatos. Y no sólo eso había mejorado, su rostro ya no se veía tan masacrado ni pálido y sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto… que hacían que sus castaños ojos despidieran un resplandor ambarino. Si antes la había encontrado adorable en su vulnerabilidad… ahora esta simplemente preciosa…. Y él no podía dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?-Preguntó entonces Hermione sacándolo de su ensoñación- Ven a comer antes que se enfrié.

Para empezar…él podría enfriarse, pensó. Pero para disimular, camino hacia donde estaba la mesa e imitó la posición de Hermione.

- Esto es incómodo- Dijo, tratando de acomodarse mejor. Hermione rió pero no dejo de comer.

- De verdad que esto está muy bueno-Dijo Hermione con la boca llena- Y el Duque Alexandre se escandalizaría si me viera comiendo en el suelo y hablando con la boca llena-Agregó cuando hubo tragado el bocado haciendo una mueca divertida y a la vez desafiante.

- ¿Quién es el Duque Alexandre?-Le preguntó él antes de comenzar a comer.

- Mi abuelo, por parte paterna.

Ron abrió la boca y se le olvido comer.

- ¿Es un Duque?-Preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí…pero no es la gran cosa-Dijo sirviéndose ensalada-Tampoco es propio, lo heredo de su padre y este de su padre.

- Eso quiere decir que eres de la realeza ¿No?

Hermione rio y negó con la cabeza.

- No… para nada… Los títulos nobiliarios, son una dignidad otorgada por los Reyes, a una persona, en este caso a mi tatarabuelo, como reconocimiento por una trayectoria meritoria en cualquiera de los ámbitos de la vida, por trabajos, investigaciones, labores humanitarias, mejoras sociales, etc. En algunos casos como el de mi tatarabuelo fue de carácter militar. Pero no estaba en la línea de sucesión al otro ni nada de eso… y ahora-Se encogió de hombros-No es gran cosa, la verdad que en la familia sólo están pendiente del título Alexandre e Isabel. Y actualmente no tienen ninguna inferencia relevante, más allá de considerar a los hijos de un noble como aristócratas, en el sentido social, pero son ciudadanos comunes, plebeyos, a excepción del hijo mayor que es la persona que hereda realmente el título.

- Entonces… ¿Tú padre heredaría el título?-Hermione asintió.

- Lo hereda el hijo mayor. En teoría, sí. Ahora a mi padre le tienen que llamar Lord y todo eso… la verdad es que es algo pomposo que mi padre pretende ignorar cada vez que puede- Dijo entonces Hermione quitándole importancia al asunto.

Ron se quedó un momento en silencio procesando la información que Hermione le había dado… Entonces… además de ricos y poderosos poseían títulos nobiliarios… ¡Mierda!... eso sí era una gran diferencia entre su humilde familia y la poderosa Granger. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que el insignificante Ron Weasley, procedente de una humilde familia del condado de Devon, estaría comiendo a esas horas una tortilla de huevo, en el suelo.... cocinada por él….con una futura Lady?

- Entonces… -comenzó a decir Ron tratando de ignorar la punzada de inseguridad que amenazaba con quitarle el buen humor- eso quiere decir… ¿Qué estoy comiendo con una Lady?... ¿Debo inclinarme o algo así?

Hermione rió y le tiró una servilleta arrugada.

- ¡No seas estúpido!... si mi padre ignora la situación… créeme para mí no tiene ninguna relevancia, más allá de sentir orgullo por lo que hizo mi tatarabuelo para conseguir ese reconociendo… pero fue él, no nosotros. Le pertenece a él no ha sus descendientes que sólo tienen el beneficio por haber nacido- Terminó de decir Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de lo agradable que era Hermione?, pensó Ron. Estuvo tanto tiempo cegado por el orgullo, los prejuicios y la rabia que sólo había permitido ver el humor arisco y prepotente y ese deje de sabelotodo de la castaña… dejando a un lado la humanidad que brotaba de ella.

Miedo, le susurró una vocecita en su cabeza. Miedo a sentir algo más (de lo que ya sentía), si se daba cuenta que Hermione era más que una niña rica mimada.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Dijo de pronto Hermione, sobresaltándolo.

- Sí – Atinó a decir y tomo un sorbo de jugo.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ron quedó descolocado con la pregunta tan directa y tragó con dificultad, pues pensó que ese tema ya lo habían olvidado y había respirado con tranquilidad. Por que explicar las razones que lo llevaron hacia ese lugar, le era complicado, pues ni el mismo las tenía muy claras. Pero había subestimado a Hermione. Al parecer la chica no le gustaba quedarse con ninguna duda.

- ¿Te molesta?-Le preguntó a su vez para ganar tiempo.

- No, para nada-Respondió con sinceridad Hermione- Y mucho menos luego de hacer esta rica cena, pero tengo curiosidad. Nadie sabía lo que pasaba y me sorprendió verte a ti en la puerta.

Ron suspiró y correspondiendo a su sinceridad trato de ser lo más franco posible.

- ¿Por qué estoy acá?-Le preguntó y Hermione asintió-Bueno, me preocupabas…. No habíamos sabido nada de ti en toda la semana…. Ni Ginny, ni Harry… y a pesar de cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros… me preocupé-La miró a los ojos y tuvo que apartar la vista para continuar, Hermione parecía atravesarlo con la mirada y tuvo miedo que pudiera descubrir lo que sus ojos querían decir-¿Cómo me enteré?-Le preguntó entonces tratando de aligerar el ambiente-No me lo vas a creer-Y riendo le relató la conversación que había tenido con Seamus en el baño haciendo que Hermione se destornillara de la risa. Omitiendo, eso sí, su susto al pensar que el amigo de Hermione hubiera comprobado sus dimensiones más…. Intimas-Y bueno…y aquí estoy….y mis hermanos me van a matar por qué no les avise…. ¡Mierda!-Maldijo levantándose para ir en búsqueda de su celular, pero tuvo un traspié cuando sintió el típico hormigueo en su pierna derecha, por la incómoda posición en que había estado sentado.

Se acercó trastabillando al sillón donde permanecía su chaqueta, pero para su mala suerte el teléfono no estaba y su pierna lo estaba matando…. No es que fuera un quejita…pero su talón de Aquiles siempre habían sido los calambres y las piernas dormidas.

- ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Hermione gateando hacia él, lo que casi le hizo olvidar los pinchazos en la pierna ¿Y él pensaba que comiendo esta sexy? ¡Maldita sea! gateando de esa forma… parecía una verdeara gatita, pidiendo caricias de su amo… y en su fantasía… él sería el amo, por supuesto…pero antes de dejarse llevar por esa tan excitante ilusión otro pinchazo le hizo recordar lo que pasaba.

- No es nada… sólo se me durmió la pierna y deje el maldito celular en la camioneta- Le explicó a medida que tratada de apoyar con mucho cuidado su pie en el suelo- ¡Mierda!- ¿Podría tener más mala suerte? Justo cuando quería parecerle un hombre serio, centrado, divertido… para que, quizás lo considerara para algo más que un amigo... el daba tan miserable espectáculo… ¡Quedaría como un quejita!

- ¿Sabes?... a mi abuela le suelen dar este tipo de cosas y desde que era pequeña me enseño un truco para que se pasen.

Cuando Ron vio que Hermione se acercaba un poco más, y se arrodillaba justo al lado de su pierna derecha casi a la altura de su entrepierna. Tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración…. ¡¿Por todos los demonios?.... ¿Sería…?... se preguntó. Volvió a tragar saliva y casi gimió de anticipación al imaginar con su mente calenturienta que clase de secreto sería.

Entonces Hermione levantó un poco la pernera de su pantalón, dejando la pantorrilla desnuda y mojando sus dedos índice y medio con su saliva, procedió hacerle…. Tres cruces.

¿Ah?...se peguntó otra vez la mente calenturienta de Ron… ¿Eso era el secreto?... ¡Pero claro, Ronald Weasley!... se reprendió… ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿Qué la abuela le enseñará el truco que tu pensabas (gracias a tu imaginación y mente lujuriosa y sin control) a su nieta?

- ¿Qué tal ahora?-Preguntó inocentemente Hermione, ajena a las imágenes que pasaban por la mente de Ron.

- Ehhhh…-comenzó a contestar Ron, no muy seguro que decir, pero cuando movió un poco la pierna se dio cuenta que ya no sentía el hormigueo- ¡Si que funciona!-Exclamó y Hermione sonrió ampliamente y Ron tuvo el impulso de besarla ahí mismo. Pero se contuvo, sin embargo, algo en su mirada tuvo que ver Hermione, por que de un saltó se levantó y le dijo algo nerviosa;

- Eh…ehh…puedes usar mi teléfono si quieres yo….-paso una mano por su cabello y continuo- Yo llevaré los platos a la cocina- Dijo tomando los platos vacios de la mesa.

- Sí… gracias.

Entonces Hermione se volvió y le sonrió cálidamente.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. De verdad Ron…. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo… para mí no es fácil lo que le pueda pasar a Crookshanks y esperar esta última noche… sola… bueno… hubiese sido mucho más difícil.

Ron conmovido por la congoja de Hermione, no quiso mentir, esa vez no y respondió como de verdad se sentía.

- No hubiese preferido estar en ningún otro lugar, Hermione -Dijo sencillamente provocando un cruce de miradas que decían más que las palabras.

Pero como ninguno estaba listo para afrontar tales sentimientos, cada uno desvió la vista a otro lugar y se fueron a lo suyo. Hermione a llevar los platos a la cocina y Ron a llamar a sus hermanos.

- Sí… lo siento… ¡Si les deje la camioneta!... está bien… que sí….

Hermione escuchaba discretamente la conversación que se llevaba a cabo al otro lado de la puerta, aunque sólo escuchaba una parte, le quedaba bastante claro de que se trataba. Hubo un titubeo por parte de Ron y luego contesto;

- Una amiga… ¡No tengo por qué decirte quien es!... bien… bien… sólo recordé que quedé con ella antes. Sí, Charlie. Lo siento, pero tu invitaste… ¿Si estabas tan cansado por qué quisiste salir?... ehhh…No…_yo no estaba así- _Ron había bajado el tono de voz llegando a susurrar y Hermione frunció las cejas al preguntarse qué pasaría- Ya…. Quizás algo. Bien, nos vemos mañana…. Y gracias…. ¡Qué te den!-Terminó casi gritando y maldiciendo, pero cuando ella salió, él estaba sonriendo.

- Era mi hermano mayor, Charlie. Esta con unos días libre y llego para la celebración de Ginny-Le explicó Ron.

- ¿El que vive en Australia?, Ginny me hablo de él-Le contó al ver la expresión interrogante en la cara de Ron.

- Sí… estaba algo molesto porque no le avise que me iba y estuvieron buscándome hasta ahora.

Auch-Dijo Hermione mirando la hora en el reloj de la pared- son las tres y media de la mañana.

- Sí… se estaba quejando que estaba cansado, que no había dormido en dos días y que estaba preocupado.

Ron siguió a Hermione que se dirigía de nuevo a la mesa de centro y ponía en ella una bandeja con galletas y leche.

- Lo siento, espero que no tengas problemas con él por haber venido-Le dijo algo compungida y preocupada.

- No, para nada-Dijo Ron quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano.

- Bien, me alegro-Sonrío y le indicó la bandeja que reposaba en las mesa- No tengo más postre que este y se me acabo el té.

Ron lanzó una carcajada que hizo que Crookshanks gruñera o algo parecido, haciendo que Hermione se volviera hacia el animal para acariciarlo con ternura.

- ¿Lo escuchaste, verdad?, no quiero ser optimista ni nada por el estilo… pero creo que esta mejor…

Ron se encogió de hombros por que no sabía muy bien que decir y se limitó a bromear.

- Por lo que a mí respecta…. Me ha tratado igual… me gruñó y me resopló, la diferencia con la ultima vez es que no me ha dejado ninguna marca en la piel- Se sentó en el sofá donde estaba Hermione, dejando suficiente espacio para que el durmiente Crookshanks estuviera cómodo entre ellos, tomo una galleta y se sirvió un vaso de leche- ¿Sabías que las galletas oreo son mis favoritas?-Le preguntó más para distraerla que para otro cosa y al parecer dio resultado

- No, no tenía idea, pero resulta que son mis favoritas también-Le contesto y se sirvió una galleta y se la llevo a la boca.

- ¡No!-Gritó entonces Ron- ¡Así no se comen las oreo!-Le dijo escandalizado quitándole de la mano la galleta que le faltaba el mordico que había alcanzado a darle Hermione y cambiándosela por otra.

- ¿No? - Ron negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces como se comen, señor cocinero?-Le preguntó con burla Hermione.

- Así… ¿Acaso a las niñas de la aristocracia no le enseñan a comer como dios manda una oreo?-Le picó, recibiendo un bufido por parte de Hermione que con un gesto le pidió que siguiera la explicación- Es fácil. En realidad hay dos formas… la primera es que separes las galletas y luego mojes una mitad en la leche… yo prefiero comer primero la galleta que queda sin crema, para disfrutar mejor la otra, pero en gustos no hay nada escrito. La otra forma-Siguió explicando ante la atenta mirada de Hermione- Es que tomes toda la galleta y la sumerjas en la leche…Así-Le mostró y cuando considero que estaba lo suficientemente mojada la sacó y se la aceró a la boca y ante el titubeo de Hermione, la miró con burla y la retó- ¿Acaso esto también se les prohíbe a las Duquesas?

Hermione, sorprendiéndolo, le sacó la lengua y se acercó más a él.

- Yo no soy duquesa-Aclaró antes de morder la galleta rosando con sus dientes la punta de los dedos de Ron, haciendo que este se estremeciera, pero el contacto fue tan leve, que antes de darse cuenta, Hermione ya estaba en su lugar masticando y saboreando la galleta.- ¡Esta deliciosa!-Exclamó- Creo que voy a empezar a hacerte caso en lo referente a la comida-Admitió mientras tomaba un vaso de leche y otra galleta para comerla como le había enseñado Ron.

Dejando salir el aire que sin darse cuenta había estaba conteniendo y poniendo su mejor cara de "Te lo dije" Ron se acomodó mejor en el sofá y le sonrió, comiéndose la mitad de la galleta que Hermione había dejado entre sus dedos.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No sabía qué hora era, pero sentía algo cálido y a la vez confortable en su espalda. Se movió un poco más, tratando de acurrucarse más en ese calor… pero algo no la dejaba. Suspiró y dio un manotazo a lo que le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la mano, movió sus dedos y sintió algo suave y peludo que cuando lo apretó dio un alarido tan estridente que hizo que despertara por completo. Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe, haciendo que el cuerpo a su lado se removiera y tratara de abrazarla otra vez, pero Hermione tan emocionaba, al ver a su gato que se paseaba sobre la alfombra y que ahora la miraba resentido por el apretón que había dado a su cola, no tuvo cabeza para más que para gritar llena de felicidad.

- ¡Crookshanks! ¡Estás vivo!

Y cuando se levantó y tomó en brazos a su querido gato, otro grito le hizo mirar hacia atrás, y darse cuenta que el lugar tan confortable donde había dormido, no habían sido otra cosa que los brazos y el pecho de…. Ron.

- ¡Qué! ¡qué!-Preguntó algo desorientado Ron, cuando despertó bruscamente por el grito dado por la castaña, pero al ver la cara de felicidad de Hermione y a Crookshanks ronroneando feliz en los brazos de su ama, sonrió.- Al parecer no estaba tan viejo.

Hermione rio encantada y giro con su gato en brazos.

- No… al parecer no….-Corroboró Hermione emocionada

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando Ron terminaba de secarse y colocarse una bata de algodón blanca, sonó el timbre.

_Justo a tiempo_, pensó con una sonrisa.

Hermione luego del feliz acontecimiento de ver a Crookshanks con vida y más aún, caminando como siempre, como jefe y señor de la casa. A modo de agradecimiento por la compañía de la noche, le ofreció prepararle el mejor desayuno de su vida… pero como en la despensa no quedaba casi nada, algo avergonzada y sonrojada… le ofreció pedir el mejor desayuno de su vida. Le contó que conocía una cafetería que trabaja a pedidos y que tenía los mejores pasteles, moffin y desayunos de Inglaterra. Y antes esa propaganda no se pudo negar.

Así que mientras llegaba el copioso desayuno, le había ofrecido que tomara una ducha, lo que también había aceptado.

La verdad es que estaba de excelente humor, que le hubiese dicho sí a todo…. Dormir con Hermione entre sus brazos, fue lejos lo mejor que le pudo pasar….

Habían conversado hasta altas horas de la madrugada, donde él se enteró que Hermione por parte de madre, era mitad francesa y que contrarió a su aristócrata abuelo, sus abuelos favoritos eran cocineros y que tenían una muy pintoresca hostería en la costa Francesa y que tenían el común apellido Dupree… sin nada de la sofisticación que tenía su otra familia. Lo que a ella le encantaba. También le contó sobre el triste divorcio de sus padre cuando ella tenía once años, cuando su padre tuvo que encargarse del negocio familiar dejando sola a su madre y a ella en Australia, donde trabajaban como voluntarios en una corporación que ofrecía servicios médicos (entre ellos el dental) a las personas con menos recursos y a los pueblos indígenas que aún quedaban en el corazón del continente. Lo que produjo el distanciamiento tanto físico como emocional entre sus padres. Su madre todavía era dentista y seguía viajando de parte en parte ayudando al prójimo.

Luego a él le tocó contar algo de su familia, donde admitió que en su casa nunca sobró nada material, pero si había amor por montones. Que al ser seis hermanos varones la llegada de Ginny había hecho que su madre de algún modo se enfocara en la niña de la familia… más bien todos habían convertido a Ginny en la favorita de todos, lo que había hecho que él se sintiera algo desplazado en un principio, pero luego con los años y cuando comenzó a notar que sobresalía en algo que nadie más en su familia había conseguido, se había sentido único y especial, porque al ser el menor de seis varones, poco le quedaba a él por destacar…. Hasta que llegó el futbol.

Y así había transcurrido la hora entre conversa y conversa, hasta que vencida por las noches en vela, Hermione fue cerrando los ojos y se había quedado dormida. Y fue entonces que Ron había levantado a Crookshanks con mucho cuidado, dejándolo en la esquina del sofá para poder acomodar mejor a la castaña, que ella en un gesto inconsciente e inocente se había acurrucado contra él y él…. Bueno… él se lleno del aroma, de la sensación de tener el cálido cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo y se dijo que nada malo podría pasar si la retenía un poquito… tan sólo un poquito entre sus brazos… pero no contaba que él también caería en los brazos de morfeo.

Quizás, se dijo… tenía alguna posibilidad después de todo. Y mucho más animado de lo que había estado en días, concibiendo la loca idea que Hermione pudiera llegar o sintiera lo mismo que él, abrió la puerta del baño.

Sacudió la cabeza para escurrir algunas gotas de agua de su cabello y salió del baño, justo a tiempo de escuchar a Hermione que gritaba del piso de arriba donde había ido a bañarse con su fiel Crookshanks a cuestas.

- ¡Ron! ¡Tiene que ser el desayuno! ¿Puedes recibirlo? Bajo enseguida a pagar la cuenta.

Ron que ya estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada y antes de salir del cuarto de invitados había tomado su billetera del bolsillo de sus pantalones que descansaban junto al resto de su ropa sobre la cama, le respondió riendo mientras abría la puerta.

- ¡No te preocu…-Pero lo que iba a decir al igual que su sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando vio quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

Quedó paralizado. Y la burbuja de felicidad en la que había estado hasta ese momento se hizo añicos. Y escuchando los pasos apurados de Hermione al bajar la escalara y viendo la cara desencajada del hombre que lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos y algo pálido, escuchó la voz risueña de Hermione que le decía.

- Acuérdate que yo invito, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de tenerte despierto toda la noche-Ron vio que la expresión del hombre se desencajaba aún más al oír esas palabras que para cualquiera, podrían significar algo más que una inocente broma. Al parecer el hombre le había dado otra interpretación, por que apretó los puños y frunció los labios.

- Hermione….-trató de advertirle al ver que se acercaba y venía en la misma facha que él, aunque con una bata de seda roja y una toalla tipo turbante en la cabeza.

- El trato era que pagaba yo el desay….- el "_uno_" murió en sus labios cuando al igual que Ron se quedo paralizaba al ver al hombre que estaba en la puerta y que definitivamente no era el repartidor del desayuno. Era mucho más alto, más fuerte y definitivamente era extranjero…. Era…

- …. Viktor….-Susurró casi sin voz.

* * *

Hola!...aparecí otra vez....Espero que capitulo sea de su agrado y que disfruten leyéndolo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo..... Ahora voy agradecer los comentarios que me han dejado;

**Helena:** Muchas gracias!....la idea de esta historia es esa...que el lector pase un buen rato sin angustiarse con peleas y dramas... Espero que la sigas encontrando así.

**DanielaWeasley: ** ¡Qué bueno que volviste! extrañaba tu comentario... y espero que estés contenta porque Crookshanks este vivito y coleando...

**Paqui: **Gracias! y que bueno que te gusto el cap. Y bueno... ya sabemos como es Ron, pero espero que como actuó en el capitulo de hoy haya llenado tus expectativas...

Bueno... esperando más reviews y así me animen y actualice más pronto me despido....

Un abrazo... Leonor....


	9. Cuando Hermione conoció a Ron

Capitulo nueve. Cuando Hermione conoció a Ron.

- Hola, Herrmione-Respondió el hombre, con su voz ronca y marcado acento, aunque ahora decía su nombre a la perfección, con una leve acentuación en la R.

- ¡Viktor!-Volvió a decir, ahora con voz más fuerte, evidenciando su sorpresa, pero guardándose de demostrar su desazón, porque ¿Qué hacías cuando encuentras a tu ex novio en tu puerta…cuando otro hombres en paños menores es quien la abre?... Miró de un hombre a otro y sintió la tensión que se iba acumulando en el ambiente. Tragó saliva y se decidió a hablar-Viktor-Repitió- ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, llegue en la mañana a Londrres y decidí pasarr a saludarr.

Hermione escucho el resoplido de incredulidad poco educado de Ron, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Sé daba cuenta que la situación era de lo más incómoda, no sólo para el hombre que estaba frente a ellos que si no veía mal, lo que estaba a los pies del búlgaro no era otra cosa que su equipaje. Hermione frunció el ceño ante esto, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

- Bueno, "Hola"-espetó de forma brusca Ron cruzándose de brazos, haciendo con esto que su bata se abriera a la altura del pecho y Hermione a pesar de la situación no pudo evitar que sus ojos echaran un vistazo.

Viktor volvió su vista sólo un momento hacia Ron para luego volver su atención donde Hermione, esperando, pero como Hermione estaba poniendo atención al pecho de Ron, el Búlgaro tuvo que carraspear para que ella cayera en cuenta que se esperaba de ella.

- ¡Oh…Dios!... por favor pasa, Viktor.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarle la pasada y el búlgaro paso entre ella y Ron… cargando su maleta.

- ¿Estás segurra?-Pregunto y Ron podría jurar que la sonrisita avergonzada del búlgaro era fingida-No quiero molestar-Agrrego dándole una mirada elocuente a Ron que los había seguido a la sala y seguía con los brazos cruzados.

Hermione titubeó un segundo antes de hacer un gesto despreocupado con la mano y reír nerviosamente.

- No… para nada… disculpa el desorden, tuvimos una noche bastante agitada-Dijo despreocupadamente mientras tomaba la manta del sofá y la hacía una bola en sus manos… dándose cuenta inmediatamente de su error al ver como el ceño de Viktor se juntaba en su frente y que Ron aguantaba una carcajada.

Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse y quiso que la tierra le tragara… ¡Dios! ¿Por qué nadie decía nada?. Miró a los dos hombres que tenía frente suyo y…

- ¡Oh!... ¡Qué maleducada soy!... Viktor el es Ronald Weasley y Ron es el Viktor Krum-Dijo precipitadamente- ¿No se conocían verdad?

- No-Dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo dándose una evaluadora mirada y cuando Viktor extendió su brazo derecho para estrechar la mano de Ron… Hermione contuvo la respiración al ver que el pelirrojo se demoraba un segundo más de lo necesario en corresponder el gesto. El apretón duro un poco más de lo socialmente correcto y a Hermione no se le paso por alto la tensión en el rostro de los hombres.

- Bueno… ¡Ahora ya se conocen!-Exclamó Hermione con una gran sonrisa, pero mortificada por dentro…. ¡Dios…Cállate Hermione!, se dijo.

- Sí-Asintió Viktor al tiempo que sentaba relajadamente en el sofá-Perro he oído de Weasley… crreo que jugamos el prróximo domingo.

- Sí… en una semana y si no me equivoco el equipo de Durmstrang llega el miércoles…. ¿No les complicará que no estés con ellos para las prácticas?-Pregunto Ron alzando una ceja.

- No-Viktor sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo-No tienen dudas que meterré los goles necesarrios parra ganarr a Grryffindor…

- Ron es el arquero de Gryffindor y es muy bueno-Dijo entonces Hermione viendo que la cosa se podía poner feo de un momento a otro…pero ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando?... ¡La cosa ya estaba fea!

- Lo sé-dijo entonces Viktor con una sonrisa desdeñosa-Perro no crreo que todavía esté listo para… ganarrme… en nada…- Y acompañando sus palabras le dirigió una retadora mirada a Ron, para luego desviarla un segundo hacia Hermione y volver a mirarle.

La velada advertencia no paso desapercibida para Ron y uno no tenía que ser muy perceptivo para darse cuenta que el búlgaro no se refería solamente al futbol. Frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose rojo quiso quitarle la sonrisa de la cara a ese… maldito hijo de puta… de un buen derechazo. ¿No podía ganarle?...Eso lo verían…Pero cuando hizo el intento de acercarse al idiota ese, el cuerpo de Hermione se interpuso.

- Ron…eh... ¿Por qué no te vas a vestir mientras llega el desayuno?... ¿Sí?-Ron la miró un momento y entrecerró los ojos molesto ¿Por qué le pedía a él que se fuera cuando era el maldito búlgaro el que no tenía nada que hacer ahí?...pero al ver la expresión compungida de Hermione, el ruego en sus ojos y la casi imperceptible sonrisa de triunfo en la carota del mastodonte (Que por supuesto Hermione no podía ver, porque le daba la espalda)… se dio cuenta que quizás era él el que no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Después de todo, al parecer lo vivido la noche anterior no tuvo el mismo significado para Hermione como para él, porque o sino no lo mandaría al carajo para quedarse con su ex novio o novio. Así que esbozando una pendenciera sonrisa, dio media vuelta y salió del salón.

Hermione suspiro pesadamente y se volvió donde Viktor mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

- Eso fue muy grosero-Le reprocho al búlgaro cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿De verrdad? ¿Y qué querrías?... ¿Qué me levantarra y le dierra palmaditas en la espaldas porr estar con mi mujerr?-Le respondió en el mismo tono cortante.

Hermione abrió la boca incrédula ante semejante desfachatez.

- ¿Tu mujer?-Repitió.

Viktor se levantó y comenzó a pasear delante suyo como si fuera un animal enjaulado.

-Es una forrma de decir... ¡Porr Dios Hermione! ¿Cómo crrees que me siento yo en esta situación? Pido perrmiso especialmente para venirr antes… parra estarr contigo…parra aclarrae nuestrra situación y me encuentrro con….esto-Hizo un gesto abarcando todo el departamento, de seguro a Ron también.

- Bueno-Comenzó a decir Hermione con gesto que indicaba que lo que iba a decir era obvio- Debiste llamar y preguntar si estaba disponible, así hubieras evitado pasar por este incomodo momento…. Además no tenías que ser así de grosero con Ron… él no tiene la culpa.

- Esta bien… Acepto que me pase… un poco… perro que querrías que hicerra…vengo acá a trratarr de solucionar las cosas entrre nosotros, decidido a averiguar si de verdad tienes algo con ese tal Potter-Hermione arqueo una ceja en modo de pregunta y él le aclaró-Vi por internet lo que decían los diarrios y rrevistas de acá sobrre su supuesta amistad. Aunque no lo crreas he estado pendiente de ti…Todo este tiempo que hemos estado separrados-Añadió con suavidad y mirándola intensamente, haciendo que Hermione recordara por un momento lo que habían vivido hace un tiempo atrás, pero sólo un instante, porque Viktor al parecer recordó lo que quería decirle y volvió a pasearse frente de ella-Perro… ¡Mirra con que me encuentrro! ¡Con el pelirrrojo ese!…de esta manerra… dejándome clarro, lo que estuvierron haciendo anoche-Hizo una pausa, sin percatarse de la perpleja expresión de la castaña y se paso una mano por su corto cabello. Hermione abrió la boca para negar esa acusación, pero el búlgaro se le adelantó -Dime algo y porr favorr contéstame con la verrdad… el asunto que hay entrre ustedes…. ¿Es serrio?... ¿Son novios… o algo así?... porrque si no es así-Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro-Estoy dispuesto a olvidarr esta…-Apretó los labios tratando de buscar alguna palabra adecuada-…Situación…. Sé que podemos solucionarr estos prroblemas y… los que hicierron que nos separremos… porrque estoy segurro que podemos estarr juntos.

- ¿Ah?-Sólo atinó a decir Hermione ladeando algo su cabeza, mirándolo sin poder creer todavía lo que había escuchado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

¿Cómo las cosas se podían ir al demonio tan fácilmente en unos cuantos minutos?, pensaba rabioso Ron. Todo había estado tan perfecto… hasta que el chico maravilla del futbol había aparecido… y esa era otra cuestión… ¿Por qué había aparecido… ahora… en casa de Hermione a esa hora de la mañana y con equipaje? ¡Por todos lo carajos!, maldijo… pero tampoco era eso lo peor... sino que la actitud de Hermione. ¡Dios!... ¿Es que esa mujer no se daba cuentas de lo que había hecho?...o mejor dicho ¿Lo que le había hecho a él?... ¡Por la puta madre!... no recordaba en su vida haberse sentido más poca cosa que cuando Hermione le había pedido… más bien ordenado que volviera a la habitación… para quedarse libremente con el otro. Tampoco recordaba otro momento en su vida… recientemente, en que se hubiera sentido tan furioso. ¡Si pudiera patearía algo!.. Preferentemente la cabeza de ese troglodita que no sabía pronunciar la R .

Tomó su bota derecha y se la puso tan bruscamente imaginándose que esa era la rapada cabeza del Viky Krum ¡Cómo le gustaría apretársela! ¿Qué él no le podía ganar? ¡¿Quién se creía el muy…?... pero una vocecita odiosa le recordó quien era el individuo que estaba en la sala con Hermione… era el cinco veces ganador como el "El mejor Jugador Mundial de la FIFA", además de obtener las "Bota de Oro", "Balón de Oro", en las dos copas mundiales que había jugado… ¡Ah!... y se le olvidaba, el premio como "mejor jugador joven"… (Aunque ya no estaba tan joven), pensó con una sonrisa malvada, que se esfumo al seguir recordando todas las hazañas del maldito. Jugaba bien el maldito, tuvo que reconocer con un encogimiento de hombros… y ahora estaba con Hermione.

- ¡Maldito descerebrado!-Mascullo entre dientes recibiendo un maullido en respuestas- ¡Cross!- Exclamó sobresaltado al ver los ambarinos…y turnios ojos del gato, que le miraban intensamente desde arriba de la cama hecho una bola… sobre su camisa- ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?- Le preguntó antes de darse cuenta que le hablaba a un gato…- Como sea… al parecer a ti tampoco te gusta _Viky_-Le dijo sentándose al lado de él en la cama. El gato gruño su acuerdo en respuesta-Sí… yo tampoco sé que le puede ver Hermione…ganar un balón de oro… no es gran cosa ¿Verdad?-Esta vez Crookshanks maulló y se acercó un poco donde estaba Ron, lo suficiente para que el suave pelaje canela del animal le acariciara el antebrazo desnudo-Sí… no es gran cosa-Suspiró derrotado mientras acariciaba al gato que se le había subido sobre las piernas y ahora estaba ronroneando feliz de la vida.

Ron miró al gato que no hace muchos días por poco y se le tira al cuello y no precisamente para demostrarle su cariño… ahora estaba, relajado y feliz con él. Al menos al gato le importó que pasara la noche en vela junto a él, pensó haciendo una mueca triste… porque a la dueña…movió la cabeza en forma negativa…. Mejor no pensaría en Hermione. Volvió a mirar al gato y se dio cuenta que este le miraba de forma expectante, con algo parecido a una sonrisa en la cara… ¡Dios!, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza divertido y riendo suavemente… al parecer era a él a quien le faltaba algo de cerebro si ahora creía que un gato le estaba sonriendo. ¡Qué diablos!, pensó… al menos el gato le estaba poniendo atención.

- ¿Sabías que uno de los primeros jugadores en ganar ese premio – comenzó a contarle sin dejar de acariciarlo-El balón de oro, me refiero-Le explicó- fue un inglés, un tal…

- ¡Ron!-Exclamó Hermione interrumpiéndole cuando abrió la puerta precipitadamente… para quedarse estática en el umbral … con la boca abierta ante la imagen que tenía frente de ella.

Ron, con su gato en brazos mientras le acariciaba, sin embargo, aunque la imagen le enterneció y sobrecogió, fue lo otro lo que hizo que su cerebro se atrofiara y de repente quedara sin respiración.

Repentinamente su boca se quedo seca y sus neuronas dejaron de funcionar correctamente… por qué no era normal que en su cerebro sólo la función de la vista le trabajase, pues sólo podía ver, apreciar… el bien formado torso y estomago desnudo de Ron… y bueno…al parecer el sentido del tacto también estaba funcionando, porque tuvo unos deseos locos de tocar esos macizos abdominales, pectorales, brazos, cuello…y…. ¡Oh!... ¡El gusto también!... porque repentinamente lo que tenía en frente le pareció más apetitoso que cualquier cosa que haya probado antes. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior… como cuando sabes que no debes caer en la tentación de una segunda porción de torta de chocolate…pero que terminas comiéndotela igual. Trago saliva y volvió a tragar saliva, al notar el suave bello pelirrojo que se extendía desde el estómago de Ron y que se perdía en la cinturilla de sus pantalones indicando el camino a lugares más felices… o más apetitosos. Sacudió un poquito su cabeza (Pero sin quitar la vista de _ahí_) tratando de despejar su mente, pero como si fuera el típico ángel malo (de esos que aparecen en tu hombro cuando estas a punto de cometer una estupidez y te hostigan a que sigas adelante) la voz de Seamus… instándole a comprobar las dimensiones de cierto hombre que… ¡Oh… por casualidad! Tenía en frente, le hacía eco en su oído. … lo malo aquí es que el ángel bueno que evitaba que uno cometiera alguna locura… no se presentaba…. O al menos eso creía hasta que escucho el intenso maullido de Crookshanks que ahora estaba al lado de Ron, parado en sus cuatro patas y moviendo la cola, que fue a dar repetidamente en el pecho del pelirrojo.

¡Suertudo gato!, pensó y no pudo evitar ponerse roja al darse cuenta que estaba poniéndose celosa de su gato… ¡Oh Dios Mío!... se dijo…. Ahora sí que tenía un gran problema… y con letras mayúsculas. Fue entonces, al ver a su gato al lado de Ron que se dio cuenta que este estaba gesticulando con su boca y que posiblemente le estuviera diciendo algo… Hizo un esfuerzo y quitando la vista del torso del pelirrojo se obligo a ponerle atención.

- ¿Qué?-Preguntó obligándose a mirarlo a la cara… pero no a los ojos. Estaba segura que Ron podría leer en su mirada lo que había estado pensando unos segunditos antes… o lo que hubiera hecho si su gato no le hubiera interrumpido- Llegó el desayuno-Anunció por decir algo cuando Ron no le contesto.

Ron se levantó bruscamente de la cama, tomando al mismo tiempo su camisa mientras la miraba duramente.

- Genial… así puedes disfrutar un desayuno con tu Viky-Le dijo de forma cortante mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

Hermione frunció el ceño ¿Por qué le hablada tan molesto?.. ¿Y Viky era Viktor?... prefirió no preguntar.

- Viktor se fue-Le aclaró-En realidad fue justo cuando llegaba el desayuno así que por eso de seguro no escuchaste el timbre…porque el chico no alcanzo a tocarlo… la verdad es que fue de lo más divertido-Siguió contando Hermione viendo como Ron terminaba de abotonar su camisa y se ponía su cinturón- Hubieras visto la cara del repartidor cuando vio que era Viktor Krum quien abría la puerta-Trato de bromear, pero ni un musculo se movió en el rostro de Ron- ¡Por poco se le cae todo encima y nos quedamos sin desayuno!

Nada… Ron no hizo ni mu. Y cuando el tenso silencio comenzó a prolongarse comenzó a ponerse ansiosa.

- Eh… ¿Pasa algo malo?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-Espeto sarcásticamente Ron-Qué podría pasarme ¿No, Crookshanks?

Y para mayor desconcierto de Hermione el gato maulló y se refregó en las piernas del hombre haciendo causa común.

- ¿Seguro?-Volvió a preguntar.

- ¡Por supuesto!... si consideramos que me encanta la idea que me echen de una habitación como si fuera un niño que no pueda controlar sus impulsos-Le recriminó en el mismo tono-Sobre todo, si considero el hecho que era yo el insultado y era el otro que se portaba como un grandísimo hij…-Callo bruscamente, respiró hondo y agregó-… Idiota…-espeto al pasar a su lado, pero antes se detuvo y la miró dolido-¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué el poca cosa de Ron Weasley, el recién estrenado arquero de pacotilla no sería capaz de comportarse a la altura de tu estrella internacional llena de premios? Para tu información… quizás mi familia no esté llena de títulos ni riquezas, pero al menos nos enseñaron educación.

Hermione frunció el ceño, no entendiendo a que venía eso y mucho menos el enojo de Ron, pero al recordar las palabras que Viktor había tenía para el pelirrojo y luego ella pidiéndole que abandonara la sala, cerró los ojos entendiendo el por qué del malestar de Ron y se sintió horrible al hacerlo sentir así…. ¡Pero se equivocaba!, esas no fueron las razones… Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho, por que cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no vio el rostro de Ron delante suyo… más bien no vio nada de su anatomía… sino que escucho unos pasos furiosos que se alejaban por el pasillo…y sólo alcanzó a ver a Crookshanks que se apuraba en seguir a su nuevo mejor amigo.

- Mierda-Dijo entre dientes antes de correr en su busca.

Lo alcanzó justo cuando tomaba su chaqueta y se acercaba a la puerta de salida, se puso frente de él para tratar de detenerlo, pero el muy odioso la esquivo e hizo lo mismo cuando intento detenerlo de nuevo.

- ¡Maldita sea Ron!- Le gritó mientras se ponía frente de él y le ponía las manos en el pecho-¡Detente, maldición!

Y no supo si fue por su grito o por qué sintió lastima de ella, porque con su fuerza difícilmente podría detener a alguien como Ron, pero la cosa es que el pelirrojo se detuvo y la miró impaciente… y también algo sorprendido.

- Déjame explicarte-Casi suplicó, pero el pelirrojo ni se inmuto ante su tono y la miró indiferente.

- No tengo todo el día y de seguro tu tampoco ahora que tu novio está de visita-No pudo evitar lanzarle y se mordió lo lengua por estúpido. Tenía que demostrarle que él era duro, indiferente, que no le importaba nada lo que hubiera pasado con Viky.

- En primera… no es mi novio-Le aclaró rechinando los dientes-En segunda nunca pensé que tú no te comportarías-al ver que Ron arqueaba una ceja con incredulidad, prosiguió- De verdad…Conozco a Viktor y sé que no se caracteriza por ser de lo más paciente cuando está molesto… ni tampoco es el ser más sociable y controlado que conozco y sabía que estaba llegando a su límite y no quise que las cosas se complicaran más aún y…. corriera sangre-Dijo estremeciéndose involuntariamente.

- ¿Se puso violento contigo ahora… alguna vez…?- Pregunto inmediatamente Ron en tono grave y sin esperar respuesta por parte de Hermione, exclamo enfurecido- ¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de mala madre!- E hizo ademán de ir en busca del tipejo ese.

Pero cuando intento pasar por al lado de Hermione, ésta otra vez le detuvo con expresión horrorizada.

- ¡No!... ¡No… por Dios!, no quise dar esa impresión-Dijo mortificada Hermione-No…no… no... él nunca… él no es de los tipos que le gritan o pegan a las mujeres ni nada de eso… no es un tipo violento… para nada, sólo que se pone demasiado tenso cuando quiere reclamar algo… Aunque aquí no tenía nada que reclamar-Agregó con una risa nerviosa al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por la toalla húmeda que tenía en la cabeza- …Te pedí que fueras a… la habitación… porque yo estaba muy nerviosa y…. él se estaba poniendo grosero y demasiado tenso… y bueno… quise evitar que le sangrara la nariz….que es lo que le pasa cuando esta así…-Vio que Ron arrugaba la nariz- Sí,… es muy asqueroso, pero tú sabes cómo me pongo yo con la sangre y …. –Al ver que Ron negaba con un movimiento de cabeza, aclaro- ¿No sabes?... bueno… me desmayo….como esa vez que tuviste una herida en la cabeza en el campo de juego y…. me desmaye ¿Recuerdas?-Ron asintió, pero aun seguía con cara de no creerle mucho el asunto- ¡No fue por falta de comida! ¡Sino por tu sangre!- Volvió a emitir esa risita nerviosa- Sí, sé que es algo loco, pero así soy yo, por eso no fui doctora, ósea… médica, porque soy doctora, pero no de las que sanan a las personas…. Me refiero a las heridas… físicas… porque yo igual sano a personas de sus heridas internas…lo que tú ya sabes… luego que me acusaste de ser…bueno… lo que me acusaste de ser…-Y se estaba saliendo del tema principal, pensó mortificada porque Ron arqueo una de sus pelirrojas cejas mientras intentaba seguir el monologo de ella y aunque sus orejas se pusieron rojas, no le interrumpió. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y trato de concentrarse en el tema principal- y…. bueno… Cuando comencé a salir con Viktor y me di cuenta de su particularidad… luego de desmayarme la primera vez que le vi… su… bueno... Sangre, comencé a evitarle estas situaciones tensas…. Para que no corriera sangre… ¿Me entiendes ahora?

- Algo….

- Sí,… mi condición es algo complicado…-Y no sólo se refería al asunto de la sangre, suspiro cansada… con ella no había remedio- pero…siguiendo con el asunto de Viktor, quería decirle que se fuera sin que se sintiera mortificado por tu presencia y evitar que sangrara… ¡Qué sé yo!... pero lo que de verdad sé… es que siento mucho, mucho, mucho… si te hice sentir mal, no era mi intención, lo digo en serio-Le dijo poniéndose una mano en su pecho… sin sacar la otra del pecho de Ron. Y así se quedaron un momento, unidos y mirándose a los ojos- De verdad lo siento-Volvió a repetir Hermione al ver que Ron no decía nada.

- ¡Miauuuu!

Los dos saltaron cuando Crookshanks gritó y se restregó entre sus piernas haciendo que por fin salieran del trance al que habían entrado y que sonrieran avergonzados y algo sonrojados.

- Crookshanks tiene hambre-Anuncio Hermione con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Ron se demoró un momento en responder, hasta que su estomago habló por él… de una forma bastante escandalosa, provocando la risa de ambos.

- Y creo que yo también-Dijo entonces Ron sonriendo y dando a entender que la disculpaba- ¿Por qué no te vas a poner algo mientras yo arreglo las cosas para desayunar y le doy de comer al gato?

- ¡Dios! vas a creer que te mantengo aquí para que me des de comer-Bromeo Hermione pero al instante se atraganto cuando recordó que no hace mucho había pensado en Ron como algo comestible y fue más consiente que nunca… que debajo de ese kimono… no llevaba nada de nada- Sí… creo que mejor me voy a vestir- Dijo mientras retrocedía y se alejaba de Ron que al parecer también había notado la poca indumentaria que llevaba, porque la miró de arriba debajo de una forma que hizo que se estremeciera.

- Sí… ve…yo… yo… te espero para comerte…. ¡Digo para comer!-Le dijo Ron carraspeando y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¡Este moffin esta buenísimo!-Exclamó Ron, mientras saboreaba con gusto lo poco que quedaba de su segundo moffin.

Hermione sonrió muy segura de si misma y arqueo una ceja como diciéndole "te lo dije", Ron lanzó una carcajada y asintió, pero no dijo nada por que siguió comiendo.

Hermione lo miró y no pudo dejar de maravillarme al ver la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos del pelirrojo. Parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo. No podía creer todas las facetas que había descubierto en ese hombre en tan pocas horas… aspectos que unos días atrás difícilmente relacionaría con el tipo rudo, brutalmente sincero, malhablado y algo maleducado, que había conocido. Pero se dio cuenta que las primeras… y algunas veces hasta las segundas y terceras impresiones podían engañar. Y ahora al ver como Crookshanks estaba a gusto durmiendo a sus pies, no podo evitar sentirse afortunada al ver como la refrescante y efervescente personalidad del pelirrojo se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Desde la noche anterior subía que se había equivocado al catalogar a Ron como un ser carente de sentimientos y delicadeza, pero ver y sentir todo lo que él había hecho por ella de forma totalmente desinteresada le daba otra visión del pelirrojo… una que lo hacía mucho más irresistible. Era un hombre, alegre, tenaz, amistoso, sincero, amable (Cuando quería) tuvo que reconocer, cálido y amoroso. Y sus labios se alzaron en una involuntaria sonrisa al recordar cómo había reaccionado al pensar que Viktor había atentado contra ella. Era un hombre protector… un hombre que no temía enfrentarse con nadie para evitar alguna injusticia y en este caso, a pesar de la turbulenta relación que habían tenido hasta la noche anterior, no había dudado en ir a intentar defenderla contra alguien que supuestamente le había causado algún daño. En definitiva era un hombre sorprendente, diferente a los que había conocido hasta ahora, porque a pesar de los defectos que tenía el pelirrojo, estos, junto a sus virtudes le hacían un hombre increíble.

La mujer que finalmente lo consiguiera sería afortunada, pensó y ya no se sorprendió cuando la sonrisa que había tenido en los labios fue decayendo poco a poco hasta que se borro por completo… y menos cuando sintió un fuerte pinchazo de dolor en el pecho cuando se imaginó a alguna mujer junto al pelirrojo, porque a pesar de ella misma, tuvo que reconocer que la idea de que otra mujer ocupara el corazón de Ron, le molestaba y también le dolía… y mucho más de lo que quería reconocer.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto cuando vio una gran mano frente a sus ojos que se agitaba intentando llamar su atención. Y comprendió que Ron le había estado hablando y ella no tenía idea de que.

- ¿Qué?-Preguntó.

- Estabas a kilómetros de aquí-Respondió a su vez Ron, intrigado por la expresión melancólica que había tenido Hermione unos momentos antes.

Hermione rio e hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Lo siento, no es nada importante. Estaba pensando en todo el trabajo que tengo acumulado-Mintió y al parecer lo hizo bien porque el pelirrojo asintió.

- A todo esto, no me has dicho donde y en que trabajas.-Le dijo Ron luego de limpiarse los labios con una servilleta.

Hermione rio y se relajo, pues hablar de su trabajo era mucho más seguro que seguir dándole vueltas al anterior asunto.

- Bueno, ya sabes que soy psicóloga y que hace poco termine un doctorado en sexualidad humana-Ron asintió- Y desde que llegue a Londres trabajo en una clínica en el departamento de salud mental. Sólo unas pocas horas a la semana, porque hace unos meses que estoy inmersa en otro proyecto-Hizo una pausa debatiéndose entre decirle o no, pero al ver la clara y sincera mirada de Ron, se decidió- ¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando nos caímos a la piscina de la casa de tus padres?

- Cuando intente quitarte el teléfono-Agregó Ron algo avergonzado al recordar las sospechas que ya tenía sobre ella en ese tiempo.

- Sí… bueno, estaba tan contenta porque una profesora de mi universidad envió unos extractos de mi tesis a una editorial y a ellos les gusto y… me propusieron escribir un libro. Ese día mi editor me llamo para decirme que el manuscrito que había enviado había sido aprobado y que podía comenzar a escribir en serio.

Ron puso cara de pesar y se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

- ¡Y yo te arruine tu momento!-Se lamentó.

- Olvídalo, eso paso hace tanto tiempo que ya lo tenía olvidado-Era mentira, bueno a medias, porque lo más que recordaba de ese episodio era el momento en que casi se besaron.

- Mentirosa, si acabas de recordarlo-Le acusó con una sonrisa avergonzada-Sólo lo dices para que no me sienta más mal de lo que ya me siento.

Hermione rio suavemente.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de todo lo que hiciste por mí anoche y mi comportamiento en la mañana.

- Hermione no fue nada y…

- Para mí si fue mucho-Le rebatió- y luego de cómo te hice sentir antes… soy yo la que debe disculparse.

- Déjalo, ya está olvidado- Y Ron se sorprendió de que así fuera. Él no se caracteriza por tener la virtud de perdonar fácilmente, más bien siempre le habían acusado por ser rencoroso y extremadamente orgulloso, pero ahora, respecto a Hermione, las cosas eran diferentes. Todo era diferente- Además, no me hubiera perdido este desayuno

- ¿Por eso no te fuiste?-Pregunto de pronto Hermione bromeando.

Ron rio y negó con la cabeza.

- No, me quede porque nunca te había oído maldecir… y menos dos veces, fue algo que me sorprendió mucho, considerando que esas palabras salen de la boca de una lady-Bromeo.

Hermione se llevo ambas manos a la boca y luego dejo salir una carcajada avergonzada.

- ¡No!- Exclamó, pero al ver el asentimiento de Ron, volvió a reír- Menos mal que me escuchaste tú y no Isabel, la madre de mi padre, porque se moriría de la impresión. Gasto mucho dinero en tutores para quitarme lo salvaje que llevo dentro-Comento de forma despreocupada, pero Ron pudo percibir un atisbo de amargura en sus palabras.

- ¿Tu salvaje?

Hermione se encogió de hombros ante el tono incrédulo del hombre.

- Eso es lo que piensa ella y Alexandre. Que la educación que me brindó mi madre entre los indígenas de Australia no fue la adecuada para una niña de mi posición y se abnegaron en quitarme todo atisbo de "salvajismo" en el modo de comportarme. Así que tan sólo de imaginar la cara que va a poner cuando se publique mi libro…-Fingió un estremecimiento de terror, aunque su sonrisa maliciosa daba cuenta que el tema le importaba muy poco, más bien le divertía.

- ¿Por eso has ocultado tu profesión todos estos años?-Preguntó Ron, sin poder imaginarse que cosas entrarían en el calificativo de salvajismo para los aristócratas abuelos de Hermione. Pero de algo estaba seguro por el tono melancólico en la voz de Hermione cuando comento su estancia en Australia. La niña, que fue algún día la castaña, no había sido feliz con el cambio impuestos por sus abuelos. De eso estaba seguro.

- Sí y no. La verdad es que es algo complicado, pero creo que más que nada no he dicho nada por mi padre y mi madre- Se encogió de hombros- Creo que al ver que por fin estaban de acuerdo en algo, me refiero a que de verdad querían que fuera médico, no lo sé, no quise defraudarlos, además mi padre peleo mucho con sus padres para que yo fuera a la universidad, porque mis abuelos solo esperaban que al salir del colegio encontrara… o mejor dicho, ellos buscarme un buen partido como esposo y que la única carrera que desempeñara en mi vida fuera la de esposa y madre.

Ron la miró horrorizado ante esa perspectiva, pues con lo que conocía de Hermione, no la veía desempeñando solo el papel de abnegada dueña de casa. Aunque se imaginó que las mujeres de la clase social que pertenecía la castaña, poco tenía que ver con las dueñas de casa que él conocía. De seguro su papel principal era estar perfecta como anfitriona en alguna cena de negocios de su rico marido.

- Y… ¿te buscaron un buen partido por esposo?-Pregunto Ron, sin poder creerse que todavía existieran esas costumbres en este tiempo.

- Oh… sip-Hermione sonrió ampliamente y luego lanzo una carcajada-Ni te imaginas como se pusieron cuando yo me largué a Francia luego que ellos intentaran hacerme una emboscada y comprometerme.

- ¿Cómo?-Ron casi se atraganta con su late cuando escucho las palabras de Hermione.

- Organizaron una fiesta… muy opulenta, pensando que al ver a toda la prensa reunida y a las mejores familias de Inglaterra… yo no podría negarme, más bien no podríamos negarnos, porque mi prospecto de marido tampoco estaba enterado del asunto, así que cuando nos dimos cuenta de que iba el asunto, nos escapamos, luego de darle un espectáculo a sus padres, a Alexander e Isabel y a todos los ahí presentes que todavía creo que recuerdan-Hizo una mueca divertida ante sus recuerdos-Lo que sirvió, porque desde esa terrible experiencia, nunca más intentaron hacer algo parecido. O quizás fuera el hecho de que mis abuelos se pusieron hechos una furia cuando llegue a Francia y les conté la situación. Mi abuelo incluso viajo a Inglaterra para decirle unas cuantas cosas a los Duques. Todavía no puedo averiguar qué les dijo, pero cada vez que le pregunto a Isabel y ella recuerda ese momento se pone roja hasta la coronilla y Alexandre apreta los labios molesto y cambia de tema.

- Me gustaría conocer a tu abuelo-Comento entonces Ron riendo de seguro era todo un personaje si tenía el coraje de viajar tantos kilómetros por defender a su nieta.

- Oh, él es extraordinario y creo que te llevarías bien con él. Es adorable, algo rudo, pero genial. Yo no sé que habría hecho sin ellos durante todo estos años.

- ¿Y tu madre?-A Ron siempre le había dado curiosidad el tema de la madre de Hermione, todavía no entendía como la mujer que tenía en frente se había criado con su padre y no con su madre. Era algo ilógico para él que había tenido a una mama gallina pendiente de cada uno de los pasos de sus hijos.

Hermione suspiró hondamente y rodo los ojos.

- Mi madre…. Ha pasado su vida cuidando de otros. Con su organización ha viajado a medio mundo, creo que nunca ha parado en un lugar más de dos años desde que no está conmigo. Es una errante sin control.

- ¿Y no la extrañaste?-Preguntó Ron desconcertado. Difícilmente el tuvo una vida igual, su madre se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la educación de él y sus hermanos. Y él no podía imaginarse otro tipo de madre. Se detuvo antes de hacer algún juicio a la madre de Hermione que al parecer había dejado a su hija abandonada cuando era una niña.

- Por supuesto, es mi madre, pero entiendo su afán por ayudar al resto. Es algo muy valioso.

- ¿Y qué pasa con su hija?-Preguntó con suavidad Ron, no pudo evitarlo.

- Su hija estuvo bien, tuvo un padre sobreprotector… todavía lo tiene-Intentó bromear, aunque su sonrisa decayó un poco- unos fantásticos abuelos y… bueno Alexandre e Isabel, que a su manera igual quisieron lo mejor para mí. Y creo que mi madre también y pensó que dejarme con mi padre era lo mejor para mí. Además no es que no la vea nunca, la puedo ver cada vez que quiero, ella me visita o yo la visito, así que hemos estado bien. Tengo una familia no muy común, pero me quieren, eso es lo que importa ¿No?-Terminó de decir Hermione con un encogimiento de hombro que a Ron le pareció resignado, luego se llevo un gran trozo de waffle a la boca dejando en claro que no iba a hablar más del tema.

- Supongo-Susurró Ron no muy seguro, pero no quiso ahondar más en el tema, pues al ver la expresión triste en el rostro de Hermione, prefirió cerrar la boca sobre ese tema, así que intentando cambiar de tema y por ende la expresión melancólica de los ojos de Hermione, preguntó tratando de poner su tono más desenfadado- Oye.. ¿Y qué paso con…Krum?-Aunque no pudo evitar casi escupir el apellido del búlgaro. ¡Vaya! ¡y él no quería mostrar sus emociones!, pensó haciendo una mueca.

Pero no debió preocuparse mucho por si Hermione se daba cuenta, por que la castaña que estaba concentrada masticando su waffle comenzó a toser descontroladamente cuando se atraganto con un trozo de masa al escuchar la pregunta de Ron, que se desconcertó cuando al darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para tratar de ayudarla esta le dio una mirada llena de culpabilidad.

- ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó cuando la toz comenzó a menguar.

- S…s..s..-Trató de contestar Hermione entrecortadamente, mientras tomaba algo de su té-Sí. Estoy bien-Le dijo con voz ronca, luego de carraspear un par de veces-lo siento, creo que te tosí en la cara- Se lamentó llevándose las manos a la cara.

- Sí… algo-Reconoció Ron, aunque no le importo y sin darse cuenta, los golpecitos que había estado dándole en la espalda a Hermione se habían vuelto en suaves caricias circulares, rio y le preguntó- ¿Segura que ya estás bien?

Hermione asintió y rogó para que Ron olvidara la pregunta que había desencadenado todo ese drama, pero maldijo su suerte cuando el pelirrojo abrió la boca y volvió a preguntarle por el tema cuando vio que estaba mejor.

Hubiera preferido que ese tema saliera mucho más tarde o mejor… que no hubiera salido nunca. Estúpidamente había confiado en poder llevar a cabo su menterijilla en secreto… algo difícil si contamos que el principal involucrado no se daba por enterado, pero como la mente de Hermione no funcionaba correctamente cuando estaba cerca del pelirrojo, pensó… sí, y ahora se daba cuenta… muy estúpidamente que podría sobrellevar ese asunto ella sola, pero al ver el gesto resuelto en el rostro de Ron, se dio cuenta que tendría que confesar y luego pedir… que por favor… le siguiera la corriente.

- ¿Qué paso?- Repitió la pregunta de Ron- ... pues… se fue-Aunque sabía que era inútil trato de salirse por la tangente.

- Lo sé… pero ¿Porqué?

- Eh… se fue… porque según él no quería molestar-Hizo una pausa y bajo la vista como si su waffle fuera lo más importante para ella en esos momentos, pero con voz susurrante agregó- …nos.

- ¿Nos?-La caricia que Ron estaba haciendo en su espalda y que le había reconfortado como puesto nerviosa se detuvo abruptamente.

- Sip-Hermione se volvió a mirarlo y rio nerviosamente-Si… no quiso molestarnos…de alguna manera llego a la conclusión de que entre nosotros… bueno… tu y yo… tu sabes-Hizo un gesto con las manos dando a entender algo que para ella era obvio, pero que Ron todavía no lograba captar-Qué nosotros… éramos algo así…-Levanto las manos en un gesto de impotencia al ver que el pelirrojo antes de ayudarla, sólo entrecerraba los ojos y la veía con sospecha-… algo así como… ¿Novios?-Le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¡¿Qué?-Gritó Ron sin poderlo evitar y se puso delante de ella para no perderse su respuesta ni sus gestos-¿Por qué?

Hermione lo miraba avergonzada y sonrojada, aun tenía en su cara esa mueca rara que quería simular una sonrisa, pero luego bajo la vista derrotada y emitió un sentido;

- Lo siento…. Deja que te explique cómo fue.

- Por favor-Pidió sarcásticamente Ron.

- Las cosas fueron así. Luego que te fuiste a la habitación comenzó a hablar y hablar y hablar sobre… nosotros, ósea de ti y de mi…no de él y yo ¿Entiendes?-Ron asintió ya acostumbrándose a las divagaciones de la castaña cuando estaba nerviosa- y bueno… luego de ver como abriste la puerta, me refiero a que casi no tenías ropa puesta..

- Sí tenía ropa-Contradijo Ron molesto por el tono algo recriminador que creyó escuchar en Hermione.

- Era solo una bata.

- Pero estaba vestido.

- Sí, pero con una bata… que déjame decirte… no dejaba nada a la imaginación-Ron notó con satisfacción que Hermione se sonrojaba cuando se dio cuenta las palabras que habían salido de su boca-… ósea sí, me refiero que dejaba cosas para mi imaginación, digo, para la imaginación… no de mí, sino para cualquier mujer…o hombre, quiero decir que te cubría, poco, pero te cubría, pero que se notaba que no traías nada de bajo-Ron casi rio al ver como la cara de Hermione se sonrojaba cada vez más a medida que su balbuceo seguía y seguía-ósea… no se notaba, notaba… no te vi nada-Aclaró roja como un tomate, luego suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, para dejarlas caer en un gesto exasperado- ¡No se te vía nada!...pero bueno… el asunto no es ese… lo que sucede es que luego llegue yo y también traía una bata y…

- Un kimono-Le dijo para molestarla, muy contento por el estado de la castaña.

- Bueno, un kimono-Repitió Hermione rodando los ojos.

- Y déjame decirte que esa prenda no dejaba nada, nada a la imaginación-Y ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse cuando vio que Hermione lo miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos al comprender la implicancia de esas palabras dichas con tanta vehemencia-Digo… igual que tu… se notaba, aunque no se notaba, más bien se percibía… ósea…-Ron no sabía cómo seguir y quiso morderse la lengua porque al tratar de incomodar a Hermione el sólo se había metido en ese atolladero y se había puesto en evidencia. Se rasco la cabeza tratando de buscar algo coherente que decir, pero nada se le venía a la mollera-…Tu sabes-Terminó diciendo.

Hermione rodo los ojos algo fastidiada, pero complacida al ver que al parecer ella también había afectado de alguna forma al pelirrojo… como este le había afectado a ella al verlo en bata. Pero por otro lado si seguía interrumpiéndola de ese modo, dudaba mucho que pudiera terminar la historia.

- ¿Sigo contando?-Le pregunto alzando una ceja.

Ron carraspeo y asintió

- Sí, por favor.

- Como decía, luego de encontrarnos en esas fachas y… algunos comentarios malinterpretados míos, sumo dos más dos o tres más tres… como quieras verlo, la verdad es que nunca he entendido mucho ese dicho y…

- Hermione-Murmuró Ron con los dientes apretados, haciendo que la joven se diera cuenta que otra vez se estaba yendo por las ramas.

- …y bueno-Siguió diciendo, lo mejor sería que lo dijera de una, de seguro era menos impactante, como cuando uno tiene que tragar algún jarabe asqueroso-… llego a la conclusión que tu y yo…-Lo señaló a él y luego a ella-…Estamos juntos.

Ron la miró un momento antes de reaccionar y entender lo que quería decir la castaña, ¿Qué el búlgaro cabeza de plomo pensó que entre ellos pasaba algo?, Era sumamente estúpido, aunque a él le gustaría que fuera verdad, la realidad era otra y no podía creer que el mastodonte hubiera llegado a una tan equivocada, aunque considerando que él pensaba que el "súper estrella jugador de fútbol" tenía menos coeficiente intelectual que un elefante, que sólo le permitía hacer bien una cosa en la vida, que era jugar a la pelota… no le pareció tan raro que llegara a esa conclusión. A fin de cuentas… no se le podía pedir peras al olmo ¿Verdad?

- Pero tú lo sacaste de su error… ¿Verdad?-Más que una pregunta era una afirmación, algo que lo fastidiaba de sobremanera, pero no podía creer otro cosa. Pero como venía sucediendo durante toda la mañana, Hermione volvió a sorprenderlo, al ponerse colorada y volver a poner esa expresión de culpabilidad en la mirada.

- Bueno…. Técnicamente…no-Dijo con una mueca pronunciando cada palabra lentamente.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que le dejaste pensar que estábamos juntos?

- Bueno… algo… así…-asintió afligida Hermione y se paso una mano por el cabello, segura de lo que venía ahora… el porqué de la cuestión… lo más difícil de explicar del relato.

- Sería muy osado de mi parte pregunta porque-pregunto sarcásticamente entonces Ron y a Hermione no le quedó otra que resignarse y hacerse a la idea de contar su patética historia.

- Genial-murmuró para levantarse un momento después de la silla en que estaba sentada y encaminarse al salón, haciendo un gesto a Ron para que la siguiera, dando por terminado el desayuno.

Cuando ya estuvo cómodamente sentada en el sofá con Crookshanks sobre su regazo y Ron frente a ella, sentado en el otro sillón, suspiró resignadamente.

-¿Hermione? Creo que me debes una explicación-Comenzó a decir Ron cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos.

- Sí, lo sé, pero todo tiene una muy buena explicación.

- Me alegro y estoy esperando.

- Bueno, sí, le deje creer a Viktor que estamos juntos. Creo que ya sabrás que él y yo fuimos novios un tiempo-Ron asintió- Bien, bueno sucede que terminamos también hace un tiempo… algo que de seguro ya sospecharías ¿Verdad?-Ron volvió a asentir-Sucede que ahora él vino a tratar de solucionar las cosas y… bueno cuando nos vio juntos, creyó que tu y yo… bueno, ya sabes y luego me preguntó si teníamos algo serio o si lo nuestro-Hizo un gesto con su mano indicándolo a él y luego a ella- era algo más bien… pasajero ¿Entiendes?-Ron volvió a asentir-Pero antes que yo pudiera decir nada comenzó a decir que si era sí, no le importaba que hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado anoche entre tú y yo… pues venía decidido a volver conmigo y lo que hubiera pasado entre nosotros, ósea… entre tú y yo, lo podíamos solucionar.

Hermione se quedo callada y rogó para que Ron hubiera entendido algo y que no hiciera más preguntas, pues el asunto ya era de lo más incomodo y humillante para tener que repetirlo. Pero no se hizo ilusiones porque el pelirrojo tenía una mirada que estaba lo más lejos de estar complacida por la explicación que ella le había dado.

Por su parte Ron no se podía creer la cara dura del búlgaro ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué él era un tipo desechable que luego de ser utilizado era echado a la basura?... y en el caso que Hermione y él de verdad estuvieran juntos, consideraba un insulto que denigraran de esa forma cualquier relación que hubieran tenido.

- ¡¿A solucionar las cosas?-Repitió-... ¿Quieres decir que hoy apareció en tu puerta con su maleta porque está resuelto a volver contigo?-Le preguntó Ron apretando los labios del coraje.

- Sí.

- Pero él creyó que estábamos juntos ¿No?

- Sí

- Y le importo un carajo ¿No?

- Bueno… sí-Le contesto algo insegura al oír el tono duro con que hablaba Ron.

- Pero no entiendo una cosa- Hermione le miró y se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba rojo, pero no el rojo típico cuando estaba avergonzado sino el tipo de rojo de cuando estaba furioso. Y casi suelta una carcajada cuando se dio cuenta que ya podía diferenciar los sonrojos de Ron, pero cuando vio su expresión prefirió apretar los labios y guardarse la carcajada para otro momento, ya que el pelirrojo, además de su distintivo colorido de piel, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los puños apretados-No entiendo porque le dejaste creer que estamos juntos.

- Por esa razón-Hermione inspiró profundamente y dejó de acariciar a Crookshanks para abrazarse ella misma-Mira, puede sonar extraño, pero yo no estoy lista ahora- "Y nunca agrego mentalmente"-Para tener _esa_conversación con él y pensé que si él piensa que tengo a alguien más… no me presionaría para que le dé una respuesta.

- Entonces ¿Me usaste a mí como tapadera? ¿Para qué se fuera? ¿Para qué?, si a él no le importa que estés conmigo.

- Técnicamente… sí, pero lo que tienes que entender es que no sólo me aproveche de su confusión para que se fuera… sino que...-Se mordió el labio inferior y dándose valor le soltó la ultima parte-Así que… necesito que te hagas pasar por mi novio.

- ¿Qué?-Gritó Ron estupefacto, de todas las peticiones que había recibido en su vida esta era la más estúpida que había escuchado nunca, y no porque la idea le desagradará, sino porque era justamente lo contrario… la idea de que de verdad existiera algo entre ellos dos le atraía demasiado y que Hermione le pidiera que "fingieran"… era la paradoja más grande que había tenido en su vida.

Pero Hermione malinterpretando sus palabras y creyendo que la exclamación de Ron se debía a lo absurda y patética de la idea, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y gimió lastimeramente.

- Sí… lo sé…la idea es absurda, patética, irracional, y todos los sinónimos de esas palabras, pero no se que más hacer.

- Dile que no quieres verlo más y se acabo el asunto. Mándalo a volar-La cosa era simple para Ron. Si Hermione ya no quería estar con el mastodonte, pues que se lo dijera y ya, además eso lo haría muy feliz.

- Ojala pudiera-Le respondió Hermione- Pero no puedo, porque sé que no se daría por vencido. Viktor es así, ¿Por qué crees que llegó a donde esta a tan temprana edad?, pues porque cuando quiere algo no descansa hasta que lo consigue. Su tenacidad y enfoque son sus principales condiciones que le llevaron a la cima… y si le digo que no quiero estar con él sin ninguna razón de peso….-Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-….Y por otro lado, soy cobarde, no quiero enfrentarme a él.

- Así que piensas, que si me hago pasar por tu novio, Krum te dejaría tranquila ¿Verdad?.

- Algo así.

- ¿Y qué tendría que hacer?-Pregunto con lentitud no muy convencido de ese "plan" que Hermione le estaba proponiendo. Pero al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña se dio cuenta que sus palabras no habían sido tan afortunadas-digo… si voy a ser tu novio…ósea, fingir ser tu novio…qué tengo que hacer y lo más importante cuando y cuanto tendré que fingir.

- No mucho la verdad-Quiso tranquilizarlo Hermione- Sólo ante Viktor.

- ¿Cómo pretendes… qué finjamos y que nadie se dé cuenta?-Le pregunto desconcertado.

- Oh,-Dijo entonces Hermione y sonrió por primera en la mañana muy complacida de si misma, mientras se sentada sobre sus rodillas en el sofá-Sucede que le dije a Viktor que como recién comenzábamos a salir queríamos llevar las cosas con calma, más bien para nosotros dos, sin involucrar a terceros hasta el momento y que por eso no le habíamos dicho a nadie nada. Y así podríamos conocernos mejor. Además así no estaríamos frente a los focos de los periodistas que te están siguiendo desde hace un tiempo.

- ¿Qué?-volvió a preguntar Ron no muy seguro de que el búlgaro se haya creído esa historia- ¿Y de verdad crees que se la creyó?

- Sí, por supuesto y lo mejor es que me prometió que no diría nada a nadie y menos a mi padre.

- ¿Por qué a tu padre?

Hermione resopló e hizo un gesto quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Es una larga historia que no viene al caso. Ahora lo que quiero saber es si me ayudar ¿Lo harás?-Le preguntó algo titubeante-Sé que es algo muy difícil de decidir, pero te prometo que ni te darás de cuenta de nada, yo manejaré el asunto… además será por poco tiempo, porque no creo que Viktor se quede mucho más de esta semana y tampoco creo que lo veré mucho estos días, así que más que nada es que me permitas utilizar tu nombre cuando, en el caso que hable con él, pregunte por mi novio. ¿Me ayudarás?-Pidió juntando las manos como si fuera a rezar y poniendo una expresión de perrito perdido, que cuando era pequeña siempre le había ayudado a conseguir lo que quería… bueno al menos con su padre. Ahora rezaba para que funcionara con Ron.

Ron la miró consternado, sin saber que responder. La idea era disparatada, pero él no tendría que hacer mucho y quizás era eso lo que le molestaba del asunto. Nunca le gusto que le utilizaran y mucho menos le agradaba la idea de fingir ser el novio de alguien cuando en realidad era lo que quería ser. Además ¿Qué ganaba el con este asunto? Aparte de la segura antipatía del búlgaro, se preguntó. Pues nada, pero cuando tenía el "NO" pugnando por salir de sus labios y bailando en la punta de su lengua, observo la mirada acongojada de Hermione y… Se dio cuenta de algo… ¿Es que acaso era a él a quien le faltaban neuronas esa mañana?..se preguntó cuando una brillante idea hizo tilín en su cerebro, pues, se dio cuenta que cumpliendo su papel de novio ficticio, podría tener oportunidades que nunca antes tuvo con la castaña, como por ejemplo; abrazarla, tocarla, acariciarla, incluso hasta besarla…aunque sólo fuera delante del maldito búlgaro… pero eso daba igual, total era un avance de donde se encontraba en ese momento y como sabía… quizás a la castaña le terminara gustando su interpretación y se decidiera en seguir con la charada. ¿En que había estado pensando cuando casi rechaza la idea?, volvió a preguntarse y antes que pudiera darle otro repaso a la idea que se estaba formando en su cabeza, se escucho decir;

- Claro-Dijo muy decididamente, sorprendiendo a Hermione y de paso a él mismo, por lo abrupto de su respuesta. Pero no pudo analizar el por qué de su afirmación, porque la castaña en ese instante le brindo la más brillante de las sonrisas que él hubiera visto en su vida cegándolo de tal manera que durante ese instante no existió nada más en su mundo que no fuera la mujer que tenía frente suyo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa había sido una mala idea… muy mala idea. Y Hermione quiso darse cabezazos contra la mesa en la que estaba sentada cuando vio las miradas que se echaban los dos hombres que la flanqueaban en esa redonda mesa, que en un principio le había parecido excesivamente grande para tres personas, pero que en ese instante se le hacía extremadamente pequeña. ¿En que había estado pensando cuando aceptó la invitación que Viktor les había hecho a ella y a Ron para cenar esa noche? ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió pensar que pasaría algo así? ¿Acaso la idea de salir una noche a cenar con el pelirrojo le había atrofiado el cerebro?. Eran preguntas y preguntas que no tenían una respuesta clara, pues; No, no había pensado con claridad cuando acepto la invitación de Viktor, más bien había pensado que era una perfecta oportunidad para que su ex novio se diera cuenta que ella estaba feliz con su "nuevo novio" y que no tenía intenciones de volver con él. No, de ninguna manera pensó que esa salida haría que los instintos de macho alfa salieran a relucir en los dos hombres que estaban con ella y que en cada comentario, mirada, gesto o insinuación, exudaran por los poros la mala leche que se tenían entre ellos. Y sí, le había hecho ilusión la idea de poder compartir una noche con el pelirrojo en otro lugar que no fuera su departamento, la madriguera o el club.

Pero nunca pensó que la situación llegaría a este punto, donde las únicas interacciones que se producían entre los jugadores de futbol eran los gruñidos y secos asentimientos que venían luego que el otro dijera o preguntara algo.

De alguna forma podía entender la actitud de Viktor, no por nada estaba ante el hombre que según él le había quitado a "su mujer". ¡Malditos búlgaros machistas!, pensó Hermione, pero aunque rechinó los dientes cuando su ex novio hizo ese tan desafortunado comentario, no dijo nada para tratar de mantener la fiesta en paz. Pero no había resultado, porque no había contado con que el otro machista que tenía al lado soltaría un "Eso pasa cuando no sabes cuidar bien a una mujer, a mi mujer nadie me la quita" y haciendo más énfasis a su afirmación le había tomado por cintura y firmemente la había acercado a su cuerpo, tanto así, que casi hace que terminará sentada en sus rodillas.

Viktor había apretado los puños tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, pero no había dicho nada y Hermione presintiendo que si las cosas seguían así, no faltaría mucho para que al búlgaro le sangrara la nariz, trato de desviar el tema hacia uno más seguro, lo que no había resultado, obviamente, porque ninguno de los comensales masculinos que estaban sentados en esa mesa tenían la menor intensión de ser amables el uno con el otro.

Aunque pensándolo bien y detenidamente, ver la sangre de Viktor no hubiera sido tan malo, pues lo más probable era que ella hubiese terminado desmayada, en medio de esos dos gorilas sin cerebro que pareciera que con cada mirada airada que se daban luchaban por ver quien se quedaba con la mejor banana o en este caso con... ella. Sí, hubiera sido bueno, pensó, pues con su desmayo se hubiera dado por terminada la velada. Y ella podría haberse ido a casa, sin ninguno de los malestares que ahora le acompañaban.

Estaba cansada, irritada, avergonzada y para más remate le dolía la cabeza y el estomago, pero sabía muy bien que este dolor no tenía nada que ver con la comida, ¿Y como estaba tan segura?, fácil, no había podido probar bocado en toda lo noche. Su apetito que se había abierto nada más ver los exquisitos platos expuestos en el menú, se había escabullido tan rápido como se le había cerrado el estomago cuando había terminado de ordenar y había presenciado (también el mesero) la primera confrontación entre esos dos. Pero a diferencia de Hermione y lo que aumento su irritación, a ellos no pareció afectarle la tensión en el estomago, porque en lo único que habían estado de acuerdo durante la noche era en lo buena que había estado la comida. ¡Cómo si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta!, pensó haciendo una mueca molesta, si con cada plato que llegaba se lo devoraban como si nunca hubieran comido en su vida. Y ahora que llegaba el café… Hermione contaba los segundos que quedaban para que ese martirio terminara.

¡Dios! ¡Se supone que eres inteligente Hermione!, se recriminó. Pero había caído tan fácilmente en ese infierno, como cae una rata ante un pedazo de queso envenenado. Ella solita se había metido entre las patas de los caballos, y ahora no tenía ni idea como salir, bueno, siempre quedaba el recurso del desmayo.

¡Y ella que pensaba que todo este asunto de fingir que Ron era su novio iba a ser fácil!... y lo había sido, tuvo que reconocer, porque los primeros días, que fueron el domingo y el lunes, aparte de recibir una llamada de Viktor cuando iba rumbo a su trabajo, no había tenido más noticias del búlgaro… hasta que la llamó el martes para invitarla a cenar. A ella y a su "novio", se había apresurado en agregar y Hermione no había tenido valor para decirle que no. Ya le estaba mintiendo al pobre hombre ¿Qué era una cena entre viejos amantes que ahora querían ser amigos? ¡Pues, nada!, se había dicho. Y luego de pedirle a Ron, como otro favor, que le acompañara, había aceptado.

La verdad era que había pasado lindos momentos con el búlgaro y a pesar que como pareja no habían funcionado, si habían sido muy buenos amigos y ella no lo quería perder en ese aspecto… pues aunque habían estado distanciados muchos meses, ella aún se preocupada por él y quería verlo bien. Pero para mortificación suya, cuando lo había vuelto a ver… no había sentido nada más que nostalgia por el viejo amigo que había perdido y se dio cuenta que más que los besos arrumacos y noches compartidas, extrañaba las conversaciones que había mantenido con él.

Y era eso lo que no quería confesarle, porque estaba segura que si le decía lo que de verdad había sentido por él, le haría daño, mucho más del que estaba haciéndole ahora. Porque de alguna manera, sabía que el moreno en realidad no la quería a ella, sino que, como le había dicho a Ron, al búlgaro, no le agradaba perder y ella de algún modo se había convertido en un campeonato que debía jugar y ganar. Así que por eso había obstado por la solución más simple, decirle o demostrarle que ya había sido derrotado, que ya no había partido que jugar, que ella ya pertenecía a otra persona… Porque si se le ocurría decir que todavía quedaba, aunque fuera unos minutos extras de alargue, Viktor, como buen atacante que era, haría todo lo posible por llegar al arco, dejando atrás a la defensa y al arquero y finalmente anotar.

Hermione paró en seco sus pensamientos, estupefacta, ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿Desde cuándo ella utilizaba jerga futbolística?, frunció el ceño al comprender que de verdad esa cena le estaba afectando o quizás eran las charlas sobre futbol, que le había dado Ron durante el almuerzo que habían compartido el sábado, tratando que ella comprendiera algo más de ese deporte.

Al recordar la mañana y parte de la tarde de ese sábado no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se delineara en sus labios. La habían pasado tan bien. Habían pedido comida china y luego de limpiar la cocina y fregar los platos se habían sentado en la mesa de centro con el tablero de ajedrez que su abuelo materno le había regalado, y que en algún momento del día Ron había descubierto, quedando maravillado con las piezas de exquisito cristal de colores negro y blanco y el tablero de un fino mármol labrado, confesándole que a él de pequeño su padre le había enseñado a jugar y que adoraba ese pasatiempo. Entonces ella le había retado a jugar, sólo por pasar el rato y había descubierto de una manera muy humillante, como se sentían sus amigos y familiares cuando daban su mejor esfuerzo para ganarle y no podían contra ella. Pero luego de perder tres veces seguidas, en unas jugadas muy estrechas, tuvo que reconocer que el pelirrojo era superior a ella y algo molesta por haber sido derrotada y haber caído en la trampa de Ron (Que no se había molestado en advertirle que no solo era bueno para jugar, sino que era tres veces ganador del campeonato nacional de ajedrez), se había dejado caer en la alfombra junto a su gato y había anunciado con voz deprimida que Ron era el mejor, recibiendo a cambio una risa socarrona y arrogante, pero conservando el buen humor que había prevalecido durante la tarde.

¿Y donde había quedado ese hombre tan agradable esa noche?, no tenía idea, porque cada vez que miraba a Ron le era cada vez, más difícil entender la forma tan odiosa en que se estaba comportando… ¡Dios si parecía que tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Viktor!... aunque tuvo que reconocer que al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo entre esos dos hombre. Pero ahí estaba la cuestión. Entendía el porque Viktor actuaba así, pero le costaba justificar esa actitud en Ron.

Sí, está bien, se dijo. Ella le había pedido que se hiciera pasar por su novio… pero no hasta el extremo de fingir y hacer el tipo del típico "novio celoso", un personaje que le estaba saliendo a la perfección, se dijo, si contaba las veces en que le había abrazado, tomado la mano y dado besos en la mejilla, para dar a entender que ella estaba con él. No sabía si darle las gracias o darle una patada, pero al menos estaba consiguiendo que el pobre Viktor se creyera esa charada… si hasta se la estaba creyendo ella misma. Y si Ron seguía actuando de esa forma le recomendaría sinceramente que dejara el fútbol y se dedicara a ser actor, porque la interpretación que estaba llevando a cado le estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Aunque…. ¿Qué pasaría si esto no fuera una simple actuación por parte de Ron?, le preguntó una maliciosa vocecita en su interior. Una voz que hace mucho tiempo había querido salir a flote y que se había resignado a gritar sin que nadie le pusiera atención… hasta ahora.

Y Hermione casi se cae de la silla al darse cuenta de ese detalle tan importante que no había querido tener en cuenta. Y haciendo recuento y recordando los momentos compartidos entre ellos, fue uniendo cabos y se dio cuenta que, cada mirada, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada arranque de celos que el pelirrojo le había dirigido a ella ese último tiempo, nada tenían de fingidos… eran tan reales como la tierra en la que vivían o el tipo de la otra mesa que no les quitaba ojo de encima… Pero eso no le importo en ese momento, porque mientras miraba de reojo al pelirrojo que con su mano derecha aferraba su pequeña taza de café de grano y que al mismo tiempo con la izquierda le tomaba firmemente su mano a ella, acariciándole la palma con uno de sus largos dedos con parsimonia, un gesto que parecía tan normal y natural entre ellos... Se dio cuenta.

Se dio cuenta…Porque las mujeres se daban cuenta de este tipo de cosas y ella había estado muy ciega o no había querido verlo antes...

Se dio cuenta… Ella le gustaba a Ron…

¡ A Ronald Weasley le gustaba Hermione Granger!, grito en su interior.

... Y...

...Tal afirmación le cayó como un jarro de agua fría, haciendo que todo su ser se estremeciera ante esta revelación y que su corazón diera tal vuelco que incluso llegó a tener un pequeño mareo por unos momentos, porque… Y aquí estaba la razón de su congoja… y ya no tuvo ganas ni deseos de negarlo más y aunque la situación fuera la más absurda, ridícula, ilógica, inaudita, increíble e inimaginable del mundo… teniendo a Viktor frente a ella, el hombre que, alguna vez creyó que era el amor de su vida… se dio cuenta que ella, Hermione Granger…

…. Se estaba enamorando

Se estaba enamorando del hombre que en ese instante le brindó la más cálida de las sonrisas mientras continuaba acariciándole la mano, ajeno al cúmulo de emociones que provocaba y estaba provocando en ella. El mismo hombre que en un momento de locura...o ¿Cordura?, se preguntó ahora que lo pensaba mejor... ya no sabía muy bien, le había pedido que se hiciera pasar por su novio…

Se estaba enamorando de Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Hola otra vez... acá les dejo otro capitulo... que espero les guste...Agradezco los reviews recibidos de Luriadna y danielaweasley ¡Muchas gracias chicas!, Pero si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que estaba vez, más lectores se animaran y dejaran un comentario. No es que me obsesione tener muchos reviews (Porque a fin de cuentas uno escribe para uno, ¿verdad?), pero es agradable saber que es lo que piensan las personas que leen las historias que uno se esfuerza por brindarles...aunque sea algo cortito. Y además tengo que ser sincera... esos pequeños comentarios hacen que uno se entusiasme más con la historia que esta contando y le animan a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno...Un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo!...

Leonor.


	10. Cuando Ron conoció a Hermione

Capitulo diez. Cuando Ron conoció a Hermione.

Ron estaba que pateaba algo, tampoco era que le sorprendía mucho su estado actual de ánimo, porque desde que el maldito búlgaro había aparecido en sus vidas…bueno, se dijo con una mueca, en la vida de Hermione y de él, que no había tenido un momento de paz. No era que tampoco el tipejo se le estuviera apareciendo en cada paso que daba, no, no había sido así. Pero él no había dejado de martirizarse durante esos días que no había tenido noticias de "su novia", que quizás el maldito mastodonte hubiera hecho uno que otro movimiento para acercarse a quien fuera _su novia _para tratar de arrebatársela y volver con ella. Algo absurdo, si consideraba que en realidad entre la castaña y él nada estaba pasando, aunque el búlgaro cabeza de chorlito creyera lo contrario. Lo cual… si lo meditaba con detenimiento, algún día… uno muy, muy lejano, le agradecería. Le agradecería que fuera tan rematadamente imbécil, para que le proporcionara la posibilidad de poder ser el novio de Hermione, aunque fuera de mentirijillas… y sonriendo con guasa se dijo que eso sólo era por ahora.

Así que como había odiado esa dichosa cena, al mismo tiempo que la había disfrutado. Y no sólo porque pudo abrazar, acariciar y besas, aunque sólo hubiera sido en la mejilla a Hermione, sino que, aunque sonase sádico y malvado, se rio de lo lindo (internamente, claro) al ver la cara de enfado de Viky… ¿Con que no le podía ganar, eh? ¡Chápate esta jugador de cuarta!

Lo que no le hacía muy feliz, ahora que ya había terminado la bendita cena y llevaba a Hermione a su departamento, era la cara de aturdimiento que mantenía la castaña, que si lo pensaba bien, era la misma que tenía desde el final de la cena. Solamente había salido de su ostracismo cuando en un tono que no daba lugar a replicas había cortado la discusión que se había producido entre él y Viktor cuando llegó la cuenta y los dos se peleaban por pagar. Hermione había tomado la pequeño y discreta libretita de cuero que contenía la bullada cuenta y sin más preámbulos había sacado una tarjeta de crédito y se la había entregado al mesero que no había sabido muy bien que hacer durante la disputa entre esos dos enormes hombres. Porque la disputa había sido disputa, porque tanto Viktor como Ron habían tomado cada uno, un extremo de la libretita, comenzando un tirante vaivén de uno al otro.

Hasta que Hermione murmurando algo entre dientes que a Ron le pareció algo así como; "Malditos capullos machistas", les había arrebatado en un certero y brusco movimiento la libretita y se la había devuelto al mesero, que no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, junto a su tarjeta y una sonrisa de disculpa en los labios, anunciándole además, que se agregara una generosa propina por lo difícil que había sido servir en esa mesa de locos…. Y asegurándose que ese asunto se tratara con discreción.

Luego el búlgaro les había acompañado a la puerta del local dando paso a las incomodas y tensas despedidas, al menos fue de esa forma en que se despidieron los dos hombre, en cambio Hermione se despidió del búlgaro de forma cordial, dándole las gracias por la invitación y por lo agradable de la velada. Está de más decir que a ninguno de los dos, se les paso por alto el tono cortante, seco y sarcástico con que fueron dichas esas palabras, pero que la castaña quiso disimular con una tirante sonrisa. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Produciéndose un tenso silencio hasta que llego la camioneta de Ron y por fin pudieron salir de ahí.

…. Y así estaban ahora, con Hermione en ese extraño mutismo echándole miraditas a hurtadillas creyendo que él no la notaba. Ron no era tonto y sabía que luego de tan ¿Cómo decirlo?... horrible velada, la castaña de seguro estaría molesta y decepcionada… y no tan sólo con él sino que con el maldito búlgaro creador de problemas también. Así que por eso él tampoco se atrevía a romper el tenso silencio que se iba prolongando minuto a minuto. Pero le sorprendía gratamente que ella no hubiera explotado aún contra él, quizás eso quería decir que no lo culpaba por el mal rato que pasó, sino que al maldito búlgaro cabeza rapada.

Pero igual le preocupaba ese no acostumbrado silencio de la castaña, pues desde que la conocía, no recordaba un momento en que se hubiese mantenido callada por más de dos minutos y ahora estaba rompiendo todo un record.

Y él, bueno, él era un hombre impaciente, inseguro y luego de estar en presencia del ex de Hermione, estaba irritado, cansado y sobretodo frustrado. Frustrado por el hecho de haber tenido tan cerca a Hermione, de haberla tocado, acariciado y no haber tenido las agallas suficientes para besarla como su cuerpo y su mente se lo había pedido. Pero había estado a punto… pero en el último momento había cambiado la trayectoria de sus labios para posarlos en un casto beso en la mejilla, aunque muy cerca de sus labios… sin embargo, casto, casto… no había sido, se dijo haciendo una mueca, pues un beso que era capaz de encenderlo y ponerlo a mil como ese y que produjera tal sonrojo en los preciosos pómulos de Hermione, no podría ser considerado como inocente. Y sonrió con satisfacción al recordar la cara que había puesto el bárbaro al presenciar este intercambio amoroso.

Pero se estaba yendo por la tangente…ya que a pesar de todo, estaba resintiendo la actitud de la chica para con él ¿Que le pasaba? Si estaba enojada ¿Por qué no le gritaba o algo? ¿Acaso no había representado bien su papel? O… ¿Estaría arrepentida de todo el asunto y ahora que había tenido unos días para pensarlo había reconsiderado volver con Viky?... definitivamente esa idea no le gustaba nada de nada, incluso hizo que comenzara a sentir un fuerte malestar que comenzó en su estomago y que se expandió a su pecho, sus pulmones parecieron contraerse y por un momento dejo de respirar. Y si no hubiera sido por el fuerte bocinazo que recibió del auto que se encontraba tras de ellos y que le recordó que el semáforo volvía a estar en verde y que tenía que volver a poner en marcha su camioneta…hubiera olvidado algo tan vital como llevar aire a su cuerpo.

Inspiró hondamente justo en el momento en que el otro auto les adelantaba de forma brusca y rápida y el conductor le gritaba airadamente y le hacía unas señas nada amistosas con la mano. Y Ron debido al estado en que se encontraba no hayo nada mejor que responderle con un fino;

- ¡LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO!- De alguna forma tenía que dejar salir la tensión acumulada y que mejor que ese incauto del deportivo.

- ¡Ronald!-Exclamó escandaliza Hermione dándole un golpe en el brazo- ¡Ese lenguaje!

- ¡¿Qué?-Pregunto en el mismo tono y molesto porque Hermione le llamara por su nombre completo. Sólo su madre le llamaba así cuando estaba muy cabreada- ¿Ahora me hablas?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó mirándolo desconcertada

- ¿Qué, qué me pasa? ¿Qué carajos te pasa a ti?, has estado como una tumba desde que salimos del restaurant, incluso de antes. Y ahora sólo abres la boca para llamarme la atención…. y no te atrevas a decir que no pasa nada, porque te conozco y sé que te es imposible mantener tu boca cerrada por más de unos segundos… lo que de verdad es un fastidió algunas veces, pero ahora me molesta, porque pienso que hice algo malo en toda esta charada de fingir que soy tu novio y no me gusta fallar en un juego… así que si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me informaras que carajos te pasa ahora.

- ¿Así que esto para ti sólo es un juego?-Preguntó Hermione en un tono suave, pero peligroso-¿Qué yo soy fastidiosa?-Le espeto manteniendo el tono pero endureciéndolo más aún-Ja, ja, ja. ¡Eres un energúmeno Ron! ¡Y te comportaste como tal durante toda la cena!

- ¿Yo un energúmeno? ¿Y qué me dices del adefesio que tenías por novio?

- ¿Les estás diciendo adefesio a Viktor?

- Oh…. Eso no es nada. También es un mastodonte descerebrado, un troglodita del tercer mundo, un tipo con una inteligencia tan pequeña, pero tan pequeña que de seguro las moscas son más astutas que él… ¡Si ni siquiera sabe pronunciar la maldita R! ¿No te cansaba que a cada frase que salía de su estúpida boca casi te rompiera los tímpanos con sus… rrrrrrrrr…. "Herrrrmione quierrro volverrrr contigo amorrr" -Ron imito el grave y marcado acento del búlgaro- ¡Por todos los cielos! Si hasta un niño de cinco años habla mejor que él y no puedo entender como una sabelotodo insufrible como tú que condena que yo lance una palabrota a un hijo de… a un imbécil, pudo soportar estar con ese…ese…ese…tipo-Terminó de decir, luego de no encontrar un calificativo bastante bueno o malo, según se mire, para adjudicar al búlgaro. Además ya los había usado todos y no quería repetirlos delante de Hermione y quedar como un descerebrado él, aunque para su pesar, sospechaba que ya estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero su boca no podía parar- Para mí, que él exista es la mejor prueba de que Dios realmente tiene sentido del humor.

- ¡Ron! ¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso de alguien que no conoces?-Exclamó Hermione escandalizada- Viktor no es nada de lo que tú has dicho, por el contrario es un buen e inteligente hombre, que por algo llego a donde está. Y por lo demás ¡Claro que tiene problemas con nuestro idioma! ¡Es búlgaro por el amor de Dios!

Ron bufó.

- Querrás decir bárbaro y para mi llegó a donde esta porque sólo utilizo bien la única neurona que tiene ¡Si es más simple que el mecanismo de un chupete!

- ¡Ron! ¡ya basta! Eso…eso… es demasiado… y no sé porque te cae tan mal Viktor si no te ha hecho nada, ni siquiera lo conoces. Dime, ¿Qué tienes contra él?

- Pues…pues…-Ron no sabía que decir y sentía que ya sus orejas se estaban coloreando. No podía soltarle así de simple, "me cae mal el gilipollas porque estuvo contigo, pero sobre todo porque volvió y quiere volver contigo y me muero de miedo de que tu caigas de nuevo", así que se decidió a contraatacar- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

- Si tanto te gusta y tanto lo defiendes ¿Por qué me pediste que actuara en esta charada? ¿Por qué no vuelves simplemente con él de una vez por todas?

- Porque no lo quiero-Fue la retunda respuesta de Hermione.

Lo que hizo que Ron se quedara sin aliento al ver la intensidad en la mirada de la castaña y su mal humor con Hermione desapareció por arte de magia.

Por suerte que ya habían llegado al edificio donde vivía Hermione y el estaba estacionado, o sino ya se imaginaba el accidente que hubiera protagonizado, por estar tan embelesado con esos grandes y profundos ojos chocolates.

- ¿Estás segura?-Preguntó con voz ronca cuando pudo hacer funcionar sus cuerdas vocales- ¿Completamente segura?

- Sí-Volvió a responder con la misma intensidad y sinceridad de antes.

- Entonces… seguimos… con esta… bueno…esto entre tú y yo.

- Sí, te lo agradecería mucho.

- Bien-Asintió sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Bueno…-dijo entonces Hermione mirando por la ventanilla de la camioneta-Sera mejor que me vaya, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y si no hago nada…bueno… ya sabes.

Ron no sabía, no sabía ni entendía, ni escuchaba mucho más allá después de la declaración de Hermione y estaba seguro que si ella no hubiese estado frente a él, hubiera saltado de alegría ¡Hermione no quería al búlgaro!

Pero cuando sintió más que vio que Hermione se acercaba a él y le daba un suave pero decidido beso en la mejilla, volvió a la tierra, sólo para escuchar su suave voz.

- Gracias por estar conmigo esta noche. Nos vemos.

Y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos y sin que él pudiera pronunciar ni una palabra y sobre todo no poder detenerla, Hermione cerró con suavidad la puerta y entro al edificio.

Ron observó a la castaña hasta que se perdió de su vista y luego agito la cabeza tratando de espabilarse y aunque se daría de cabezazos contra algo por no haber aprovechado su oportunidad de decir algo y mejor dicho hacer algo… algo así como besarla como quería hacerle desde hace tanto tiempo, al menos ahora sabía que el maldito búlgaro no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Hermione y ya más relajado al sacarse ese peso de encima, suspiro aliviado.

Y quitando su mano de la mejilla donde Hermione le había besado… aún algo aturdido por ese simple pero para él intenso contacto, encendió el motor y se puso en marcha, con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

Ya tendría tiempo. Ya tendría tiempo para besarla y mucho más…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, lo hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar que todavía era temprano y como tenía el día libre había planeado quedarse más tiempo en la cama, no se molesto en pensar que cosa le había despertado, total, durante toda la noche, había soñado con Hermione.

Se desperezó en la cama y con los ojos cerrados, rememoro los pormenores de su sueño, pero el molesto sonido que le había despertado, retumbaba cada vez más fuerte a medida que recuperaba la conciencia.

Frunció el ceño molesto y abrió un ojo y luego el otro. Justo en el momento en que escuchó el fuerte grito de Harry llamándolo.

- ¡Ron! ¡vamos, levántate!

Y aunque dudaba mucho que Harry le escuchara le gruño en respuesta. Se volteo hacia el otro lado de la cama y se tapo la cabeza con una almohada, con la esperanza de volver a dormirse y soñar otra vez con la castaña. Y que Harry con su molesto ruido se fuera de su casa…. Bueno eso deseó, hasta que el moreno volvió a gritar.

- Bueno… si quieres perderte la entrevista que le hacen ahora a Krum y a su equipo en unos minutos….

Ron levantó su cabeza de golpe y antes que pudiese darse cuenta de lo que hacía ya se encontraba caminado hacia la sala, parando en seco cuando se topó con una pelirroja, que para su pesar conocía muy bien.

Ginny le miró de arriba debajo de forma reprobatoria antes de decirle;

- Por dios Ron, eres un exhibicionista ¡Ve a ponerte algo de ropa!

Ron miró a su hermana con mala cara y luego se volvió a donde se encontraba Harry, quien parecía estar muy concentrado en las noticias de la mañana para dirigirle tan sólo una mirada.

- ¡Oh…Cielos, Ron!... no pongas esa cara, si a mamá ni a papa le importa que pase la noche con mi novio, no veo por qué a ti sí.

- Quizás sea el hecho que estas en mi casa-Le contestó cruzándose de brazos.

- Si a esto llamas casa.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi departamento?-Le preguntó Ron mirando su pequeña sala.

Reconocía que no era el ambiente más ordenado del mundo, pero al menos estaba limpio. No tenía muchos muebles, sólo los necesarios para poder vivir cómodamente, ósea, un sofá unas sillas reclinables de cuero de color negro, un bar, una mesa de centro que hacía las funciones de comedor, cuando venía el caso. Y lo más importante y lo que gobernaba esa sala, era el enorme plasma que ocupaba gran parte de la pared, además de lo último en tecnología en sonido y video.

Ginny bufó como toda respuesta y se fue a sentar junto a Harry y le entrego uno de los tazones de café que llevaba en las manos. Fue entonces que el moreno le miró y se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No te vas a ir a poner algo?-Preguntó de nuevo Ginny luego de darle un sorbo a su café.

- Pues no. Y como te dije esta es mi casa y puedo andar como se me de la real gana. Al menos estoy usando mi bóxer-Le recriminó e hizo un gesto a la camisa de Harry que usaba Ginny.

La pelirroja volvió a bufar pero no siguió con el tema y él tampoco. Así que fue a la cocina saco otro tazón del armario y se sirvió café. Hoy no era el día para tener "_esa_" conversación con su amigo, se dijo.

Volvió al salón justo en el momento en que comenzaba la conferencia de prensa en la cual entrevistarían al equipo de Durmstrang que había llegado esa mañana desde Bulgaria. Se sentó en el sofá en que estaban los tortolitos, para quedar al frente del televisor y no perderse detalle.

- ¿Dijeron quien va a la conferencia?-Le preguntó a Harry, pero Ginny contesto por él.

- Sí, por parte de Durmstrang va el entrenador karkarov, Viktor Krum y otro tipo más que no recuerdo el nombre y por su equipo a parte de Kingsley, va Charles Ramdoon y por supuesto el padre de Hermione.

Ron fue a decirle algo, pero la entrada de los integrantes del equipo de Durmstrang y de Gryffindor al lugar que se llevaría a cabo la conferencia de prensa se lo impidió. Y ahí estaban, tal cual le había dicho Ginny, su entrenador Kingsley, su capitán Charles Ramdoon iban acompañados por un muy sonriente John Granger que para disgusto de Ron, justo cuando lo enfocó la cámara mantenía, al parecer una entretenida charla con Krum, que estaba sentado a su lado. Al lado de éste se encontraba el entrenador Igor Karkarov y otro individuo de gesto adusto y gruesas cejas. Frente de ellos se encontraban una gran cantidad de periodistas, tanto de Inglaterra como de Bulgaria que parecían ansiosos por iniciar la ronda de preguntas.

- Nunca pensé que fuera de tanta importancia este partido-Comento Harry al ver la expectativa de los reporteros.

- Harry, cariño. Van a jugar con Durmstrang. No sólo es el mejor equipo de Bulgaria, sino que tienen al mejor jugador del mundo en él. Y los periodistas van a donde vaya Krum.-Explicó Ginny-Y que Krum juegue en Inglaterra, aunque sea un amistoso, es algo que llama la atención, sobre todo a la prensa de espectáculos. Fíjate hay varios medios de ellos-Indicó-Y mira al lado de quien esta, nada más nada menos que de su ex suegro.

Ron gruño por lo bajo al escuchar esto último, pero no dijo nada ¿Para qué?, ni Harry ni Ginny, tenían idea de lo que había ocurrido durante esa semana. Así que cualquier comentario que hiciera referente a la sanguijuela que sonreía a la cámara mientras respondía una pregunta, sería sospechosa.

- Además yo que recuerde ustedes flipaban por poder jugar contra él-Continúo diciendo Ginny-Sobre todo Ron. ¡No me mires así!... si es verdad, recuerdo que los escuchaba hablar de quien sería su contrincante perfecto y tu siempre decías que admirabas a Krum y que te gustaría jugar contra él.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo-rezongó el pelirrojo-Y ahora me doy cuenta que no fue para tanto.

- ¿Hace mucho? Si esa conversación la tuvieron cuando los contrataron en Gryffindor.

- Por eso, mucho tiempo.

- ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba que ahora como el súper Ronald Weasley es tan famoso ya no admira a nadie-Se burlo Ginny.

- ¡No digo eso!-Se defendió Ron poniéndose colorado-Sólo digo que ahora ya no creo que sea gran cosa.

- ¿Y porque sería eso?-Ginny lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Ron trago saliva ante tal mirada.

- ¿Quieren callarse y dejarme escuchar la entrevista?-Les pidió Harry haciendo un gesto de silencio con uno de sus dedos.

- Bien, bien. Ron cállate.-Dijo Ginny-Oye… ¿Esa no es Rita Sketer?-Preguntó señalando a una mujer que en ese momento se levantaba y se preparaba para hacer una pregunta.

- ¿Quién?-Pregunto Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

- Rita Sketer-Rodó los ojos cuando notó que ni su novio ni su hermano sabían de quien hablaba- Es una periodista de espectáculos, es conocida por sus exhaustivos reportajes sobre las celebridades, aunque para mi más que exhaustivos son más bien venenosos. Ella fue quien saco la noticia de tu noviazgo con Hermione-Dijo sin referirse a nadie en particular y por un breve y loco momento Ron pensó que se refería a él y a la castaña, lo que por supuesto hizo que se pusiera mucho más rojo que antes y boqueara un par de veces sin saber que decir, hasta que Ginny continuo hablando- ¿Recuerdas Harry? ¿Qué hace ahí?

Pero no necesitaron mucho tiempo para descubrirlo, pues a medida que transcurría la entrevista tanto a los jugadores, entrenadores como a los organizadores de este encuentro, la astuta reportare metía una que otra pregunta que hacía ver cuáles eran sus motivos para estar ahí.

_- Y dígame señor Granger ¿Tuvo algo que ver que conociera de primera mano la carrera de Viktor Krum para aceptar o proponer al equipo de __Durmstrang para llevar a cabo este primer partido amistoso?_

Ron observó como el padre de Hermione meditaba un momento la pregunta para luego sonreír, Y Ron se dio cuenta que era la misma sonrisa que ponía Hermione cuando estaba incomoda con algo.

_- Por supuesto, no creo que nadie aquí presente no esté enterado o no conozca del gran trabajo que ha hecho Viktor Krum y cualquier equipo y jugador estaría emocionado ante el desafío de jugar ante él._

_Rita Sketer sonrió condescendientemente uniéndose a las risas de los demás periodistas, pero sin amilanarse por la evasiva respuesta continuó._

_- Sí, estoy segura… pero me preguntaba, específicamente, Si el haberlo conocido en un ámbito más privado, debido a la relación que su hija….-Miró la libreta que tenía en sus manos y continuó-… Hermione, mantuvo o mantiene con el joven que está a su derecha, me refiero a Viktor Krum, influyó de algún modo al tomar su decisión. _

- ¡Oh bruja!-Exclamo escandalizada Ginny a su lado llevándose las manos a la boca-Eso no se hace, mira la cara del padre de Hermione y la de Viktor. No te digo yo, esa mujer es veneno puro.

- Shuhhhh-Le hizo callar Harry, pues John Granger abría la boca en ese instante para contestar la pregunta.

_- Como usted muy bien lo dijo, eso es privado. Así que sólo puedo referirme a la carrera profesional del señor Krum tanto como al excelente desempeño que tiene el equipo de __Durmstrang__ y eso es suficiente para querer que el equipo de Gryffindor demuestre lo fuerte que esta._

_- Por supuesto-Respondió con una sonrisa cínica la periodista y volvió a sentarse._

- Bruja y mil veces bruja-Seguía diciendo Ginny-Claro ya no va a decir nada, total ya consiguió lo que quería.

- ¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Ron.

- Que la entrevista ahora gire en torno al tema que a ella le interesa.

- Y… ¿Cuál es ese?-Preguntó esta vez Harry desconcertado.

Ginny rodó los ojos sin poder entender como los hombres podían ser tan inocentes.

- ¡Pues el asunto Krum-Granger!

- Pero si el padre de Hermione dijo que…

- No cariño-Ginny se volvió a mirar a su novio con algo parecido a la lástima. Era tan listo para algunas cosas, pensó con una sonrisa-Me refiero a Hermione. Los buitres esos están ahí por la relación de Viktor con Hermione.

- Ahhhh- musitó Harry y Ginny asintió contenta.

Ron apenas escuchaba este intercambio, concentrado como estaba en escuchar cada palabra que salía de la boca del búlgaro y no pudo evitar tensarse cuando el siguiente reportero le preguntó;

_- Viktor, según tengo entendido no llegaste hoy junto al resto del equipo y que llevas acá desde el sábado pasado, esto se debe a asuntos profesionales o personales._

_- Perrsonales- Respondió rotundamente el búlgaro, produciendo risitas cómplices entre los demás reporteros._

_- ¿Y cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte luego del partido del domingo?-Pregunto otro._

_- No lo tengo clarro aún, todo depende de cómo rresulten algunas cosas que estoy viendo en Inglaterrra._

¿Qué no se iba a ir pirando apenas terminara el partido?, pensó Ron frunciendo el ceño ¿Qué se creía el muy hijo puta? ¿Todavía pensaba que tenía alguna oportunidad con Hermione? Apretó los puños con furia. Y si no hubiera sido por la siguiente pregunta que le hicieron al muy desgraciado, hubiera dejado salir algún comentario que le hubiera expuesto ante su hermana.

_- ¿Es verdad que estas buscando casa en el reino unido?_

_ Y antes que pudiera contestar otro salto con otra._

_- ¿Son verdad los rumores que dicen que has estado viendo a la señorita Granger estos días? ¿Qué incluso anoche cenaron juntos en el restaurant de tu hotel? ¿Y que fuiste directamente del aeropuerto a verla a ella?_

Ron quedó con la boca abierta ¿Cómo era posible que esas sabandijas supieran todas esas cosas?, supuestamente nadie sabía nada del asunto. Claro, había salido publicado en uno que otro medio que Krum ya se encontraba en el país, pero en ninguno le habían vinculado con Hermione…. Hasta ahora.

Al parecer al susodicho también le descolocaron estas preguntas y las que siguieron, porque se removió incomodo en su asiento y miro de soslayo al padre de Hermione que tenía al lado, que por la cara que tenía no estaba muy contento por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conferencia de prensa y mucho menos que el punto central de discusión sea la relación sentimental del jugador con nada menos que su hija.

Pero espera un momento, le dijo una voz a Ron. ¿El reportero había dicho que Krum estaba buscando casa? Y antes que pudiera procesar esa idea vio que el mejor jugador del mundo, producto del nerviosismo emitía unas cuantas palabras en búlgaro que luego tradujo en unas atropelladas en ingles.

_- Yo…no hablo de mi vida privada_.

Y luego de eso los medio se pusieron un poco loco, comenzaron a lanzar pregunta tras pregunta sobre el romance entre Hermione y Krum, incluso interrogaron sobre este al padre de la castaña, que rojo de ira, pero guardando las formas, pronuncio un práctico.

_- Sin comentarios-Para luego proceder a cerrar la conferencia haciéndole un gesto al publicista encargado de la rueda de prensa para que despidiera a los reporteros._

_- Bueno, ahí termina la conferencia de prensa que reunió a jugadores, entrenadores de los dos importantes equipos que se enfrentaran este domingo a las tres de la tarde en punto. Esperemos que tanto el equipo inglés Gryffindor, qué ha tenido un sobresaliente desempeño hasta el momento, como el fuerte __Durmstrang, nos muestren un extraordinario partido que haga vibrar a los seguidores. T…_

El periodista siguió hablando pero ninguno en esa sala le puso atención, más aún Ginny puso en mute el plasma y comentó en voz baja.

- Vaya… eso si que se convirtió en un circo-Se llevó el dedo gordo a la boca y se mordisqueo la uña-Pobre Hermione, ojala que no haya visto esta conferencia.

- Oye, ¿Sera verdad que se ha visto con Hermione estos días?-Preguntó Harry refiriéndose a Viktor Krum-Yo he sabido poco de Hermione durante esta semana.

Ron estuvo a punto de responder con un rotundo "No", que el búlgaro se había mantenido alejado de ella hasta la noche pasada, pero se mordió la lengua antes de soltar cualquier prenda, porque ¿Qué explicación daría?.

Así que fue Ginny, quien se había levantado y se paseaba delante del televisor quien respondió a su novio.

- No creo. Hable con ella ayer, para ponernos de acuerdo para la cena de mañana y le pregunte por Viktor y me dijo que no lo había visto desde el domingo.

Su novio asintió pensativo y volvió hacer otra pregunta.

- ¿Y tú crees que Krum esté buscando casa acá para estar más cerca de Hermione?

- No sé, pero lo que sí creo es que es posible una reconciliación.

Fue ahí que Ron miró a su hermana sorprendido ¿Qué había dicho Ginny? ¿Acaso ella sabía algo que Hermione no le había dicho a él? ¡Pero si la castaña le había confesado que no quería a Krum! ¿Le habría mentido?, pero antes que él pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, Harry ¡Bendito Harry!, pensó Ron. Preguntó;

- ¿Por qué crees que pueden volver? ¿Ella te comentó algo?

- Bueno-Comenzó a decir Ginny y se vino a sentar al lado de su novio hablando casi de forma confidencial con él. "_de seguro olvidándose de mí"_, pensó Ron, pero en ese instante ese detalle no le importo y poniendo más atención de lo que recordara en su vida a algo más, que no fuera fútbol, haciéndose el desentendido al mirar la televisión escucho atentamente las palabras de su hermana- Ella no me dijo nada-Al oír esto el cuerpo de Ron se relajo visiblemente, pero como nadie le estaba poniendo atención… nadie lo notó-… pero….-Siguió diciendo Ginny en un tono que ya parecía conspirador- creo que…"Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan", por algo Hermione estuvo a punto de casarse con él una vez… ese "algo" tiene que estar ahí.

- ¡¿Qué?-No pudo evitar exclamar Ron levantándose de golpe del sofá- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué Hermione estuvo a punto de casarse con ese…con eso…-Apuntó a la pantalla del televisor donde se veían en ese momento el resumen de la conferencia de prensa y un gran plano de la cara del búlgaro.

Tanto Ginny como Harry lo miraron desconcertados y sorprendidos de la reacción de Ron, pero esta vez fue Harry quien se recupero más pronto y le respondió.

- Sí, ¿Acaso no te lo había contado?

- No.

- Oh-Musito colocándose mejor las gafas, que usaba cuando estaba en casa-De seguro lo olvide, pero ¿Cuál es el problema?

¡¿Qué cual era el problema? Se pregunto para sí Ron, furioso. ¡El maldito problema era que él no tenía ni idea! Y este pequeño detalle, al menos para él, era sumamente importante y Hermione no se lo había dicho.

Y sin importarle la cara estupefacta con la que le miraron los novios cuando vieron que el pelirrojo, en unas cuantas zancadas furiosas llegaba a su habitación, daba un portazo al cerrar la puerta y luego de escuchar la ducha, el abrir y cerrar de cajones, le vieron salir de la misma forma en que entro, o sea… furioso. Le observaron dirigirse a la puerta de entrada y salir del departamento sin dar una mísera explicación.

- ¿Qué diablos…?-Preguntó Ginny indicando la puerta por la que se había escabullido su hermano.

- No tengo ni idea-Dijo Ron más perdido que nunca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por fin había llegado, pero hizo una mueca cuando vio las camionetas de prensa aparcadas todavía fuera del club, donde se había llevado a cabo la conferencia de prensa. ¡Malditas sea! ¿Y cómo era posible que Hermione no las hubiera visto? ¿Y porque estaban ahí todavía?, se preguntó.

Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que había llegado como un bólido furioso al departamento de la castaña, directamente a tocar su puerta, puerta que no se abrió, por supuesto. Pero cuando volvía sobre sus pasos, preguntándose en dónde demonios se podría haber metido la castaña, la ayuda le llego del cielo o más bien del cubículo de madera que presidia el vestíbulo del edificio. El mismo hombre, pequeño, regordete y medio calvo, que le había dejado pasar la vez que llego de madrugada a ver a la castaña, le llamo haciéndole unas señas y le indicó que Hermione no estaba en casa. ¡Algo que no supiera ya!, pensó Ron, pero se guardo su sarcasmo esperando a que el hombrecillo continuará hablando… lo que gracias a Dios, terminó por hacer. Y fue así que le confidencio que la castaña había salido casi al amanecer, en dirección al club y cuando Ron le había preguntado como sabía eso, le había respondido con un muy conspirador; "Porque es lo que hace todos los miércoles… tiene día libre"

Entonces tan rápido como había podido, luego de hacer varios autógrafos para la familia del conserje; para sus tres hijos, su esposa, su madre, su padre, su hermano, su tía y para la suegra, pudo volver a su camioneta y emprender viaje al club.

Y ahí estaba, debatiéndose que hacer ¿Sería posible que toda esa muchedumbre que se encontraba fuera de las rejas del club supieran que Hermione estaba dentro y esperaban su salida? No tenía la menor idea, así que para prevenir cualquier cosa, puso en marcha el motor y se dirigió a la entrada trasera. La había conocido un día que había llegado tarde a un entrenamiento y así se evito un buen rapapolvo por parte de Kingsley o unas cuantas corridas por la cancha.

Entro por la pequeña abertura en la reja y mirando para todas partes, y cuando estuvo seguro que nadie le veía atravesó la pequeña portezuela…. Pero cuando dio apenas dos pasos, sintió como un viscoso líquido se escurría por dentro de sus zapatillas.

- ¡Maldita porquería!-Exclamó y fue entonces que recordó que por ese lado existían zonas pantanosas… y que, por algo todos en el recinto evitaban pisar esos lados.- ¡Mierda!-Murmuró cuando pudo ver el estado en que habían quedado sus preciadas zapatillas.

Agitó un pie y luego el otro y vio con disgusto el fango de color verduzco que choreaba de estos y haciendo una mueca de asco murmuro entre dientes;

- Granger... me debes un par de zapatillas.

Pero ahora venía la parte difícil, la de encontrar a Hermione. ¿Dónde podría estar la mujer?, Pensó mientras mirada de un lado a otro, para decidirse por una dirección y siendo lo más cauteloso posible y procurando que nadie le viera…. entrar al recinto y comenzar a buscarla. Pero nada, la castaña no se veía por ningún lado. A Los únicos que vio durante su búsqueda, fueron a los integrantes del equipo de Durmstrang que conversaban entretenidos entre ellos. Y ahora que estaba en el recinto de la piscina templada y escuchaba como resonaban sus zapatillas… gracias al fango que de seguro dejo sus huellas por todos los lados por donde paso, es que se dio cuenta como le latía el corazón. Sentía que su corazón latía más rápido de lo acostumbrado y que las palmas le sudaban, no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había entrado a hurtadilla a algún lugar, de seguro desde que era un adolescente y llegaba tarde a casa y procuraba que su madre no le pillara. Casi se ríe al darse cuenta de lo absurdo que estaba siendo. ¡Si él era socio del club!, podía entrar cuando quisiera, las veces que quisiera, pero difícilmente le hubieran dejado entrar con esos zapatos todos estropeados que de seguro estarían dejando un rastro verde a su espalda.

Pero no fue hasta que escucho voces que se acercaban a él que no pasó susto de verdad. Miró hacia todos lados buscando un lugar donde esconderse y se metió a la primera puerta que hayo a su izquierda, justo en el instante en que las voces dieron vuelta en el pasillo y se acercaban cada vez más a su escondite.

Pero eso no fue lo que casi le produce un ataque al corazón, sino que la pequeña mano que le cubrió la boca y silencio el grito que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta. Bajo su vista y miró con ojos desorbitados a la castaña que se llevaba uno de sus dedos a la boca, pidiéndole que no hiciera ruido.

- Shuchhhhh.

Y Ron le hizo caso. Y así se mantuvieron unos momentos hasta que escucharon las voces justo fuera de la puerta de donde estaban. Y a los dos casi les da un patatús cuando escucharon la inconfundible voz de John Granger y de Kingsley.

Hermione abrió la boca horrorizada y Ron sólo atinó a cubrírsela con su propia mano, evitando que se escuchara el gritito de angustia que dejo salir la castaña.

- No sé donde se habrá metido esa muchacha, sólo espero que no se le ocurra salir justo ahora. Esos buitres todavía están apostados fuera del recinto-Iba diciendo el padre de Hermione con voz fastidiada.

- Cálmate John, Hermione es astuta, de seguro luego que Dobby le advirtiera, salió pirando de aquí. Ya sabes que ella odia todas estas situaciones.

- Sí… pero me hubiera gustado hablar con ella ¿Cómo es eso que se estuvo viendo con Krum a mis espaldas?-Inquirió enojado.

Se escuchó una risotada por parte de Kingsley y por fin los pasos de los hombres alejándose.

- Cálmate hombre. La niña ya es grande y sabe lo que hace, además nunca hay que creer al cien por ciento lo que dicen los periodistas-Se escucho la voz ronca de su entrenador.

- Sí, pero no quiero que pase por lo mismo que antes… ya sabes cómo…-Pero se quedo callado para luego exclamar- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? ¡Mira este piso! Esta todo sucio.

Se volvió a escuchar la risa profunda Kingsley, pero lo que respondió, por lo menos la pareja que estaba escondida, no lo pudieron oír, pues las voces se perdieron a medida que los hombres se alejaban por el pasillo.

Y cuando consideraron que estaban a salvo, los dos fueron bajando sus manos de sus respectivas bocas e irrumpieron en unas amortiguadas carcajadas.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!-dijo entrecortadamente Hermione, en un susurro-Eso fue… Divertido-Y lanzó otra risita.

- ¿Divertido? ¡Casi me da un ataque!-Le contradijo Ron dejando de reír, pues luego de que la tensión pasara y el efecto de adrenalina lo dejara algo agotado, volvió a recordar lo que le había llevado a esa situación. Y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de donde había terminado escondido, aunque estaba oscuro y lo único que podía ver con seguridad eran la cara y la figura de la castaña, noto que algo duro hacía presión en su espalda y que algo parecido a cerdas le rozaba la cabeza- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Creo que en un armario de escobas, no me fije muy bien cuando me metí aquí adentro. No tuve tiempo para nada más que salir de la piscina, ¡ni siquiera pude tomar mi bolso! y corrí hacia aquí. Tampoco sé cuanto llevo acá-Le contó mientras se movía de un lado a otro en ese pequeño cubículo-A todo esto cuando abriste la puerta casi me da algo y…-Se detuvo en la búsqueda de algo que Ron no tenía idea para quedársele viendo de frente-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo… yo andaba buscándote.

- Y vaya que me encontraste-Bromeo y volvió a soltar una risita-¿Y para que me buscabas?

Ron se puso serio y frunció el ceño-

- Necesitamos hablar… seriamente.

- Ok… ¿Sobre qué?—Le preguntó imitando el tono de Ron.

Ron se cruzó de brazos, aunque no supo, como fue capaz de hacerlo en un espacio tan pequeño, pero aún así lo consiguió.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste de tu compromiso con Krum?-Preguntó de sopetón olvidándose que estaban susurrando.

A Hermione se le fue la sonrisa de la cara y Ron podría haber jurado que se había puesto pálida, pero claro, con la poca luz que había en ese lugar no podía estar seguro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué… cómo… cómo sabes eso?

- Eso no importa, pero el asunto es que lo sé y tú me lo ocultaste.-Le reclamó.

- Ok, lo siento. ¿Podemos hablarlo en otro lugar que no sea este?

- No le veo nada de malo a este.

Hermione rodó los ojos fastidiada y fue a abrir la puerta.

- Ron ¿No crees que estamos un poco incómodos? Además yo tengo frio. Deje mis pantalones y el resto de mi ropa en las regaderas de la piscina.

Ron entonces, hizo un esfuerzo y miro para abajo y por primera vez noto algo más que la escoba que tenía en la espalda y se dio cuenta que la castaña sólo vestía un traje de baño de una pieza de color oscuro y que estaba húmedo… y sobretodo, se le pegaba al cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel. Y fue en ese momento en que si noto lo pequeño que era ese cuartucho, cuando repentinamente se fue quedando sin aire, al apreciar la delgada, pero curvilínea figura de Hermione.

- Qu..qu..que… ¿Qué llevas puesto?-Balbuceo casi con los ojos viscos.

- Mi traje de baño, te dije que salí corriendo de la piscina y….-Hermione se volvió y sus miradas chocaron y a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo notar como las pupilas del pelirrojo se dilataban…haciéndola consciente del poco espacio que tenían para compartir y lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos-…Y…yo… bueno…no alcance…a colocarme nada más…y…

- No me estoy quejando-Murmuró Ron con voz ronca apartando un mechón del cabello de la cara de Hermione y colocándoselo atrás de la oreja. Luego acaricio su mejilla con la misma mano y notó como Hermione se estremecía ante ese sutil contacto.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, que se hubieran encontrado de ese modo y en esas circunstancias, era algo… loco, ilógico y poco probable, pero nunca había estado más feliz. Miró los enormes ojos castaños de Hermione casi ahogándose en la profundidad de estos. Sería tan fácil… tan fácil besarla en ese momento, pensó. Y tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando la castaña se paso la lengua por el labio inferior, dejándolos húmedos, entreabiertos y nunca más tentadores para él.

- ¡Al demonio! ¿Qué estaba esperando? Levanto su otro mano y acariciando la otra mejilla de Hermione. Fue acercándose, acortando cada vez más las distancias entre sus labios y los de la castaña. Y justo cuando Hermione cerraba los ojos, entregándose a lo que él le estaba ofreciendo…. escucharon unas voces que los dejaron paralizados.

_- ¿застраховка, която задържа, си добре?_

_- какво sí, виктор. детето в кафенето каза на нея ас за бащата за твоя първи, който неговата дъщеря остана, в околността на басейните._

_- кучето не беше._

_- аз казвам сметка, но нека следваме търсейки. надие я е видял и с това, което получавам днес, в конференцията пресата, която държи afuera вече, беше наредила една партия._

Eso fue lo último que escucharon porque las voces se alejaron por el pasillo. Pero de algo estuvo seguro Ron, más bien de dos cosas; La primera es que los hombres que pasaron tan cerca de donde estaban, no eran ingleses, es más, estaba seguro que al menos uno de ellos era el odioso Viktor… y lo segundo es que el hechizo se había roto, porque repentinamente la castaña se hallaba con el ceño y los labios fruncido, antes de exclamar en un quedo susurro.

- ¿Es que todos andan buscándome hoy? ¿Y qué tanto paso en la bendita conferencia de prensa?-Preguntó más para sí misma.

Ron se le quedo mirando desconcertado antes de preguntar;

- ¿Es que no sabes?

- No.

- Entonces ¿De qué te escondes?

- ¡Pues, de mi padre y… de… Viktor!-Reconoció algo avergonzada.

Si no hubieran estado escondidos en ese lugar, Ron hubiera lanzado una carcajada, pero como las circunstancias se lo impedía, se mantuvo callado. Pero no había duda. Hermione siempre terminaba sorprendiéndolo de alguna forma.

- ¿Entonces… no tienes ni idea en lo que se convirtió la conferencia de prensa de hoy?

- No… cuando Dobby me aviso que mi padre había llegado y andaba por aquí… con Viktor y el resto…. pues corrí y no termine de escuchar lo que decía, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que dijo algo sobre unos reporteros. Ahora no estoy muy segura.

Ron rio entre dientes y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Pero sea lo que sea… va a tener que esperar-Dijo entonces Hermione- No podemos quedarnos más tiempo acá-Luego le miró y le explicó- Era Viktor quien paso hace poco… andaba buscándome. Así que tenemos que salir de aquí.

¡Y un demonio que sí pensó Ron!, para luego caer en la cuenta de algo.

- ¿Entendiste lo que dijeron?

- Obvio.

- ¿Hablas búlgaro?

- Sí, ¡Por todos los santos!- Exclamó al ver la mirada asombrada de Ron-No es algo tan extraordinario… pase cinco años viviendo allá… el idioma se te pega… o algo así-le contestó tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto y sin querer decirle que también hablaba otros idiomas.

- Wuaw… eres sorprendente Hermione Granger.

- No… tu eres sorprendente-Le dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente-Y si me sacas de aquí sin que nadie se dé cuenta y me cuentas que demonios paso en la conferencia de prensa… ¡Serás el doble de veces más extraordinario!

Salir del club con una mujer que vestía un traje de baño como única vestimenta… y que al parecer medio mundo en el recinto andaba buscando… no fue fácil. Pero lo había logrado. Ni siquiera sabía como nadie se había dado cuenta que Hermione estaba con él… pues la chica no se lo había puesto fácil y casi los habían descubierto… por su culpa, o más bien por culpa de Crookshanks, pero tampoco podía culparla, pues ¡Como iba a dejar a su gato! Y ahora que al él también le caía bien el animal…

- Ron… en serio, no puedo. Cross es muy temperamental si lo dejo no me lo perdonara nunca.

Ron se pasó una mano por su cabello cansado por la ya larga discusión.

- Hermione, luego de esta esquina esta mi camioneta… estamos que llegamos ¿De verdad que no puedes recoger a tu gato después?

- No, tengo que ir por él. Te dije que nos pasáramos por las caballerizas. ¡Por Dios! Vas a tener que irte solo. No puedo dejar a Crookshanks ¿Te das cuenta que si mi padre lo ve se dará cuenta que yo estuve aquí?

- Hermione… tu padre ya sabes que estás aquí, incluso te anda buscando.

- Error… él cree que estoy aquí. No que estoy aquí.

- ¿Y no es lo mismo?

- No, no es lo mismo-Se abrazo a sí misma y Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione todavía llevaba sólo el traje de baño.

- Muy bien… -Suspiró derrotado- yo iré a buscar al gato. Tú doblaras esta esquina, caminaras un metro derecho y traspasaras la pequeña reja y te meterás en mi camioneta y luego te encerraras y no le abrirás a nadie que no sea yo-Le ordeno pasándole las llaves- Pero ten cuidado.

- Sí, señor-sonrió se empinó un poco y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla-Gracias, Cross esta con Hagrid- Y sin decir nada más doblo la esquina.

Ron se quedó un momento ahí… algo atontado por el beso de Hermione, preguntándose si siempre pasaría eso cuando la castaña le besara… Ni quería imaginarse cómo se pondría cuando el beso no fuera en la mejilla. Pero una amortiguada maldición le sacó de su aturdimiento.

Con cuidado miró de donde provenían las maldiciones y no pudo contenerla risa al ver que Hermione había caído en la misma posa de fango que él… la diferencia era que ella usaba unas chanclas… así que el barro verdoso hizo contacto directo con sus pies.

Moviendo su cabeza divertido y sin querer pensar como quedaría el suelo de su camioneta, volvió a mirar hacia el interior del club y su vista se topó con las caballerizas y con la resolución de salir lo más rápido de ahí emprendió camino, esperando no equivocarse de camino y encontrar pronto a Hagrid.

Y no se había equivocado, pues cuando llegó a las caballerizas aparte de los caballos y más caballos, que le miraron como si él fuera un extraño espécimen que se atrevía a perturbar la paz de su casa con el especial sonido de sus zapatos. Vio al final del túnel que contenía las barracas de los caballos, a una gran figura difícil de confundir.

- ¡Hagrid!-Llamó cuando ya estaba a su altura.

- ¡Ron! ¡Muchacho!-Saludó con una sonrisa amistosa, pero sorprendida el gran hombre- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bien ¿Y tú?-Ron se había sorprendido de lo afable que era el gran tipo, pues, desde que Hermione se los había presentado ese primer día, siempre tenía una sonrisa amable y amistosa para ellos cada vez que los veía. Según él, los amigos de Hermione eran también sus amigos y desde entonces los trataba como tal.

- No me quejo. ¿Viniste a esa conferencia loca?-Le preguntó apuntando con si barbilla hacia el pabellón central y más lujoso del club.

- No, no. Yo… oye ¿Ese no es el caballo de Hermione?

- Sí, Hermione estuvo en la mañana montándolo-Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras seguía cepillando a Fluffy- Esa joven es extraordinaria, hace mucho que no veo a un jinete que se mueva como lo hace Hermione con Fluffy, todavía no puedo entender como sus padres no la dejaron dedicarse a esto. Te aseguro que sería una de las grandes. Todavía estoy tratando de convencerla para que se inscriba en el campeonato amateur…. todavía estamos a tiempo, pero ella se hace de rogar. Esa chica sabe cómo hacer sufrir a un hombre-Bromeo y lanzó una risotada.

Y Ron no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él. Tan sólo tenía que mover sus pies para darse cuenta de eso.

- Oye y a propósito de Hermione, me mando en busca de su gato.

Repentinamente el gran hombretón se puso serio y comenzó a removerse incomodo, miró a todos lados y se acerco a donde estaba Ron y le hablo en un murmullo.

- ¿Estuviste con Hermione?

Ron un tanto descolocado con la pregunta y no muy seguro que contestar, se encogió de hombres y murmuro en el mismo tono usado por Hagrid.

- Sí, vengo de hablar con ella y me pidió que vinera a buscar a Crookshanks …-Le hizo un gesto a Hagrid para que se acercara y empinándose un poco le hablo al oído- Esta escondida…. En mi camioneta.

El hombretón asintió de forma brusca y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

- La pobre chica estaba en la piscina cuando Dobby le fue avisar que todos esos periodistas estaban llegando y que luego llegarían los jugadores de Durmstrang, algunos de Gryffindor e incluso su padre. ¡La pobre no tenía idea! Y salió corriendo de ahí, pero no alcanzo a irse, porque por poco casi choca con su padre, así que le pidió a Dobby que viniera donde mí y que escondiera a Cross y… bueno… está escondida por aquí… sígueme-Susurró en voz baja.

Y ahí estaba ahora, tratando de pasar desapercibido con un gato en brazos, envuelto estratégicamente para, que si alguien lo veía, no se dieran cuanta que era el gato de Hermione. Y ya casi lo lograba… estaba llegando a su camioneta, había pasado sin problemas estas vez, por la zona pantanosa y estaba a punto de tocar el vidrio para que Hermione le abriera la puerta cuando una voz a su espalda le detuvo.

- ¿Weasley? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ron cerró los ojos derrotado ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué justo ahí? Se volvió lentamente para toparse con la mirada interrogante de nada más ni nada menos que del padre de Hermione y… de Kingsley.

- Señor Granger… Entrenador- Saludó- Qué sorpresa.

- Lo mismo digo ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó mirándolo con sospecha y bajando la vista al bulto que llevaba Ron en sus brazos.

- Yo… yo… vine… eh… a ver a Hagrid.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y para qué?

- Oh… es que… -Carraspeo y vio como Kingsley simulaba una tos para disimular su risa. Sintió como una de las uñas de Crookshanks se enterraba en su antebrazo- Tengo un gato… más bien una… gata…. Y anoche estuvo algo enferma… con… digamos una…de estas…estas… ¿Cómo que se llaman?...pelos…no…. pelotas…-se rascó la cabeza tratando de buscar la palabra exacta, Hermione una vez le había dicho algo así.

-¿Bolas de pelos?-Le ayudó su entrenador con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sí, eso!... tenía un asunto con bolas de pelos y Hagrid le ayudo.

- ¿Puedo verla?-Preguntó entonces John Granger y Ron pensó que todo estaba acabado cuando el padre de Hermione corrió un poco la manta celeste que cubría al gato y miró adentro-¡Oh mira Kingsley!-Exclamó sorprendido y Ron cerró los ojos… seguro de lo que venía a continuación- Si es casi igual al gato de Hermione. ¿Sabías que mi hija tiene un gato del mismo color y la misma raza que la tuya?- Le preguntó a un mortificado y sorprendido Ron que solo atinó a negar con la cabeza-¿No?, bueno es igualito a tu gata. Ven Kingsley, mírala, de seguro podemos decirle a Hermione y quizás cuando le venga el celo a tu gata podamos cruzarla con Crookshanks. Ese gato nunca a… bueno… me entiendes ¿no?-Le dijo alzando sus cejas- ¡De seguro saldrían unos gatitos adorables! ¡Si hasta tienen los mismos ojos!

- Sí… seguro-Dijo Kingsley irónicamente, dirigiendo una mirada sospechosa a Ron- ¿Y cómo se llama tu gata, Ron?

- Eh…he…se llama…he…hermio…- ¡Dios casi dice Hermione!-… Hermion-Terminó por decir.

- ¿Llamaste a esta preciosidad Hermion?-Pregunto el padre de Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Y le miró sorprendido ¿Preciosidad? ¿Encontraba a su gata preciosa?, casi lanza una carcajada ante esto.

- Bueno… sí… es un nombre algo así como griego…La verdad es que ya venía con el nombre- Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Sabía que se estaba poniendo rojo, pero al diablo con todo. Lo único que pedía era que esos hombres se fueran, sobretodo Kingsley que le miraba como si no le creyera nada de lo que decía.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos-Dijo entonces Kingsley, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a John

- Sí, si- Respondió el padre de Hermione y echándole una última mirada a "Hermion" se despidió, pero antes de volverse del todo, le pregunto a Ron- Oye Ron ¿Por casualidad no has visto a Hermione?-Preguntó como si no quiere la cosa.

- ¿A Hermione? ¿A su hija señor?-Preguntó el pelirrojo poniéndose rojo y haciéndose el desentendido- No, señor… para nada.

- Bien. Cuida a tu gata Ron y no te olvides de avisarle a Hermione cuando entre en el celo-Le advirtió antes de desaparecer junto a un sonriente Kingsley.

Ron soltó el aire que había estado acumulando en sus pulmones y casi cae de rodillas. ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas a él?, se preguntó. Todavía no podía creerse que el padre de Hermione se hubiera tragado tremenda estupidez, aunque lo que no podía creerse del todo era como era posible que el señor Granger encontraba adorable a su gata.. ¿Es que el hombre no tenía ojos en la cara?... movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, seguro que a esa familia algo le pasaba con los animales feos.

- ¿Hermion?-Escuchó que le decía la voz de Hermione y por la inflexión de esta supo que Hermione se aguantaba la risa.

Pero eso no era lo más importante, pues la voz de Hermione no provenía desde adentro de la camioneta, sino desde… abajo. Y ahí estaba Hermione… o al menos su cabeza, el resto del cuerpo lo tenía bajo la camioneta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?-Le recriminó mientras le ayudaba a levantarse-¿No te dije que te metieras dentro?

- No pude, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta llegaban mi papá y mi tío y no pude hacer otra cosa que meterme aquí abajo- Le contó ya dentro del auto-¿Pero Hermion?-Volvió a preguntarle al tomar a su gato en brazos y acariciarlo-Ese si que es un nombre original.

- Ni que lo digas-rio el también-Ahora agáchate-Le pidió cuando iban a pasar por fuera de la puerta principal- Ya. Creo que estamos a salvo.

- Sí.

Y los dos irrumpieron en truenas carcajadas.

- En el asiento de atrás hay un bolso con un cambio de ropa… a lo mejor algo te sirve y así no dejas escandalizado a Joy cuando llegues en esa facha a tu departamento.

Hermione rio y se coló por entre los asientos para tomar el bolso, lo que produjo que Ron tuviera una maravillosa vista de su trasero.

- ¡No me mires el trasero!-Le advirtió en broma Hermione y Ron rojo como un tomate al ser descubierto en tan indiscreta mirada, solo pudo balbucear un;

- Y…t...Yo… ¡Yo no te miraba el trasero!-Hermione soltó una risita, pero no le dijo nada.

- Creo que con esto bastará, de seguro me llegara a las rodillas-Le dijo cuando volvió a sentarse y le mostraba una sudadera que no se demoró en ponerse.

- Sí, seguro-Ron continuaba rojo y ni se atrevía a mirarla.

Entonces Hermione lanzó otra carcajada y volvió a preguntarle.

- ¿Hemión?

Y Ron dejando que la tensión saliera en forma de risa… le siguió la conversación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de todo, Hermione no le había explicado nada del asunto del compromiso, pues luego de dejarla en su departamento para que se quitara el olor a podrido del fango, que llevaba impregnado en sus pies, el se fue al suyo a ser lo propio con sus zapatillas y su ropa. Y sólo cuando vio en las noticias de la tarde el resumen de la entrevista de la mañana, no cayó en la cuenta que al final no había vuelto a tocar el tema con Hermione. Sólo se habían reído y reído de la odisea que habían vivido y de cómo se salvaron por los pelos de que los encontrara su padre y Kingsley. Tampoco comentaron el asunto de la conferencia de prensa, tan sólo se habían limitado a disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Quizás porque los otros temas no tenían, a fin de cuenta, gran importancia. Y ahora que la observaba caminar del brazo de su padre al otro lado del salón, donde se llevaba a cabo una recepción en honor al equipo de Durmstrang, no pudo evitar pensar en lo maravillosa que era. Y en lo afortunado que él sería o cualquiera sería al tenerla. Su humor, su gracia, su inteligencia, su testarudez… su todo… la hacía diferente a cualquier mujer que él hubiera conocido antes. Hermione era especial. Era lo que sin darse cuenta había buscado. Era su ideal, su complemento, su mujer y a pesar de todo lo que podría separarlos y de todo lo que los separaba y diferenciada… al recordar su risa, su mirada de angustia cuando su gato había estado enfermo, su mirada herida y luego furiosa… pero sobre todo cuando le miraba con esa ternura y aceptación… De la forma que le hacía sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo, se preguntaba cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenta…

Darse cuenta que él, Ronald Weasley… se había enamorado…. Se había enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Lo había sospechado, sopesado y meditado muchas veces… pero sólo ese día había sido valiente y se había enfrentado a sus sentimientos. Y algo muy simple se fue repitiendo durante toda la noche en su cabeza. La quería, la quería más de lo que hubiera querido nunca a nadie… y la quería para sí.

Y ahora con ese objetivo en mente se fue acercando a donde estaba ella con su padre, para de una vez por todas hacer realidad esa estúpida farsa. Qué de alguna forma le dio el empujoncito que faltaba para que finalmente se decidiera y fuera por lo que consideraba suyo.

Pero algo se interpuso en su camino. Ese algo que hiso que su resolución se desinflara tal cual, un globo expuesto al sol en verano.

Viktor Krum… Krum, se había interpuesto otra vez en su camino…. Y más que eso, tomaba del brazo a "Su novia" y se la llevaba del salón… alejándola de él y del resto.

Dejándole a él paralizado a medio camino.

Mientras esperó a que Hermione volviera al salón, parecieron que pasaban horas. Vio como su hermana bailaba en medio de la pista de baile con Harry, ajenos a las miradas y sonrisas interrogantes. Como le había dicho Harry esa noche, "Ya no le importaba que lo vieran con Ginny… es más me gustaría gritarlo si pudiera". A él también le gustaría gritar lo que sentía por la castaña, pero sabía que era un poco más complicado. Miró con atención el salón de bailes y se maravilloso de lo diferente que se veía el club un día después de su carrera loca con Hermione para salir de ahí sin que nadie los viera.

La cena y posterior baile estaba programado desde un inicio en las actividades de la semana. Lo único malo para él es que el día siguiente todo el equipo de Gryffindor comenzaba una concentración hasta el domingo, el día del partido.

No… no servía, pensar en el partido del domingo, no le ayudaba a desconcentrarse de la puerta. ¡Maldita sea!, pensó. Apurando su copa de champagne.

Luego se puso a bailar con la esposa de un compañero de equipo, con Ginny y otra muchacha más, que ahora ni recordaba el nombre. Pues sólo tenía ojos, oídos, el resto de sus sentidos puestos en la puerta, por la cual, Hermione no volvía.

Y era imposible que hubiera pasado y él no la haya visto, pues con su vestido rojo de seda, su cabello peinado en suaves ondas que caían por su espalda desnuda…. Era la más hermosa de la fiesta. Y no le extrañaba que tanto Viktor como el resto de los hombres se la hubieran comido con los ojos cuando puso tan sólo un pie en el salón.

Tic, tac, tic, tac….

Tic, tac, tic, tac…

El reloj imaginario que seguían avanzando y avanzando en su cabeza no le dejaba tranquilo y cuando piso por tercera vez a la muchacha que quiso volver a bailar con él, se excuso y volvió a dirigirse al bar. Miró con aprensión su trago y sin pensar mucho más se lo tomo de un rápido sorbo.

Y…. ¿qué pasaría que el muy maldito hijo de puta de Viktor Krum mantenía a Hermione, donde fuera que estuviesen, en contra de su voluntad?, pensó en ese minuto y antes que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, se alejaba del bar.

Y yo estaba bien, se dijo. Hermione en esa fiesta y durante toda esa semana era su novia… bueno… sólo a los ojos de Krum, pero a fin de cuentas, su novia. Caminó con decisión hacia las puertas labradas en cristal, por las que habían desaparecido la castaña y el búlgaro y se dio cuenta que esa salida conectaban con el balcón, dando paso a la espectacular vista de los jardines del recinto. Y…Ahí estaban.

Ron apretó los puños y si no era porque sabía que era imposible, hubiera estado seguro que de sus orejas había salido humo.

¡El maldito búlgaro estaba abrazando a Hermione!

¡Hermione estaba abrazando al maldito búlgaro!

¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

- ¡Ron!-Exclamó Hermione cuando le vio y se separo rápidamente del búlgaro, que en un principio desconcertado no había notado la presencia del pelirrojo. Pero que cuando le vio, frunció sus espesas cejas e hizo una mueca- ¡Hola! ¿Vienes a buscarme?-Preguntó atropelladamente.

Hermione se soltó del todo del agarre del búlgaro y se acercó con premura donde él para tomarle la mano. Haciendo ruido con sus tacones. Ron la miró y se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojada. Entrecerró los ojos y le apretó la mano.

- Sí, vengo a buscarte. Me debes bastantes baile-Repuso en tono serio, sin corresponder la sonrisa.

- Sí… sí…-Hermione se volvió hacia donde el búlgaro y poniendo una sonrisa de disculpa le dijo-Lo siento, Viktor. Nos vemos.

- Krum-Asintió hacía el búlgaro Ron y a pesar que este no se veía para nada contento, eso no le satisfizo para nada.

- Weasley. Hermione.

Si el búlgaro iba a agregar algo más o no, Ron no lo supo, pues inmediatamente sacó a Hermione de ese balcón.

- ¿¡Qué diablos fue eso?-Le reclamó entre dientes.

- Nada… sólo estábamos hablando.

- Lo que estaban haciendo cuando llegue… no era hablar.

- Ron, no era nada-Repitió con una sonrisa conciliadora, ya que habían llegado al salón de baile.

Ron en su estado de exaltación no había notado hacía donde se dirigían y cuando noto varias miradas sobre ellos, entre ellas, del padre de Hermione, fingieron una sonrisa y él murmuro un escueto.

- Vamos a bailar.

En ese instante la banda comenzaba a tocar un tango, que pocas parejas seguían en la pista.

- ¿Sabes bailar tango?-Le preguntó preocupada y sorprendida Hermione.

- No…pero algo he visto en la tele. ¿Y tú?

Hermione rodo los ojos.

- Algo…. ¡No lo puedo creer!-Murmuró cuando comenzaban a moverse de un lado a otro por la pista.

- Yo tampoco puedo creerlo-Murmuró él haciéndola girar hacia la derecha-Yo pensando que tu estaban en problemas y me encuentro con tremendo numerito….

- ¿Qué numerito?-Preguntó Hermione mientras Ron la arrastraba hacía la parte opuesta de la sala.

- Tu muy apretujada por esa sabandija-Le acusó.

- ¡No estaba apretujándome!

- Oh claro que no…Tu también le tenías muy bien afirmado ¡Y yo preocupándome!- Dijo con los dientes apretados, separándola de si, y volviéndola a atraer después de darle una vuelta-¡Eso que me sirva de lección… yo preocupándome por tu seguridad y tú….tú…y tú…dejándote…. Que te tocaran de esa forma.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada, pero antes de poder contestarle le dio otra vuelta, para luego levantar sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus cabezas.

- ¡Oh!...Que hombre más encantador, te apresuras a ayudar a la bella dama en problemas-Se burlo mirándolo a los ojos molesta por el anterior comentario.

- ¿Quién te dijo que eras bella?- le contestó a la defensiva Ron, algo molesto por el comentario de la castaña. Pero sin poder evitar ponerse algo colorado.

- Debe ser esa la razón por la que no dejas de mirarme-le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Tu eres…Yo...tu… ahhhhh- Los ojos de Ron parpadearon, pero no permitió que Hermione viera que le había pillado. Y sí, bueno… durante la cena, y durante todo el transcurso de la noche, no había podido evitar que sus ojos se desviaran en cada fracción de segundos hacía el cuerpo de la castaña. Así que simplemente le soltó los brazos, dio un saltito elegante y le deposito al lado de él, espalda con espalda.

- ¡Oh… el caballero de armadura andante no dice nada!-Siguió picándole Hermione-Veo que él baile le ha quitado la capacidad de hablar.

Ron le hizo girar entonces, quedando frente ella, haciendo evidente lo molesto que estaba. Estaba rojo, sus ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados. Así que la hizo bajar hasta que casi Hermione rozara el suelo, luego volvió a ponerla en vertical y la volvió, dejándola de espalda a él. Y Manteniendo sus grandes manos en la cintura de la castaña la guio al otro extremo del salón… ajenos a las miradas curiosas del resto de los invitados.

- ¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? ¿El gran Ron Weasley por fin mantendrá la boca cerrada?-Preguntó Hermione.

- Y bueno… ¡Qué demonios quieres!-Exclamó Ron ya cansado de todo- ¿Quieres que te diga que me eres irresistible y que desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar un solo maldito día en ti?-Le preguntó con los dientes apretados, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no levantar la voz, mientras la llevaba abrazada por la espalda y se seguían moviéndose por la pista de baile- Qué cada vez que pienso que ese maldito búlgaro te toca, te habla… ¡tan sólo te mira! ¡Me parten los celos!-Continuo diciéndole al oído sin dejar que Hermione le respondiera- ¡Qué cada vez que te toco y que estoy cerca de ti, fingiendo en esta maldita charada, no deseo de la forma más ferviente en lo más profundo de mi ser, que todo esta farsa sea cierta, para tener derecho sobre ti y poder hacer lo que llevo deseando y soñando desde que te vi la maldita primera vez! ¡Besarte, tocarte, abrazarte… hacerte mía, hasta que los dos quedemos sin aliento y que nos olvidemos de todo lo que existe!-Terminó de decir con la respiración agitada, girando de forma brusca a Hermione, dejándola frente de él. Tan cerca que si sólo adelantaba unos centímetros sus labios podría tocar los de la castaña sin mayor esfuerzo-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- ¡Pues sí, eso es lo que quiero!

Le respondió Hermione en el mismo tono agresivo con que él le había confesado sin que se diera una maldita cuenta todo lo que sentía por ella.

Los dos quedaron estáticos, mirándose a los ojos, diciéndose con estos todas las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca, pero que al encontrarse en tal estado de aturdimiento no lograban unirse para hacer una frase coherente.

Y así se quedaron. Mirándose a los ojos. Estáticos. Casi en estado catatónico. Al medio de la pista de baile.

* * *

Hola! ¿Sorprendidas para la actualización?... créanme que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para entregarle este capitulo y recompensar los lindos comentarios que me dejaron!... ¡Muchas gracias!... asi ustedes ven que si se portan lindas y lindos conmigo... yo también cumplo... y como dije antes... esos comentarios animan a que uno escriba con más ganas...

**Pulytas**: Gracias por el comentario! y si... se siente la fiebre del mundial... y no sólo Hermione se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos... así que de ahora en adelante la cosa se pondrá más intensa.

**Luriadna**: Gracias por tus lindas palabras! e hice mi mejor esfuerzo... Pero linda, no sé si tu cumpleaños es mañana o fue el sábado pasado... así que como sea, este capitulo es para ti... Un regalito atrasado o adelantado... pero que espero cumpla con tus expectativas y te haga feliz... y que tengas ¡Un muy FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

**miuri**: Gracias por tu comentario!... y creo que si tuvieron suerte... me demoré sólo una semanita... Espero que este capitulo te gusto igual que el otro.

**danielaweasley**: Gracias por tu comentario!...Y sí, bueno... las cosas ya están dando a conocer como son, aunque con el asunto de Viktor... todavía queda un poquito... Y si Hermione se aprovechara... eso lo veremos...

**Honeynesa**: Gracias por tu comentario! y no sabes lo contenta que me puso que consideres que esta perejita tenga tanta química... porque algunas veces había dudado si se lograba apreciar la tensión que había entre ellos... y tu apreciación me tranquiliza.

**Celestews**: Gracias por el comentario! y me alegro que te encante la historia!...y creo que no me demore mucho en actualizar ¿ verdad?

**Alicia Romero**: Gracias por tu comentario! y sí.. tienes razón, la historia es predecible... ¿Pero que comedia romántica no lo es?... y sobre lo que tardo Ron en darse cuenta de la profesión de Hermione... bueno... el pobre hombre estaba más celoso que preocupado en averiguar a lo que se dedicaba en realidad la castaña, así... que malinterpreto todo... y bueno... Ron siempre me ha parecido algo despistado...jejeje... Espero que sigas leyendo la historia, porque las situaciones van a seguir por montones. Y me encanta que te diviertas leyéndome!... esa es la idea... y otra vez Gracias!

**todo secrets xd**: Gracias por tu comentario! y sí.. tienes toda la razón... algunas veces me demoro demasiado en actualizar, pero espero de ahora en adelante... portarme mejor... Pero algunas veces las responsabilidades y la poco inspiración juegan en contra...Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

**artilyon-rand**: Gracias por tu comentario! y sí... la historia sigue... y será terminada!... no sé todavía... pero de que sigue... sigue..

YA agradecí como dios manda... y desde este capitulo a quien tenga cuenta... recibirá la contestación del reviews...

Y para las que no entendieron nada de la conversación en búlgaro (Yo tampoco y no saben lo que me costo traducirlo). Pero me parecio lo más acertado, porque no me imaginaba a Krum hablando ensu marcado ingles cuando podía usar su lengua madre...

Bueno... esto fue lo que hablaron:

- ¿Estás seguro que escuchaste bien?-Preguntó una voz en búlgaro.

- Qué sí, Viktor. El chico de la cafetería le decía al padre de tu ex que su hija estaba en el sector de las piscinas.

- Pero no estaba.

- Me di cuenta, pero sigamos buscando. Nadie la ha visto y con lo que paso hoy en la conferencia, la prensa que está afuera ya hubiera formado una fiesta.

AHHH... en el próximo capitulo se viene el partido! ya veremos que pasa ahí! hagan sus apuestas! ¿Gryffindor o Durmstrang?

Ya eso es todo!

espero que les guste el capitulo y que comenten sus impresiones!

Un abrazo y nos leemos...

Leonor.


	11. Gryffindor vs Durmstrang

**Hola! y primero que lean... Les pido millones de disculpas por tremendo atraso, pero lamentablemente, cuando terminé el anterior capitulo... la inspiración se me fue, tenía miles de ideas en la cabeza, pero sin ningún orden... Así que desde hace bastante tiempo que estoy escribiendo pedazos del capítulo... hasta que finalmente hoy lo puedo publicar. De verdad lamentó mucho la espera, pero considero que es mejor esperar por un buen producto, que recibir en un tiempo corto y limitado algo no tan bueno, desordenado y mal terminado. Así que espero que me comprendan y no sean muy duras conmigo... Pues al final de cuentas trabajo para darles un capitulo que valga la pena leer. Y no algo a la rápida con lo que ni yo ni ustedes queden conformes! Bueno... ya no más explicaciones... y ahora a leerrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**

Capítulo Once. Gryffindor vs. Durmstrang.

Hermione miró para todos lados, dividida entre seguir adelante o escapar a la seguridad de su departamento. Sí, sabía que el partido lo cubriría mucha prensa, también sabía que mucha de esa prensa que se agolpaba fuera del recinto iba a ver a la super estrella internacional Viktor Krum, pero sobre todo, para mala suerte de ella, gran parte de esa prensa… iban a presenciar un supuesto encuentro entre los jóvenes que en un tiempo casi se habían unido en matrimonio y que al parecer en estos días habían vuelto hablar de esos planes pasados.

"Prensa amarillista", pensó abatida. No tenían ni idea de lo que hablaban. Y ella no había tenido idea hasta donde eran capaces de llegar algunos medios o periodistas para conseguir una historia. Siempre había escuchado que la prensa rosa o amarilla de su país era escandalosamente brutal, pero ella nunca había dimensionado hasta que punto… Bueno, hasta ahora.

Convertirse en la noticia candente de la semana le había dado varios ejemplos de cómo se sentían lagunas celebridades cuando eran perseguidas por ciertos personajes que ella tuvo el disgusto de conocer durante esos días que le habían seguido y no le habían dejado ni a sol ni a sombra desde la muy desafortunada conferencia de prensa, que ella muy a su pesar vio en una repetición, en donde se enteraron (los que no sabían) e instigados por la tal Skeeter de la relación que Hermione y Viktor habían mantenido tiempo atrás..

Durante los días que siguieron del banquete y de donde se filtro quien sabe de dónde una fotografía de ella abrazando a Viktor en el balcón, la prensa no le había dejado tranquila. Le esperaban fuera de su apartamento, le seguían al trabajo, le esperaban fuera del trabajo… incluso un muy astuto reportero se infiltro como enfermo en la clínica y llegó a preguntar por la "Doctora Granger"… menos mal que el muy incauto sólo tenía previsto en su cabecita indagar sobre la vida amorosa de ella…o si no… otros serían los titulares… Pero ahí tenía un ejemplo claro de lo que buscaban, pues teniendo frente a frente la información de su verdadera profesión, el reportero en cuestión la paso desapercibida, simplemente no le había dado importancia… Desde ese día había cancelado sus consultas y había dejado de ir a trabajar hasta que pasara la expectación y sobre todo el asunto del partido.

Miró hacia todos lados, insegura y debatiendo consigo misma si eso había sido una buena idea. Su padre le había advertido, sus abuelos, algunos de sus amigos, colegas y conocidos, hasta el siempre comprensivo Kingsley, pero no…no escucho a nadie ni a nada, pues sólo tenía que recordar la profunda mirada azul, acompañada del intenso susurro que hizo que se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies, para hacer oídos sordos a todas las advertencias que sólo buscaban protegerla.

Sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba fuera del recinto donde se llevaría a cabo el partido entre Gryffindor y Durmstrang, se estaba replanteando la idea y casi abre sus labios para pedirle al taxista que diera vuelta y la llevara otra vez a lo seguro de su departamento… o a cualquier otro lugar lo más lejos posible de la horda de periodistas que se encontraban apostados fuera de las rejas de seguridad esperando, armados con sendas cámaras y micrófonos… lo que los muy ignorantes habían llamado "Una de las noticias del año"… Lamentablemente la noticia que esperaban…era ella. ¡Malditas sabandijas!, pensó, sintiendo el característico vacio en el estomago cada vez que tenía que enfrentarse a una de estas situaciones.

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar de nuevo esto a ella?, ¿Es que no había tenido suficiente con los abusos, calumnias y más malos tratos de la prensa búlgara cuando cancelo su compromiso con Viktor?

Tuvo un estremecimiento involuntario cuando recordó los floridos epítetos que los congéneres de su ex prometido habían dispuestos para ella en ese tiempo; "Bruja inglesa" "Témpano de hielo Granger" "Engreída británica" fueron algunos, pero esos habían sido unos de los más suaves, pues otras publicación le habían llamado "La frígida inglesa que trituró el corazón de nuestro campeón"

Hasta tal punto llegaron las ofensas que Viktor que nunca había dado ninguna cuña sobre su vida privada, en una conferencia de prensa que se le hizo al equipo y para sorpresa de todos, cuando un reportero le pregunto sobre su estado de ánimo luego que ella lo dejara, en unas escuetas y serias palabras había respondido:

- _Sobre ese tema quiero aclarar que ninguna de las referencias que han sido publicadas sobre mi ex novia son ciertas. Nuestro compromiso terminó de mutuo acuerdo, por motivos que sólo ella y yo conocemos y que de ninguna manera serán públicos. Así que pido que por favor dejen de acosarla e injuriarla… Ella no es nada ni me ha hecho nada de lo que ha salido publicado y comentado en los medios de comunicación durante esta semana. Así que por favor me gustaría que la dejaran a ella y a mi tranquilos, pues nos gustaría vivir estos momentos en paz-Luego había hecho una pausa y mirado seriamente a los periodistas que le devolvían la mirada con boca abierta luego de tan larga e inusual declaración. Para agregar con un rotundo- Eso es lo único que tengo que decir sobre ese tema._

Esta demás decir que esas sentidas palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario y que cayeron en saco roto, pues los medios se volvieron algo locos y comenzaron a especular sobre una posible reconciliación que cuando se dieron cuenta que no llegaba… volvieron a atacar a Hermione, considerándola la responsable que su estrella mundial tuvieras el corazón roto. Pues de ninguna manera admitirían que su campeón había fracaso en algo.

Así fueron las cosas hasta que Hermione finalmente volvió a Inglaterra, donde gracias a Dios y sin saber cómo, la muy sonada noticia no había traspasado el océano. Sólo en unos apartados muy pequeños se había hecho mención de la relación y luego del término de ésta. Pero nada más…hasta ahora.

Emitió un gemido lastimero y se tapo la cara con ambas manos, lamentando haberse levantado de la cama ese día cuando debió haberse quedado en cama junto a Crookshanks, acurrucaditos viendo el partido por televisión. ¿Qué le había llevado a ese lugar que sólo le estaba haciendo recordar cosas desagradables de un pasado que quería olvidar?...y fue entonces que recordó la noche del jueves… específicamente lo que sucedió luego del tan inesperado tango...

Hermione lo miraba con la boca abierta…

Ron la miraba con la boca abierta…

El resto de los invitados los miraba con la boca abierta….

Pero muy lentamente y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa de comprensión y aceptación…

Pero antes de que ninguno dijera nada, aunque… hay que decir que las palabras… en ese momento y para esos dos sobraban… ya que inmersos en su propio mundo más nadie ni nada existía… El sonido de las palmas uniéndose en un efusivo aplauso, hizo que desviaran sus miradas al resto de los invitados, qué sin haber escuchado las palabras que de forma tan apasionada los danzantes se decían y creyendo que de un show preparado se tratada aplaudieron a rabiar pidiéndole otro baile más.

Los dos se pusieron rojos y dando unas torpes gracias habían intentado escabullirse por la misma puerta que habían entrado antes, pero una muy excitada Ginny que comenzó a hablarle hasta por los codos les impidió seguir con su intento de fuga. Luego se le acercaron otros jugadores con sus respectivas parejas y otras personas más que no conocía, alejándolos de si, incluso en un momento sólo pudieron conformarse con lanzarse miradas desde el lugar que cada uno se encontraban. Hasta que en un descuido de la castaña el pelirrojo desapareció de su campo visual y aunque se esmeró en encontrarlo, haciendo que los demás la miraban extrañados por los ángulos casi imposible en que ponía su cuello y la forma no tan sutil en que sus pies se empinaban en la búsqueda de Ron, no logró divisarlo.

Y ya cuando comenzaba a angustiarse al pensar que no le vería nada más esa noche, al bailar la última pieza con su padre sintió que alguien le miraba.

Y ahí estaba él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta por la que se iban a escabullir un rato antes. Mirándola como si ella fuera un festín y él estuviera muerto de hambre. Casi se derrite en los brazos de su padre que tuvo que sostenerla con firmeza cuando se enredo en sus propios pies, en el momento en que Ron le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con su cabeza indicándole la salida.

- Cariño ¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto preocupado mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione casi frunce el de ella al ver la mirada que su padre le había estado dando durante casi toda la velada. Ella sabía que él no estaba muy contento de que su hija se reencontrara con Viktor y aunque ya le había afirmado en más de una ocasión que no tenía por qué preocuparse…aún así… un padre era un padre y durante toda la noche le había estado acosando a preguntas. Así que quizás no fuera tan malo aprovecharse un poquito…sólo un poquitito de eso.

- Creo que ya estoy algo cansada-Le dijo, tratando de poner su mejor cara de inocencia.

Su padre asintió y le sonrió con ternura y Hermione se sintió horrible por mentirle… pero tenía que hablar con Ron.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos.

- Sí, tú ve a despedirte y yo iré por los abrigos- Le respondió mirando a donde había estado un momento antes Ron y grande fue su sorpresa cuando ya no le vio ahí. "Fantástico", pensó" ahora tendría que buscarlo.

¿Por qué no le había esperado? Apenas tendrían unos minutos antes que su padre terminara la ronda de despedida, lamentablemente quedaba poca gente. El equipo de Durmstrang ya se había retirado a su hotel, alegando que debían descansar para comenzar su entrenamiento al otro día. Y Hermione dio gracias al cielos por eso y porque el entrenador korkoroff fuera tan rígido y se hubiera llevado a sus jugadores a dormir…entre ellos a Viktor, quien a pesar de la conversación que habían tenido, no había perdido oportunidad de acercarse a ella y no había que ser tan perceptiva para no haber notado la molestia de Ron cada vez que Viktor le tocaba o se acercaba un poco más a ella con la escusa de conversar. Y Hermione sabía muy bien lo que se proponía su ex… alejarla y evitar que hablara con su supuesto novio.

Lo bueno del asunto era que como no estaba presente en este momento, no podría evitar que ella por fin lograra su cometido y pudiera intercambiar las tan deseadas palabras que pugnaban por salir de sus labios luego de tan candente declaración durante el baile.

Bueno, se dijo Hermione apretando fuertemente los labios para evitar que el gruñido de fastidio que sentía en la garganta no se escapara de su boca.

No estaba Viktor…pero todavía estaba Ginny. La adoraba, pero en estos momentos su buena amiga era como tener un tremendo grano en el trasero.

- ¡Hermione!-Le llamó, cuando quiso pasar por su lado, como si no la hubiera visto- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí

- ¿Por qué? La fiesta esta divina y aunque Harry me ha molido los pies con tantos pisotones-Hizo una mueca de dolor que el brillo de sus ojos atenuaba, continuo con una gran sonrisa emocionada- Ha valido la pena. Hace mucho que no la pasaba tan bien…sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que mi lindo hermano mayor-Dijo sarcásticamente-Ha estado con un humor de los mil demonios luego que bailo contigo. No lo entiendo ¿Sabe?, primero estaba exultante y como fuera de la tierra, pero de un momento a otro se puso como un energúmeno. Creo sinceramente que está pasando por algún cuadro de bipolaridad, aunque ¡Qué sé yo! Yo no soy psicóloga- Hermione sólo asintió, pues sabía que Ron estaba muy lejos de ser un bipolar, ella sabía muy bien el porqué del cambio de ánimo del hermano de la pelirroja. Así que abrió la boca para despedirse de su amiga justo cuando ésta se llevaba un dedo a los labios y fruncía estos en un gesto pensativo, para luego abrir los ojos y mirar a Hermione como si fuera un ente divino. Bajo la voz y le susurro- Quizás tú podrías atenderlo…la verdad es que nos tiene algo preocupados a Harry y a mí. Desde hace unos días se está comportando muy extraño.

- Oh…a lo mejor esta estresado por el partido-Le dijo tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. De ninguna manera quería que sus amigos pensaran que Ron tenía un problema mental por causa de… ella. Ahora sólo quería encontrarlo.

- Mmmm…-Murmuró Ginny-A lo mejor le falta un buen revolcón …ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que no le veo salir con nadie-Agregó entonces con un encogimientos de hombros sin darse cuenta de la reacción de Hermione, que se puso roja y se atraganto con su propia saliva- ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó la pelirroja al escucharla toser.

- Sí…sí… -Respondió, pero una idea le hizo clik en el cerebro y sin poder evitarlo se escucho preguntar-… sólo… ¿Ron acostumbra salir…mucho?-Trató de poner su tono más despreocupado, el mismo que se usa cuando uno habla del tiempo o cuando se debate de cómo crece el pasto en primavera.

- ¿Quién?-Preguntó Ginny distraída al ver como una atractiva chica de rasgos orientales se acercaba donde estaba su novio, hizo un esfuerzo y volvió su atención a Hermione- ¿Ron?-Preguntó y como la castaña asintió y tratando de no distraerse al ver como la mujer tomada del brazo a su novio, le contesto-Bueno…no. A tenido una que otra novia, pero hace mucho que no sale con nadie… a decir verdad el promiscuo de la familia es Charlie…Aunque…-Agregó con una sonrisa divertida, pero luego su expresión cambio por una conspiratoria cuando recordó algo, pero frunció el ceño y se quedo callada para frustración de la castaña.

- ¿Aunque?-Le instó a seguir.

- …Ahora que recuerdo, Charlie-continuó Ginny con desapego porque la mujerzuela esa ahora estaba pasando su palma por encima de la desordenada corbata de Harry y se acercaba sinuosa a él-Comentó que cuando salieron la semana pasada, Ron se había desaparecido y que luego de buscarlo mucho había recibido un llamado de éste diciéndole que estaba con una amiga y bueno-Inquirió Ginny con un tonito de voz malicioso-…no volvió en toda la noche.

- ¿De verdad?-Espetó entonces Hermione en tono cortante. Preguntándose internamente y tragándose la rabia al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué amiga? ¿y cuando había sido esa bendita salida? Y…y Ginny la estaba mirando raro, así que recuperándose volvió a preguntar- ¿De veras?-Ahora sí, en un tono más ligero e incluso disimulo con una sonrisa desenfadada que consiguió que Ginny cambiara su expresión suspicaz.

- Sí.

Y cómo Ginny no agregó nada más haciendo que casi cometiera una estupidez… como sería el hecho que le preguntara directamente cuando, donde y lo más importante quién diablos era esa tipa. Cerró fuertemente los labios, pero no antes de comentar mordazmente:

- Entonces no le hace falta tanto sexo ¿No?

- No, supongo que no-Estuvo de acuerdo Ginny que respondió distraída para mayor molestia de Hermione, que le vio fruncir el ceño mientras observaba algo por encima del hombro de la castaña- ¿Qué tanto miras?-Le pregunto ofendida porque la pelirroja no le ponía atención en un tema de tanta importancia. Ya casi… casi, se le había olvidado el asunto de reunirse con Ron. Se volvió y siguió la mirada de Ginny y entonces comprendió- ¡Oh!-Exclamó. No quería ser mala, pero… a grandes males… grandes soluciones… Y si quería deshacerse de una vez por todas de Ginny para ir…finalmente a reunirse con el pelirrojo…e interrogarlo de forma muy, pero muy sutil, sobre con quien había pasado la noche que se refería su hermano que le había contado a su hermana y que esta le había contado a ella… Tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer- ¡Oh!-volvió a exclamar- Es Cho… Cho Chang-Dijo suavemente y supo que había sido suficiente, porque las aletas de la nariz de su amiga se expandieron y sus ojos echaron chispas y en sus cachetes se formaron dos manchas rojas… si hasta parecía un toro al que le estuvieran atusando un paño rojo delante de sus narices. Pero como al parecer no tenía intenciones de moverse y seguía intentando fulminar con la mirada a la oriental desde ahí… Hermione decidió utilizar artillería pesada- De seguro ahora que sabe que a Harry le está yendo tan bien… quiere retomar su antigua…-Dejo pasar unos segundos, notando que Ginny caía redondita a sus palabras, como las abejas en la miel- Amistad…

Y Ginny ya no pudo más.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver!-Exclamó con los labios apretados más para si misma que para Hermione- Me costó mucho que fuera mío…no se lo dejare a ninguna nipona llorona- Y sin otra palabra más y sin despedirse de Hermione emprendió camino adonde estaba Harry.

Hermione la observó un momento hasta que la sulfurada pelirroja llegó a donde estaba la pareja y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ponerla de tan mal humor y haber metido en un problema al pobre Harry. Hasta sintió algo de lástima por Cho, aunque a ella nunca le había caído bien la oriental y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo…así que… encogiéndose de hombros y recordando que tenía cosas mejores que hacer, dio la vuelta y por fin pudo salir del salón, ahora sólo tenía que encontrar a Ron.

Miró hacia todos lados, pero ni rastro del pelirrojo. A lo mejor se había ido a la terraza donde la vio con Viktor, pensó, pero rechazó la idea inmediatamente. Estaba segura que Ron de ninguna manera querría reunirse con ella donde antes estuvo con Viktor. Así que doblo a la izquierda y… ¡Mierda!.

- ¡Hermione!-Saludó un alegre Neville al topársela en el pasillo y caminar donde ella-Buena fiesta ¿no?

- Sí…-Contestó e hizo el intento de seguir de largo, pero el médico le intercepto el paso.

- Y dime ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no conversamos, te perdiste-Le recriminó.

¡Oh no!, se lamentó Hermione… ahora no tenía ánimos…ni tiempo para ponerse al día con nadie. De seguro, Ron, quien sabe donde estuviera, estaría cansado de esperar y ella ya sabía como era de impaciente el pelirrojo.

- Bien… estoy bien…pero me tengo ir ¿Sabes?... estoy alga cansada y mi padre me está esperando-Trato de excusarse e intento otra vez pasar por su lado. Pero al parecer todos sus amigos habían tenido la idea de conversar con ella en ese momento ¿Por qué no la buscaron antes? Se pregunto bien fastidiada.

- Sí. Viktor ¿Verdad?, ese hombre está más colado por ti que la leche que mi abuela me daba de pequeño.

Hermione volvió a asentir pensando que su amigo se callaría si veía que ella no participaba en la conversación, aunque no entendió muy bien a lo que Neville se refería con eso de los colados de leche, pero otro día se lo preguntaría.

- A mí me pasó una vez con una ex novia que no quería soltar prenda conmigo…-Continuo Neville y Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo con incredulidad, ya… pensó. ¿Desde cuándo Neville había tenido tanta suerte con el sexo opuesto?, pero agitando su cabeza, porque no tenía tiempo para los antiguos problemas sentimentales de su amigo, pues sólo podía sentir los minutos que pasaban y pasaban y ella que no se movía. Y para más remate escucho la voz de su padre que se acercaba y se despedía de algunos directivos del club.

- Sí, Neville… que terrible…De seguro es lo mismo que me paso a mi- Le interrumpió caminando hacia atrás-… eh…hablamos otro día ¿Ok?- y sin más retrocedió y se fue por el pasillo de su derecha. El que debió haber escogido antes y así evitar la "confesión" de Neville.

No pudo evitar sonreír… ¿Neville acosado por una chica?, pensó cuando pasaba frente una puerta, No es que Neville estuviera mal…incluso estaba casado, pero…

- ¡AHHHHHH!-se hubiera escuchado si hubiese podido gritar, pero una fuerte y áspera mano le tapó la boca al mismo tiempo que sentía que algo o alguien le tiraba hacia atrás y la metía dentro de lo que parecía un ¿Armario? Al parecer eso era, porque escucho como se cerraba la puerta a su espalda, y en medio de esa oscuridad irracionalmente pensó que alguien intentaba secuestrarla. En otra ocasión, quizás se hubiera dejado llevar por el pánico, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso.

¡Lo último que le faltaba!, pesó malhumorada… ¡Dios! ¡No tenía tiempo para eso ahora! ¡Tenía que ver a Ronald!, Se dijo lastimeramente y de su garganta se escuchó un gemido-gruñido al mismo tiempo que levantaba una pierna para darle en sus partes nobles, al desgraciado que había osado ponerle las manos encima. Pero algo detuvo su movimiento… otra mano rasposa…así que lo intento con la otra…El tipo no podía tener más manos ¿No?, pero otra vez su intento fue detenido… y el otro y el otro. Y como al parecer era imposible con ese tipo, ocupo lo que sin darse cuenta antes, todavía mantenía libre. Sus manos. Pero apenas pudo darle uno que otro golpe en uno de los brazos y otro en la cabeza al sujeto…que resulto ser muy alto, porque el hombre ya cansado de los golpes de Hermione le tomo ambas manos y la pegó a la puerta.

- ¿Quieres dejarlo?-Escuchó que una voz ronca y malhumorada le pedía o más bien le exigía.

Y…entonces reconoció la voz.

Levantó la vista y en la oscuridad de ese armario pudo distinguir una gran silueta que se encontraba casi recostada sobre ella… y detuvo su intento de pegarle al tipo...bueno, técnicamente no podía, porque le sostenía ambas manos con una de las grandes suyas, pero ahora tenía libres sus piernas ¿No?, pero ahora que sabía quién era… Sólo deseaba que dejara libre su boca. Si no le soltaba las manos y se mantenían en esa pose…ella no se quejaría.

- ¿Ron?-Preguntó amortiguadamente antes que por fin el pelirrojo descubriera su boca y prendiera una pequeña lucecita que alumbró lo que resultó ser el armario de los abrigos.

- Por supuesto-Le contestó este entre dientes- ¿Quién pensabas que era? ¿Y porque intentaste golpearme?

Hermione detuvo su inspección del armario y levantó la vista frunciendo el ceño. No le había gustado el tono que había utilizado Ron.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Pensé que eras un secuestrador!-Le acusó en el mismo tono- ¿Acaso no podías encontrar otro lugar menos sospechoso para esperarme?.

- ¿Yo un secuestrador?-Sonrió Ron- Bueno si ese hubiera sido el caso, con las patadas y los golpes de niñita que dabas, la hubiera tenido fácil-Bromeo y Hermione deseo al menos tener una de sus manos en libertad para darle un buen bofetón y quitarle esa sonrisa engreída de la cara.

- Suéltame y veras lo bien parado que sales-Le amenazó con fiereza.

- No gracias, estoy muy bien así-Le contestó e hizo un poco mas de presión en las muñecas de la castaña, haciendo que Hermione fuera consciente de lo cerca que se encontraban- Ahora, dime ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? Casi me duermo esperándote-Prosiguió como si la situación no tuviera nada de anormal. Claro, pensó sarcásticamente Hermione. Era sumamente normal que ellos estuvieran encerrados en un armario de abrigos, con ella prácticamente desprotegida y a merced de un hombre sumamente atractivo, que un rato atrás le había confesado a grito pelado lo que sentía por ella. Sí, Hermione, se dijo…Todo muy normal. Pero entonces recordó la conversación con Ginny.

- Primero dime tú ¿Con quién pasaste la noche hace una semana?-Preguntó tratando de contener sus celos. ¡Vaya Hermione!, pensó… ¿Dónde quedó la forma tan sutil de tocar el tema?, pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de no tener idea de que se refería, así que aclaró- Cuando saliste con Charlie-Siseo molesta ¿Cómo era posible que se olvidara de la tipa con quien paso la noche?- Ginny me contó que te fuiste y no apareciste hasta el otro día.

Ron entonces hizo un gesto de entendimiento, pero se quedó callado, frunció el ceño y le soltó las manos. Hermione lo miró algo insegura por la expresión que se había plantado en la cara del pelirrojo, además que no sólo le había soltado las mano, sino que se había alejado (Todo lo humanamente posible en ese reducido espacio) de ella. Oh...oh… algo iba mal, se dijo. ¿Tanta importancia podía tener esa tipa?, entonces Ron hizo el intento de hablar, pero volvió a cerrar la boca y se paso una mano por sus cabellos.

Oh… oh… pensó de nuevo Hermione. Cada vez que el pelirrojo hacía ese movimiento era porque estaba muy enfadado o avergonzado… Pero a todas leguas e incluso en esa escasa luz, Ron no parecía para nada avergonzado, así que quedaba la otra opción. ¡Diablos!

- ¿Quieres saber con quién estuve?-Le preguntó suavemente. Oh… ese tono era peor que cuando explotaba. De verdad estaba enfadado. Pero ella no se amilanaría. Así que irguiéndose en todo su metro setenta, todo gracias a sus tacones, le miró directamente a los ojos y le respondió.

- Sí.

Ron se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios.

- No puedo creer que me preguntes eso-Respondió a su vez entre dientes.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque para ser tan inteligente te estás comportando como una típica mujer celosa y no estás haciendo funcionar todas esas neuronas de las que tanto te enorgulleces. Porque si hicieras tan sólo un esfuerzo, sabrías muy bien quien fue esa misteriosa mujer con quien pase esa noche.

- ¡Oh! ¡Yo no estoy celosa! Y no me interesa saber con quién decides… decides…pasar tus ratos… desfogando tus instintos más bajos… -Le dijo ofendida y mirándolo furiosa, pero luego desvió la vista y murmuró en tono más calmado- mientras al mismo tiempo te la pasas coqueteando conmigo.

Ron lanzó una carcajada sin humor, pero al recordar donde se encontraban y que estaban "escondidos" reprimió la otra que pugnaba por salir.

- ¿Coquetear contigo? ¿Desfogar mis bajos instintos?-Se burlo- ¿Sabes? Si no fuera porque sé que están hablando los celos… de verdad que me sentiría ofendido. Pero para que sepas y te ayude a recordar… la noche a la que se refería Ginny, fue específicamente el viernes pasado ¿Hace tilín algo en tu cabecita?-Le preguntó acercándose otra vez donde ella para darle unos leves golpecitos con uno de sus dedos en la sien de Hermione- ¿Recuerdas ahora?-Preguntó.

Hermione herida en su orgullo fue a abrir la boca para replicar con algo inteligente y que cerrara la bocota del odioso pelirrojo que tenía en frente…pero cómo no se le ocurrió nada que decir, pensó en el viernes pasado y… ¡Oh! Y ¡Oh!

- ¡Oh!-El simple Oh que salió de sus labios basto para que Ron sonriera exultante y le mirara muy seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Oh?-Repitió Ron- ¿Sólo dices oh? ¡No puedo creer que hayas pensado eso de mi!-Acusó-Cuando debería ser yo el que te recriminará tu actitud con el búlgaro de pacotilla. Porque no fui yo quien se dejo toquetear por otro hombre luego de lo que te dije mientras bailamos.

- ¡No me estaba toqueteando!-Se defendió Hermione, algo sorprendida por ese arranque de mal humor de Ron.

- ¡Te estaba sobando!

- ¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia me estaba sobando!-Gritó escandalizada.

- ¿Quieres bajar la voz? ¿O quieres que todos se enteren que estamos aquí?

- ¡Por supuesto que no quiero eso!-Susurró- Además que sería bastante sospechoso que nos encontraran en este armario solos ¿No?-Preguntó en un intento de apaciguar las cosas, pero sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario en Ron. Que se puso rojo y estrecho los ojos.

- ¡Claro! No te pueden ver conmigo, pero no tienes ningún problema en abrazar al Vicky delante de todos.

- Nadie me vio-Le contestó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Oh perdón! Se me olvidaba que estaban solos… eso es mucho mejor-Dijo sarcásticamente.

Hermione rodó los ojos y manteniendo sus brazos cruzados, apoyó su espalda en la puerta de madera.

- Si no fuera porque sé que están hablando los celos… me sentiría realmente ofendida ¿Sabes?

Ron apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. A nadie le gustaba que le restrieguen sus palabras en la cara.

- No es lo mismo-Murmuró- Tú estabas celosa de alguien que no existe… en cambio yo… tengo que jugar en dos días con él…. Además tú no hiciste nada para alejarlo de ti esta noche… Sin embargo… esa noche estuve contigo Hermione, contigo y con Crookshanks. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de estar con otra mujer cuando sólo una ocupa mis pensamientos?- Preguntó algo dolido pero recuperando esa pose y seguridad de "Yo sé algo que tu no y por eso soy mejor"

Hermione suspiró y entendió a lo que se refería Ron. Si tan sólo tenía que recordar cómo se puso cuando se imagino al pelirrojo con otra mujer. No podía ni pensar que hubiera hecho o como se habría sentido al verlo en brazos de alguien más.

- Bueno… yo…-Hermione no sabía que decir, insegura consigo misma. Había metido la pata, eso estaba claro, pero al menos Ron le había confirmado lo que pensaba de él. Además en su pecho sentí un cúmulo de sentimientos que nunca había experimentado antes y que no quería compartir en voz alta… al menos hasta que los hubiera analizado con calma… ¿Así que para que seguir con el temita?, pensó. Sabía que no era una salida muy valiente, pero cuando no tienes nada con lo que defenderte ¿No era mejor atacar? Y aunque estaba enternecida y su corazón latía a mil por hora por el pelirrojo que le miraba con un deje de superioridad. Algo tenía que hacer para ponerlo al mismo nivel que el de ella. Así que armándose de valor, se tiró a la piscina.

- ¿Entonces…. es cierto lo que me dijiste mientras bailábamos?

Hermione notó que la pregunta en un principio le descolocó, luego que se avergonzó, porque dos manchas adorablemente rojas comenzaron a expandirse por su rostro y que su pose de seguridad se iba a paseo.

Y cuando se metió las manos en sus bolsillos y bajo la vista avergonzado, tal cual lo haría un niño que pillan haciendo una travesura, para luego mirarla a hurtadillas y sonreírle ladeadamente. Hermione supo que por fin Ron le diría lo que cambiaría su vida.

Y Ron abrió sus labios y Hermione pudo escuchar un suave…

- Sí…

Dos simples letras, una nimia palabra, un vocablo que no era elaborado ni mucho menos sofisticado. Pero que en Hermione, tuvo el mismo o más efecto, que si el hombre frente ella se hubiera puesto de rodillas y le hubiera declarado su amor, tal como Romeo lo hizo con su Julieta en aquel balcón.

Y si no hubiera sido porque tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer… ella misma le hubiera entonado alguna alabanza. Pero eso quedaría para después… Y ante la mirada insegura y ansiosa del pelirrojo… sin poder esperar más, y dejando que sus bajos instintos tomaran control en ella, se acercó para besarlo… tomando por completa sorpresa a Ron.

Primero fue un suave rose, luego sus labios buscaron los otros con más seguridad y cuando sintió que los delgados pero sensuales labios del pelirrojo se entreabrían y dejaban entrever su apetitosa lengua… los dos se volvieron locos.

Todo dejo de existir, su mundo era ese hombre en ese destartalado armario bajo esa precaria luz. Las discusiones, recriminaciones quedaron en un rincón bien apartado de su mente, junto a toda lógica y razón que le acompañaban siempre.

No le importó, ni mucho menos pensó que estando en un lugar tan vulnerable los podían descubrir. Todos sus sentidos y su corazón estaban enfocados en una sola persona…que le correspondía su beso con la misma pasión.

Tan ensimismados estaban que sólo separaron sus labios cuando escucharon el golpe seco que sus cuerpos hicieron cuando chocaron con la puerta del armario, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó, pues sin soltar su abrazo y lanzándose una encendida mirada sonrieron mientras intentaban respirar con normalidad.

Ron apoyó su frente en la de la castaña y casi en un suspiro murmuró:

- No sabes las veces que soñé e imagine este momento-Besó con delicadeza la frente de Hermione antes de bajar otra vez a sus labios.

Hermione que se encontraba imposibilitada para responder, sólo gimió en acuerdo. Estaba más pendiente de lo que le hacía sentir el roce de los labios de Ron. No quería pensar en nada más…. Aunque tampoco hubiera podido decir nada, pues en ese momento la boca de Ron volvió a arremeter contra sus labios, en un beso igual o más apasionado que el anterior.

Abrió su boca y recibió gustosa la suavidad de la lengua del pelirrojo en la propia… y cuando pensó que ya no podía sentir más, que no existía nada más que la boca de Ron haciendo maravillas con sus labios. Se estremeció al sentir como una mano del pelirrojo subía lentamente por su estomago hasta posicionarse justo debajo de uno de sus pechos.

Apretó con más fuerza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron, tratando de sentirlo más cerca… buscando un contacto mucho más intimo.

Ron entendiendo lo que Hermione necesitaba o más bien porque el necesitaba lo mismo, alzó a Hermione sin dificultad, hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel. Sintió como los pechos de Hermione hacían contacto con el propio, como las pequeñas, pero hábiles manos de la castaña comenzaban hacer un camino de caricias en su cuello y en su cabello. Y sobre todo como la boca de la castaña respondía de forma apasionada a su beso que parecía no querer terminar nunca ¡El por nada del mundo querría alejarse de esa boca! Mucho menos cuando Hermione abrazo su cintura con sus caderas, haciendo que quedaran más cerca. Los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo cuando una de las grandes manos de Ron se dirigió a un muslo que había quedado descubierto por el movimiento.

Hermione interrumpió el beso en un intento de llenar de aire sus pulmones y Ron aprovechando el ángulo en que había quedado el cuello de la castaña, que le había tentado durante toda la noche, comenzó a besar la sensible piel, recorriéndolo lentamente con sus labios y su lengua, provocando que Hermione se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Oh Dios!-No pudo evitar exclamar en voz alta y justo cuando Ron iba a volver a la carga con otro de sus arrolladores besos, escucharon el inconfundible sonido de alguien intentando abrir la puerta… acompañado de la inconfundible voz de….

- ¿Hermione?

La susodicha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y miró espantada a los azules de Ron, que igual que ella se había quedado estático al escuchar la voz de su entrenador.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, porque antes de tener tiempo a reaccionar, escucharon unos pasos acercarse y otra voz preguntar.

- Oye King ¿Has visto a Hermione?

Hermione se tapó la cara con ambas manos, pero tuvo tiempo de ver como el sonrojado rostro de Ron palidecía al escuchar la voz del padre de la castaña.

Los dos guardaron "sagrado silencio" y contuvieron la respiración esperando la respuesta de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- No-Respondió llanamente en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

- Qué raro- repuso John Granger- Neville me dijo que la había visto dirigirse hacia acá, supuse que vendría a buscar los abrigos.

- No-Dijo con más firmeza la voz de Kingsley- Yo ando buscando a los jugadores para mandarlos a dormir y llevo un rato por aquí… y no la he visto-Terminó de decir haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

¡Claro! Pensó Hermione mortificada. No la había visto, pero si le había escuchado. ¡Dios!... ¡esperaba equivocarse!... rezaba y pedía al todo poderoso que sacaba de estos embrollos a los simples mortales, que su tío no la hubiera oído. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de Ron.

- No sé qué hacer con esa niña-Siguió diciendo la voz de su padre y Hermione levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño ante el epíteto de "niña"…. Si le hubiera visto o hubiese escuchado lo que esperaba y rogaba que Kings no hubiera oído…. No le quedaría duda que su niña ya no era tan niña.

Miró a Ron que aún le sostenía y rodó los ojos. Este sonrió de seguro pensando lo mismo que ella.

- ….De un momento a otro me dice que quiere irse y sin más desaparece.

- De seguro "tu niña"- Ni a Hermione ni a Ron le pasó desapercibido el tono irónico en que su tío dijo "niña". Y no le quedó ninguna duda que su padrino le había escuchado gemir en voz alta.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Qué vergüenza! Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y volvió apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

- Lo más probable- escuchó que seguía diciendo su tío despreocupadamente- Es que haya venido a buscar los abrigos y te este esperando en el estacionamiento o en el hall ¿Fuiste a verla ahí?

- No y no sé porque no lo pensé antes, la pobrecilla tiene que estar muriéndose del aburrimiento.

- Sí… lo más probable-Dijo sarcásticamente su tío, aunque su padre no notó tal tono.

- Bien, voy para allá ¿Vienes?

- En un momento, te veo en la entrada…. Todavía me queda una que otra oveja descarriada que encontrar-Bromeo con doble intensión, dirigiendo sus palabras más al armario que al hombre que tenía en frente.

- ¡Y yo quejándome de Hermione!-Bromeo John Granger y acompañando la carcajada profunda de Kingsley pudieron escuchar unos pasos alejándose.

Tanto Hermione y Ron suspiraron de alivio y dejaron salir el aire que habían estado conteniendo y por un instante se olvidaron de que todavía había alguien del otro lado de esa puerta y antes que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, se volvió a escuchar la voz firme y ronca del entrenador de Gryffindor.

- Hermione Jane Granger Dupree. No me interesa con quien estas ahí adentro, pero tienes exactamente un minuto para despedirte, agarrar los abrigos de tu padre y el tuyo y salir de ahí- Sin esperar respuesta continuo- Y quiero que tu acompañante, que si no me equivoco tiene un partido importante el domingo, cuando tu salgas y te vayas junto a mi… Se dirija inmediatamente a los dormitorios, donde casi todos sus compañeros ya deben estar preparándose para dormir.

Con eso dejo bien en claro que sospechaba con quien se encontraba Hermione, pero que no se quedaría para comprobarlo, pues como había dicho alguna vez. La vida privado de sus jugadores era cosa de ellos, siempre y cuando no interfiriera en el campo de juego…. Aunque si estaba involucrada su ahijada… Otro gallo cantaría. Pero por esa noche y sólo por esa noche haría oídos sordos a la situación.

Así que suspirando prosiguió.

- Así que desde ahora tienes un minuto Hermione. Sólo uno o me veré obligado a abrir la puerta y sacarte yo mismo de ahí. ¿Está claro?-No recibió respuesta- ¿Esta claro pequeñaja?-insistió.

Y pudo escuchar un suave y débil:

- Sí, tío.

- Bien te espero al final del pasillo.

Hermione que se había bajado de los brazos de Ron y ahora pisaba firmemente el piso del armario, se alisó el vestido y sonrió con pesar a Ron.

- King tiene el efecto de una ducha fría ¿No?-Dijo en un intento de quitarle hierro a la situación.

Ron soltó un corto silbido y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Más bien un diluvio ¿Crees que sepa que soy yo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- No creo, él no tendría pelos en la lengua para llamarte por tu nombre.

- Sí, es verdad. No es que me importe, pero…- Trato de explicarse viendo como Hermione rebuscaba entre los abrigos hasta encontrar el de ella y de su padre. Luego se volvió hacia él e hizo una mueca.

- Te entiendo… esto… nosotros… es, bueno… -Se encogió de hombros- Necesitamos hablar.

- Sí- asintió Ron, sonriendo de esa forma que hacía que a Hermione le saltara el corazón.

- Mañana… quizás, puedas venir a mi casa y… bueno…

- Sí-La cara de Ron se iluminó como un niño en la mañana de navidad, para luego apagarse y poner una mueca de fastidio- ¡Maldita sea! no podemos… no puedo. No podemos vernos hasta el domingo… después del partido. Tenemos concentración.

- Oh… sí… es verdad… lo había olvidado.

- Si… yo también-Repuso con una sonrisa cómplice que Hermione correspondió- ¿Vendrás verdad?-Preguntó entonces de forma ansiosa.

- ¿Ah?

- Al partido.

- Yo no sé, la verdad es que no acostumbro a ir a los juegos y….

- Por favor-Le pidió Ron, interrumpiéndola y tomándole la mano que tenía libre para acercarla sin esfuerzo hacía él y volver a besarla. Pero esta vez lo hizo suave y tiernamente, haciendo que los dos desearan más cuando se alejó para susurrarle con voz ronca.

- Por favor… ven. Me niego a esperar tanto para verte, menos ahora.

Y Hermione sintiéndose incapaz de negarle nada en ese momento, asintió y murmuró un sí antes que Ron volviera a besarla por última vez. Pero contra su voluntad comenzó a apartarse del pelirrojo, por miedo a que su tío cumpliera su amenaza y abriera la puerta.

- Espera un momento y luego sales… De seguro mi tío está esperando cerca-Le advirtió con renuencia. Aún tenían sus manos unidas y aunque le resulto difícil le soltó para abrir la puerta-Nos vemos el domingo-Le dijo con una sonrisa sacando ya casi la mitad de su cuerpo del armario.

- Nos vemos el domingo-Repitió Ron con la misma renuencia que ella.

Así que no le sorprendió cuando, en un rápido movimiento por parte de Ron. Éste atrapará otra vez la mano que ella tenía libre y dando un suave, pero firme tirón, le volviera a meter dentro del armario, para darle un beso que los dejo literalmente en las nubes.

Pero Ron contra su voluntad la dejo ir, sabía muy bien y por experiencias que las amenazas y advertencias de su entrenador siempre se llevaban a cabo, así que a pesar que le encantaría enfrentar esta vez a Kingsley, no quería poner a Hermione en una situación incómoda. Pero antes de dejarle ir… tenía que salir de una duda.

Volvió a besarle la frente y suspiró quedamente. Sonrió y en un murmulló preguntó:

- Debo suponer que tú sientes lo mismo por mi ¿Verdad?-Escuchó como Hermione reía entre dientes y negaba con su cabeza.

Hermione le miró sonriendo y se alejó más de él. Y pudo ver la sonrisa adorable de Ron. Sonrió enigmáticamente y antes de darse vuelta para salir por completo del lugar que desde ahora no podría mirar sin sonrojarse, respondió.

- Es posible.

Lo último que escuchó Hermione antes cerrar la puerta fue un gruñido y luego una profunda carcajada de su pelirrojo. Ella sonrió al oírlo, pero no sólo por eso… resultaba que simplemente estaba feliz… como nunca en su vida se había sentido. Ni siquiera cuando levantó la vista y se topó con los acerados ojos de pantera de su tío, su expresión ceñuda, y su elocuente gesto indicándole el reloj de pulsera, su sonrisa murió, aunque la atenuó un poco mientras ponía su expresión más inocente que alguien hubiera visto. La misma que usaba de pequeña para conseguir que su tío le diera dulces a escondidas de sus padres.

- No me mires así pequeña diablilla-Le amenazó Kingsley cuando llegó donde él- ¡Cinco minutos! ¡Cinco!

- ¿Cinco?-Repitió Hermione confundida, a ella le habían parecido segundos.

- Sí, cinco. Incluso tuvo que mentirle a varias señoras para que no se acercaran al armario-Al ver que su ahijada fruncía las cejas, aclaró-Les tuve que decir que estaban limpiando el pasillo, pues un liquido de dudosa procedencia se extendía desde el baño hasta este sector.

- ¡Oh King! ¡Eres estupendo!-Exclamó Hermione y le abrazo- Gracias, gracias, gracias.

- No me agradezcas tanto-Le reprochó soltándose del abrazo para comenzar a caminar hacía el estacionamiento.

- ¿Por qué no? Me salvaste.

- Sí, pero no sé quién va a salvar a tu pelirrojo si el domingo perdemos el partido.

- ¿Qué?-Hermione se detuvo y Kingsley estuvo muy contento consigo mismo cuando vio que la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro de su ahijada, para mirarlo desconcertada- Cómo… yo supuse que no sabías…

- Y no lo sabía-Reconoció, reanudando el paso- Aunque tenía mis sospechas…Digamos que me resulto extraño que de un día para otro apareciera con un gato muy parecido a Crookshanks… que digámoslos… no es un animal muy común. Pero lo que finalmente confirmó mis sospechas fue ver la mano que te metió dentro del armario.

Hermione le miró con la boca abierta, con una expresión que se leía a leguas lo sorprendida que estaba.

- ¿Qué? No me mires así. Weasley es mi arquero. ¡Por supuesto que debo conocer sus manos!-Y al ver como a Hermione le volvía esa sonrisa que parecía que hubiera dormido con un gancho en la boca. Resopló y trato de poner su tono más serio. Aunque internamente se alegraba por su ahijada-Y ya sabes… si se le llega a pasar un gol… tan sólo uno, por estar distraído. No va haber ni santo ni hija del jefe, que le proteja.

Hermione sonrió más ampliamente y soltó una exultante risita, sin tomar en cuenta las advertencias de su tío.

- Bah… sabes que Ron es el mejor arquero que tienes y que has tenido, pero de todas formas no seas tan duro con él- Y sin saber por qué, quizás que en su actual estado emocional quería compartir con alguien como se sentía, agregó- Estamos, bueno… él y yo… Es algo muy, muy reciente. Todavía tenemos que hablar y…. –Se interrumpió al escuchar el bufido de su tío.

- Lo que escuche ahí dentro no parecía algo muy, muy reciente. Sin mencionar que lo que estaban haciendo en ese armario era lo más lejano de hablar, además que cualquiera podría haberlos descubiertos.

Aunque Hermione se puso de todos los colores de rojo existentes y deseo de forma ferviente que se abriera un hoyo en la tierra y le tragará, luchó contra ese sentimiento de vergüenza, pues a fin de cuentas no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había ocurrido dentro de ese armario con el pelirrojo, al contrario… lo repetiría las veces que fueran…. Incluso llegaría más lejos… aunque ese no era el tema discutir, se dijo con firmeza. Tenía que aclarar la situación ante su tío.

- Yo… bueno…. Eso que escuchaste fue…

- Ya, ya, ya… no quiero detalles. Entre menos sepa, mucho mejor-Cortó con un gesto de su mano el entrenador de Gryffindor. Para luego suspirar hondamente y exclamar derrotado- ¡No puedo creer que siempre me vea envuelto en tus…- Apretó los labios buscando la palabra adecuada para describir esa situación, pero al no encontrarla, le espetó- Situaciones!.

- ¡Eso es porque eres el mejor padrino del mundo!-Le dijo sonriendo Hermione.

- Y no trates de dorarme la píldora. Sólo espero que Weasley me haga sonreír el domingo como lo ha hecho esta noche contigo… Eso será suficiente para hacerme tu cómplice-Le dijo con una media sonrisa mientras le palmeaba la mano con cariño.

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente y negó con su cabeza, luego chasqueo la lengua y le dijo.

- Tío… desde que no me delataste con mi padre. Ya eres mi cómplice- Le dijo chasqueando la lengua. Y río más fuerte cuando escucho el gruñido de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Y ahora estaba aquí... con los hombros y el cuello agarrotados por la tensión, sintiendo como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago. Las manos le sudaban y gimió cuando se las llevo a la cara y la humedad se esparció por su rostro. Genial, se dijo. De seguro que se le había corrido el maquillaje que tan meticulosamente se había esmerado por ponerse ese día.

¿Es que nada podía salir bien ese día para ella? Bufó fastidiada apartándose un molesto mechón de pelo de la cara. Un mechón que debería haber estado liso y brillante… y no crespo ni salvaje.

Su irritación con los periodistas aumentó al recordar el lamentable episodio de la plancha de pelo. Como nunca en un día domingo, se había levantado temprano. Todo porque había necesitado ese tiempo extra para intentar domar su irascible cabello.

¿Motivo? No había podido asistir a su cita semanal a la peluquería para arreglar su cabello ¿Por qué? Porque los periodistas no le habían dejado ni a sol ni a sombras y durante los días previos al partido por poco y acampan fuera de su edificio.

Pero volviendo a su agitada mañana, se había alisado el pelo… bueno lo había intentado, se corrigió, ya que el maldito aparato tuvo un corto circuito cuando tenía la mitad de la cabeza lisa y la otra crespa y como no volvió a funcionar no le quedó de otra que volver a lavarse el cabello y dejarlo secar en su forma natural.

Pero no sólo le había pasado eso, sino que se había preocupado de vestirse como pensaba que a Ron le gustaría, pero para tan mala suerte que al pobre Crookshanks, que la observaba atentamente en su acicalamiento, sentado desde su cama, le había venido un terrible ataque de tos que terminó en un explosivo vómito que fue a parar nada más ni nada menos que en la ropa que tanto tiempo le había llevado seleccionar para usar ese día y que había dejado con tanto cuidado sobre la cama.

Así que cuando terminó de limpiar el desastre dejado por su gato y dejaba su preciada ropa en la lavadora ya no tenía tiempo para buscar nada más y acabó vistiendo unos simples jeans que combinó con una camisa a cuadros sobre un top blanco, se había calzado unas botas planas de color negro y había salido volando de la casa.

¿Y ahora que hacía? , se preguntó. Si se bajaba y trataba de pasar por esa horda de periodistas dudaba mucho que saldría bien librada o por lo menos endeble de tanto alboroto. Y por otro lado, si se iba… le fallaría a Ron. Aunque sabía que el pelirrojo le entendería cuando le explicara su eventual falta, la verdad era que ella sí quería verlo, pero tampoco deseaba poner su persona en una situación desagradable. Si tan sólo hubiera una posibilidad de pasar desapercibida… así que se preguntó de nuevo… ¿Que haría?

Pero no tuvo que debatir mucho, pues un carraspeo le sacó de sus divagaciones.

- Señorita-Le dijo el taxista-Disculpe, pero ¿Se va a bajar? Ya va siendo hora del partido y la verdad es que tengo el tiempo justo para ir a estacionar y entrar.

Fue entonces que ella levantó la mirada y miró al chofer que se encontraba girado hacía ella con una sonrisa de disculpa. Fue entonces que después de una mañana horrible, por primera vez en el día, sonrió.

* * *

Estaba nervioso.

Sí, estaba nervioso. Lo que no era raro, pues siempre antes de algún partido sentía ese peculiar revoleteo en sus entrañas que le hacían funcionar y desempeñar un buen papel en el juego, pero esta vez era distinto, porque su ansiedad no estaban destinada cien por ciento al juego, sino que la culpable de que las manos le sudaran y que su estomago pareciera un panal donde revoloteaban las abejas, tenía nombre y apellido.

Hermione Granger.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en uno de los casilleros del camerino. ¿Habría venido? ¿Estaría ya en el estadio? Los días que había pasado sin verla se le habían hecho eterno y tampoco ayudaba mucho que cada vez que veía a su entrenador, recordara lo que había pasado el jueves por la noche, lo que hacía que involuntariamente se pusiera colorado hasta las orejas. Aunque a decir verdad… no había necesitado de nadie para rememorar en cada momento su encuentro con Hermione.

Sonrió ante esto. ¡Dios! Todavía le costaba creer lo que había sucedido, incluso algunos veces tenía que convencerse de que no había sido un sueño y si una hermosa y excitante realidad. Y haber estado alejado cuando lo único que quería era estar con ella, había sido un verdadero martirio.

Nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Había tenido un par de novias en sus veinte y siete años de vida, pero nunca, ni en los primeros meses de la relación, había sentido lo que la castaña le provocaba. Era una mezcla de amor, deseo, excitación, ternura y protección, que nunca había experimentado. Y quizás era algo obvio, pues nunca se había sentido enamorado, hasta ahora.

Tan sólo debía recordar la cara que puso su hermana cuando lo encontró dentro del armario, después que Hermione le dejara, para darse cuenta en qué estado había quedado.

Él se había sentado en el duro y frio suelo, todavía riendo por la descarada respuesta de la castaña y también sin poder creer su buena suerte. Había estado tan exultante de felicidad que sentía que por poco su pecho explotaría.

Haber estado con Hermione, haberla tocado, acariciado y besado había sido mejor de lo imaginado.

Y justo cuando volvía a carcajearse por su buena suerte y ese encuentro maravilloso… se había abierto la puerta.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó la voz sorprendida de Ginny que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- ¿Acaso terminaste de volverte loco?-Y cómo su hermano no había contestado y sólo se le había quedado mirando con esa estúpida expresión, continuo- De veras que me preocupas ¿Sabes?-Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Ron no le había contestado nada, pues ¿Qué podía decir para explicar su errático comportamiento durante la noche? Así que se levantó y depositando un efusivo beso en la mejilla de su sorprendida hermana, se había encaminado hacia las habitaciones.

Y en ese estado de ensoñación había pasado los dos días siguientes… hasta la noche anterior y esa mañana. Cuando los nervios comenzaron a tomar el lugar de su exaltación emocional.

Suspiró y abrió los ojos cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Y grande y mucho más desagradable fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que nada más ni nada menos que el arquero suplente era quien le devolvía la mirada con una mueca burlona.

- Que quieres Stevens-Inquirió Ron, preparándose ya para la puya que de seguro acompañaría esa expresión del rubio.

- Pues nada, sólo desearte buena suerte en el partido.

Ron sorprendido por este cambio de actitud, frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Por supuesto!-Repuso el otro, volviendo a su expresión burlona de antes y emitiendo una risita desagradable mientras se levantaba- De seguro que la necesitarás, no te olvides que enfrente tendrás a Krum.

Ron no pudo responder como se merecía, pues junto en ese momento apareció Kingsley con su imponente estampa para dar las últimas indicaciones entes del partido. Y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar preguntarse si el tío de Hermione sabría lo que existía entre ellos, pues cuando terminó su discurso, la última indicación la dijo echándole una muy elocuente mirada.

"_No se enfoquen sólo en Krum. Él no es todo el equipo…. Aunque tampoco…se fíen de él. Y sobretodo…. No se distraigan con nada ajeno al partido. Nada."_

Ron resopló y apretó sus labios. ¡Y un carajo que él se fiaría de Vicky! No confiaría en ese sujeto aunque lo ascendieran a santo.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora salir a ganar!

Él como sus compañeros vitorearon esas últimas palabras, pero Ron no pudo evitar preguntarse si cierta castaña estaría presente para ver tal triunfo.

* * *

Cierta castaña recorría los pasillos que llevaban a las tribunas reservadas para los invitados y familia de los jugadores de su equipo. Aunque por supuesto había dos secciones separadas, una para las familias y otras para los invitados de honor a ese encuentro… entre los que se encontraban los directivos del club, empresarios y políticos. Gente con la que ella no tenía ninguna gana de toparse.

Estaba contenta consigo misma, pues contra todo propósito había podido pasar entre los reporteros sin que se dieran cuenta que era ella, incluso había alcanzado a escuchar uno que otro comentario nada agradable hacía ella porque los hacía esperar. ¡Panda de idiotas!, pensó.

Subió la escalinata y grande fue su sorpresa cuando noto que había más gente de lo que ella había pensado y para mala suerte de ella… entre ellos estaban sus abuelos, que nada más verla le hicieron un gesto para que se acercara donde ellos.

Hermione disimuló una sonrisa para la pareja que menos espero encontrarse en una ocasión como esa, pero…

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-Preguntó y se inclinó para que su abuela depositara un beso en el aire, cerca de su mejilla. Su abuelo sólo la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Bueno. Quisimos ver con nuestros propios ojos por qué tanta expectación con ese jugador Krem- Respondió despectivamente su abuelo.

Hermione casi rueda los ojos. Sólo podía ser Alexandre Granger quien se referiría con ese tonito de superioridad al nombrar al jugador estrella del momento.

- Es Krum, abuelo. Viktor Krum-Así que por eso estaban ahí sus abuelos. Pensó y si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras se reiría. Sus abuelos habían ido a verla a ella, para saber que tan ciertos eran los comentarios sobre un posible reencuentro. Sabía que a su abuelo le había dado un patatus cuando se enteró de su compromiso con Viktor, ya que según sus propias palabras "Ese muchachito no estaba a la altura de su nieta". Si tan sólo supieran que su interés en ese partido estaba lo más lejos posible del búlgaro.

- Como sea. No conozco a ese joven y espero que así se mantenga.

Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos esta vez, pero no contestó a la velada advertencia de su abuelo ¿Para qué? Lo más sabio que podía hacer era despedirse de ellos e ir a su butaca.

- Linda- Dijo entonces su abuela echándole un vistazo a su ropa- Qué pintoresco lo que tienes puesto ¿De que quien es?- En otras palabras pensó Hermione lo que su abuela le quiso decir fue: "Que rayos traes puesto y cómo es posible que luego de las clases de etiquetas y tu cuenta bancaria traigas algo tan ordinario sobre tu cuerpo". ¡Dios! Alguien estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia ese día. – Pues mío-Contestó y pensó que si seguía sonriéndose de esa forma, su boca quería con una mueca eterna.

- Oh… querida ¿No te llegó la invitación que envié a tu casa para que asistieran al desfile de Dior? Trae una colección fabulosa para jóvenes como tú.

Hermione observó el vestuario de su abuela y definitivamente ella sí que había asistido a dichoso evento. De seguro sólo los zapatos que traía costaban más que toda la ropa que ella tenía puesta… incluido el ridículo sombrero que tenía en la cabeza, que en ese momento sus abuelos miraban ceñudos.

- Bueno, no queda duda a que equipo apoyas ¿Verdad?-Inquirió Alexandre de forma irónica indicando su peculiar sombrero.

- Ajá-Sonrió Hermione con una sonrisa tirante, la verdad es que no quería entrar en discusiones con sus abuelos… pero si seguían por ese lado… - Bueno… el partido está por comenzar y tengo que ir a mi lugar.

- ¿No te sentarás con nosotros?-Preguntó con tono afectado su abuela.

- Lo que pasa es que quede con unos amigos y…

- Sé que no te avisamos antes, pero consideramos que tú deberías estar con tu familia. Ya es terrible estar en este lugar. Al menos concédeme tu presencia para hacer más llevadero todo este….-Miró a su alrededor e hizo un gesto elocuente al ruido que había en el entorno- alboroto.

¡Oh diablos!, pensó Hermione mortificada. Algunas veces le gustaría mandar a la porra las consideraciones que se debían tener con la familia, sobre todo cuando eran mayores. Pero contra su voluntad, asintió y dejó que su abuelo la guiara a las butacas VIP.

Escuchó que la llamaban y sonrió al volverse y saludar a los gemelos, al señor y a la Señora Weasley y a Bill, Fleur, a Perci y a su esposa, que se encontraban en la sección dispuesta para la familia de los jugadores, que gritaban su nombre y le llamaban con la mano. Miró con pesar la butaca que quedaría desocupada en medio de esos dos y les hizo un gesto indicándoles a sus abuelos. Ellos asintieron dándole a entender que entendían.

- ¿Ellos son tus amigos?-Preguntó su abuelo y Hermione pudo notar la censura en su voz. Y ya estaba bien se dijo. Tan sólo en unos minutos, habían ofendido a su ex novio, a su ropa, al estúpido gorro que traía puesto y que le había salvado de los periodistas y para más, le obligaban a pasar unas míseras horas junto a ellos. Pero por ningún motivo le permitiría mirar por encima del hombro a esa encantadora familia.

- Sí, son mis amigos ¿Hay algún problema?-Preguntó en tono duro y deteniendo su paso.

Sus abuelos intercambiaron una misteriosa mirada, pero fue su abuela quien tomó la palabra.

- No, querida-Dijo conciliadora- Sólo nos llamó la atención que tuvieras relación con una familia tan…. Efusiva. Pero si son tus amigos, son tus amigos-Terminó de decir y le palmeo una de sus mejillas de forma ausente- Ahora que ya estamos acá… quizás te gustaría quitarte el sombrero-Agregó haciendo una mueca desagradable-De seguro es muy incomodo y pesado.

- No, gracias. Estoy muy cómoda con él-Lo que era una falacia de tomo a lomo. Pues, la verdad era que esa cosa pesaba una barbaridad, además la cabeza le picaba y la odiosa visera no paraba de deslizarse hasta sus ojos. Tampoco ayudaba el león que tenía engarzado en el centro, porque los pelos sintéticos del animal se escurrían hacia abajo y se le metían en los ojos. Todavía no podía creer como el taxista había puesto tantos problemas cuando se había ofrecido a comprárselo. Le había mirado como si Hermione le pidiera a uno de sus hijos o uno de sus miembros. Sólo consiguió que se lo pasara cuando ella se identificó como la hija presidente del equipo que él admiraba y le prometiera que le devolvería el ridículo gorro con los autógrafos de los jugadores de Gryffindor.

Así que ahí estaba, en un acto infantil y de pura rebeldía hacia los Duques, arriesgándose a que el maldito gorro le cociera la cabeza, pero por ningún motivo le daría el gusto a sus abuelos de sacárselo ¿No la querían con ellos?, pues se tendrían que aguantar la vergüenza de que sus amigos y conocidos vieran a su nieta con un enorme gorro con forma de león, teñido con los colores de Gryffindor, rojo y dorado. No señor, no se lo sacaría.

Y no le pasó desapercibidas las miradas incomodas que le daban sus abuelos cada vez que alguien se acercaba a saludarlos y hacían algún que otro comentario sobre el estrambótico accesorio que usaba su nieta. Su padre la miró divertido cuando llegó a saludarlos, pero no hizo ningún comentario, de seguro presintiendo la mala leche que dominaba a su hija.

Pero fue una voz sisiante y fría quien finalmente terminó con su paciencia.

- Lindo sombrero, Granger.

- Muérete, Malfoy-No estaba de humor para soportar la artillería sarcástica del menor de los Malfoy.

- Uyy…. Veo que estamos de mal humor ¿Será porque llevas un león gigante en la cabeza?-siguió burlándose.

- No, es tu apestosa presencia quien me hace reaccionar así.

- Hermione, Hermione…. No seas mala conmigo. Y eso que estoy acá sólo para verte.

Eso llamó la atención de la castaña, que inmediatamente miró a sus abuelos que, aunque conversaban con otras personas, estaban pendientes de ellos.

- No será que….-comenzó a decir, pero cuando el rubio arqueo una ceja casi blanca, le quedó absolutamente claro el porqué de la presencia de los Duques en ese partido. No habían venido para confirmar lo que los periódicos decían esos días, sino que los muy sinvergüenzas le habían dispuesto una encerrona… nada más que con el único heredero de la fortuna Malfoy- ¡Malditos!-Dijo entre dientes- ¡No puedo creer que me hagan esto otra vez! ¡Y no puedo creer que tú te prestaras para este juego de nuevo!

Draco Malfoy, más conocido como el muchacho de oro en la sociedad alta de Londres, rió entre dientes y se acercó a ella, con esa sonrisa ladeada y arrogante tan típica de él. Rubio, alto, rico, sumamente atractivo, proveniente de una de las familias más antiguas y aristócratas del continente, se sentó a su lado y negó varias veces con su cabeza antes de hablar.

- Tranquila, tranquila, Granger. La verdad es que me divirtió bastante la invitación del Duque y quise ver hasta donde llegarían.

- Mira, se que en tu personalidad ser cínico es algo natural, pero no me vengas con que no sospechaste nada.

- Por supuesto que supe las intenciones de esa llamada….-Se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la cancha de fútbol que aún se mantenía vacía-Pero…Quise comprobarlo, querida-Se acercó más a ella para hablarle justo en el oído-Además no sabes lo bien que me viene, ahí están mis padre-Le indicó más serio.

Hermione volvió a desviar la mirada justo para ver como sus abuelos y los padres de Malfoy sonreían con complicidad al verlos tan cerca.

- Te conozco y sé que tu no harías nada que no te diera algo a cambio, así que dime, ¿Qué ganas tú en mostrar este inusual interés en mi?-Preguntó entonces volviéndose hacia él.

- Desviar la atención de mi padre a otra dirección que no sea mi real interés-Contestó sin ninguna vergüenza.

Hermione frunció la frente sin comprender en un principio, pero luego casi deja salir una muy poco adecuada carcajada, que de seguro sería reprendida por sus abuelos más tarde o ahí mismo con una muy intensa mirada de reproche.

- Así que el gran Draco Malfoy encontró la horma de su zapato-Se burló cruzándose de brazos y de piernas. Y desde que conocía a ese hombre, nunca lo había visto incomodo con algún tema, mucho menos cuando se trataba de una mujer-¡Oh Dios mío! Tengo que conocerla-Dijo entonces y dejo salir una risita- Cualquier mujer que haga que Draco Malfoy se ponga colorado, merece mi respeto.

El rubio bufó dejando sus poses elegantes.

- Mira, estoy jodido. Mi padre jamás me permitirá estar con ella- Confidencio con tono grave- Aunque proviene de una buena familia- Y eso era de suma importancia para la familia Malfoy, se dijo Hermione- se desligó de ella para emprender una carrera en las artes y bueno…. mientras mi padre piense que voy detrás de tus huesos, me dejará un tiempo tranquilo-Explicó de forma rápida- Tú no tienes que hacer nada. Sólo con esta pequeña conversación, que de seguro los cuatro de ahí ya piensan que es un indicio de una próxima unión entre nuestras prestigiosas familias, me basta.

Hermione negó un par de veces con su cabeza, sin poder creerse la desfachatez ni la arrogancia de ese tipo, que ella conocía de casi toda una vida.

- Bueno, te deseo suerte, entonces. Pero lamento decirte que mucho más que esto no puedo hacer por ti-dijo entonces Hermione. De verdad que lamentaba la situación de su amigo, pero en estos momentos no podía ayudarlo. No cuando tenía una insipiente relación con otra persona… que justamente en ese momento estaba entrando a la cancha junto con sus demás compañeros de equipo. A Hermione se le cortó la respiración y por poco sufre una apoplejía al ver a su pelirrojo. Y sonrió más ampliamente cuando a lo lejos escuchó los vítores y gritos de la familia Weasley- Así que lo siento querido amigo, pero ahora tengo que ver un partido.

Y sin siquiera despedirse de sus abuelos dejo su privilegiada butaca para ir a reunirse con los "efusivos" Weasley. No sabía mucho sobre partidos, pero suponía que algo de gritos tenían que haber… y no estaba de ninguna manera dispuesta a pasar esos noventa minutos con los "compuestos" Duques. Ella disfrutaría el primer partido que vería de Ron…. Y para empezar se sacaría el molesto sombrero.

La familia Weasley le recibió con los brazos abiertos, muy lejos del insípido saludo de su familia un rato antes, Y aunque tuvo que soportar algunas bromas por parte de los gemelos, estuvo feliz de estar con ellos. La señora Weasley le preguntó cómo lo estaba pasando con tanto bicho raro revoloteando a su alrededor, haciendo referencia a los periodistas que le seguían y le consoló cuando ella confesó que no habían sido sus mejores días. Y…. Sí, era cierto, eran ruidosos y escandalosos, pero sólo estaban animando a su hermano e hijo. Además que tenían otra razón para estar tan contentos. Ginny se encontraba en el linde de la cancha. Era su primer partido como comentarista y toda la familia estaba emocionada y ella también lo estaba. Y descubrió fascinada que encajaba perfectamente en esa encantadora familia. Porque, aunque no tenían ni una gota de sangre que los emparentara (Y gracias a Dios por esto, pensó), se sintió aceptada y querida. Al menos nadie frunció el ceño al ver su ropa, ni hicieron ningún comentario cuando su salvaje cabello quedó al descubierto en el momento que se sacó el sombrero. Y sobre todo…. nadie le miró con reprobación cuando unos minutos antes de comenzar el partido ella se uniera en los vítores y gritos de ánimo con los demás Weasley.

Pero en ese instante vio como los jugadores iban tomando sus posiciones y pudo apreciar como Ron se preparaba para el encuentro al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mirada hacia las galerías buscando algo. Aunque estaban a una distancia considerable, pudo notar en su rostro la alegría cuando reconoció a los suyos. Y cuando levantó uno de sus brazos para saludar a su familia, estaba completamente segura que cuando la descubrió a ella entre su clan, sus hermosos ojos azules se habían iluminado.

Pero Ya no tuvo tiempo para más, pues con el silbato del árbitro comenzó el partido y la atención del pelirrojo se enfocó en éste.

Hermione vio emocionada como los jugadores comenzaban a desplazarse por la cancha, como Harry desempeñaba espléndidamente su papel y como varios jugadores búlgaros iban tras de él. Viktor por su parte demostraba porque era el mejor, pero cada vez que se acercaba al arco del equipo contrario la muy preparada defensa de Gryffindor se lo impedía, y cuando no había sido así, para orgullo de los Weasley y de ella, Ron hacía unas excelentes atrapadas.

Así terminó la primera parte del partido, dando a los dos equipos por empatados. Y cuando después del receso comenzó el segundo tiempo, era, según los entendidos en la materia, muy difícil saber quien saldría vencedor.

- Pobre Harry- se lamentaba la señora Weasley- No lo han dejado jugar tranquilo, de seguro ha de estar lleno de moretones con la de veces que lo han mandado al suelo.

Los gemelos rieron y menearon la cabeza.

- Ya me imagino la cara que debe de tener nuestra pequeña hermanita-Dijo Fred.

- De seguro ha tenido que hace un esfuerzo enorme para no entrar a la cancha de juego y abofetear a los jugadores….-Continuó diciendo George.

- …. Que golpearon a su Harry-Terminó por decir Fred.

- No sean así con su hermana-Les reprochó su madre- Ella sólo se preocupa por su novio- y luego volviéndose donde Hermione le comentó con orgullo-Mi niña ha estado muy ansiosa con este juego. Por Harry y por ella, por supuesto.

- Lo ha hecho muy bien-Dijo Hermione, habían estado escuchando por una pequeña radio los comentarios de Ginny.

- Sí, estamos muy orgullosos de ella. También de mi Ron que lo ha hecho de maravilla ¿Verdad?-Hermione asintió. Para ella Ron se había pasado, en otras palabras, era el mejor arquero que había visto en su vida… No es que ella hubiera visto en acción a muchos, pero al menos atajaba los goles ¿No? Y eso era lo importante, se dijo- A decir verdad, estoy orgullosa de todos mis hijos,-Continuó diciendo la mamá de su futuro novio, alejándola de sus divagaciones, aunque no puedo evitar una sonrisita ante su último pensamiento- Aunque no se lo digas a los gemelos, que con esas bromas locas me sacan los nervios…. Pero, eso los hace feliz, así que no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, ¿Verdad? .Lástima que no pudiera venir hoy Charlie. Me hubiese gustado que lo conocieras.- Dijo entonces cambiando de tema.

- Charlie es el que trabajo con cocodrilos ¿verdad?

- Sí. Ese es mi Charlie. Desde pequeño un niño muy inteligente, pero quedó fascinado con eses reptiles y lo perdimos. Ahora trabaja en Rumania y aunque lo intentó no pudo venir-Le contó la señora Weasley que miró melancólica el horizonte guardando silencio y Hermione supo que extrañaba terriblemente a su hijo.

- Lo siento-Musitó Hermione que a pesar de la relación que ella mantenía con su madre, tan diferente a la de esa matriarca con sus hijos, pudo comprender la añoranza en esas palabras.

- ¡Oh querida!, lo siento mucho… ¡Yo acá amargándote con mis cosas!-Hizo un gesto con su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto- Cuando tenemos un partido que disfrutar. Vamos ve, tengo el presentimiento que nuestro querido Harry pronto nos dará una alegría.

Y para alegría de los Grynfforianos, la señora Weasley no se equivocó y al cabo de unos minutos su buen amigo Harry Potter, marcó el primer gol del partido. Haciendo que la barra rojo y dorado vibrara de emoción.

Pero la emoción no duró mucho, ya que, al poco tiempo un certero derechazo de su ex novio empató el juego.

Hermione se levantó y vio con impotencia como, a pesar de sus esfuerzos la pelota traspasa el arco de Ron y como este maldecía desde el suelo al no poder interceptar el balón. Y casi se cae de espaldas cuando un muy descarado Viktor Krum, que sin saber como la ubicó entre todo ese centenar de personas, levantó su mano derecha hacia ella para dedicarle el gol… Frente a las narices de todos los espectadores, periodistas y sobre todo ante un enfurecido Ron.

Ella sólo atinó a volver a sentarse en su butaca, esperando mimetizarse con los pelirrojos que le rodeaban y rezando para que nadie se diera cuenta que ella estaba ahí. Y sobre todo… que ninguna maldita cámara le enfocara. Lo que resultaría fácil, pensó mortificada, pues todos los presentes en ese palco comenzaron a buscar con su vista al destinatario de tal homenaje.

Quizás los gemelos sospecharon algo o al ver la congoja en la cara de Hermione se decidieron a actuar, porque lo siguiente que supo, fue que estos se pusieron delante de ella y comenzaron a abuchear y a saltar de lo lindo, protegiéndola de miradas indiscretas… bueno…hasta que su madre les hizo callar.

Ahora sólo quería que terminara el bendito partido para poder irse de ahí. ¡Maldito Viktor por hacer el gol y dedicárselo a ella! ¡Maldito Ron por no atajarlo! ¡Y tonta ella por haber asistido!, aunque debía reconocer que para algunos sería agradable y hasta halagador que le dedicaran un gol… ella podría sobrevivir perfectamente sin esa experiencia. Por lo menos faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que terminara esa tortura, se dijo para tratar de consolarse.

Así que los cinco minutos que siguieron los pasó a escondida detrás de los gemelos y no vio lo que sucedía en la cancha hasta que escuchó como un lamento general se levantaba en la barra de Gryffindor y otro de regocijo en la barra de Durmstrang.

E imaginándose lo peor, se levantó de la butaca que hasta entonces fue su refugio y por entre medio de las cabezas de los gemelos pudo ver como Viktor Krum celebraba su segundo gol... Sólo un momentito antes que el árbitro diera un fuerte pitazo para dar por terminado el partido, dando por vencedor al equipo Búlgaro.

Y mientras los demás jugadores del equipo ganador se abrazaban y los de Gryffindor se lamentaban, Hermione vio mortificada como su antiguo novio se acercaba al que podría ser su próximo novio. Y de igual manera en que la señora Weasley presintió el gol de Harry… ella presintió que nada bueno pasaría a continuación. Y no alcanzó a terminar ese pensamiento cuando vio como el pelirrojo hacia a un lado la mano que le extendía Viktor Krum y le lanzaba un potente derechazo.

- ¡Oh por todos los cielos!-Exclamó la señora Weasley al ver como su hijo se lanzaba como un energúmeno hacía el búlgaro. Se llevó las manos a la boca y profirió otro grito.

Hermione también hubiera gritado si sus cuerdas vocales se pusieran de acuerdo y emitieran algún sonido. Pero estaba tan impresionada viendo como transcurrían los eventos allá abajo, que hasta se le olvido como era hablar y mucho menos gritar.

Pues Ron, le tiró un derechazo a Krum, que este esquivó de forma magistral para luego corresponder el derechazo del pelirrojo con otro de su puño izquierdo, que a diferencia del anterior…. Llegó a su destino, enviando el metro noventa de Ron al suelo.

En este momento ya los demás jugadores se habían dado cuenta de lo que sucedía y se acercaban presurosos donde la estrella mundial y el arquero de Gryffindor se enfrentaban y Hermione vio espantada y de seguro no era la única en ese estadio, como Ron se levantaba con una agilidad sorprendente, después de recibir tremendo golpe, mucho más furioso que antes para volver a emprender contra el búlgaro que más preparado y esperando esta reacción del pelirrojo, se agachó justo en el momento que Ron lanzaba un espectacular golpe que fue a parar directamente en la cara de nada más ni nada menos que de…. Harry Potter.

Hermione vio horrorizada como su mejor amigo caía al suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y también pudo notar la cara sorprendida de Ron al darse cuenta que no había noqueado al búlgaro, sino que a nada más ni nada menos que a su mejor amigo, que se había acercado presuroso, junto con otros compañeros del equipo, para tratar de calmarlo a él.

Lo que curiosamente logró, pues este hecho hizo que finalmente terminara la pelea.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Y que les pareció?, espero que lo disfrutaran! y si no es mucha patudes, déjenme algún comentario... ¿ya? Y aprovecho de dar las gracias infinitas a todas ustedes que me han alegrado el día con algún reviews. Y también a todas aquellas (os) que han puesto mi historia entre sus favoritas... Y por supuestas a todas (os) aquellos anónimos que leen "El juego del amor".**

**Un abrazo de oso y muchos cariños para todas (os)!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Leonor.**


End file.
